La descendante d'Hyne
by Melior
Summary: Linoa est devenue la sorcière ultime, mais l'esprit d'Ultimécia n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Bien décidée à récupérer sa puissance et se venger de ce monde, elle s'allie avec l'ombre d'un autre monde. Suite de "La mémoire des Cetras" de FF7 et fin !
1. D'étranges visiteurs

**Chapitre 1 :**

**D'étranges visiteurs**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

_AVERTISSEMENT : Cette fanfic est la deuxième partie d'une histoire qui commence dans l'univers de FF7, avec ma fanfic intitulée « La mémoire des Cetras ». _

_Si vous n'avez pas lu la première fanfic, ne lisez pas celle-la ou vous n'y comprendrez rien. _

_Néanmoins, je souhaite à tout le monde une bonne lecture, aux nouveaux lecteurs comme aux anciens !_

* * *

Seifer se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Hagard, il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans la cabine d'un voilier, au milieu de l'océan.

_Encore un cauchemar_, soupira le jeune homme mentalement.

Il se leva et s'approcha du lavabo. Il ouvrit le robinet et s'aspergea le visage. L'eau fraîche finit de le réveiller. Il se redressa et regarda son reflet dans le miroir.

Il vit le visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Une cicatrice lui barrait le front. Il portait un grand manteau gris aux manches décorées d'un symbole de croix rouge. Un gilet bleu et blanc, un pantalon noir et des bottes de la même couleur complétaient sa tenue, ainsi que des gants noirs à ses mains.

D'habitude, son visage exprimait de l'assurance, voire une légère pointe d'arrogance. On le lui avait toujours reproché :

« _Seifer Almasy, votre vanité vous causera des problèmes plus tard._ »

Tous ses professeurs à la Balamb Garden University, l'institution des Seeds de Balamb, le lui disaient. Et ils avaient eu raison, hélas.

Seifer avait toujours étudié dans le but de devenir un Seed. Les Seeds étaient des mercenaires d'élite chargés de combattre toute menace pouvant semer le chaos dans le monde.

Autrefois, d'ailleurs, ce monde avait été dirigé par des sorcières, des femmes dotées des pouvoirs d'Hyne, le créateur de cette planète. Mais elles avaient abusé de leur pouvoir et tyrannisé l'humanité. Les Seeds étaient donc apparus pour les renverser.

Toutes avaient fini par disparaître, les Garden University avaient alors été créées : une à Balamb, une autre à Galbadia, et une dernière à Trabia.

Seifer avait étudié à la BGU, la Balamb Garden University. Il avait grandi là-bas depuis l'enfant, et travaillé dans le but de dépasser un autre élève qu'il considérait comme son rival : Squall Leonhart.

Mais Squall avait réussi à l'examen, et lui non. Toujours à cause de son arrogance, Seifer avait désobéi aux ordres et laissé tomber ses coéquipiers d'examen lors du test sur le terrain.

Puis… sa vie avait basculé le jour où il avait rencontré une sorcière, Ultimécia. Elle l'avait ensorcelé, puis poussé à combattre Squall et toute la BGU. Et même Linoa, la jeune fille dont il était tombé amoureux, il y avait plus de deux ans.

Heureusement, Squall et des amis avaient réussi à arrêter Ultimécia. Seifer avait fini par retrouver sa lucidité… mais pas son honneur.

Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Cid Kramer, le directeur de la BGU, avait accepté de le réinscrire après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Sûrement grâce à l'influence de sa femme, Édéa Kramer. Elle avait élevé Seifer, Squall et d'autres orphelins avant qu'ils arrivent à la BGU. Elle avait été ensorcelée par Ultimécia, elle aussi. Elle devait donc faire preuve de compréhension et accorder une deuxième chance à Seifer.

Mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne méritait pas ça. Bientôt, ce serait la rentrée. Dans deux jours, en fait. Et en attendant ce moment fatidique, Seifer avait besoin de se déconnecter de tout. Il était donc parti en pleine mer pour pêcher avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Raijin et Fujin.

Soudain, un cri le tira de ses songes. Seifer courut sur le pont et sourit en voyant ce qui se passait. Une jeune femme aux cheveux gris courts se tenait là. Elle portait une veste bleue bordé de jaune, avec un blason sur l'épaule gauche montrant un idéogramme japonais, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir serré et des bottes. Un bandeau recouvrait son œil gauche. Il s'agissait de Fujin.

L'autre, Raijin, était grand et très musclé, le teint basané, les cheveux noirs et une petite barbe courte de la même couleur. Il portait un pantalon noir bouffant, des bottes de la même couleur, et un grand gilet bleu sombre ouvert. Comme Fujin, il portait un blason, mais le symbole était différent, et placé sur l'épaule droite.

Ce que Seifer adorait chez ses amis, c'était leur caractère totalement opposé. Bizarrement, Raijin était un grand tendre un peu idiot, alors que Fujin était du genre froide et tyrannique. Elle adorait filer des coups de pied à Raijin et le martyriser.

Seifer se demandait pourquoi, après les avoir entraînés dans les complots d'Ultimécia, ils étaient encore avec lui. Ne lui en voulaient-ils pas de les avoir obligés à quitter la BGU et lutter au nom d'une cause complètement folle ? Quand il le leur demandait parfois, ses compagnons lui répondaient qu'ils tenaient à lui, qu'ils n'avaient jamais souhaité qu'une chose : retrouver le Seifer d'autrefois. Et maintenant qu'il était revenu, ils n'avaient pas l'intention de le lâcher.

« Aie ! Fujin, pitié, maîtrise-toi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? » dit Raijin en se tenant le pied dans les mains.

« Tu devais tenir ton quart, et quand je viens prendre mon tour, je te trouve en train de faire la sieste ! » dit la jeune femme.

« Mais j'y peux rien, c'est le soleil, la chaleur m'assomme ! AIE ! »

Fujin venait encore de le frapper. Seifer pouffa de rire. Bah, coupable ou non, il était heureux d'être encore avec ces deux clowns-là.

« Ah ! Tu t'es réveillé, Seifer ? » dit Raijin, l'entendant rire.

« Oui. Alors, les gars, vous avez une destination particulière en vue, pour aujourd'hui ? »

« Pourquoi on irait pas à… OUCH ! » gémit Raijin.

« C'est moi qui propose la première, imbécile ! Les dames d'abord ! » dit Fujin, ôtant son pied du pauvre homme.

Seifer tourna la tête, préférant masquer son sourire. Il aperçut soudain quelque chose d'étrange, au loin. Comme une grosse masse de nuages sombres. Un vent puissant souffla dans leur direction, porteur de froid et de pluie.

« Eh ! Il faisait si beau, y'a une minute ! » gémit Raijin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Fujin.

Seifer fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas… naturel. Il hésita, puis prit la barre et fit cap sur cette chose, désireux d'en savoir plus.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sora ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle. La petite fille fut rassurée en voyant Kylie, Kadaj, Sylvain et Lucrécia endormis près d'elle.

Apparemment, ils avaient atterri dans une espèce de grotte. Ici, il y avait beaucoup de cristaux lumineux. Mais… ce n'était pas tout à fait une grotte.

On aurait dit les ruines d'une vieille cité engloutie sous l'océan. Sora se souvint des contes de la Terre, au sujet de l'Atlantide. Ces histoires qu'Isabelle, la mère de Kylie, lui racontait le soir pour l'endormir.

La petite se mit à explorer. Les autres dormaient encore, et elle n'avait pas très envie de les réveiller. L'excitation d'explorer l'inconnu était si forte… et plus grande lorsqu'on était seul !

Néanmoins, l'enfant prit ses chouchous et les transforma en deux anneaux magiques bleus ornés de cristaux en forme de nuage. C'était son arme, les Anneaux du Vent, l'artefact de l'air.

Une fois armée, la petite Wutaïenne se dirigea vers un grand escalier qui montait en colimaçon jusqu'en haut, vers… une grande lumière. Apparemment, la cité en ruine avait été bâtie à l'intérieur d'une tour géante, de constitution rocheuse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pendant que Raijin amarrait le bateau, Seifer et Fujin firent quelques pas sur ce qui ressemblait à une aire d'atterrissage pour hélicoptères.

Loin devant eux, ils pouvaient voir une grande bâtisse couverte de lierre. Une tour géante se tenait sur le côté. Elle aussi était envahie par la végétation, et elle penchait dangereusement sur le côté, comme prête à s'effondrer à n'importe quel instant.

« Quel endroit… bizarre ! » dit Fujin.

Seifer hocha la tête.

« Je me souviens, le professeur Quistis en avait parlé… On raconte que cet endroit était une base de recherches où des gens faisaient des recherches sur une cité en ruines, engloutie sous la mer… Ou un truc du genre. »

Fujin hocha la tête, incapable d'en dire plus. Par précaution, Seifer sortit son arme, une gunblade. Fujin sortit son rotator, et Raijin prit son bâton de combat.

Une fois tous armés, ils parcoururent l'aire d'atterrissage jusqu'à une route qui les conduisit à une porte dans le bâtiment.

Là, ils virent à l'intérieur que tout était en ruines. Des vestiges d'appareil électrique vieux et humides recouvraient les murs. Le sol était couvert de grosses racines d'un arbre poussant au centre, près d'un trou.

Soudain, un monstre jaillit de nulle part : un griffon ! C'était un immense dragon rouge, avec d'énormes cornes noires sur la tête.

Les trois amis se mirent en garde. Autrefois, Fujin était spécialiste en magie du vent. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de créature divine à invoquer. Avant, elle possédait la G-force Zéphyr, le dieu du vent. Mais Squall la lui avait volée quand ils étaient « ennemis », du temps d'Ultimécia.

Elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur son rotator. Seifer se mit en garde, puis frappa le griffon à la gorge. Raijin profita de la douleur du monstre pour lui asséner plusieurs coups à la tête qui l'assommèrent à moitié.

Fujin fonça pour attaquer à son tour. Mais au lieu de l'étourdir, les coups énervèrent le griffon. Il se redressa et donna un méchant coup de patte à la jeune femme.

La malheureuse fut projetée contre le mur. Le griffon se tourna vers elle, profitant du fait que ses amis étaient trop loin pour avoir le temps de la protéger.

Fujin vit le monstre tendre sa gueule pleine de crocs pointus vers elle, quand…

« COUP DU ZÉPHYR ! » cria une petite voix fluette.

Soudain, une immense tornade s'éleva dans la pièce, et fit voltiger le griffon dans les airs. Il retomba sur un morceau de poutre pointu où il fut empalé. Son corps disparut, se décomposant rapidement.

Stupéfaits, les trois combattants se tournèrent vers leur sauveur. En voyant qui c'était, ils en furent bouche bée.

C'était… une petite fille ! Elle avait l'air fort étrange. Le visage au teint de velours, les yeux bridés, des cheveux noirs assez longs, elle portait un pantalon et un gilet bleu ciel, comme ses souliers.

L'enfant courut près de Fujin.

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda-t-elle.

Fujin surmonta sa surprise et dit : « Heu… Oui, merci ! »

Seifer s'approcha. La petite portait deux anneaux dans les mains, qui ressemblaient beaucoup au rotator de Fujin. Mais ces deux armes-ci recelaient un pouvoir, il le sentait.

Était-elle une sorcière ? Non, seules ses armes étaient spéciales. Mise à part son physique hors du commun, elle avait l'air parfaitement humaine.

« Excuse-moi… Qui es-tu ? » dit Seifer.

« Sora, monsieur ! Pour vous servir ! » dit l'enfant avec un grand sourire, en s'inclinant.

Puis la petite attrapa la main de Fujin et l'aida à se relever.

« Et vous ? Vous êtes… ? »

« Je suis Seifer, de la BGU. Et eux, ce sont mes amis, Raijin et Fujin. »

« Ah ! »

Sora perdit légèrement son sourire, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. BGU… Elle ne connaissait pas ça. Donc, ce devait être quelque chose en rapport avec le monde où elle et ses amis avaient atterri. Il faudrait qu'elle se débrouille pour savoir ce que c'était, sans avoir l'air d'une idiote ou d'une alien en le demandant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais toute seule sur cette île, petite ? » demanda Raijin en s'agenouillant, pour se mettre à son niveau.

« Je suis pas toute seule, vous êtes là ! Et je suis venue avec des amis », dit Sora.

« Mais et tes parents ? Où habites-tu ? C'est dangereux, ici ! » dit Raijin.

Sora fit la moue.

« Je suis orpheline, mes amis sont ma seule famille. »

« Ah, désolé… Et où sont tes amis ? » dit Seifer.

« En bas. Venez, je vais vous les présenter ! »

Déjà, la petite fille s'élançait vers le trou dans le sol, qui menait aux étages inférieurs du bâtiment, vers les ruines de la cité. Seifer et ses amis se regardèrent. Devaient-ils faire confiance à l'enfant ? Seifer finit par accepter. Sora n'avait pas l'air méchante du tout. Au contraire, elle avait sauvé la vie à Fujin et elle inspirait vraiment quelque chose de joyeux, vivant et pétillant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Kylie fut ébahie par le paysage. Ils étaient dans une espèce de cité en ruines, au pied d'un lac souterrain. Il y avait beaucoup de cristaux ici. Cela lui rappelait la grotte de Lucrécia.

La jeune fille secoua ses amis jusqu'à ce que tous se réveillent. Ils purent alors observer les lieux avec la même surprise admirative qu'elle.

« Ça a marché… » murmura Sylvain.

« On est vraiment dans un autre monde », dit Kadaj.

« Cet endroit me rappelle un peu ma grotte », dit Lucrécia.

« Oui… Eh, mais… Où est Sora ? ! » dit Kylie.

Tout le monde s'aperçut alors de la disparition de la petite. Inquiets, ils se mirent à crier son nom et à chercher, tout en restant réunis.

Ils montèrent l'escalier en colimaçon, Kadaj en tête, Kylie et Lucrécia au milieu, Sylvain derrière. Cet endroit était vraiment étrange. Il y régnait un mélange de mystère, d'ancienneté, de magie ensorcelante mais aussi de peur étouffante.

Alors qu'ils avaient atteint un plateau où se dressait une statue d'un personnage évoquant Poséidon, ils tombèrent sur trois monstres qu'aucun d'eux n'avait encore jamais vu.

C'était des espèce de petits diables violets, avec une crête de cheveux rouges sur la tête. Sans attendre, les quatre compagnons dégainèrent leurs armes et se mirent en position de combat.

Kadaj allait se jeter sur le diable au centre du trio, quand ce dernier agita la main vers lui. Son corps se recouvrit de petites étoiles vertes.

Kadaj vit soudain une espèce de brouillard blanc se former autour de lui. Une odeur enivrante lui imbiba les poumons. Sa vision devint floue.

Il ne vit plus rien que des formes autour de lui, qui bougeaient. Un sentiment de danger inexplicable s'empara de l'adolescent.

Il se mit en garde et attaqua la personne sur le côté.

« Eh ! T'es devenu dingue, ou quoi ? » s'écria Sylvain.

« Il a été ensorcelé par le diable ! Je m'en occupe ! » dit Lucrécia.

Elle serra sa dague, invoquant sa matéria de guérison… mais il ne se passa rien.

« Je… ma matéria ne fonctionne pas ! » s'écria la scientifique, affolée.

« C'est vrai, il n'y a pas de Rivière de la Vie, ici ! » se souvint Kylie.

Sylvain soupira.

« Compris, alors j'utilise mes pouvoirs Cetra ! »

Les deux filles le regardèrent avec stupeur. C'était bien la première fois que Sylvain parlait d'agir en Cetra !

Le jeune homme prit son bâton à deux mains et le fit tournoyer au-dessus et autour de lui, en une salve de mouvements compliqués. Son corps s'enveloppa d'une puissante lumière verte.

« Vent guérisseur », murmura le jeune homme.

Soudain, un vent puissant, doux et chaud traversa l'espace, touchant chacun. Kadaj cligna des yeux et parut sortir de sa folie.

« Je… qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« ATTENTION ! » cria Lucrécia.

L'une des petites bêtes tendait à nouveau la main vers eux. Cette fois, Kadaj fut rapide. Il bondit sur la créature et la coupa en deux.

Il allait régler le compte des deux autres, quand un objet traversa l'espace, ressemblant à un anneau de Sora. Mais il était plus gros et rasait le sol comme un boomerang.

Il toucha les deux diables, qui moururent sur le cou. L'objet remonta vers le plafond, et atterrit dans la main d'une femme aux cheveux gris, qui se tenait plus haut sur les escaliers.

D'un bond, elle atterrit sur le plateau rocheux face à Kadaj et ses compagnons. Un type basané fort musclé, un garçon blond et Sora sautèrent tout près d'elle.

« Sora ! » crièrent Kadaj et les autres, rassurés de revoir leur amie.

La petite fille courut vers eux en criant de joie.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seifer sourit légèrement lorsque Sora courut vers ses amis, qui paraissaient heureux de la revoir. Il les jaugea tous du regard.

Il y avait un jeune garçon d'environ seize ans, vêtu de cuir noir, avec des cheveux gris et des yeux de chat verts brillant aussi fort que les cristaux des ruines. Il avait à la main un sabre à deux larmes, au manche orné d'un bandage de soie turquoise.

Une jeune fille du même âge, vêtue d'un pantalon noir, une chemise verte aux manches amples et des baskets sombres. Elle lui rappelait un peu Linoa, avec ses cheveux noirs. Mais ceux de cette adolescente étaient bien longs, ils lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille.

Un autre garçon d'environ un an de plus, vêtu de vêtements amples et bleu sombre, armé d'un bâton. Il avait des cheveux châtain clair désordonnés. Ses yeux étaient verts mais humains, lui. Il maniait un bâton comme Raijin.

Et la dernière, qui serrait Sora dans ses bras comme une mère… Elle était très belle, avec de longs cheveux châtain foncé dressés en queue de cheval. Elle aussi avait des yeux verts brillants, comme le garçon aux cheveux gris. Elle portait une longue jupe vert émeraude fendue sur le côté gauche au niveau de la cuisse, un débardeur marron clair et une longue veste bleu pastel qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, le tout complété par des sandales.

« Où tu étais passée, petite voleuse ? » dit Kadaj en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Je suis juste partie explorer, j'étais curieuse, dit la petite. Après tout, c'est le monde d'où vient Kylie onee-chan. »

Les amis de l'enfant parurent soudain inquiets. Ils lancèrent des regards affolés aux trois étrangers. Seifer fronça les sourcils. De quoi elle parlait, là ? Ils n'étaient pas de ce monde ?

« Ben quoi ? La famille de Kylie onee-chan était composée de sorciers nés sur cette planète, non ? »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de répéter tout ça ! » dit Sylvain.

« Au contraire, c'est très intéressant ! dit Fujin sur un ton sucré. Dis-moi, Sora, laquelle est Kylie ? »

« Elle, pourquoi ? » dit la petite en pointant son amie du doigt.

« ESPÈCE D'IDIOTE ! » hurlèrent Kadaj et Sylvain.

Seifer ses deux amis dégainèrent leurs armes, l'air menaçant. C'est pas vrai, leur cauchemar recommençait ! Ils avaient trouvé une autre sorcière.

* * *

_Voilà donc le premier chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Est-ce que tout le monde comprend et ne trouve pas la lecture barbante ? _

_Si jamais vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, dites-le moi par review, je corrigerai ou expliquerai tout de suite, c'est juré ! _


	2. Nouvelles liaisons

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Premières liaisons**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain._

* * *

Le noir… La douleur… La honte… Tous ces sentiments le maintenaient dans le noir. Il aurait aimé se réveiller, mais cela lui faisait peur.

_Je vais… étouffer… _pensa Yazoo.

Mais, alors qu'il venait de penser cela, il sentit quelque chose changer dans le noir. Au lieu d'une sensation de murs qui le coinçaient dans un espace réduit, il sentit un vide glacé, parcouru par des vents remplis de nuages noirs et poudreux.

Il crut voir une forme ailée, qui le fixait de ses méchants yeux jaunes. Il se souvint de l'un des membres d'Avalanche, Vincent Valentine, qui avait le pouvoir de se changer en vampire.

Mais ça… Non, l'aura de ce qui le regardait était différente. Elle avait un parfum différent. Au lieu de l'odeur du sang et des secrets emplis de regrets de Vincent, cette chose dégageait quelque chose de sombre, cruel, froid et… divin.

« Laguna ? »

La vision disparut. Une petite voix fluette venait de s'élever près de lui, l'obligeant à revenir dans le monde des vivants. Yazoo grommela. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar. Il en faisait tellement, depuis que Sephiroth s'était défoulé sur lui avec Murasama, dans la grotte des Gi.

« Laguna ? »

_Laissez-moi… _

« Laguna ! »

Laguna ? Que signifiait ce mot ? Et qui parlait ? On ne le laisserait donc même pas en paix, après toutes ces horreurs et ces souffrances endurées ? Énervé, Yazoo ouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'il vit le figea de stupeur.

Debout devant lui se tenait… une espèce de petit lion avec la crinière dressée au-dessus de la tête, un peu comme la coiffure de Loz.

Loz… Inquiet, Yazoo regarda autour de lui. Son frère était allongé sur le sol un peu plus loin, dans la neige. La neige ? ! ?

Yazoo se redressa, et vit qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. C'était une immense région montagneuse couverte de neige. Il pensa d'abord se trouver au Cratère Nord, mais le paysage était trop différent pour correspondre à celui de Gaïa. Il ne ressentait même pas la présence de la Rivière de la Vie. Les matérias dans ses bras semblaient endormies, il ne sentait plus leur énergie soutenir son corps. Où diable avaient-ils atterri ?

Le jeune homme essaya de se lever, mais ses blessures le lancèrent à nouveau. Il retomba au sol.

« Laguna ? » dit le petit lion.

« Je ne… comprends pas ! » gémit Yazoo.

« Laguna ! »

La bête tendit la patte vers lui et caressa ses cheveux argentés. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et perdit à nouveau connaissance.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Vous avez cinq minutes pour vous expliquer ! » dit Seifer sur un ton menaçant.

Kylie lança un regard à ses compagnons, puis prit la parole :

« Je suis une sorcière, c'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas née ici. Je… viens d'un autre monde. Une autre planète. »

Seifer et ses amis la regardèrent comme si elle était folle.

« Tu viens de la Lune, comme les monstres ? » demanda Raijin.

Fujin lui lança un regard assassin. Elle avait horreur de le voir jouer l'idiot.

« Non, je viens de la Terre. S'il vous plaît, je vais tout vous dire, c'est juré, mais baissez vos armes. De toute façon, je ne pourrai rien vous faire, je ne contrôle même pas mes pouvoirs ! »

Avec réticence, Seifer et les autres baissèrent leurs armes, mais les gardèrent à la main, au cas où.

Kylie prit une profonde inspiration, puis se mit à tout leur raconter : l'histoire de sa mère Isabelle et son grand-père, leur fuite de cette planète, leur arrivée sur Terre, puis la découverte de Gaïa, sa rencontre avec ses amis, leur quête des artefacts Cetra.

Lorsque la jeune fille parla du rituel d'alliance entre Jenova et Ultimécia, Seifer pâlit, tandis que Fujin et Raijin le regardaient avec compréhension.

Kadaj prit alors la parole et raconta sa rencontre avec Édéa et Linoa, et leur aide pour arrêter Charles, le père de Kylie, lors du rituel.

Lorsqu'il parla des deux femmes, Seifer et ses amis se détendirent. Ils connaissaient parfaitement Édéa et Linoa, et cette partie du récit parut les convaincre de la bonne fois des jeunes gens.

Puis Kylie enchaîna avec Masamune, Murasama, puis Sephiroth et les frères de Kadaj, leur combat, l'attaque sur Terre, les enfants qui avaient failli se faire enlever, puis la requête d'Édéa pour qu'ils viennent ici empêcher Sephiroth de s'allier avec Ultimécia. Bref, elle leur raconta tout !

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, la jeune fille attendit leur verdict.

« C'est complètement dingue », murmura Fujin.

« Une histoire de fous… » dit Raijin.

« Mais certains propos se tiennent… Et donc, vous dites que ce Sephiroth et cette Jenova qui le manipule veulent s'allier à Ultimécia ici, dans notre monde ? » dit Seifer.

« Oui. Édéa m'a dit que Sephiroth et Jenova recherchaient une autre source de puissance qui se trouve dans votre monde. Mais j'ignore de quoi il s'agit », dit Kylie.

Seifer fit la moue. En effet, une source de puissance, c'était flou. Il s'avança. Kadaj se tendit, inquiet, mais Kylie posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. À regret, le jeune homme recula.

Seifer se mit face à Kylie et la sonda du regard. Elle était plus petite que lui, et plus jeune que Linoa. Elle était fort jolie, en plus. Il chassa vite cette pensée parasite et réfléchit. Devait-il encore une fois faire confiance à une sorcière ? La dernière fois, il avait perdu beaucoup de choses à cause de ça. Mais elle disait connaître Édéa et Linoa.

Jusqu'ici, Kylie avait gardé les yeux baissés, intimidée. Lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux gris acier vers lui, Seifer se figea. Il ne vit que tristesse, solitude et regrets dans ses yeux. Elle était comme lui : elle souffrait. Sa nature de sorcière semblait peser sur elle. Il sentit d'instinct qu'elle était comme Linoa, qui avait souffert d'être devenue une sorcière, au début.

« Bon… C'est d'accord, on vous embarque. On vous emmène à la BGU, voir Édéa et Linoa. De toute façon, on ne peut pas vous laisser ici, il y a trop de monstres sur cette île abandonnée », dit Seifer.

Kylie et ses amis parurent soulagés. Alors que Seifer prenait la tête du groupe pour remonter l'escalier, Fujin courut vers lui et le prit par le bras.

« Seif', t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Je ne leur fais pas confiance, mais dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas les laisser ici, la petite t'a même sauvé la vie. Dès qu'on sera de retour sur le bateau, je préviendrai Squall par radio. Il demandera à Linoa et Édéa si ce qu'a dit cette fille est vrai. Ensuite, on avisera. »

Tous ensemble, ils remontèrent à l'air libre. Sitôt sur la plage, Sora leva les bras et se mit à courir vers la rive en criant, toute contente :

« La mer ! La mer ! La mer ! »

Elle voulut sauter à l'eau, mais Lucrécia et Raijin se précipitèrent pour l'arrêter.

« Ne saute pas là-dedans, c'est plein de monstres ! » dit Raijin.

« Et même si tu pouvais, tu n'as pas ton maillot de bain », ajouta Lucrécia, pour bien la convaincre.

La petite parut toute triste et se laissa reconduire près de ses amis. Seifer monta sur le bateau et entra dans la cabine. Une fois la porte verrouillée, il activa la radio.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yazoo se sentait si bien qu'il se croyait mort pour de bon. Mais lorsqu'il tourna la tête, il sentit un tissu doux contre sa joue.

À regrets, il ouvrit les yeux. Cette fois, il ne se réveilla pas dans la plaine enneigée, mais dans une chambre. C'était un endroit très étrange.

On l'avait mis dans un lit avec un gros coussin bouffant et une couette bien épaisse. On lui avait enlevé sa veste et mis des bandages sur sa blessure à la poitrine. Son frère dormait dans un lit juste derrière le sien.

Des fenêtres rondes comme des hublots étaient visibles dans le mur. Quand Yazoo regarda au travers de la sienne, il vit une végétation luxuriante dehors.

Au centre de la pièce, une espèce de cloche triangulaire aux faces bombées illuminait la chambre d'une douce lumière.

« Vous êtes réveillé. »

Yazoo vit quelqu'un entrer. Il se demanda s'il était en train de faire un rêve. La personne qui lui faisait face n'était pas humaine du tout !

C'était un petit bonhomme qui lui arrivait jusqu'à la taille. Il avait la peau jaune, de grands ronds et verts, comme deux billes d'émeraude. Sa tête n'avait pas de cheveux ni de cils, elle était ronde et bombée, comme un ballon. Il portait une tunique verte et ses mains avaient de très longs doigts unis, comme des palmes.

« Aubergiste est rassuré de voir que vous allez mieux », dit le petit homme en s'inclinant.

Yazoo mit un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour demander :

« Qui… êtes-vous ? Où sommes-nous ? »

Juste à ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Yazoo vit le petit lion entrer. En le voyant, il parut tout excité. Il courut à son chevet et tendit la patte vers le ciel en disant :

« Laguna ! »

« Ce Moomba dit qu'il est heureux de voir que vous allez mieux. »

Moomba ? Alors cet espèce de drôle de fauve était un Moomba ? Drôle de nom.

« Il vous a trouvés tous les deux évanouis dans la neige près de notre village et vous a ramenés ici. Aubergiste vous a hébergés, nourris et soignés. Aubergiste est maintenant heureux de voir que vous allez mieux. »

Yazoo comprit qu'en parlant à la troisième personne du singulier, le petit homme parlait de lui-même. Un autre point singulier.

« Aubergiste va revenir vous apporter à manger. »

Une fois seul, Yazoo regarda le Moomba qui se tenait toujours près du lit.

« Alors tu nous as sauvés ? »

« Laguna ! »

« Tu ne sais rien dire d'autre ? » soupira Yazoo.

« Hu ? Sais pus. Désolu. »

Le jeune homme allait peut-être continuer de discuter avec le Moomba, quand il vit Loz remuer dans le lit à côté. Son frère ouvrit les yeux et regarda les lieux avec surprise. Il le fut plus encore lorsqu'il vit le Moomba.

Yazoo lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait découvert à son réveil. Loz ne le crut pas trop au début, mais lorsqu'il vit entrer l'aubergiste, il dut accepter qu'ils étaient dans un endroit vraiment bizarre.

Une fois nourris, les deux jeunes hommes purent sortir de leur chambre. Un détail qui leur causa tout de même un problème : les maisons étaient basses, de par la taille de leurs habitants.

Les deux hommes se cognèrent la tête en se levant et en passant par les portes. Une fois dehors, ils se demandèrent où ils avaient pu tomber.

Ils se trouvaient dans une espèce de forêt tropicale où on pouvait voir de petites maisons aux formes rondes, bosselées, taillées dans des courbes gracieuses. Toutes avaient des fenêtres rondes et sur leurs portes étaient dessinées des motifs de cercles différents, aux couleurs chatoyantes et artistiques.

Tout respirait la paix, le calme, le silence… Yazoo et Loz ressentaient cette paix au plus profond d'eux, et ils aimaient cela, malgré l'inquiétude et le fait d'être déboussolé. Même s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment où ils étaient, ils savaient que rien de mal ne pouvait leur arriver ici.

En levant la tête, ils virent que le ciel n'était pas visible. Il n'y avait qu'un immense plafond concave rayé d'un quadrillage géant, comme le toit d'une serre, avec une puissante lumière douce et chaleureuse.

« Laguna ! »

Yazoo sourit légèrement en abaissant son regard vers le Moomba.

« Étrangers vunir avec mu ! »

Comprenant plus par gestes que par les mots que le Moomba leur demandait de le suivre, Yazoo et Loz marchèrent à sa suite à travers la nature, jusque devant une maison particulièrement plus grande que les autres. Le Moomba s'arrêta devant la porte, où se trouvaient deux autres de ses congénères.

Yazoo et Loz hésitèrent, puis frappèrent.

« Entrez. »

Les deux hommes entrèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle fort belle. Les murs étaient de pierre bleue, avec sur la demi-partie en haut, de grands aquariums où de jolis poissons multicolores nageaient. Le chant de l'eau et des bulles faisait une douce musique dans la pièce.

Un autre petit homme s'avança et s'inclina.

« Bienvenu en ces lieux », dit-il. « L'ancien souhaite vous parler. »

Un autre homme fit son apparition. En le voyant, Yazoo se figea. Il le dépassait d'une tête, celui-là. Mais il avait le même physique que les autres petits hommes : peau jaune, aucune pilosité, mains longues… mais il semblait les cacher humblement dans les longues manches de sa tunique violette. Et l'âge marquait son visage plus allongé que les petits hommes jaunes.

« Je vois que vous avez retrouvé toutes vos forces, Yazoo et Loz », dit l'ancien.

« Vous nous connaissez ? » demanda Yazoo.

« Vous parliez beaucoup dans votre sommeil, lorsque l'un des nos Moombas vous a trouvés blessés dans la neige, près de notre village. Et… j'avoue être intrigué. Non pas que je vous juge comme une menace, mais… vous semblez fort différents des gens de ce monde. Oh, mais j'oublie mes manières ! Je suis l'ancien du peuple de Shumi Village. Asseyez-vous. »

D'abord réticents, les deux hommes s'assirent dans des sièges ronds devant l'ancien, qui s'assit lui-même dans un fauteuil.

« Shumi Village ? Jamais entendu parler », dit Loz.

« Vous ne venez pas de ce monde, n'est-ce pas ? » dit l'ancien.

Yazoo fit la moue.

« Ce monde ? Je ne comprends pas. Nous ne sommes pas sur Gaïa ? »

« Non. Ce n'est pas le nom de cette planète », dit l'ancien.

Loz et Yazoo se regardèrent, complètement assommés par les propos de l'ancien. Ils le regardèrent, espérant déchiffrer son expression. Est-ce qu'il leur mentait ? Impossible de lire dans son visage figé, ses yeux ronds et verts… Mais il semblait si calme, si posé…

Yazoo se prit la tête dans les mains, Loz avait la sienne baissée. L'ancien attendit qu'ils se ressaisissent pour parler.

« Je comprends votre réaction. Sachez que vous n'avez absolument rien à craindre de nous. Nous, les Shumis, sommes un peuple pacifique et vivons dans ce village souterrain où nous extrayons des pierres que nous revendons aux humains du monde extérieur. »

« Je vois… » dit Yazoo.

« Vous devriez partir, maintenant, dit le domestique. Rester enfermé ici avec une vérité aussi douloureuse sans chercher de preuves pourrait vous faire du mal. Continuez de visiter le village. Le Moomba vous servira de guide, je crois qu'il s'est attaché à vous. »

Loz se tourna vers le domestique et demanda :

« Vous élevez les Moombas ? »

« Élever ? ! Les Shumis évoluent pour devenir ce qu'ils sont au fond de leur cœur. L'une des formes la plus noble est celle d'un Moomba, justement. »

Loz ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

« Mon dieu ! Vous… vous vous transformez en… mammifères ?! »

Le domestique se mit à agiter les mains de façon rapide et nerveuse. Yazoo comprit que c'était les mouvements de leurs mains dénotaient leurs sentiments et leurs réactions, pas leur visage.

« Mammifères ? Mais voyons, les Moombas sont des créatures nobles et magnifiques ! N'avez-vous pas vu leur fourrure couleur de feu, leurs yeux aussi noirs et purs que des pierres de jais ? N'avez-vous jamais entendu leur puissant et ô combien mélodieux feulement ? Ce sont des créatures divines ! ! ! Et vous osez nous traiter de… MAMMIFÈRES ? ! »

« Laisse, ce sont des étrangers, dit l'ancien. Pour les humains, ces considérations sont tout à fait naturelles. Nous ne partageons pas la même réalité. »

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement », dit Yazoo en se levant.

« Hum… » dit le domestique.

Yazoo entraîna son frère dehors. En voyant le Moomba courir près de lui, il secoua la tête. Ainsi, ces petits hommes jaunes, les Shumis… Le Moomba était une phase de leur développement intérieur… Incroyable.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Yazoo ? » dit Loz.

« Je ne sais pas… Finissons de guérir, déjà. Et… j'ai encore envie de rester, juste un peu. Cet endroit est si calme. »

« Ouais… Tu crois que je les ai vexés, avec ma remarque ? » dit Loz en se grattant la tête, l'air gêné.

Yazoo fit la moue. Les mains de l'ancien étaient restées calmes tout le long de l'entretien. Tout en lui dénotait le calme, la sagesse et la bienveillance.

« Je ne crois pas. Ces gens sont étranges, mais rien en eux n'inspire le mal. Et ils nous ont sauvés. »

« C'est vrai, ils n'ont pas l'air méchants du tout », reconnut Loz.

« Laguna ! » dit le Moomba.

Cette fois, Yazoo et Loz sourirent franchement au Moomba, puis le suivirent à travers le village pour une visite guidée.

* * *

_Voilà ! Il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais je voulais rassurer tout le monde sur le sort des deux frères, ainsi que sur Kylie et les autres. _

_C'est une bonne chose que Loz et Yazoo soient tombés ici, non ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, je jugeais bon qu'ils se réveillent dans un endroit calme, paisible et éloigné pour un petit moment, le temps de se ressaisir avant de prendre une quelconque décision. _

_Vous vous demandez sûrement comment ça a pu se produire, hein ? Pourquoi ils sont là ? Je vous expliquerai dans la suite, pas d'inquiétude ! _

_Laissez-moi des reviews comme d'habitude, pour me donner votre avis et pour savoir si vous arrivez toujours à suivre. _


	3. Propositions, révélations, décisions

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Propositions, révélations, décisions**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

_Merci à Ayame-Nightbreed, Nmfrter, Ysa666, Emma Kansakie et Lunastrelle pour leurs précédentes reviews, vous m'avez toutes bien aidées. Je continue d'écrire en veillant à bien tout expliquer et détailler, pour que personne se sente largué. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Accoudée au bastingage du voilier, Kylie fixait l'océan. Lucrécia était assise près du grand mât avec Sylvain et Sora. Tous les trois discutaient avec Raijin, qui leur posait des questions sur leur monde. Fujin et Seifer étaient plus à l'avant, occupés à tenir la barre et surveiller l'horizon.

Kadaj, lui, ne suivait pas leur discussion. Il observait Kylie, se demandant ce qui l'inquiétait. Finalement, il n'y tint plus et s'accouda près d'elle au bastingage.

« Ça ne va pas ? » dit le jeune homme.

« J'ai peur. Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit Seifer ? Ils nous emmènent à la BGU, le repaire des Seeds… Ceux qui ont tué ma grand-mère, menacé mon grand-père et ma mère ! »

Kadaj posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

« Ne t'en fais pas, on est là, on ne te laissera pas tomber. »

Kylie lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Une solide amitié s'était tissée entre elle et ses compagnons au fil de toutes leurs aventures. Même Sylvain, malgré son sale caractère, était toujours prêt à se plier en quatre pour les autres lorsqu'il y avait un problème.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent sur le port d'une ville que Seifer disait se nommer Balamb.

Tout de suite, Kylie fut sous l'emprise du charme de la ville. Balamb… La ville était majoritairement peinte dans des teintes bleues différentes. Les rues étaient toutes pavées de pierre gris clair, et chaque maison était bordée de buissons verts bien taillés. Une sensation de paix régnait, autant dans l'harmonie architecturale de la ville que dans les vents marins qui parfumaient l'air. Une véritable ville bâtie avec l'esprit du calme de l'océan.

Une fois le bateau amarré, tous montèrent sur le quai. Sitôt arrivée sur la terre ferme, Sora demanda s'il y avait un magasin où elle pourrait acheter un maillot de bain, afin de vite pouvoir se baigner.

Seifer allait lui répondre qu'ils n'étaient pas ici pour s'amuser, quand il leva la tête et son visage s'assombrit.

Tous se tournèrent vers ce qu'avait vu le jeune homme. Trois personnes se dirigeaient vers eux.

En voyant l'une des personnes, Kadaj sourit. Parmi le trio qui s'avançait, il y avait une femme.

Elle avait dix-neuf ans, des cheveux noirs lui tombant jusqu'aux épaules. De petites mèches sur le devant de son visage avaient une teinte dorée. Elle portait des chaussures noires, un short noir et bleu, un débardeur noir recouvert d'un gilet bleu descendant derrière ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles. Deux ailes d'ange étaient brodées dessus en fil blanc, dans son dos. Des avant-bras de tissu bleu complétaient sa tenue. Kadaj reconnut Linoa, la magicienne qui lui avait prêté sa magie pour soigner Kylie après la cérémonie d'alliance que Charles avait tenté de faire pour unir les pouvoirs de Jenova et Ultimécia.

Linoa croisa le regard de Kadaj et lui sourit. Elle l'avait reconnu aussi.

Par contre, les deux autres membres du groupe étaient inconnus. Il y avait un jeune homme brun avec une cicatrice sur le front, comme Seifer. Il portait un pantalon noir et un grand blouson de cuir noir, avec un col de fourrure blanche.

Le troisième membre du trio était une femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle portait des bottes noires, une jupe rouge s'arrêtant aux genoux, et une veste de la même couleur. Elle avait un regard sévère, l'air strict comme un professeur.

« Alors, Seifer, tu as trouvé une autre sorcière ? » dit le jeune homme brun.

« Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te revoir, Squall », dit Seifer sur un ton froid.

Le dénommé Squall ne réagit pas à cette pique. Linoa s'avança.

« Linoa… » dit Squall, tendant la main vers elle avec inquiétude.

Sans se soucier, la jeune femme s'approcha de Kylie et lui prit amicalement la main.

« Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer pour de vrai, Kylie ! Et toi aussi, Kadaj, ça faisait longtemps. »

« Heu, merci, mademoiselle Heartily », dit la jeune fille.

« Appelle-moi Linoa. »

« Linoa… Édéa n'est pas avec vous ? » demanda Kadaj.

« Non, elle est restée à la BGU avec son mari. Mais nous allons tous les rejoindre. »

« Oooooh ! Alors on ne va pas se baigner tout de suite ? » demanda Sora, l'air triste.

En voyant l'enfant, Linoa sourit et se pencha pour lui dire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, vous en aurez l'occasion, c'est promis. Mais tout le monde souhaite vous rencontrer, d'abord. »

« Oui, car il y a encore certaines choses à mettre au clair », dit Squall sur un ton autoritaire.

L'atmosphère, qui s'était vaguement relâchée quand Linoa avait parlé, se refroidit.

« Excusez notre ami Squall, intervint la jeune femme blonde. Nous sommes tous inquiets des nouvelles que Seifer nous a communiqués par radio, mais sachez que vous êtes les bienvenus ici. Je suis Quistis Trèpe, j'enseigne à la BGU. »

Une fois les présentations finies, tous se mirent en chemin à travers Balamb. Ils sortirent de la ville et marchèrent à travers de grandes plaines vertes.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant quelque chose qui coupa le souffre à Kylie et ses compagnons. La BGU… était un immense vaisseau volant de forme assez arrondie, peint dans des teintes bleues comme les maisons de Balamb. Et sous le vaisseau, on pouvait voir une espèce de grand cadran de montre transparent, comme du cristal, recouvert de filigranes d'or qui renvoyaient la lumière dans des éclats d'or et de cuivre.

« Bienvenu à la BGU », dit Quistis, souriant devant l'air ébahi de Kylie et ses compagnons.

Une passerelle s'ouvrit dans la coque du vaisseau. Une fois devant les marches, Kylie s'arrêta. La BGU… L'école des Seeds…

Conscient de sa peur, Kadaj s'avança le premier sur la plate-forme et lui tendit la main. Rassurée, Kylie la prit et monta à sa suite, les autres suivant juste derrière.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kylie vit un élément commun avec le collège où elle étudiait : une loge avec un concierge, qui commandait à des petites portails comme ceux dans les métros, où on devait donner un ticket pour passer.

Puis ils entrèrent dans un grand hall. En voyant les immenses bassins d'eau claire qui entouraient chaque couloir du hall et toutes les plantes vertes, Kylie oublia sa peur. Comme elle aurait aimé que son collège ait la même architecture que cette école ! Tout ici était bâti de façon belle, artistique, et fort agréable.

Les élèves portaient tous un uniforme qui rappelait un peu ceux des militaires.

Tout le monde monta l'escalier au centre du hall menant à un ascenseur dont la cage était en verre transparent.

Enfin, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et mena à la salle du proviseur, au deuxième étage. Cette salle était vaste, garnie d'un grand bureau au bout. Et derrière, on pouvait voir une passerelle qui menait, d'après Linoa, vers la salle de pilotage du vaisseau.

Deux personnes les attendaient. Édéa et Cid Kramer. Kadaj et Kylie virent qu'Édéa était fidèle à la femme dans leurs visions : élancée, des cheveux noirs incroyablement longs, elle portait une robe gris sombre et des sandales noires à talon. Elle regarda les nouveaux venus de ses grands yeux dorés puis leur offrit un sourire bienveillant.

Son mari, Cid, était légèrement plus petit, à peine quelques centimètres en moins. Kylie reconnut tout de suite en lui le physique d'un directeur strict mais bienveillant envers ses élèves : chaussures brunes cirées, pantalon gris, chemise blanche, gilet rouge, cheveux bruns bien peignés sur la tête et petites lunettes. Il devait avoir la soixantaine.

Une fois face au directeur de la BGU, Squall, Linoa, Quistis, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin se mirent en position de repos des militaires, les pieds alignés aux épaules, les mains dans le dos.

« Bienvenu à la BGU. Je suis Cid Kramer, le directeur. Édéa m'a parlé de vous… Kadaj, Lucrécia, Sora, Sylvain et Kylie, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il en regardant chacun tandis qu'il prononçait leurs noms.

Chacun acquiesça, un peu intimidé.

« Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir. Et toi aussi, Kylie, ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas notre ennemie ni notre prisonnière », dit Cid en souriant à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière eut un sourire crispé.

« Je… je suis désolée, j'avoue… Je pensais que vous me détesteriez, puisque je suis une sorcière ! »

« Et alors ? Moi aussi, j'en suis une ! » dit Linoa.

« Et j'en ai été une, autrefois, dit Édéa. Même si mon histoire est un peu différente… Qu'importe, vous êtes là et nous avons été alertés de l'arrivée de Sephiroth. »

Kadaj hésita, puis se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

« Excusez-moi, mais j'aimerais savoir une chose. Comment avez-vous fait pour nous amener dans votre monde ? »

« Ah, ça… dit Cid avec le sourire. Nous avons une amie qui s'appelle Ellone. Elle n'est pas à la BGU, elle habite à Esthar, une ville sur un autre continent. Elle possède le pouvoir de contrôler le temps et de faire voyager les gens dans d'autres dimensions. C'est elle qui vous a amenés ici. »

Édéa interrogea son mari du regard, puis en le voyant hocher la tête, elle prit la parole :

« D'après ce qu'Ellone nous a raconté, vous avez une amie, enfin, disons un fantôme du nom d'Aéris, sur la planète Gaïa. Aéris est entrée en contact avec Ellone, et elles ont uni leurs pouvoirs pour tous vous amener ici. »

Cid se gratta un peu la tête, puis dit :

« Toutes les autorités militaires et gouvernementales de la planète ont été alertées pour ce qui est de Sephiroth et cette histoire de Jenova et Murasama. Le signalement de cet homme a été donné, mais personne ne l'a vu pour le moment. Donc, en attendant, je vous propose de tous rester à la BGU. Je pensais même vous proposer une chose chacun. Déjà… Madame Crescent, vous avez reçu une formation scientifique, si je ne m'abuse ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien… il se trouve que notre professeur de sciences est vieux, il souhaite bientôt prendre sa retraite, et nous n'avons pas de remplaçant qualifié pour le moment… Bien entendu, vous n'êtes pas forcée, mais votre aide nous serait précieuse, j'avoue… »

Lucrécia rougit, partagée entre le fait d'être flattée par tant de confiance, et en même temps gênée parce qu'elle était une étrangère et qu'elle n'avait jamais enseigné.

« Votre confiance me touche, mais j'ai peur que mes connaissances ne suffisent pas, après tout je ne connais pas bien cette planète, et… »

« Je peux vous assister pour les bases manquantes, si vous voulez », intervint Quistis.

« Hum… D'accord. »

« Bien, dit Cid. Ensuite, vous quatre : Sora, ça te dirait d'intégrer la classe de nos plus jeunes élèves ? Nous avons peu d'enfants de ton âge, juste une dizaine, mais ça te dit ? »

« Oh oui ! Je veux bien ! » dit l'enfant.

« Parfait. Quant à vous, Kadaj, Kylie et Sylvain… Aimeriez-vous devenir Seeds ? »

« QUOI ? ! » dirent les adolescents en chœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pour une fois, il ne faisait pas noir dans son sommeil. L'espace rayonnait d'une douce lumière blanche. Au lieu de la terrible présence obscure, Yazoo sentait une aura bienveillante. À ses pieds, le jeune homme pouvait voir des dizaines de fleurs jaunes et blanches.

« Tu es vivant », dit une voix.

Yazoo se retourna, et eut un sursaut de peur. Il ne l'avait pas vue arriver ! Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme brune d'une vingtaine d'années. Vêtue d'une robe rose et d'une veste plus foncée, elle le regardait de ses jolis yeux verts, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres.

« Toi et ton frère êtes arrivés sans trop de mal dans l'autre monde. J'en suis soulagée, sincèrement », dit-elle avec la main sur le cœur.

« Vous êtes… ? »

« Aéris Gainsborough. N'aie pas peur, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Je vous ai amenés tous les deux dans l'autre monde avec l'aide d'une amie, et j'ai utilisé ma force pour soigner un peu vos blessures… Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu vous soigner en profondeur, mais vous êtes loin, et il est très dur de vous atteindre ! »

« Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Nous vous avons fait tant de mal, à vous et à vos amis… »

« Non, j'étais déjà morte quand vous avez commencé à agir. Mais tu as raison, vous avez fait du mal à mes amis d'Avalanche… Mais je sais aussi que la mort n'arrange rien. Et Kadaj a besoin de vous. Depuis que je l'ai ramené à la vie, il a tout fait pour essayer de vous sauver. »

Yazoo sentit son cœur se serrer. Kadaj…

« Il aurait mieux fait de nous laisser tomber. Après tout, je l'ai trahi. J'avais juré de toujours être avec lui, mais j'ai préféré écouter Jenova, et elle… nous avons… Et Sephiroth… »

Il avait gardé la tête baissée tout le long de ses aveux. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune femme se poser sur son épaule.

« Je sais tout, Yazoo. Ne te sens pas responsable. »

Le jeune homme lui tourna le dos.

« Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, Aéris ? De toute façon, qu'est-ce que moi et Loz pouvons faire, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus sur Gaïa ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir voyagé. Kadaj et les autres sont là, eux aussi. »

Yazoo la regarda avec surprise.

« Ah ? Et où sont-ils ? »

« À Balamb, une ville vers le sud, loin de Shumi Village. Mais… Sephiroth est là, lui aussi. Jenova et Ultimécia, une sorcière malveillante du monde où vous êtes, ont uni leurs pouvoirs pour l'amener. »

Sephiroth… Alors il était là, lui aussi !

« Et où est-il ? »

« Je l'ignore, soupira Aéris. Seules Jenova et Ultimécia le savent. Et je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il se manifestera. Je venais seulement te prévenir, et m'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi et ton frère. Bon… je dois y aller, maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'Ellone s'épuise davantage pour moi. »

Elle fit demi-tour et allait s'éloigner, quand Yazoo l'arrêta.

« Attends… »

« Oui ? »

Yazoo fit la moue. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire, en fait ?

« Je… Je suis désolé… pour tout ce que j'ai fait de mal. »

Aéris parut surprise, puis elle lui sourit, un sourire chaleureux et sincère.

« Si tu tiens à te faire pardonner, sauve ton petit-frère et aide tout le monde à vaincre Jenova et Ultimécia. Mais sache que je ne vous en veux pour rien, ni à toi, ni à Loz. Allez, à bientôt ! »

Elle disparut.

Le lendemain matin, quand Yazoo se réveilla, il se sentit mieux. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant que lui et Loz étaient à Shumi Village.

Leurs blessures avaient guéri, ils avaient visité le village et s'étaient familiarisés avec certains habitants. L'informateur près de l'entrée du village leur avait beaucoup parlé de ce monde, la géographie, l'histoire des sorcières puis l'arrivée des Seeds, la BGU, la guerre menée par Squall Leonhart contre la sorcière Ultimécia et… pas mal d'autres choses.

Ici, la magie n'était pas cristallisée en matérias, mais on pouvait s'associer mentalement avec une créature divine, une G-force, et on pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs pour se battre.

Yazoo avait fait part à l'ancien d'un rêve qui le hantait chaque nuit depuis qu'il était arrivé au village : une créature ailée, au corps noir et rouge sang, qui le hantait dans l'obscurité.

L'ancien avait alors identifié la créature comme étant une G-force nommée Nosferatu. Les G-forces avaient été capturées par Squall autrefois, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, certaines avaient retrouvé leur liberté. Les G-forces avaient tendance à s'associer mentalement avec des personnes dont le mental se rapprochait assez du leur.

Si Nosferatu le hantait dans ses rêves, nul doute que Yazoo finirait par le rencontrer en vrai. Et peut-être devrait-il l'affronter pour le mettre à son service.

Affronter un ennemi… se battre… Cette idée dégoûtait Yazoo, après tout ce qui s'était passé sur Gaïa. Mais Aéris l'avait prévenu dans ses rêves : Jenova et Sephiroth étaient là.

Et Kadaj aussi. Il était sûrement venu pour l'arrêter. Il serait donc en danger. Yazoo avait envie de revoir son petit-frère et le protéger, mais… il doutait de pouvoir se réconcilier avec lui, après tout ce qui s'était passé.

Jusque-là, Yazoo n'avait pas parlé de tout ça à Loz, il voulait attendre que son frère soit complètement guéri pour aborder le sujet.

« Informateur te trouve fort soucieux, ce matin. »

Yazoo cligna des yeux. Perdu dans ses songes, il avait déambulé à travers le village jusqu'à la table de commerce installée près de la sortie du village. Le Shumi nommé Informateur se tenait toujours là.

« Oui, je… je réfléchissais », dit Yazoo en s'asseyant près de lui.

« Informateur a entendu dire du domestique de l'ancien que tu as des pierres spéciales, appelées Matérias. Informateur aimerait les voir… si tu acceptes, bien entendu. »

Yazoo eut un léger sourire. Informateur lui avait expliqué que dans ce village, les Shumis ne vivaient que de la culture et du commerce, surtout le commerce des pierres précieuses avec les humains. C'était bien pour ça qu'ils avaient construit leur village à plus de 300 mètres sous la terre. Encore qu'ils avaient trouvé ça marrant, aussi.

Yazoo sortit toutes les matérias qu'il avait : trois vertes, feu, poison, soin, une bleue attaquant tous les ennemis, une jaune absorbant les talents de l'ennemi et une violette augmentant la magie.

Informateur examina les pierres une à une un long moment, puis dit :

« Elles sont uniques en ce monde… Un tel trésor ! Elles renferment chacune une conscience… Mais elles sont endormies, elles sont loin de leur source, comme des poissons loin de leur rivière d'origine… Informateur voudrait tant les acheter ! »

Yazoo hésita. Ici, les matérias ne servaient à rien, mais…

« Compte tenu de leur rareté et leur pureté, Informateur vous propose cinq mille gils. »

En entendant ce prix, Yazoo ouvrit de grands yeux. Cinq mille gils ! Tiens, ils utilisaient la même monnaie que sur Gaïa ?

« Cinq mille gils chacune, bien sûr. »

Yazoo mit un moment avant de réagir. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu ? Mais il allait ruiner le village !

« Heu… Cinq mille gils pour l'une d'elle et… est-ce que vous avez… une pierre qui me permettrait d'invoquer une G-force ? » dit le jeune homme.

Informateur se mit à fouiller dans un des tiroirs de la table de commerce, puis en sortit une petite bourse.

« Il y a trois jours, un mineur a trouvé une pierre, Aladore. Elle renferme l'esprit de Nosferatu. »

Yazoo hocha la tête.

« Je vous donne mes matérias contre cinq mille gils et l'Aladore. »

Une fois le marché conclu, Yazoo se dirigea vers l'hôtel. L'aubergiste lui dit que son frère était chez le sculpteur.

Yazoo se rendit donc à la maison la plus éloignée du village. À l'intérieur, plusieurs Shumis s'affairaient à des tables couvertes d'accessoires et d'œuvres de sculpture. Leur plus beau chef-d'œuvre trônait au fond de l'atelier : une statue d'un humain nommé Laguna Loire, un ancien visiteur du village, trouvé blessé près d'une falaise lui aussi, il y avait des années de cela, avant la guerre contre Ultimécia.

Ce nom avait intrigué Loz et Yazoo, parce que c'était celui que répétait toujours le Moomba qui les avait trouvés.

Loz était assis près de la statue, et regardait le sculpteur-chef travailler.

« Loz ? » dit Yazoo.

« Oui ? »

« On est complètement guéri, maintenant. »

Loz quitta le travail du sculpteur des yeux et regarda son frère avec sérieux.

« Alors on s'en va, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

Loz soupira. Dommage, il aimait bien cet endroit. Mais il était vrai que ce n'était pas chez eux, et ils y étaient bien trop différents de tous les autres habitants.

« J'ai pas mal de renseignements qui nous obligent à sortir », dit Yazoo.

Loz l'interrogea du regard, mais comprit que son frère ne dirait rien tant qu'ils ne seraient pas partis.

Soudain, un couinement familier retentit. Souriants, Loz et Yazoo virent leur Moomba préféré courir près d'eux.

« Alors, tu as appris de nouveaux mots avec Loz ? » dit Yazoo en lui caressant la crinière.

« Laguna ! »

Yazoo prit un air résigné, alors que Loz riait. L'ancien et le domestique arrivèrent.

« Informateur nous a parlé du marché que tu as conclu, Yazoo, dit l'ancien. Vous nous quittez donc aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, nous ne voulons pas vous déranger plus longtemps », dit le jeune homme.

« Vous ne nous avez pas dérangés. Et nous vous sommes infiniment reconnaissants de nous avoir vendu vos superbes matérias. Mais faites bien attention avec l'Aladore. La G-force Nosferatu est imprévisible et capricieuse. »

Yazoo inclina la tête et le remercia. Plus tard, chacun équipé d'un petit sac de provisions offert généreusement par les Shumis, caché sous des capes noires, sans oublier les cinquante mille gils et l'Aladore, les deux hommes prirent la sortie du village.

Ils prirent un ascenseur qui les fit monter jusqu'à la surface. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une grande serre où le sol était sableux. Une grande coupole de cristal bleu couronnait une muraille en métal qui protégeait l'entrée du village.

Les deux hommes traversèrent l'étendue de sable et franchirent une porte automatique au bout.

Ils sortirent alors pour de bon du village et se retrouvèrent dans les grandes plaines enneigées du nord.

* * *

_Voilà ! Vous savez comment Yazoo et Loz sont arrivés ici, maintenant. _

_Dans ce chapitre, tout le monde choisit ce qu'il va faire pour le futur dans ce monde, en fait. Je sais, c'est assez lent, mais j'y suis obligée à cause de la longueur des chapitres, et c'est assez dur de raconter l'histoire de plusieurs groupes de personnes qui sont dans des lieux différents. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. _


	4. Le travail d'équipe

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Le travail d'équipe**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain._

_D'abord, merci à tous d'avoir répondu à mon annonce. Tous vos messages m'ont beaucoup réchauffé le cœur, merci ! La situation s'est améliorée, je n'ai plus de souci, c'est cool ! Tous vos messages m'ont donné le courage d'affronter la situation et de me rétablir.  
_

_Ayame, j'ai bien suivi les conseils de ton message, j'ai pris mon temps avant de m'y remettre, et ça a marché ! Faut dire que le rythme de publication de tes chapitres me rendait un tout petit peu jalouse. Non, jalouse n'est pas le bon mot, je dirais plutôt… envieuse !_

_Emma, merci d'être une de mes fans, ça me réchauffe le cœur ! _

_Nfmrter, merci pour le câlin, et j'espère que tout va s'arranger pour toi ! _

_Lunastrelle, sache que je te soutiens à cent pour cent, et que je me suis rendue que tu as bien plus à affronter que moi. Et pourtant, tu arrives à écrire des histoires sublimes, malgré tout ça ! Bravo, je t'admire sincèrement, du fond du cœur ! Une vraie artiste, voilà ce que t'es, waouh ! Si jamais un jour une des tes œuvres, n'importe laquelle de n'importe quel genre est publié, fais-moi signe, je me l'achèterai ! Avec une petite dédicace de toi, si possible ?  
_

_Donc, je me remets à l'écriture de ma fic avec joie. Et je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture, mes lecteurs adorés ! _

* * *

Kylie soupira. Depuis plus d'une heure, elle suivait le cours barbant d'un des professeurs de la BGU, dans une des grandes salles de classe du premier étage.

Même si les bureaux étaient équipés d'ordinateurs et si la pièce était belle et luxueuse, toujours dans les teintes du bleu comme tout le reste de la BGU, la jeune fille avait du mal à supporter les études ici.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux rangées sur la gauche de la salle. Kadaj était deux rangées plus loin, Sylvain était devant tout à droite. Kylie, elle, était isolée au centre, à la toute dernière place du fond.

Son voisin était Seifer. Une autre chose qui la gênait. Elle avait entendu son histoire, comme quoi il aurait été possédé par Ultimécia autrefois et aurait été son esclave. Nul doute qu'il ne supportait pas le fait d'être le voisin de bureau d'une autre sorcière.

Kadaj avait aussi un peu de mal à se faire accepter, à cause de sa différence physique. Le seul qui s'en sortait était Sylvain, mais il refusait de fréquenter les groupes d'étudiants de la BGU, il restait toujours avec Kylie et Kadaj pendant les récréations.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit. Soulagés, les élèves se levèrent et sortirent de la salle.

Kylie, Kadaj et Sylvain prirent l'ascenseur et descendirent pour aller à la cafétéria. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, surpris. Il y avait une grande queue !

Ils se déplacèrent sur le côté, pour regarder par l'ouverture. Ils sourirent en comprenant ce qui se passait.

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient assis aux différentes tables de la cafétéria. Et une petite serveuse passait entre les tables, une petite serveuse bien connue.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre ! Voici votre commande ! » dit Sora.

L'enfant s'approcha, tenant une longue baguette dans chaque main. Au sommet de l'une tournoyait une assiette de gâteaux et l'autre tenait une tasse de café.

Arrivée devant la table, l'enfant pencha ses baguettes et déposa en un équilibre parfait l'assiette et la tasse.

Tous les élèves de la cafétéria émirent des cris admiratifs et applaudirent. Les serveurs derrière le buffet sourirent. Depuis que Sora s'était engagée comme bénévole à la cafétéria entre les heures de cours, le service était bien plus agréable pour eux.

« Au moins, il y en a une qui s'intègre sans problème », dit Kadaj avec le sourire.

« Eh ! Il n'y a pas qu'elle. Lucrécia s'en sort très bien, elle aussi », dit Kylie.

C'était vrai. Le premier jour de leur insertion, Lucrécia avait beaucoup discuté avec Quistis, Cid et d'autres professeurs à la bibliothèque. Puis, le jour suivant, Lucrécia avait commencé à donner des cours.

La classe de Kylie, Kadaj et Sylvain avait été la première à recevoir des cours. Et tout s'était passé à la perfection. Lucrécia n'avait pas paru hésitante ni perdue, ni même intimidée par les élèves. Elle avait enseigné son premier cours de sciences comme un professeur compétent et assuré.

D'après les filles de la classe, le professeur Quistis Trèpe était une femme exceptionnelle, qui avait commencé à enseigner à l'âge de seize ans. Et un groupe de filles avait créé un fan club pour elle, les Trépistes. Mais à présent, certaines avaient l'intention d'en créer un pour Lucrécia, surtout les garçons.

Car tout le monde s'accordait sur le fait que Lucrécia, en plus d'être un professeur compréhensif et chaleureux, était une très belle femme.

Pas mal de garçons redoublaient souvent leur classe exprès pour continuer de recevoir des cours de Quistis Trèpe. Lucrécia était une deuxième raison pour redoubler, maintenant.

En fait, seules Lucrécia et Sora n'avaient pas de problèmes. Sylvain s'en créait par désir de soutenir Kylie et Kadaj, qui étaient toujours traités comme des parias ou des espèces d'êtres que nul ne pouvait comprendre ni même regarder en face. Seule Linoa se comportait comme une amie avec eux.

Et c'était pénible d'être rejeté ainsi.

Néanmoins, chaque jour après les cours, à dix-sept heures, Kylie se rendait à la bibliothèque où l'attendaient Édéa et Linoa. La femme du proviseur enseignait les légendes des nécromanciennes et les rudiments de la magie pour que les jeunes filles maîtrisent leurs pouvoirs de sorcière.

Dans ces moments-là, Kylie oubliait tous ses problèmes et découvrait le monde fascinant des sorcières, ses ancêtres. Elle était heureuse d'apprendre à maîtriser ses pouvoirs, aussi.

Il y avait des moments pénibles à la BGU, mais aussi quelques instants de bonheur. Et tous se soutenaient. La vie durait ainsi depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Ils ignoraient que tout allait bientôt changer, pour chacun d'eux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Alors, tu me dis où on va ? » dit Loz.

Lui et Yazoo marchaient depuis plusieurs jours à travers les plaines enneigées du nord.

« L'ancêtre m'a parlé d'une université, Trabia, qui se trouve au sud. Elle est en phase de reconstruction, mais on pourra peut-être trouver quelqu'un qui nous fera rejoindre Balamb. »

« Et ensuite ? » dit Loz.

« Aéris m'a dit que Kadaj et les autres sont là-bas. On va essayer de les rejoindre. Et on profitera pour voir si quelqu'un a vu Sephiroth. »

Son frère acquiesça. Yazoo l'observa du coin de l'œil. Loz n'avait pas l'air très content.

Le jeune homme comprit que, comme lui, son frère regrettait le village Shumi. Lui aussi regrettait son calme, sa beauté et la sensation de paix qui y régnait.

Mais en même temps, tous deux s'y étaient toujours sentis un peu étrangers. Bien sûr, les Shumis avaient tout fait pour rendre leur séjour agréable, ils avaient vite récupéré, connu un moment de paix pure et simple, mais ils savaient que cela ne pouvait durer.

Et ils avaient peur d'attirer des ennuis aux Shumis d'une quelconque manière si jamais ils restaient. Après tout, Sephiroth et Jenova étaient ici, dans ce monde. Qui sait si jamais ils venaient jusqu'au village en ressentant les cellules dans les deux hommes ?

L'idée de revoir Sephiroth les effrayait. Mais tout oublier, se cacher, fuir comme des lâches leur paraissait encore plus ignoble. Et ils voulaient revoir Kadaj, l'aider, mais surtout se réconcilier avec lui. Alors ils devaient continuer.

En même temps, ils étaient heureux de revoir le monde extérieur. La neige crissant sous leurs bottes, le vent qui courrait dans leurs cheveux, toutes ces sensations leur faisait du bien. Ils redécouvraient la sensation de vivre et d'être libres. Le plus agréable était que ce monde n'était pas Gaïa. Ici, ils n'avaient rien fait de mal. C'était un peu comme s'ils avaient droit à une nouvelle vie avec les mains vierges.

Bien sûr, ils savaient que ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Mais penser qu'il n'y avait pas de Shinra était un énorme soulagement ! Ce monde avait l'air en bon état, en vie et fort.

Il y avait pas mal de monstres étranges, aussi, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Comme des espèces de boucs à une seule corne grande et violette, ou des espèces de grosses bêtes à fourrure blanche avec une énorme bouche pleine de crocs acérés.

Les deux hommes avaient pu se défouler un peu avec leurs armes. Ils n'avaient pas pu utiliser la magie, puisque les matérias étaient inactives ici. Yazoo n'était pas pressé d'utiliser l'Aladore. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à affronter Nosferatu.

Enfin, au bout de deux longues journées de marche, ils arrivèrent en vue de Trabia.

Les rumeurs disaient qu'autrefois, lors de la guerre contre Ultimécia, le pays Galbadia avait lancé des missiles sur cette école, afin de détruire les Seeds qui y étaient formés.

En arrivant, les deux hommes eurent du mal à croire que cet endroit avait été une université, autrefois.

Ils durent d'abord escalader une espèce de grande enceinte de pierre brute usée, en grimpant à l'aide de filets qui la recouvraient.

Puis ils atterrirent sur une grande terrasse où le béton était fendu, formant des bosses ou de grandes fentes par endroit. Une vieille fontaine dévastée trônait là.

Un peu hésitants, ils traversèrent les ruines jusque devant un grand bâtiment de pierre grise usée, sale, couverte de traces de brûlure.

Des étudiants en uniforme marchaient à travers les décombres, s'occupant de transporter des pierres ou se relayant des colis.

Loz échangea un regard avec Yazoo : ils ne devraient peut-être pas venir ici. Ils ne feraient que gêner les gens !

Mais ils devaient à tous prix avancer ! Hésitant, Yazoo s'approcha d'une jeune fille.

« Hum, excusez-moi ? »

Son interlocutrice se retourna. Yazoo vit qu'elle n'était pas en uniforme comme les autres élèves. Elle devait avoir dix-huit ans. Elle portait une mini robe jaune et de grandes bottes brunes. Elle avait des cheveux bruns descendant jusqu'au menton. Ses grands yeux verts débordaient de malice et de vitalité.

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Eh bien… Mon frère et moi cherchons un moyen de nous rendre à Balamb, et nous ne savons pas à qui nous adresser ni rien. »

L'adolescente sourit.

« Oh, ça tombe bien, je vis à Balamb, justement ! Je suis une Seed, j'étudie à la BGU ! Je compte m'y rendre demain matin, avec deux amis. On peut vous emmener, si vous voulez. »

« D'accord. »

« Au fait, je m'appelle Selphie, Selphie Tilmitt. »

Elle lui tendit la main. Yazoo la prit avec hésitation, il n'avait jamais aimé le contact avec les autres. Mais le ton chaleureux et très énergique de la jeune fille avait dominé sa gêne, il n'avait pu résister à lui serrer la main.

« Moi, c'est Yazoo. Et mon frère s'appelle Loz. »

Il vit la jeune fille le dévisager. Son sourire parut très légèrement diminuer quand elle croisa ses yeux de chat brillant, puis elle reprit son grand sourire et fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de la suivre vers le nord des ruines.

« Vous n'êtes pas de Trabia, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Selphie.

« Heu, non. On vient du nord, de la région des Shumis », dit Yazoo, gêné.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

« Vous avez de la chance », dit-elle.

« Ah bon ? De la chance de quoi ? » dit Loz.

« De ne pas être d'ici, dit-elle. Moi, j'ai vécu toute mon enfance à Trabia, dans cette université. Alors quand je vois ce qu'elle est devenue, maintenant… Ça me fait mal. J'aurais donné ma vie pour sauver tous ceux d'ici, mais… j'étais à l'autre bout du continent, quand les missiles ont détruit ma bonne vieille université. »

Elle avait la tête un peu basse, tandis qu'elle parlait. Puis elle se retourna avec son incroyable grand sourire éclatant, et leur dit avec entrain :

« Bah, beaucoup ont survécu, et on peut reconstruire, alors c'est cool ! Bon, fini de discuter, je vous amène au vaisseau, je vais vous présenter les pilotes qui vous amèneront à Balamb ! »

Elle se mit à courir. Touchés par son discours énergique, les deux hommes la suivirent au même rythme.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent sur les ruines d'un terrain de basket. Là, ils virent deux autres personnes qui se tenaient près d'un grand vaisseau.

En voyant l'appareil, Yazoo et Loz ne purent retenir un cri d'admiration. Selphie sourit.

« Il est beau, hein ? Je vous présente l'_Hydre_ ! »

Même la Shinra n'aurait jamais pu atteindre un tel niveau de perfection ! L'_Hydre_ avait tout l'air d'un immense dragon rouge, et le fuselage du vaisseau était si fin, si beau, si délicat… Un vrai petit bijou !

« Hey, Selphie ! Alors, ça a été ? » dit un homme assis près d'un des réacteurs du vaisseau.

« Oui, Irvine ! Et j'ai trouvé deux personnes qui souhaitent se rendre à Balamb, comme nous ! »

Selphie présenta les deux frères, puis elle leur présenta les deux autres pilotes de l'_Hydre_.

Le premier, Irvine Kinneas, était un garçon aux longs cheveux brun roux noués en queue de cheval. Il avait un chapeau de cow-boy, un grand manteau de tissu jaune clair, un pantalon en peau jaune plus foncé, et un gilet violet fermé. Il portait comme arme un fusil de chasse.

Le deuxième, Zell Dincht… Yazoo jeta un coup d'œil à Loz. Ce dernier était étonné de voir que Zell avait la même coiffure que Loz ! Les deux se lancèrent un regard étonné, puis eurent un curieux sourire amical.

Zell avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et un tatouage en forme d'éclair noir couvrait sa joue gauche. Il portait des baskets et un grand short bleu, ainsi qu'une chemise noire aux manches ornées de flammes rouges. Il portait des gants de combat et avait le même sourire énergique que Selphie.

« Bon, j'ai vérifié le moteur du vaisseau. Le départ aura lieu demain à dix heures », dit Zell. « D'ici là, on a le temps. »

« Bon, je vais retourner voir mes amis pour les aider », dit Selphie.

« Je viens avec toi », dit Irvine.

Zell allait peut-être dire quelque chose, quand soudain, le sol se mit à trembler.

Tout le monde chancela, puis le calme revint et tous retrouvèrent l'équilibre.

« Qu'est-ce… c'était quoi, ça ? » dit Selphie.

« Là ! » cria Irvine.

Il tendit le doigt vers le ciel. Loz et Yazoo furent les premiers à froncer les sourcils. Ils virent une harde de béliers des neiges descendre du ciel et atterrir sur le terrain de basket, devant eux.

Yazoo allait dire aux trois adolescents de filer, quand il fut surpris de voir que ces derniers s'avançaient, l'air sûr d'eux.

Irvine sortit son fusil, Zell se mit en position de combat, les poings tendus. Selphie sortit un nunchaku et se mit aussi en position.

Loz et Yazoo hésitèrent, puis en firent autant.

Irvine tira sur une bête qui fonça vers lui. La corne de la créature sauta dans les airs. Zell se jeta sur elle et lui infligea une belle série de coups. Loz s'attaqua à un deuxième avec le même genre de techniques.

Yazoo sortit sa gunblade et se mit à sauter les cornes des bêtes, lui aussi. Mais soudain, un autre fit irruption par derrière, pour lui lacérer le dos du tranchant de sa corne.

Selphie s'élança et, d'un coup de son nunchaku, frappa la bête en pleine face et la fit tomber au sol raide morte.

Bientôt, tous les monstres furent vaincus. Les cinq vainqueurs se regardèrent, puis Selphie se mit à sauter sur place en criant victoire. Zell fit jouer ses poings avec fierté. Irvine sourit aux deux argentés, qui soufflèrent de soulagement.

Décidément, ce monde leur réservait bien des surprises ! C'était la première fois qu'ils gagnaient un combat avec des humains… et qu'ils ressentaient le bonheur tout naturel de faire partie d'une équipe.


	5. Premières attaques

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Premières attaques**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain._

_Déjà, bravo à Ayame pour la fin de sa superbe fanfic, Yuu'Gure no Shijo. Suite à la review reply et très stimulée par la fin de son superbe récit, je publie la suite de ma fic. Donc voici ce nouveau chapitre. _

_Et merci une fois de plus à Lunastrelle, Nmfrter, Emma Kansakie et Ysa666 pour leurs reviews aussi ! _

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

Assise à son bureau, Kylie trépignait d'impatience. Et en même temps, elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer. Elle vit Kadaj et Sylvain, à leurs bureaux respectifs. Chacun exprimait son stress à sa façon. Kadaj n'arrêtait pas de frapper le sol du talon. Sylvain, lui, n'arrêtait pas de poser sa tête dans une main, puis dans l'autre.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Quistis entra et se mit à son bureau. Elle sourit en voyant que tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience qu'elle annonce qui avait remporté les examens écrits et pourrait passer le test du Seed sur le terrain, le test final qui déciderait s'ils étaient dignes de devenir des mercenaires d'élites, garants de la paix dans le monde !

Calmement, la jeune femme prit une feuille dans son attaché-case puis elle lut les noms.

Une heure plus tard, quand la cloche retentit, Kylie sortit toute contente. Sitôt dehors, elle sauta dans les bras de Sylvain et Kadaj, eux-mêmes heureux. Ils faisaient partie de la liste d'élèves admis pour le test sur le terrain !

« Alors, les monstres ? Vous êtes heureux ? »

Les trois amis stoppèrent net leurs effusions et se tournèrent vers celui qui avait osé leur parler ainsi. Il s'agissait de Bill, un élève aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons, avec l'air insolent.

« Tu viens de nous traiter de quoi ? » dit Kadaj.

Kylie et Sylvain frémirent. « Monstre » était LE mot à ne pas prononcer devant lui.

« Je dis que je trouve ça débile qu'on admette une sorcière aux examens ! Les Seeds sont là pour tuer les sorcières, pas les enrôler ! »

« Eh ! Linoa est une sorcière aussi, je te signale ! » dit Kylie.

« Elle est pas pareille ! Au départ, tout le monde l'a connue normale, et elle a reçu ses pouvoirs sans avoir le choix. Toi… »

Il lui lança un regard signifiant, puis s'éloigna. Quistis arriva dans le couloir.

« Eh bien ? Vous n'allez pas vous reposer avant le début de l'examen ? » dit la jeune femme.

« Ah, euh… si », dit Sylvain.

Quistis remarqua alors le visage sombre de Kylie.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kylie ? »

« Quistis… Euh, miss Trèpe ! Je me demandais… » Elle parut sur le point de lui parler de son problème, puis elle secoua la tête et dit : « Oh, rien, je me demandais juste ce qu'on devrait faire comme mission sur le terrain. »

« Présentez-vous à l'heure pour l'examen, et vous le saurez », dit la jeune femme avec le sourire.

Puis elle s'éloigna.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« C'est dingue, ce vaisseau ! » dit Loz.

Assis à côté de lui sur une banquette à l'arrière du poste de pilotage, Yazoo acquiesça. Non seulement l'_Hydre_ était rapide, mais il était également silencieux.

« C'est chouette, hein ? » dit Selphie, assise à l'un des trois postes de pilotage, celui du centre.

Les deux argentés acquiescèrent, puis reprirent leur contemplation du paysage. Ils avaient quitté Trabia à l'aube et avait survolé l'océan. Ils allaient atteindre la côte du continent de Balamb, quand soudain, un émetteur se mit à clignoter.

« Ah ! On a un message », dit Irvine.

« Je le prends », dit Zell.

Il appuya sur un bouton, puis lut un écran avec un air étonné.

« Les gars… On a un léger pépin. »

« Quoi ? » dit Selphie.

« Ça vient de Laguna, à Esthar… Il dit que quelqu'un a commis des troubles dans sa ville, puis se dirige maintenant vers le mémorial des sorcières. Et cette personne… cette personne correspond au signalement de Sephiroth ! »

Yazoo et Loz sursautèrent. Sephiroth… pas possible !

« Flûte ! Alors on doit y aller ? Et Squall et les autres ? » dit Irvine.

« Ils sont trop pris avec les examens du Seed ! Et on a pas le temps », dit Zell.

« Bon alors… les gars, ça vous dérange si on fait un petit détour, avant d'aller à Balamb ? » dit Selphie.

« Pas de problème », dirent Yazoo et Loz en chœur.

L'_Hydre_ dériva donc vers le sud-est. Esthar était bien différent des grandes plaines verdoyantes de Balamb. Cet endroit était un immense désert de terre aride. Loz et Yazoo avaient l'impression que cet endroit était comme la région de Cosmo Canyon, mais… en plus plat. Ce n'était qu'un grand désert plat. Certaines côtes près de la mer était bordée de montagnes.

Le mémorial se trouvait au centre, dans un pan de terre du continent, qui était rongé par la mer à cet endroit, formant une espèce d'isthme.

L'_Hydre_ atterrit à quelques kilomètres du mémorial, puis les cinq compagnons firent le reste du chemin à pied.

Le mémorial d'Esthar était une grande statue représentant un cercle de femmes, des sorcières dont le corps était une espèce de grande façade de métal brun doré, avec des lignes verticales… On aurait dit des harpes ou des instruments soniques bizarres !

Et autour de cette statue, tout autour, de grandes rangées de carrés en cristal étaient disposés. On aurait dit des pièces de circuit informatique.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du mémorial, Yazoo et Loz eurent un curieux frisson. Cette énergique qui flottait dans l'air… Jenova. Pas de doute, Sephiroth était là !

Les deux hommes jetèrent des regards à Selphie, Zell et Irvine. Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air fort soucieux, juste… en alerte. Leur combat contre les béliers des neige démontrait qu'ils étaient de bons guerriers, impossible de le nier. Mais tout de même, Sephiroth était un ex-Soldat première classe, et le fils spirituel chéri de Jenova !

Ils hésitaient. Devaient-ils prévenir leurs nouveaux compagnons de voyage ? Mais ils avaient peur que ces derniers ne leur fassent plus confiance.

Enfin, tous arrivèrent au pied des statues.

« Je ne vois personne, moi », dit Selphie.

« Moi non plus », dit Irvine.

Zell se gratta la tête, confus. Yazoo et Loz devaient eux-même reconnaître qu'ils ne voyaient rien. Pourtant, ils sentaient Sephiroth et Jenova. Et aussi… une chose nouvelle, différente, que les deux frères n'avaient jamais ressentie auparavant. On aurait dit l'aura d'une troisième personne, puissante elle aussi, mais différente.

« Tiens ! Alors c'est vous, les redoutables forces armées qu'Esthar envoie pour me capturer ? »

Cette voix… Loz et Yazoo frémirent. Tous levèrent la tête et virent, sur l'épaule d'une des statues… Sephiroth !

Le jeune homme sauta dans le vide et atterrit souplement devant eux, ses longs cheveux argent flottant gracieusement autour de lui.

« Vous êtes des Seeds, c'est ça ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Vous avez semé le trouble à Esthar, la ville de notre ami Laguna ! » dit Selphie.

Yazoo aurait voulu lui dire de se taire, mais il avait trop peur. Lui et Loz portaient toujours leurs capes noires, qui les cachaient. Sephiroth lança un sourire méchant, carnassier à la jeune fille.

« J'ai discuté avec une vieille ennemie à vous, justement ! Est-ce que le nom Ultimécia vous dit quelque chose ? »

Selphie, Zell et Irvine eurent un geste de recul. Sephiroth rit de leur réaction.

« Eh oui ! La Prêtresse du Temps est à mes côtés, elle nous soutient, moi et ma mère, Jenova. D'ailleurs, je crois que comme petit cadeau d'alliance, votre mort lui plairait bien, Seeds ! » Il avait craché ce dernier mot avec dégoût.

Les trois jeunes Seeds brandirent leurs armes et se mirent en position, quand Loz et Yazoo se mirent devant eux, en attitude protectrice.

Sephiroth fronça des sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous, vous deux ? »

Les deux silhouettes aux capes noires émirent un ricanement. Puis les capes s'envolèrent avec grâce, révélant leur véritable identité.

Sephiroth parut choqué.

« Ça faisait un bail, grand-frère », dit Yazoo avec ironie.

« Vous… vous n'êtes pas morts ? » dit Sephiroth.

« On est revenu pour se venger de toi et Jenova. Maintenant c'est entre nous, alors laisse ces humains ! » dit Loz.

Selphie, Zell et Irvine froncèrent les sourcils. Ils se connaissaient ? Ils purent alors nettement voir que, comme Sephiroth, les deux jeunes hommes avaient les cheveux argentés.

Sephiroth fit une moue dégoûtée.

« Alors vous êtes comme Kadaj, maintenant… Vous voulez protéger les humains. Pauvres idiots ! J'aurais dû désobéir à Mère et vous tuer après votre premier échec à Wutaï. Bon, tant pis… Ce coup-ci, je ne serai pas aussi maladroit ! »

Il dégaina Murasama. En voyant l'épée, les deux hommes frémirent. Elle leur avait déjà volé la vie une fois !

Yazoo sortit sa gunblade, quand il vit Zell se mettre juste à côté de lui, les poings tendus.

« Zell ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Recule ! » dit Loz.

« Pas question ! »

« On est avec vous, sur ce coup-là ! » dit Selphie, venant épaule Loz sur la droite avec son nunchaku.

« Si c'est un allié d'Ultimécia, alors c'est notre ennemi aussi ! » dit Irvine en arrière, armé de son fusil.

Sephiroth rit.

« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Vous pourriez être mille, vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi ! »

Selphie tenta une attaque de front avec son nunchaku, mais Sephiroth lui renvoya violemment son arme d'un coup habile de son sabre. Sous la violence de l'impact, la jeune fille perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Irvine bondit à son secours en tirant une salve de balles, mais le guerrier les repoussa toutes de sa lame.

« C'est tout ce que vous savez faire ? Vous êtes pitoyables ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Ah ouais ? Alors regarde ça ! » cria Zell.

Soudain, il bondit en avant. Loz et Yazoo s'attendirent à ce qu'il exécute des mouvements d'arts martiaux quand soudain, le corps du jeune se recouvrit d'une puissante lumière verte.

Le ciel au-dessus d'eux devint orageux. Puis soudain, un éclair en jaillit et frappa le ciel, juste devant Zell. Et dans un nuage d'éclairs et d'étincelles bleue apparut un immense oiseau vert. Golgotha se dressait devant eux, les ailes ouvertes et les yeux luisants. Des étincelles parcouraient aussi le corps de Zell, comme s'il était lié à la créature divine. Golgotha poussa un cri suraigu, puis se jeta sur Sephiroth.

Il y eut un grand flash, puis quand tous purent de nouveau voir… Sephiroth avait disparu. Tout le monde regarda autour de soi, l'air perdu.

« Il est parti ? » dit Selphie, inquiète.

« Oui… Je ne sens plus son aura », dit Yazoo.

« Moi non plus », dit Loz.

Zell fronça les sourcils, puis se redressa. Golgotha disparut, le corps du jeune homme redevint normal.

« Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit ? Vous êtes qui ? » demanda-t-il.

Les deux frères se lancèrent un regard gêné.

« Zell, du calme. Même si on ne sait pas encore qui ils sont, ils étaient prêts à nous protéger. Alors ne t'énerve pas avant qu'ils se soient expliqués », intervint Irvine.

« Oui, expliquez-vous ! » dit Selphie.

Yazoo émit un soupir, puis il prit la parole.

« Moi et mon frère venons d'une autre planète qui s'appelle Gaïa. En fait… »

Il leur résuma que leur planète était alimentée par une énergie, la Rivière de la Vie. Il leur raconta rapidement l'histoire des Cetras, Jenova, puis la Shinra, le projet Jenova visant à créer des machines à tuer dotés des pouvoirs des Cetras, comme eux, puis les erreurs sur Jenova, qui n'était pas une Cetra mais un extraterrestre. Il hésita, puis… au point où il en était, il ne pouvait plus mentir. Il avoua que lui et ses frères Loz et Kadaj avaient autrefois aidé Jenova à détruire la planète, et pour cela ramener Sephiroth, le fils chéri de la Calamité des Cieux. Les combats contre Avalanche, la Réunion, puis la quête de Murasama, l'intervention de Kadaj qui avait été le premier à ouvrir les yeux, avec l'aide de ses amis Kylie, Sora, Sylvain, Lucrécia, les fantômes d'Aéris et Zack… Puis l'histoire de Murasama, comment Sephiroth avait fini par la trouver, puis Jenova réussissant à contacter Ultimécia et revenant ici pour détruire tout l'univers.

Quand il eut fini, il attendit avec anxiété la réaction des trois Seeds.

« C'est une histoire de fous ! » dit Zell.

« Ouah ! Vous venez d'un autre monde ?! » dit Selphie, toute excitée.

« Une minute, vous disiez qu'après s'être emparé de Murasama, Sephiroth vous avait tué ? Mais alors comment êtes vous arrivés ici vivants ? » dit Irvine.

« On a reçu l'aide d'Aéris, la dernière des Cetras tuée par Sephiroth, dit Loz, désireux de laisser son frère reprendre son souffle. Même si elle est morte, son esprit demeure actif dans la Rivière de la Vie. Elle nous a accordé une deuxième chance, comme à Kadaj. Et elle dit qu'elle nous a amenés ici avec l'aide d'une personne de votre planète. Une certaine Ellone. »

Ce nom fit réagir les trois Seeds.

« On connaît bien Ellone. On a vécu dans le même orphelinat quand on était tout petit, et c'est toujours notre amie ! » dit Zell.

« Ok, on vous fait confiance ! » dit Selphie.

« Hein ? Heu, Selphie… » dit Zell.

« Allons, les gars ! Ils ont déjà fait leurs preuves, non ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Ouais, Selphie, t'as raison, appuya Irvine. Mais alors dites-moi, les frangins, vous savez comment Sephiroth compte anéantir notre planète et la votre ? »

« Non, vous n'en savez pas plus que nous, maintenant », dit Yazoo.

« Hum… Vous ne sentez plus l'aura de Sephiroth ni de cette Jenova dans le coin ? » dit Irvine.

« Non plus. »

« Bon, ben alors… On ferait mieux de rentrer à la BGU faire un rapport détaillé à Squall », dit Selphie.

« Ouais, on peut rien faire d'autre, maintenant », dit Zell.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous ensemble vers la sortie du mausolée. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Loz dit à Zell :

« Comment t'as fait, tout à l'heure ? »

« Comment j'ai fait quoi ? »

« L'oiseau… La foudre… ? »

« Ah, ça ! C'est ma G-force, Golgotha, l'oiseau de la foudre. Les gens d'ici peuvent se lier mentalement avec des créatures. Pourquoi, chez vous, on fait pas ça ? »

« Non, on utilise des matérias pour invoquer des chimères », dit Yazoo.

Il lui tendit une matéria, la seule qu'il n'avait pas vendue aux Shumis, par nostalgie. La matéria Léviathan.

« Au fait, dit Yazoo en rangeant la sphère de cristal dans sa poche. L'ancêtre du village Shumi m'avait donné ceci. Il disait que ça renfermait une G-Force, Nosferatu. »

Les trois Seeds lui lancèrent des regards anxieux.

« Fais gaffe, prépare-toi bien avant de l'affronter, dit Selphie. Nosferatu est terrible, une espèce de dieu de l'enfer. Une vraie terreur ! »

Yazoo hocha la tête et remit délicatement l'Aladore dans sa poche.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie vérifia une dernière fois son équipement. Elle avait mis son uniforme d'étudiante de la BGU, noué ses cheveux en natte et pris son arme.

Pendant son apprentissage de Seed à la BGU, Linoa lui avait appris le maniement du rotator, et la jeune fille avait alors adopté le combat avec cette arme.

Son rotator avait la forme d'une rose dont les pétales rouges étaient ornés d'épines émeraudes pointues, aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs.

Une fois équipée, la jeune fille sortit de sa chambre et se rendit dans le hall, devant l'ordinateur où se trouvait le plan de l'école.

Quistis l'attendait, discutant avec Lucrécia. Les deux femmes avaient développé une très forte amitié. Kadaj et Sylvain étaient déjà là, en uniforme eux aussi.

« Bon, comme vous êtes là tous les trois, je vais vous expliquer le test : vous serez tous par groupe de trois. Kadaj, tu seras avec Émilie et Stan dans l'équipe C. »

« Quoi ? Je ne serai pas avec Sylvain et Kylie ? »

« Ton niveau est nettement supérieur à celui de tous les élèves de la classe, je préfère en faire bénéficier à d'autres. Kylie et Sylvain, vous serez avec… »

Soudain, il y eut de grands cris dans les couloirs. Des élèves se mirent à courir un peu partout en criant.

« Attention ! Un monstre s'est échappé de la serre de combat ! »

« Un singe enragé ! »

« Il crache du feu ! »

Les deux professeurs et les trois adolescents se regardèrent avec surprise.

Et soudain, dans un nuage de flammes, le monstre fit son apparition devant tous. Il s'agissait de Sora, qui faisait son numéro de cracheur de feu.

Elle fit un triple salto et, une fois debout face à Kylie et les autres, elle se mit à crier :

« Comment osez-vous partir au combat sans moi, bande de méchants ? ! C'est quoi cette excuse comme quoi je suis qu'une petite élève de primaire ? ! ! ? »

Puis elle se tourna vers Quistis et Lucrécia hébétées.

« Je veux aussi passer l'examen du Seed, moi ! »

Et elle se remit à cracher du feu tout autour.

« Sora ! Arrête ! » cria Lucrécia.

« Ne crache plus de feu, ça suffit ! » dit Sylvain.

Les garçons se mirent à courir après la petite, qui les esquiva avec agilité.

« Je veux combattre avec vous ! On fait une équipe, enfin ! » cria Sora, folle furieuse.

Et elle se remit à cracher du feu de plus belle.

« ÇA SUFFIT ! » hurla une voix.

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir une femme aux longs cheveux blonds et à la peau bleue se dresser devant eux. Un puissant vent glacial émanait d'elle.

Squall se tenait derrière elle, la main tendue. La puissante glaciale de la créature l'enveloppait également.

« Squall ! N'utilise pas Shiva pour ça, ce n'est qu'une enfant ! » dit Quistis.

Squall fit la moue. Il lança un regard sévère à Sora. La petite cilla face à ce regard aussi glacial que celui de Shiva.

Lucrécia en profita pour s'approcher. Elle posa les mains sur les épaules de la petite, en un geste maternel.

« Je m'occupe d'elle, excusez-la. C'est juste que moi et les autres sommes sa seule famille. Elle n'est pas habituée à nous voir partir en mission sans elle. Sora, viens. Je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et s'éloigna. Sora leur lança un regard triste et boudeur, puis enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Squall se détendit, Shiva disparut.

« Bon, dit Quistis en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez. Donc, comme je le disais, l'équipe B sera composée de Kylie, Sylvain et… Seifer. »

Kylie ouvrit une bouche ronde d'étonnement. Seifer ? ! Sylvain et Kadaj parurent mécontents.

« Et pas de répliques, dit Quistis devant leur réaction. Ce sont les ordres ! Maintenant, dirigez-vous tous au port, un bateau nous y attend, le test va commencer ! »

Dépités, les trois adolescents se dirigèrent vers le garage avec Quistis et Squall. Ils montèrent dans une voiture qui, dans un crissement de pneus, démarra pour les mener au port de Balamb.


	6. Le chant des sabres

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Le chant des sabres**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain._

* * *

Les vaisseaux marins de la BGU ressemblaient beaucoup à des sous-marins, mais l'intérieur était luxueux et confortable, comme dans un navire. Il y en avait cinq, chacun renfermant une des cinq équipes d'étudiants qui passeraient l'examen du Seed.

Debout sur la passerelle de la tourelle d'observation d'un des vaisseaux, Kylie contemplait l'horizon.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux semaines qu'elle était arrivée dans le monde d'origine de sa mère. Et elle passait l'examen du Seed. Elle se demanda si c'était ce qu'elle avait réellement voulu.

Mais à quoi s'était-elle attendue, en fait ? Elle n'avait pas de parents ici, sa famille était sur Terre, et personne ne voulait d'elle, puisqu'elle était une sorcière ! Elle n'était pas plus à sa place que ses amis, qui avaient accepté de venir avec elle au nom de l'amitié, et leur quête qui leur tenait tous à cœur pour différentes raisons.

Et Sephiroth ? Où était-il ? Squall ne leur en avait jamais parlé, pas plus que les autres. Même Édéa n'avait pas fait allusion à lui, depuis la discussion avec Cid Kramer, lors de leur arrivée à la BGU. Et Loz et Yazoo, les frères de Kadaj ?

La jeune fille en était là de ses pensées, quand elle aperçut la terre à l'horizon. Le superviseur de l'examen des Seeds, Shu, une jeune femme brune un peu plus âgée que Quistis, avait dit que l'examen aurait lieu à Timber, une ville qui avait autrefois été envahie par l'armée de Galbadia sur ordre d'Ultimécia.

Même si l'empire de Galbadia était tombé avec la prêtresse il y a des années, les forces qui occupaient Timber étaient tenaces. Certains anciens admirateurs de la prêtresse étaient toujours maîtres de la ville. Le devoir des élèves était donc d'éliminer ces forces armées, et de libérer la ville.

En entendant le briefing, Seifer avait paru légèrement amusé, disant que ça lui rappelait l'examen passé, à Dollet.

Sylvain et Kylie n'avaient pas compris sa remarque, mais s'étaient abstenus de commentaires.

Enfin, le vaisseau s'arrêta sur la plage, à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Une fois tous les vaisseaux amarrés, les équipes se tournèrent toutes vers leurs professeurs respectifs.

« Équipe B, vous devez vous emparer de la station de radiodiffusion de la ville. Seifer, tu es le chef d'équipe ! » dit Quistis.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, l'air grave. Quistis eut un frisson. Le jeune homme avait tant changé, depuis le passé ! Aujourd'hui, ce devait vraiment être éprouvant pour lui de repasser l'examen, et de faire de nouveau le chef d'équipe, sans parler du fait que Kylie était là, une sorcière ! Quistis n'avait rien contre Kylie, au contraire, elle l'aimait bien, elle était une de ses meilleures élèves ! Mais la jeune femme savait que Seifer n'aimait pas les sorcières. Que Quistis soit obligée de lui faire revivre le passé ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Kylie lança un regard aux autres équipes. Kadaj, dans l'équipe C, lui adressa un regard. Puis son équipe se dirigea vers le nord, en contournant la ville.

« Allez ! » dit Seifer.

Il sortit sa gunblade. Sylvain prit son bâton, Kylie son rotator. Les trois étudiants coururent vers la ville.

En chemin, ils rencontrèrent quelques monstres qu'ils eurent vite fait d'éliminer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Timber, Kylie fut un peu impressionnée. Cette ville était… spéciale !

Elle était étrange, un peu bâtie dans l'esprit des villes au début de l'ère industrielle sur Terre. En tous cas, c'était cela que Kylie ressentait tandis qu'ils parcourraient la ville.

Tandis qu'ils combattaient, Kylie dut reconnaître que Seifer se battait plutôt bien. Sa position de combat rappelait un peu celle de Sephiroth, avec la gunblade tendue devant lui, son bras gauche replié près de son épaule, comme s'il tenait en joue son adversaire.

De son côté, tandis qu'ils avançaient, Seifer observait aussi la jeune fille. Elle se battait bien, avec une grâce et une adresse étonnante. On aurait presque dit qu'elle dansait lorsqu'elle maniait le rotator, exécutant des pirouettes et maniant son anneau tranchant sans aucune crainte apparente sur le visage. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était imaginé, elle n'utilisait pas de magie. Avait-elle seulement des pouvoirs offensifs ? Il savait qu'elle était sorcière, mais si Linoa avait les pouvoirs de toutes les autres sorcières de la planète, il ne devait pas rester grand-chose pour Kylie. Il aurait dû demander à Édéa ou Linoa, mais ce n'était plus le moment d'y penser.

En chemin, ils croisèrent d'autres groupes d'étudiants, qui s'occupaient de combattre les gardes de Galbadia, eux aussi.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant un immense immeuble où on pouvait voir, au-dessus de l'entrée, une enseigne en forme de livre ouvert où était posé une plume. On pouvait lire _Timber Maniacs_ en dessous.

« On fait une pause de dix minutes à l'intérieur, le temps de reprendre des forces, puis on y retourne », dit Seifer.

Kylie et Sylvain acquiescèrent. Ils entrèrent dans le hall. Et là, ce qu'ils virent les figèrent d'effroi.

Des gardes gisaient sur le sol… morts. Kylie mit les mains sur sa bouche. Sylvain fit une grimace écœurée. Bon, d'accord, ils avaient tué des soldats en entrant dans la ville, mais…

Mais ce qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux n'était pas le fruit d'un étudiant. Au lieu d'un simple coup de lame tuant rapidement, le résultat du combat qui avait eu lieu ici était trop… sanglant. Ces hommes semblaient avoir été découpés en morceaux, on aurait dit que le meurtrier les avait tués en veillant à ce qu'ils soient bien torturés, la souffrance et la terreur se lisait sur le visage des victimes. C'était comme si le meurtrier avait bien rigolé en les découpant en morceaux, tous, sans exception !

Seifer surmonta son dégoût et examina le cadavre le plus proche.

« Il a reçu des coups d'épée », dit-il.

« Qui a pu les tuer de manière aussi… inhumaine ? » dit Kylie.

« Je ne serais pas étonné si c'était Sephiroth », murmura Sylvain.

Un bruit résonna au bout du couloir. Seifer hésita, puis fit signe aux autres de rester prudemment derrière lui. Lentement, il traversa le couloir, ses compagnons derrière lui.

Il hésita, puis franchit la porte menant à la salle de travail des journalistes de Timber.

Là, il se figea. Il se souvint de la description que Kylie et les autres lui avaient faite de Sephiroth… De longs cheveux argentés, un manteau de cuir noir… Pas de doute, ce devait être cet homme qui se tenait près de la longue table où des milliers d'archives et de journaux étaient empilés.

L'ex-Général semblait absorbé dans la lecture d'une liasse de papiers. Il ne réagit pas quand les trois jeunes gens entrèrent.

« Hum… Rien de bien utile, ici, on dirait… » dit le guerrier en triant les feuilles.

« Sephiroth ? » risqua Seifer.

L'homme se retourna. En croisant son regard félin étincelant de Mako, Seifer cilla. Cet homme avait les mêmes yeux que Kadaj, mais il ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait au moins dix ans de plus que l'adolescent, et ses yeux avaient une lueur cruelle et démente que Seifer n'avait jamais vue chez Kadaj. Et cette aura de pouvoir écrasante…

« Qui es-tu, toi ? » dit Sephiroth.

Seifer allait peut-être répondre, quand il vit l'homme lever la tête, comme s'il tendait l'oreille. Puis il eut un sourire carnassier.

« Oh ! Tu es l'ancien chevalier de la prêtresse Ultimécia ? Enchanté ! »

Seifer grimaça de dégoût. Il n'était pas prêt d'aimer Sephiroth, maintenant.

« C'est vous qui avez tué tous ces gardes, dans le hall ? » dit-il.

« Ces humains me gênaient. Ils ne voulaient pas me laisser passer. Mère m'a conseillé de me défouler un peu sur eux. »

Mère… Seifer se souvint des révélations de Kylie, comme quoi Jenova, cette extraterrestre inconnue le manipulait, alors que sa vraie mère était… Lucrécia ? ! Seifer eut comme un flash. Il revit la nouvelle prof de sciences de la BGU, Lucrécia Crescent. Le visage de la jeune femme était fort similaire à celui de Sephiroth. La ressemblance était subtile, comme une mère et un fils ! Mais il ne pouvait pas croire que Lucrécia, cette nouvelle prof si douce, si gentille et encourageante, avait engendré cet homme qui riait du massacre sanglant perpétré dans le hall !

Seifer allait enchaîner avec une autre question, quand il vit Sylvain le dépasser.

« On a un compte à régler, Sephiroth, tu as oublié ? Je dois venger mon père ! »

« Oh ? Le demi-Cetra est ici ! Quelle joie ! Je vais pouvoir te tuer, toi aussi. »

« Arrête ça ! » dit Kylie.

Elle venait aussi de dépasser Seifer, et se postait près de son ami pour le défendre.

En la voyant, le sourire de Sephiroth s'accentua.

« Oh ! Mais c'est mon jour de chance, décidément ! La Rose d'Hyne est ici, elle aussi ! »

Les trois jeunes étudiants se regardèrent, interloqués. La Rose… d'Hyne ? Mais de quoi il parlait ?

_Il est fou_, pensa Seifer.

« Toi, je ne te tuerai pas, dit Sephiroth. Mère et Ultimécia ont besoin de toi pour leurs plans. »

Cette fois, Seifer sentit sa peur exploser dans sa poitrine. Ultimécia était là, elle aussi ? Son esprit hantait aussi Sephiroth ?

Puis soudain, il se détendit. Il n'avait plus peur. Au contraire, il avait une chance inouïe. Il se posta devant les jeunes gens et se mit en garde.

« Désolé, mec, mais je ne te laisserai pas emmener la fille. Tu ne toucheras pas à un membre de mon équipe ! »

Sephiroth regarda avec mépris Seifer, puis dégaina Murasama.

« Sylvain, protège Kylie ! » dit Seifer.

Puis il se lança dans le combat. Il dut reconnaître que Sephiroth se battait terriblement bien. Il donnait des coups puissants, avec son sabre extrêmement long.

En plus, chaque fois que la gunblade de Seifer entrait en contact avec le sabre, il sentait une énergie terrible parcourir son corps, comme s'il était en contact avec un animal qui le flairait, se délectant à l'avance de l'odeur de la proie qu'il allait dévorer.

Restés en arrière, Kylie et Sylvain regardaient Seifer combattre avec angoisse. Allait-il y arriver seul ?

Soudain, un coup latéral de Sephiroth toucha Seifer au bras droits. Le jeune homme recula et se concentra pour se lancer un sort de soin, mais Sephiroth revint à la charge, profitant de la distraction du jeune homme.

« Seifer ! » cria Kylie.

Elle bondit soudain en avant et tendit la main vers le jeune homme. Son corps se recouvrit d'une lumière verte. Sylvain sourit lorsqu'il vit sa courageuse amie lancer un sortilège de soin à Seifer.

Ce dernier sourit, et repartit à la charge. Sephiroth fronça les sourcils devant l'assurance soudaine de son adversaire.

Kylie sourit, elle aussi. Malgré la fatigue, elle fut fière de son acte. Les cours de sorcellerie avec Édéa portaient leurs fruits !

La jeune fille avait découvert qu'elle pouvait soigner autant le corps que l'âme de n'importe quelle blessure ! Et c'était ce qu'elle venait de faire pour Seifer : elle avait soigné sa blessure, mais aussi effacé un bon poids lié au passé. Le jeune homme se battait comme s'il n'avait jamais connu d'échec de sa vie !

Sephiroth finit par reculer, pour regarder Seifer.

« Apparemment, tu es plus fort que les trois autres Seeds que j'ai croisé au mémorial… Hum, d'accord. Alors j'utiliserai une force supérieure ! »

Il mit Murasama droite devant son visage, et passa la main sur la lame. Cette dernière, qui avait jusqu'ici gardé l'apparence d'une simple lame de sabre un peu poussiéreuse, prit soudain une texture sombre. Comme si l'acier s'était transformé en charbon ! Des veines de feu se formèrent sur toute la surface de la lame, qui se mit à chanter.

Seifer, Kylie et Sylvain frémirent. Ce sabre rugissait comme un fauve affamé !

Soudain, sans que Seifer eut même le temps de le voir, Sephiroth fut devant lui, et le transperça de l'épée. Puis, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres, révélant des dents carnassières, il la retira.

D'abord, Seifer ne sentit rien. Puis cela arriva. Il eut l'impression que son corps se recouvrait de glace, à l'intérieur de la plaie causée par l'épée.

Le jeune homme tomba au sol. Sephiroth marcha vers la porte, où Kylie et Sylvain se tenaient, terrifiés. Lorsque l'épée passa près de l'oreille de Seifer, le jeune homme put l'entendre. Le chant de Murasama. L'épée bourdonnait doucement jusqu'alors, mais maintenant que le sang maculait sa lame, Seifer l'entendait, un chant émis par une âme sombre et triomphante.

Murasama chantait en Seifer, l'emplissant. Il pouvait entendre le sabre crier, comme s'il était le sabre, et le sabre était lui. Murasama était vivante, et cherchait quelque chose.

Le temps s'accéléra. Seifer sentit soudain une autre douleur en lui. De loin, Sylvain et Kylie virent, avec horreur, que des vers jaillissaient de la plaie de Seifer, et commençaient à le ronger.

« NON ! » hurla Kylie, folle de terreur.

Seifer n'entendait pas la jeune fille. Il n'y avait que le chant de Murasama, et la douleur. Il avait l'impression que son âme était en train de se dissoudre, comme si elle disparaissait dans les profondeurs de la terre noire.

Puis soudain, il _les_ vit. Il n'y avait pas que Sephiroth, Kylie et Sylvain dans la pièce. Il y avait deux autres femmes. La première, il ne la connaissait pas du tout. Elle avait la peau bleue, un visage aux angles aigus, trop étranges pour être humain. Elle regardait Seifer de ses yeux rouges, de longues ailes de chair pendaient dans son dos, recouvertes par une abondante chevelure blanc neige.

Et la deuxième, le deuxième spectre, était une femme aux cheveux gris et longs, avec deux grandes ailes d'oiseau noir. Elle portait une robe rouge et avait une couronne en forme de cornes de bélier sur la tête.

Il la reconnut, elle. Ultimécia !

Il se crispa. Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas devant elle ! Pas devant cette maudite ! Sylvain, qui tenait Kylie par les épaules pour l'empêcher de se jeter sur Sephiroth, s'aperçut de la réaction de Seifer.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Il bouge encore ? » dit Sephiroth, l'air déçu, comme un enfant qui avait assez de jouer.

Soudain, il y eut un bruit de portes derrière eux. Kylie se retourna, et sourit.

« Kadaj ! »

L'adolescent avait l'air essoufflé, mais il fixait Sephiroth. Il posa son regard sur Seifer et serra les dents. Il regarda Murasama, puis hocha la tête.

Tous s'attendirent à ce qu'ils dégainent son Souba, mais le sabre qu'il tira du fourreau dans son dos était bien plus long !

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'écarquillèrent.

« Toi… Non, impossible ! Comment peux-tu manier Masamune ? »

Kadaj ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Il se tourna vers les autres.

« Kylie, Sylvain ! Les artefacts ! »

« OK ! » dirent les deux amis.

Le peigne qui nouait les cheveux de Kylie en chignon s'illumina de mille flammes. Le bâton de Sylvain se nimba d'une puissante lumière verte. Les deux rayons touchèrent la lame du sabre, qui se mit à chanter. Ce chant-là était puissant, vif, frais ! Une ode à la vie, qui contrebalançait le vrombissement mortel de Murasama.

Kadaj balaya l'espace de Masamune. Le rayon vert enveloppa toute la pièce. Sephiroth recula, sa main protégeant ses yeux.

Lorsque tous purent à nouveau voir, ils virent que Sephiroth avait disparu. Seifer était toujours allongé au sol.

Les trois adolescents coururent à son chevet. Ils virent, avec un immense soulagement, que la blessure du jeune homme avait disparu. Même les vêtements s'étaient recousus tout seul, sous la magie de Masamune et des artefacts Cetras ! Seifer ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, l'air ahuri.

On entendit du bruit dans le hall. Curieux, Sylvain se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Puis il se retourna vers les autres, l'air surexcité mais ravi.

« Les gars ! Venez tous voir ! »

Les quatre jeunes gens se levèrent et regardèrent dans le couloir. Ils virent avec stupeur que tous les gardes qu'avait tués Sephiroth étaient revenus à la vie, eux aussi ! Ils avaient tous l'air un peu abruti, mais ils étaient revenus, comme Seifer.

Les trois garçons et la jeune fille lancèrent alors un regard reconnaissant à Masamune, que Kadaj tenait toujours dans sa main. Kylie ne put résister, elle passa la main sur la lame du sabre comme une caresse.

Seto, le père de Nanaki, n'avait pas menti. Murasama était terrible, mais Masamune était vraiment humaine !


	7. De nouvelles complications

**Chapitre 7 :**

**De nouvelles complications**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain._

* * *

Lorsque Kylie ôta sa main de l'épée, celle-ci émit une pulsation. Kadaj émit un cri et tomba à genoux.

« Eh ! Kadaj, ça va pas ? » dit Seifer.

Kylie voulut s'approcher, mais Sylvain leva la main pour l'arrêter, puis se pencha vers lui.

« Il est faible… Il a utilisé toute son énergie pour manier Masamune. »

L'adolescent hocha la tête, confirmant les dires du jeune Cetra.

« Ce sabre… est dur… à contrôler ! »

Il la posa au sol et tendit la main au-dessus, paume vers le ciel. Masamune se transforma en une boule de lumière et disparut dans sa main, qu'il referma.

Seifer hésita, puis ferma la porte de la salle à clé. Les gardes pouvaient bien attendre, ils étaient tous épuisés ! Les quatre adolescents se laissèrent tomber au sol et reprirent leur souffle, épuisés.

« Au fait… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » dit Sylvain.

Kadaj attendit encore un instant avant de répondre.

« Mon équipe devait nettoyer le nord de la ville. On a facilement détruit l'artillerie lourde de Galbadia qui y était entreposée, puis, Quistis nous a communiqué de nouveaux ordres. Un des membres de l'équipe C devait aller porter secours à l'équipe B. Je me suis porté volontaire et je me suis dirigé vers cet immeuble. Vous connaissez la suite. »

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« Merci, tu m'as sauvé la vie », dit Seifer.

Kadaj secoua la tête.

« Mais comment Sephiroth faisait pour manier Masamune ? Elle est si lourde ! J'avais un mal de chien à la porter. Je préfère mon Souba. »

Il porta la main dans son dos, où son fidèle sabre à deux lames reposait dans son fourreau.

« Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ? » dit Kylie.

« On continue l'examen, on doit le finir, dit Seifer. On continue donc l'avancée vers la ville et on cherche Sephiroth au passage. »

Tous acquiescèrent. Ils sortirent par une fenêtre de l'immeuble et reprirent leur progression vers la station de Télédiffusion de Timber.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Seifer observa Kylie. Elle avait la tête baissée, l'air pâle.

« Ça va ? » dit le jeune homme.

L'adolescente le foudroya du regard.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça. Tu te rends compte que t'étais en train de mourir ? »

« Eh, mais je vais bien ! » dit Seifer.

« Oui, mais… »

Elle secoua la tête, l'air énervée.

« Oh, et puis non, laisse tomber ! »

Seifer fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait vexée ?

« Désolé d'interrompre votre scène de ménage, mais on y est », dit Sylvain.

En effet, ils faisaient face au building. Devant eux, au milieu du mur arrière, se dressait un immense écran de télévision géant. Il y avait de la neige, signe que rien n'était diffusé.

« Les forces d'occupation de Galbadia sont à l'intérieur », dit Kadaj.

« Dans ce cas, allons les accueillir ! » dit Seifer.

Dégainant leurs armes, le groupe prit l'escalier menant à l'entrée des studios.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kylie regarda autour d'elle. Ce studio était comme ceux dans son monde : les caméras, les spots, les échafaudages, le podium…

Mais un coup de coude de Kadaj la ramena à la réalité : deux gardes venaient de les trouver dans le couloir.

Seifer et Kadaj les éliminèrent en quelques coups de lames. Trois autres arrivèrent au loin. Kylie lança son rotator et les blessa tous. Sylvain les acheva d'un sortilège Terre, avec son bâton magique.

Ils atteignirent la salle de diffusion et virent toute l'équipe chargée de l'émission, qui se tenait assise dans un coin. Chaque personne affichait un air penaud.

« Eh ! Vous êtes les responsables de l'antenne ? » dit Seifer.

« Ou… oui, dit un homme. Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Nous sommes vos alliés, nous venons de l'académie de la BGU », dit Kylie.

En entendant cela, les gens se détendirent nettement.

« Eh ! J'ai une idée, dit Kadaj. Si on utilisait la télé pour diffuser notre réussite ? »

« C'est le genre d'idées qu'il faut laisser à Linoa, ça », dit Seifer avec l'air soucieux.

Il est vrai que la jeune femme avait été membre d'une organisation de résistants qui luttaient pour libérer la ville de Galbadia, autrefois.

« Et Sora va nous en vouloir si on tourne un film sans elle. Elle nous réclamera de l'argent », dit Sylvain.

Cet argument fit rire Kylie et Kadaj.

« Bon, on attend que les renforts arrivent pour l'ordre de repli », décréta Seifer.

« Alors là, vous pouvez toujours rêver », dit une voix.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée du studio, et se figèrent en voyant celui qui avait parlé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Seul dans une ruelle déserte et sombre de Timber, Sephiroth enrageait.

Non seulement il avait échoué face à Kadaj et les autres, mais en plus, il avait été trahi par Masamune !

Ce sabre, qui avait toujours été sien, accordait maintenant sa force à ses ennemis. Il sentit Murasama vibrer dans le fourreau accroché à son dos. Le sabre émettait un son hypnotisant, envoûtant, comme s'il essayait d'amadouer Sephiroth.

_J'ai échoué, Mère ! Pourquoi Murasama ne les a pas tous tués d'un seul coup ? _

« _Patience, mon fils ! Ne t'en fais pas. Nous devons nous en tenir à ce qu'a dit Ultimécia, si nous voulons avoir toutes les chances de gagner._ »

Sephiroth aurait voulu se calmer. Mais ce n'était pas si simple. Sa fierté avait été touchée. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il perdait contre des étudiants de la BGU. Il avait cru que les combattants d'ici étaient aussi faibles que ceux de son monde, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Les Seeds semblaient profondément sûrs d'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils se battaient pour un idéal. Un idéal… Sephiroth eut un méchant sourire désabusé en pensant à ça. Dans son monde, les SOLDATs perdaient vite le sens de ce mot, au contact de la Shinra.

Mais Jenova avait raison : il n'était plus sur Gaïa. Ici, les choses étaient différentes. Les gens avaient le soutien des G-Forces, et les Seeds étaient là pour les protéger, ils étaient l'élite guerrière de cette planète.

Il devrait donc se concentrer sur ce qu'avait dit Ultimécia, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le moment. Il se défoulerait plus tard sur ses ennemis, quand il aurait enfin toute la force nécessaire pour détruire l'univers.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« On arrive bientôt ? » demanda Loz.

« Dans une dizaine de minutes, pas plus ! » dit Selphie, aux commandes de l'_Hydre_.

« Soyez pas impatients, ça va aller », dit Irvine.

Loz et Yazoo échangèrent un regard. Ils n'étaient pas impatients. Du moins, pas vraiment. Aller à la BGU signifiait retrouver Kadaj, et cela… cela leur faisait un peu peur.

Après tout, ils s'étaient disputés avec leur petit-frère, ils l'avaient même combattu et fait du mal à ses amis ! Avaient-ils une chance d'être pardonnés ? Mais en même temps, ils avaient envie de le revoir, et le prévenir de ce qui se passait.

Yazoo finit par ne plus tenir. Il se leva et prit l'ascenseur et traversa les couloirs du vaisseau.

« Yazoo ? »

Loz l'avait suivi, l'air inquiet.

« Tu crois qu'il va être content de nous revoir ? » dit Yazoo, tête baissée.

Loz soupira. Il se posait la même question et n'avait pas plus de réponse. Soudain, le vaisseau s'arrêta.

Zell, Irvine et Selphie arrivèrent dans le couloir.

« On doit y aller », dit la jeune fille avec un sourire gentil et encourageant.

Acquiesçant, les deux frères suivirent les trois Seeds dehors. Lorsqu'ils virent arriver le vaisseau de la BGU, ils furent ébahis. Une école volante ! Décidément, ce monde leur réservait encore de nombreuses surprises.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils traversèrent les couloirs du hall d'entrée, sous les regards curieux de nombreux élèves.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'au bureau de Cid Kramer. Là, ils virent le directeur.

« Ainsi, vous êtes revenus », dit Cid.

Zell, Selphie et Irvine se mirent au garde-à-vous. Loz et Yazoo se demandèrent s'ils devaient faire pareil, quand une voix douce résonna dans leur dos.

« Ainsi, vous êtes les frères de Kadaj. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent, pour faire face à la femme qui leur avait parlé. Tout de suite, ils furent saisis par ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait une robe gris sombre.

« Vous connaissez notre frère ? » dit Yazoo.

« Oui. Je suis Édéa, l'épouse du directeur. Et je suis également le professeur de magie de Kylie, l'amie de votre frère Kadaj. »

« Lui et trois de ses amis se sont inscrit dans notre académie, dit Cid. Il est parti à Timber hier avec d'autres élèves, pour passer l'examen du Seed. »

Loz et Yazoo parurent déçus.

« Ne vous en faites pas, il reviendra dans deux jours, tout au plus, dit Édéa. En attendant, si vous voulez, vous pouvez rejoindre deux autres personnes de votre monde. Vous connaissez Sora et Lucrécia ? »

Sora… Ils se souvinrent de la petite Wutaïenne qu'ils avaient essayée de kidnapper, autrefois. Le prénom Lucrécia ne leur disait rien, par contre.

« Non, merci », dit Yazoo.

« On préfère être seuls, pour le moment », dit Loz.

Sur ces mots, les deux frères sortirent du bureau, sous le regard étonné de tous. Ils avaient atteint l'ascenseur quand ils entendirent des cris.

« Eh, attendez ! »

Ils se retournèrent, pour voir Selphie et les garçons courir près d'eux.

« Vous… vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller ? » dit Selphie.

Yazoo lui sourit. Un sourire triste, mais reconnaissant.

« Oui. »

Puis il prit l'ascenseur avec son frère. Une fois dans le hall, ils se mirent à déambuler, sans but réel. Ils avaient juste besoin de rester un moment seuls, plongés dans leurs pensées.

Ils atteignirent sans le savoir la bibliothèque. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant les bureaux de lecture. Deux jeunes femmes étaient assises là, discutant ensemble. La première, vêtue de bleu et de noir, avait des cheveux noirs tombant jusqu'aux épaules. La deuxième était une femme aux longs cheveux bruns dressés en queue de cheval, vêtue d'une longue jupe vert émeraude, un débardeur noir et une veste longue vert clair. En la voyant, ils froncèrent les sourcils. Ce visage… Il leur rappelait quelqu'un. Et elle avait des yeux Mako, comme eux ! Ils se souvirent alors qu'il s'agissait d'une des membres du groupe de Kadaj.

Ils étaient en train de les détailler, quand toutes deux sentirent leur regard et se tournèrent vers eux. La jeune femme brune pâlit, elle les avait reconnus. La seconde leur offrit un sourire poli.

« Tiens, bonjour ! Vous êtes nouveaux à la BGU ? » dit la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Les deux hommes écarquillèrent les yeux, puis se préparèrent à faire demi-tour pour s'enfuir, quand soudain, le vaisseau tout entier se mit à trembler. Tous les étudiants dans l'école perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent sur le sol. Certains, par chance, purent s'accrocher à des meubles se trouvant près d'eux, ou un mur.

Les hauts-parleurs de l'école s'activèrent :

« Désolé ! Une petite erreur de manœuvre, mais tout va bien ! La BGU n'a pas été endommagée par cette secousse. Nous passons juste près d'un terrain émettant un puissant champ magnétique. »

Un champ magnétique ? Yazoo réalisa brusquement que c'était pire que ça. Il le sentait : Sephiroth était à bord du vaisseau !

« Nida a encore fait une erreur de manœuvre », soupira l'adolescente aux cheveux noirs.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, quand la femme brune lui prit le bras.

« Linoa, je crois… Je le sens ! Sephiroth est là. »

La dénommée Linoa fronça les sourcils. On entendit soudain des bruits de lutte provenant du couloir. Les deux femmes et les deux hommes attendirent.

Bientôt, Sephiroth fit son apparition. Le guerrier posa son regard sur les deux femmes.

« Laquelle de vous deux est Linoa ? » dit-il.

La jeune femme aux cheveux noirs se mit en garde, son rotator armé sur son bras gauche.

« Je suis Linoa ! Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? »

Sephiroth sourit.

« Moi ? Je suis venu te chercher. Ordre d'Ultimécia. »

Linoa pâlit. Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent dans le dos de tous. Ils eurent juste le temps de voir un flash de lumière, puis Squall bondit devant Linoa, sa gunblade dans les mains.

« Fils de Lucrécia ou pas, si tu touches à un cheveu de Linoa, je te découpe en tranches ! » dit Squall.

Du coin de l'œil, Yazoo vit la femme brune pâlir à son tour. Linoa posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Les filles, quand vous en aurez l'occasion, fichez le camp ! » dit Squall.

« Non ! Squall, je veux me battre aussi ! » dit Linoa.

« Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas… Shiva ! »

Dès qu'il eut prononcé ce nom, la G-force apparut dans un nuage de flocons étincelants.

Souriant, Sephiroth dégaina Murasama et se jeta sur la créature divine. La déesse n'eut pas le temps de parer ce coup, elle ne put que tendre la main alors que la lame mortelle traversait son corps.

Gémissant, elle tomba au sol et son corps se réduisit à un tas de neige, qui devint eau.

« Shiva ? ! » dit Squall.

« Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec les G-forces, maintenant, dit Sephiroth. Allez, en garde, Seed ! Ou bien tu as peur et préfères me laisser emmener la sorcière ? »

« ÇA, JAMAIS ! » hurla Squall.

Il se jeta sur Sephiroth. Sa gunblade heurta Murasama. Ricanant, l'ex-Soldat se pencha vers Squall et susurra :

« Tu tiens à elle à ce point ? Serait-ce ta petite-amie ? »

« Mêle-toi de tes affaires ! » répliqua Squall en le repoussant.

Yazoo hésita, puis voyant que les deux hommes étaient concentrés dans leur combat, il s'approcha des femmes.

« Vous deux, vous feriez mieux de filer ! »

« Non ! Je veux rester pour l'aider ! » dit Linoa.

Squall se tourna vers eux.

« Non, faites ce qu'il dit ! Vous deux, emmenez-les filles en sécurité ! »

« Mais… » dit Linoa.

« FICHEZ LE CAMP ! » beugla Squall.

Motivé par ce cri, Loz attrapa brusquement la jeune femme, la souleva sur son épaule et s'enfuit. Yazoo fit signe à Lucrécia, tous deux coururent à la suite du jeune homme, qui s'efforçait de courir en gardant une Linoa récalcitrante sur son épaule.

Ils atteignirent le couloir et courraient vers la sortie, quand Linoa, voyant que les coups ne faisaient rien à Loz, ouvrit grand la bouche et le mordit sauvagement à l'épaule.

Loz n'y tint plus, il posa Linoa au sol, mais sans la lâcher. Il mit sa main raide devant lui et la frappa brutalement à la nuque, à un endroit sensible. La jeune femme se raidit.

« Désolé », dit Loz.

Linoa perdit connaissance.

« Vous l'avez… ? » murmura Lucrécia, choquée.

« Non, juste assommée. Allez, on continue ! » dit Loz.

Ils avaient atteint le hall, quand un monstre apparut devant eux. On aurait dit une espèce de gros lézard jaune géant, au ventre bleu. Un dard métallique sortait de sa bouche, et une queue en métal était visible dans son dos.

« Les monstres de la serre de combat ont été lâchés ! » réalisa Lucrécia.

Yazoo marmonna un juron, et sortit sa gunblade. Une balle en pleine tête tua le monstre.

Mais soudain, un bruit résonna dans leur dos. Ils se retournèrent, et virent Sephiroth courir vers eux.

« Oh non ! On peut pas lui échapper ! » murmura Lucrécia.

Yazoo réfléchit à toute vitesse. Où aller ? Ils étaient tous coincés sur ce vaisseau ! Il mit en réflexe la main à sa poche, et sentit un objet dur… L'Aladore !

Il hésita, puis prit un air déterminé.

« Lucrécia, je vais vous demander de vous éloigner. Allez chercher Selphie, Zell et Irvine ! »

La jeune femme parut inquiète.

« Et Linoa ? »

« Ça va aller », dit Yazoo.

Loz interrogea son frère du regard. Quoi ? Il n'allait pas quand même pas se battre avec Linoa sur le dos ? Mais en voyant son frère sortir l'Aladore de sa poche, il comprit.

Une fois Lucrécia suffisamment loin, Yazoo hocha de la tête. Son frère répondit par le même geste.

Puis, lentement, solennellement, Yazoo sortit l'Aladore et la broya dans sa main. La pierre émit un puissant nuage de fumée noire.

L'espace changea. Les couloirs de la BGU remplis d'élèves combattant les monstres disparut. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un immense désert au sol noir. Des nuages noirs essayaient en vain de cacher un ciel teinté d'une étrange lumière violette.

« _Qui ose troubler mon sommeil ?_ » dit une voix caverneuse.

* * *

_Voilà donc mon nouveau chapitre ! Je vais essayer de faire comme Ayame, un chapitre par jour, ou plutôt par soir. C'est pas garanti, mais je vais essayer. _

_J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu ? _


	8. Les liens se font et se défont

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Les liens se font et se défont  
**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain._

_Salut ! Bon, j'ai un peu vérifié mon mode d'écriture et le temps que je mets, le tout mélangé avec mon planning journalier, et j'en suis arrivée à conclure que je ne pourrai hélas pas faire un chapitre par jour. C'est trop dur, parfois je sèche au point-de-vue imagination, en plus. Désolée ! Je voulais pas vous donner de faux espoirs, navrée ! _

_Bon, une autre petite modif : maintenant, je vais mettre un exergue, comme dans la fic d'Ayame, "Yuu'Gure no Shijo", que je vous conseille fortement de lire si vous ne connaissez pas, c'est une histoire sublime ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt ! _

* * *

"_N'ayez point  
de crainte au moment de l'au revoir  
un adieu est nécessaire avant  
de pouvoir se retrouver  
encore._

_Et ceux qui sont  
amis sont assurés de se  
retrouver encore,  
après des instants  
ou des vies._"

Richard Bach, Illusions.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Linoa ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle s'attendit à voir le plafond de la BGU, mais elle ne vit qu'un immense ciel violet moucheté de nuages noirs.

Une aura maléfique puissante régnait dans l'espace. Cette aura… La jeune fille la reconnut et pria pour que ce ne fut pas ce qu'elle pensa.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle se redressa, elle comprit qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Devant elle se tenait la puissante G-force des ténèbres Nosferatu. Grand de deux mètres, avec de grandes ailes de chauve-souris et une queue de diable dans le dos, le corps de la créature était rouge sang, recouvert de muscles noirs. Sa tête avait la forme d'un triangle en cuir ripé, pointé vers le bas. Deux méchants yeux jaunes fixaient la jeune fille et… Loz et Yazoo ? ! Alors c'était eux qui avaient réveillé la créature. Ils avaient retrouvé l'Aladore ?

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? » dit la jeune fille.

« On a pas réfléchi », dit Loz, aussi choqué que la jeune femme.

Linoa arma son rotator et amorça tout de suite une attaque. La créature émit un rugissement.

« Battez-vous, enfin ! » dit la jeune fille.

Les deux hommes clignèrent des yeux, comme s'ils se réveillaient. Loz arma son Dual Hound, Yazoo son Velvet Nightmare.

En rugissant, Nosferatu se rua vers eux. Il tendit ses mains aux longues griffes noires vers la jeune femme, mais elle le para de son rotator à son bras.

Loz en profita pour frapper la créature au ventre. Un puissant courant électrique la fit reculer en se cabrant.

Yazoo en profita pour tirer une salve de balles qui trouèrent les ailes de la créature.

Énervé, Nosferatu tendit la main vers le ciel et invoqua un nuage. De la noirceur se mit à couler du ciel.

Linoa reconnut tout de suite cette attaque, elle avait déjà vu la créature à l'œuvre dans le passé. Alors que Nosferatu continuait de se concentrer, la jeune femme se concentra, et invoqua sa G-Force.

Un trou se forma dans le sol devant eux, puis une curieuse créature apparut. On aurait dit un lapin vert, au front couronné d'un gros rubis. La G-Force Ahuri regarda autour d'elle, puis s'élança dans le ciel et porta ses petites pattes vers son front. Son rubis émit un puissant rayon qui toucha les trois adversaires.

Juste à ce moment, Nosferatu avait fini de créer une boule de noirceur, et la jeta sur les trois combattants. La boule de noirceur ricocha dessus, heurtant un bouclier magique dont la lumière rouge évoquait celle du rubis d'Ahuri. Yazoo comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une G-Force offrant à son maître un bouclier magique. Mais la boule de noirceur, au lieu de se désintégrer contre ce rempart, ricocha sur Nosferatu. La créature se retrouva empêtrée dans son propre sortilège.

« Yazoo, profites-en ! » dit Loz.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Il rechargea sa gunblade, puis tira toutes ses balles. Nosferatu gémit, puis se laissa tomber au sol.

Les ailes affaissées, la tête basse, la créature marmonna :

« _Je dois donc… me réveiller… encore ?_ »

Tous ressentirent alors la défaite de Nosferatu, et la victoire qui leur revenait. Linoa paraissait soulagée, elle avait tourné le dos à la créature en passant une main dans ses cheveux, l'air soulagée.

La G-Force Ahuri disparut dans le trou dont elle était sortie. Le sol se referma sous elle.

Yazoo vit l'espace autour d'eux redevenir noir et difforme. Soudain, il le sentit. Comme un contact. Il sentit la G-Force Nosferatu entrer en lui.

Alors c'était cela que Zell et Linoa ressentaient, en s'associant avec leurs G-Forces ? Il avait l'impression que Nosferatu prenait une part de sa mentalité, comme une place qu'il occupait dans son esprit.

Mais c'était différent du lien avec Jenova. Il sentait que Nosferatu était endormi. Il n'aurait qu'à l'appeler le moment venu, et la G-Force se manifesterait pour le défendre. Pourtant, c'était déstabilisant. Yazoo avait l'impression de perdre quelque chose, même s'il avait gagné cette G-Force.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était à nouveau dans le hall de la BGU. Loz et Linoa étaient toujours là, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« C'est un peu déstabilisant, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Linoa avec compréhension.

« Est-ce… toujours ainsi ? » murmura Yazoo en portant la main à son front.

« Ne laisse pas la G-force prendre le dessus, dit la jeune femme. Tu es son maître, aussi longtemps que tu voudras la garder. »

« EH ! LES GARS ! »

Les trois compagnons virent Selphie, Zell, Squall et Irvine accourir. Linoa se jeta dans les bras de Squall.

« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Mais où étiez-vous passés ? » dit Selphie aux deux argentés.

« Sephiroth a disparu, le combat est fini depuis longtemps, mais personne vous trouvait ! » dit Zell.

Linoa leur expliqua que, pour échapper à Sephiroth, Yazoo avait décidé d'utiliser l'Aladore. La pierre noire les avait alors emmenés dans l'univers infernal de Nosferatu.

Lorsqu'il entendit ça, Squall regarda les deux hommes avec l'air choqué, puis il prit un air furieux.

« Vous avez osé emmener Linoa combattre ce monstre ? ! Nom de dieu, cette G-Force est trop dangereuse ! Et qui de vous deux la maîtrise ? »

« Moi », dit Yazoo. Il se demanda pourquoi il l'avait dit sur un ton aussi détaché. Il se sentait vraiment bizarre.

Squall le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne vous fais pas confiance, à tous les deux ! Ne vous approchez plus de Linoa ! »

« Eh, Squall ! Mollo, enfin ! Ils ont réussi à la protéger de ce fou, c'est ce qui compte », dit Zell.

« Oui ! Ils ne savaient pas quelles seraient les conséquences, mais ils m'ont bien protégée », insista Linoa.

Squall ignora leurs commentaires et s'éloigna. Linoa lança un regard d'excuse aux deux hommes, puis courut parler au jeune homme.

« Il est toujours comme ça ? » demanda Loz.

« Quand on s'attaque à sa princesse, oui », dit Irvine.

« Et Sephiroth ? » dit Yazoo.

« Il a quitté le vaisseau quand vous êtes partis tous les trois dans le monde de Nosferatu. Squall n'arrivait pas à le vaincre, mais juste à parer ses coups. Sephiroth a fini par se lasser, puis s'est lancé à votre poursuite », expliqua Selphie.

« Maintenant… va falloir faire le ménage », soupira Zell en regardant le hall.

En effet, de nombreux cadavres de monstres couvraient le sol. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas eu de morts, juste de nombreux blessés.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une personne était entrée dans le studio. Seifer, Kylie, Kadaj et Sylvain ignoraient de qui il s'agissait.

Cette personne était revêtue d'une lourde robe de laine brune, avec une capuche rabattue sur sa tête. Mais deux longues mèches de cheveux gris bouclés en dépassaient, tombant sur ses mains unies devant elle. Des mains ridées, jaunes et boutonneuses.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Seifer, méfiant.

La personne leva lentement la tête. Tous purent voir le visage d'une femme incroyablement vieille. Elle portait des lunettes noires.

« Je suis juste une vieille femme venue vous mettre en garde. En particulier toi, Rose d'Hyne. »

Elle pointa un long doigt tremblant vers Kylie. Celle-ci ne comprit rien. Rose d'Hyne ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Sephiroth l'avait appelée ainsi lorsqu'il l'avait vue, un instant auparavant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Une sorcière ? » demanda Seifer.

Les sourcils de la vieille se froncèrent.

« Vous êtes des Seeds ? Les ennemis des Sorcières ? Et vous me traitez ainsi, alors que vous protégez vous-même une jeune Sorcière, insolents mortels ? »

Seifer lui répondit par un regard furibond.

« Madame, qui êtes-vous ? Je vous connais ? » demanda Kylie.

La vieille eut un curieux sourire.

« Oui et non. Qu'importe, je voulais juste te rencontrer. Si tu désires me revoir, il te suffit de regarder en toi, comme à chaque fois que tu utilises ton pouvoir. À bientôt, bouton de rose. J'ai hâte de voir la magnifique fleur que tu deviendras. »

Et sur ces mots, elle fit volte-face et sortit. Tous la regardèrent partir, stupéfaits.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire ? » dit Kadaj.

Kylie secoua la tête. Elle n'y comprenait rien elle-même !

Plus tard, un élève de l'équipe A vint leur communiquer l'ordre de repli. Les élèves regagnèrent tous les vaisseaux, qui prirent la mer pour rentrer à la BGU.

Tandis que le vaisseau voyait en direction du port, Kylie se tenait accoudée au bastingage sur le toit, une fois de plus. Elle regardait défiler l'océan. Elle revit le visage de Sephiroth quand il l'avait vue, à _Timber Maniacs_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_« Arrête ça ! » dit Kylie. _

_Elle venait aussi de dépasser Seifer, et se postait près de son ami pour le défendre. _

_En la voyant, le sourire de Sephiroth s'accentua. _

_« Oh ! Mais c'est mon jour de chance, décidément ! La Rose d'Hyne est ici, elle aussi ! »_

_Les trois jeunes étudiants se regardèrent, interloqués. La Rose… d'Hyne ? Mais de quoi il parlait ? _

Il est fou_, pensa Seifer. _

_« Toi, je ne te tuerai pas, dit Sephiroth. Mère et Ultimécia ont besoin de toi pour leurs plans. »_

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Besoin d'elle pour leurs plans… Et cette étrange vieille femme qui l'avait appelée Rose d'Hyne, elle aussi…

« Tu songes à ce qui s'est passé ? »

La jeune fille tourna la tête et cria de stupeur. Accroupi en équilibre sur la rampe du bastingage, Kadaj la regardait. Ses cheveux d'argent flottaient dans le vent, lui donnant un air plus sauvage que d'habitude. Il ressemblait à un jeune esprit du vent.

« Que fais-tu là ? Tu devrais être dans le vaisseau de l'équipe C ! »

Kadaj haussa les épaules et se mit debout au côté de la jeune fille.

« Tu oublies que je peux sauter plus loin qu'un humain ordinaire », dit-il avec une touche d'amusement et de malice.

Kylie lui rendit son sourire.

« Tu te fais encore du souci ? » dit le jeune homme.

« Tu as entendu ce qu'avait dit Sephiroth. Ultimécia et Jenova me veulent. Et je ne comprends rien à cette histoire de rose. Et je suis encore un peu traumatisée par ce qui s'est passé, avec Seifer poignardé par Murasama. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour Murasama. Nous avons Masamune et tous les artefacts. »

« Mais pas la solution pour arrêter définitivement Jenova ! Franchement, Kadaj, je t'envie. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Toi, tu es fort, tu as de puissants pouvoirs. Moi, parfois, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un fardeau. J'ai juste le pouvoir de guérir et voir les fantômes. Linoa, elle… Grâce aux leçons d'Édéa, je sais reconnaître une puissante sorcière quand j'en vois une. Linoa a de puissants pouvoirs liés à toutes les magies élémentaires ou non. Et Ultimécia avait la réputation d'être une puissante sorcière maîtrisant la magie noire. C'est pour ça que je me sens si mal. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus. »

Kadaj posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Surprise, celle-ci le regarda.

« Tu es celle qui m'a aidé à revenir à la vie. Tu m'as aidé à rencontrer Lucrécia et à retrouver la vue quand j'étais aveugle. Tu as recueilli Sora et chacun de nous dans ton monde. Tu as fait comprendre à Sylvain qu'il avait une nouvelle famille. Et tu m'as même empêché de me suicider, après que cet idiot nous ait rappelé nos péchés passés, tu te souviens ? »

Kylie sourit. Oui, comment oublier ça ? Kadaj avait failli commettre l'irréparable, à cet instant. Mais elle avait réussi à lui rendre l'espoir. Et dire qu'au moment où elle avait fini de le réconforter, Tommy avait fait irruption et pris une photo d'eux se tenant la main, puis avait voulu la montrer à sa mère, en disant qu'ils allaient se marier !

« Tu n'es ni faible ni inutile. Et tu es la gardienne du feu qui ne brûle pas, l'un des artefacts Cetras. Tout le monde a son propre rôle à tenir, voilà tout. Moi, je suis le chef. Lucrécia est un peu comme une source d'informations, Sylvain un guerrier comme moi, Sora aussi, même si elle est plus jeune. Même si parfois, elle joue plus le rôle de trésorière qu'autre chose. »

Les deux jeunes gens rirent à cette blague. Bientôt, la terre apparut à l'horizon. Kadaj rejoignit d'un bond son propre vaisseau.

Les étudiants accostèrent au port de Balamb. Là, Quistis leur donna à tous quartier libre. Fujin et Raijin accoururent pour accueillir Seifer.

Et avec eux se trouvait Sora qui, folle de joie, sauta dans les bras de Kylie. Puis elle sauta sur les garçons, bien décidée à les tuer à coups de câlins. Lucrécia arriva peu de temps après, suivie de Quistis et Linoa.

Les trois jeunes femmes sourirent en voyant l'enfant pendre au cou de Sylvain, qui avait du mal à la tenir tant elle faisait exprès d'être lourde pour l'embêter.

« Alors, ça a été, votre examen ? » dit Lucrécia.

« Les résultats ne seront connus qu'en fin d'après-midi », dit Quistis. « Enfin, d'ici là, je peux cesser d'être professeur et me comporter en tant qu'amie. Kadaj, au fait, tes frères sont passés à la BGU. »

Kadaj ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Kylie et Sylvain se regardèrent, stupéfaits. Loz et Yazoo ? Ici ?

Quistis leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Les adolescents eurent un malaise. Ainsi, Sephiroth avait attaqué la BGU après le combat à Timber. Et il en avait voulu à Linoa ? Mais pourquoi ?

« … Et après la réaction peu reconnaissante de Squall, ils ont choisi de s'en aller », acheva Quistis.

« QUOI ? Mais pourquoi ils sont pas restés pour attendre Kadaj ? » dit Kylie.

« Ils ont sûrement des remords… encore », murmura Kadaj.

Kylie et Sylvain comprirent qu'ils ne pouvaient rien dire de plus. Kadaj s'éloigna. Sora voulut le suivre, mais Lucrécia l'arrêta. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui… Du moins pas maintenant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj déambulait dans les rues de Balamb. Il éprouvait des sentiments contraires. D'une part, il était heureux de savoir ses frères vivants et libres, ici dans ce monde.

Mais il les connaissait, et s'ils avaient choisi de s'en aller, s'ils avaient refusé de saisir cette chance de le revoir, c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore le courage de se réconcilier avec lui.

Viendrait-il un jour où ils pourraient de nouveau être réunis, comme trois frères ?

Seul l'avenir le dirait. Pensif, le jeune homme regarda l'océan. Au loin, le soleil commençait déjà sa lente descente vers l'obscurité de la mer. Et ce soir, les résultats des examens seraient divulgués.

Mais en cet instant, Kadaj s'en moquait. Il ne pensait qu'à ses frères, et il était triste.

Loin dans les montagnes au nord de Balamb, Yazoo et Loz marchaient vers leur propre avenir. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain et, comme mus par un instinct inconscient, ils regardèrent aussi le soleil à l'horizon, comme leur petit-frère à Balamb.


	9. La légende de la Princesse Rose

**Chapitre 9 :**

**La légende de la Princesse Rose**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

« _Give me strength to face the truth  
The doubt within my soul  
No longer I can justify  
The bloodshed in his name_

_Is it a sin to seek the truth, the truth beneath the rose ?_ »

_The Truth beneath the Rose _– Within Temptation

* * *

La fête de nomination des Seeds était vraiment magnifique. L'immense salle de bal de la BGU était emplie d'étudiants en liesse. Les filles portaient toutes de somptueuses tenues de soirée, les hommes des uniformes de Seeds. Bien entendu, les nouveaux Seeds, filles et garçons, portaient eux aussi l'uniforme.

Kylie était soulagée qu'on ne lui ait pas imposé de porter son uniforme pour la fête. Elle préférait nettement la jolie robe de soirée verte qu'une fille de la BGU lui avait prêtée. L'uniforme Seed était plus sombre que celui d'étudiant normal et orné de galons dorés. La seule différence avec les hommes était que les femmes Seeds portaient une jupe, pas un pantalon.

Sylvain et Kadaj se tenaient un peu en retrait. Eux aussi avaient réussi l'examen, comme elle. Seifer aussi.

La jeune fille lança un coup d'œil vers le buffet. Les professeurs discutaient entre eux. Lucrécia portait une robe de soirée rouge pourpre prêtée par Quistis, elle-même en robe de soirée rose foncé. Sora se tenait près du coin gâteaux du buffet, vêtue d'une très jolie robe de soirée jaune vif. La petite semblait bien consciente du caractère important de cette fête, elle était tranquille et mangeait avec soin, sans faire de miette ni de tache.

« Kylie ? »

La jeune fille aperçut Linoa, qui marchait vers elle au bras de Squall. La jeune femme portait une jolie robe de soirée jaune et blanche. Squall avait son uniforme de Seed.

« Alors, tu es contente d'être enfin devenue Seed ? » dit Linoa.

« Oui », dit la jeune fille en souriant.

« Le plus dur viendra bientôt », l'avertit Squall.

Linoa lui lança un regard de reproche, puis sourit à la jeune fille.

« Amuse-toi bien, cette soirée est faite pour célébrer votre réussite à tous. Et toi, Squall, puisque tu ne sais pas féliciter les étudiants qui ont réussi leur examen, je vais t'imposer cette danse ! »

Elle entraîna le jeune homme surpris vers la piste. Kylie les regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Squall était vraiment froid et taciturne, Linoa si pétillante et amicale ! Comment avaient-ils fait pour tomber amoureux ?

La jeune fille l'ignorait, et préférait ne pas trop s'interroger là-dessus. Elle ne cessait de repenser aux mystères qui s'étaient produits lors de l'examen.

« Tu t'ennuies ? » dit une voix.

Kylie se tourna vers celle qui avait parlé. Elle sursauta. C'était Fujin.

« Heu… Non, je… »

« Seifer m'a tout raconté, pour votre examen. Toi et tes copains, vous lui avez sauvé la vie. Merci. »

Kylie sourit d'un air gêné. Fujin lui rendit son sourire, puis baissa la tête, semblant soudain embarrassée.

« Tu sais, je voulais m'excuser », dit la jeune femme.

« T'excuser ? Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ma réaction, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, dans la station abandonnée en pleine mer. Mais maintenant, je comprends que tu es comme Linoa : une gentille sorcière. Alors… toi et tes copains pouvez compter sur moi et Raijin, si vous avez un problème. »

« Merci », dit Kylie.

Fujin l'observa encore un moment, puis dit :

« Je crois que t'as besoin d'aide, là, déjà. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Tu es trop sombre alors que c'est la fête. Tu dois danser. »

« Hein ? Mais je… je n'ai pas de cavalier, et je ne sais pas bien danser, je suis nulle ! »

Fujin sourit, un sourire canaille.

« Raijin ! » cria-t-elle.

Juste à ce moment, le grand homme arriva, traînant Seifer par le bras. Fujin prit Kylie par les épaules et la poussa vers la piste de danse. Raijin fit de même avec son ami.

Ahuris, les jeunes gens, se regardèrent. Quoi ? Danser ensemble, eux ? Seifer hésita, puis lui tendit la main sans grande conviction. Kylie mit un léger instant avant de la prendre.

Souriant timidement, Seifer posa une main sur la taille de la jeune fille, puis tous deux se mirent à danser au rythme de la valse.

« Si je m'attendais à ça ! » dit Quistis.

Elle pointa du doigt le jeune couple qui venait de rejoindre les danseurs. Les professeurs tournèrent tous la tête et écarquillèrent les yeux. Seifer, l'élève le plus rebelle de la BGU, en uniforme de Seed et dansant avec la nouvelle sorcière !

« Ils vont bien ensemble », dit Cid, souriant.

Beaucoup sourirent, mais pas Lucrécia. Elle lança un coup d'œil vers le fond de la salle. Sylvain venait de pointer du doigt le couple. Kadaj porta son attention sur eux, et parut… troublé, puis mécontent. Il donna brusquement son verre au jeune et sortit dehors, sur la terrasse.

La jeune femme serra les dents.

« Excusez-moi, je reviens », dit-elle.

Une fois passé la foule de convives, elle vit Kadaj accoudé au balcon de l'école. Il avait l'air sombre.

« Kadaj ? » dit la jeune femme.

Il ne répondit rien. Compréhensive, Lucrécia s'éloigna.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Accoudé au balcon, Kadaj était plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il avait vu Kylie danser au bras de Seifer, il avait senti une étrange douleur au ventre. Et il avait senti la colère monter en lui, fort rapidement.

Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis… depuis qu'il croyait que Jenova aimait plus Sephiroth que lui. Aujourd'hui, il se moquait éperdument de l'amour que Jenova pouvait lui porter, il la haïssait et ne voulait plus du tout penser à elle.

Mais Kylie… Au début, il l'avait aimée comme une amie, elle avait toujours été là pour lui, elle l'avait tant aidée, elle lui avait rendu le goût de vivre, fait découvrir le bonheur de vivre avec une famille, sa mère Isabelle, grand-père, Tommy, Sora, Lucrécia, Sylvain…

Il tiqua soudain sur une idée qui effleura son esprit. Il était… amoureux ?

Il réalisa soudain combien c'était idiot. Il n'était pas humain. Au plus profond de lui-même, il continuait de se considérer comme un monstre. Bien sûr, ses amis lui avaient fait oublier cela, ils l'aimaient tous et l'acceptaient, le soutenaient. Mais aimer à ce point…

Il soupira. Seifer avait plus de chance que lui de gagner le cœur de Kylie, parce qu'il était humain comme elle. Que Kylie fût une sorcière ne la rendait pas si différente des autres que ça.

Lui, il était trop différent. Et ça lui faisait mal. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la jalousie et l'amour pouvaient être aussi pénibles et douloureux pour lui.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait un jour férié, autant les Seeds que les étudiants normaux.

Beaucoup se réveillèrent tard, ils avaient passé la soirée à faire la fête.

Sylvain se réveilla vers neuf heures, mit ses vêtements normaux et sortit de sa chambre pour se rendre à la cafétéria. Il trouva Kadaj assis à une table, le dos tourné vers la fenêtre. Le jeune homme avait l'air bizarre.

Dans un coin de la salle, Sora l'observait, son petit plateau de serveuse sous le bras. Les rares élèves aux autres tables le regardaient parfois avec l'air inquiet. Tout le monde savait que Kadaj n'était pas du genre à sourire, mais là… il sentait la tristesse et le mécontentement à plein nez.

« Est-ce que je rêve ou Kadaj va mal ? » dit Sylvain à la petite Wutaïenne.

« Ouais, il a une aura super sombre », dit l'enfant.

Lentement, le jeune homme s'approcha.

« Eh, Kadaj ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu te lèves toujours plein d'entrain, le matin, d'habitude ! »

« Non, ça va, c'est rien », dit Kadaj d'une voix éteinte.

Sora s'approcha, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« J'ai quelque chose de bien pour toi ! C'est un cadeau ! »

Elle sauta sur les genoux du jeune homme. Sylvain ne vit pas très bien ce qui se passa, Kadaj parut repousser un objet que l'enfant tendait vers son visage.

Quand il put voir, Kadaj avait le visage tiré par des pinces reliées à un anneau autour de sa tête. Cela le forçait à lever les commissures des lèvres vers le haut et à lever les sourcils aussi. C'était horrible, comme si on le forçait à sourire au point que ça en devenait douloureux ! Il ne pouvait même pas cligner des yeux.

Avec effort, Kadaj gémit : « Neuh fais pwah… dé fwasses cwomme fa ! » (Traduction : Ne fais pas… des farces comme ça ! »)

Sora, toute fière, exhiba son œuvre en criant : « Je vous présente le sourieur Yousei Gips ! »

(Note de l'auteur : _Yousei Gips_ – _Entraînement rééducatif_ est une parodie de « _Kyojin no Hoshi_ », un dessin animé classique de base-ball où un procédé correcteur fut utilisé pour faire un bon lanceur)

Voyant que cela était trop douloureux, Sylvain aida Kadaj à enlever l'anneau à pinces. Kadaj se laissa retomber sur sa chaise et sa tête tomba sur la table, dans son assiette d'œufs au bacon.

« Et il est encore plus sombre, maintenant », dit Sora, l'air déçu.

_Génial, sa déprime est contagieuse ! _pensa Sylvain, aussi déprimé que la fillette.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie se sentait bizarre. Danser avec Seifer l'avait troublée. Après la valse, elle avait cherché des yeux ses amis. Elle avait vu Lucrécia, qui l'avait regardée bizarrement, comme… comme si elle lui en voulait ? Mais pourquoi ?

Et Kadaj était introuvable. Sora avait continué de manger des gâteaux.

La jeune fille se rendit à la cafétéria. Sylvain et Sora se tenaient là, l'air affligé. Ils se retournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent la jeune fille approcher.

« Kylie onee-chan ! » dit Sora, toute contente.

Kadaj, assis à une table plus loin, se redressa brusquement, l'air affolé.

_Que… qu'est-ce que Kylie vient faire là ? _pensa le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas envie de la voir maintenant, alors qu'il était encore en plein déprime par pure jalousie !

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous avez vu Kadaj, ce matin ? » dit la jeune fille.

Sora et Sylvain se tournèrent vers la table. Kadaj n'était plus assis sur sa chaise, il était caché en dessous de la table. Un index sur les lèvres, il agitait son autre main en signe de négation.

« Chut ! Non ! Je ne suis pas là pour le moment », dit-il dans un murmure.

Curieuse, Sora marcha jusque près de lui.

« T'as dit quoi ? J'ai rien entendu », dit la fillette.

« Dis-lui que je suis pas là pour le moment », murmura le jeune homme.

Sora acquiesça, puis elle se retourna et cria haut et fort vers Kylie :

« IL DIT QU'IL N'EST PAS LÀ POUR LE MOMENT ! »

Kadaj prit un air horrifié. Sylvain, les rares élèves présents autour d'eux et même les serveurs derrière le comptoir de la cafétéria rirent, un rire bête et nerveux.

Sora se tourna vers Kadaj et vit qu'il avait l'air aussi mal que si on lui avait tiré une balle en plein cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit l'enfant, surprise.

Kylie soupira, l'air affligé.

« Je vois… Bon, d'accord, j'insiste pas. »

« Heu… Kylie… » dit Sylvain.

« Laisse tomber. Excusez-moi de vous avoir dérangés. »

Elle sortit. Sylvain regarda Kadaj, comprenant soudain la cause de sa déprime. Alors il était dans cet état parce qu'il était amoureux ? Eh ben…

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Retrouve le moral, souris ! » dit Sora.

Kadaj enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que l'amour pouvait faire aussi mal !

Dépitée, Kylie se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir d'y trouver Édéa et Linoa. Les deux femmes pourraient peut-être lui remonter le moral, elles étaient toutes deux d'un sage conseil.

Non seulement Kylie trouva les deux femmes, mais aussi Selphie, Lucrécia et Quistis.

« Ah, Kylie ! On te cherchait ! » dit Selphie.

« Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ? » dit la jeune fille en rejoignant le groupe de filles.

« Non, mais Édéa veut toutes nous réunir avec les garçons dans le bureau de Cid », dit Linoa.

« Oui, j'ai une histoire à tous vous raconter », dit la femme du proviseur.

Les filles prirent l'ascenseur et trouvèrent Cid, Squall, Zell, Irvine, Seifer, Fujin, Raijin, Kadaj et Sylvain déjà dans le bureau.

Lorsque Kylie croisa le regard de Kadaj, celui-ci détourna la tête, l'air troublé.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher pour lui parler. Édéa se mit devant le bureau du proviseur avec son mari, et prit la parole.

« J'ai entendu vos histoires lors de l'examen du Seed. Donc, Sephiroth disait que Jenova et Ultimécia avaient besoin de toi, Kylie ? »

« Oui », dit la jeune fille.

« Puis, lors de la fin de votre examen, une vieille femme est apparue et t'a nommée, comme Sephiroth, _la rose d'Hyne _? »

« Exact », confirma Seifer.

Édéa eut l'air troublé.

« Gouvernante, vous savez ce que cela signifie ? » dit Irvine.

« Rose d'Hyne… c'est joli, comme nom », dit Linoa, l'air rêveuse.

Édéa se racla la gorge.

« C'est une vieille légende de sorcières. Je l'ai apprise d'une vieille ermite qui vivait à Centra, du temps où vous viviez tous à l'orphelinat sous ma tutelle, les enfants. Laissez moi vous raconter une histoire :

Il était une fois, il y a très longtemps, un puissant magicien du nom d'Hyne. Il était le seul magicien de ce monde, et son créateur. Puis, tandis que l'humanité prenait son essor et découvrait la vie, il rencontra une humaine dont il s'éprit. Tous deux s'unirent et eurent une fille, la Princesse Rose.

Elle était plus belle que toutes les créatures de ce monde. Sa beauté rivalisait même avec l'éclat de la lune. La princesse avait un mystérieux pouvoir : elle pouvait guérir n'importe quelle blessure ou maladie.

Son mystérieux pouvoir et sa beauté attisèrent la convoitise d'un homme, un rival qui souhaitait dépasser Hyne en puissance. Il kidnappa la princesse et l'enferma dans une tour de son palais, Centra.

Là, il donna à la princesse tout ce qu'elle désirait… sauf la liberté. Beaucoup de prétendants essayèrent de la libérer pour obtenir sa main, mais tous échouèrent.

Et un jour, un homme fut envoyé par le gouvernement d'un nouveau pays qui venait de naître : Galbadia.

L'homme brava tous les dangers, et parvint enfin à la tour, où il devait tuer la princesse, dont la beauté semait des troubles politiques partout dans le monde.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva dans la chambre de la princesse, il tomba amoureux d'elle dès le premier regard. Alors il s'enfuit avec elle. Peu de temps après, la princesse perdit son mystérieux don. »

« Oh ! Mais la Princesse Rose a vécu heureuse après, non ? » dit Sora.

« Bien sûr, sourit Édéa. La Princesse Rose tomba amoureuse de l'homme elle aussi. Ils se marièrent et la Princesse Rose mit au monde une enfant. Mais la petite tombait très souvent malade. Sa mère comprit que c'était une malédiction lancée par l'homme qui l'avait emprisonnée. Même son père, Hyne, ne pouvait soigner la petite. Et la Princesse Rose avait perdu son pouvoir en s'unissant à un humain.

Mais elle savait qu'il restait une chance. Si elle donnait sa vie, un souhait lui serait accordé. Aussi, un jour, la princesse alla dans la chambre où sa petite fille dormait. L'enfant toussait, sa fièvre était puissante.

La mère passa affectueusement la main sur le front de son enfant, puis lui dit : « _Même si je dois redevenir une rose, mon cœur sera tien. En toi, mes dons renaîtront. Tu seras la nouvelle Rose d'Hyne._ »

Et elle mourut. La petite retrouva la santé après cela. Son chagrin fut terrible, lorsqu'elle comprit que sa mère s'était sacrifiée pour elle. Mais elle décida d'honorer son sacrifice, et elle apprit à maîtriser le don de guérison. Ainsi devint-elle la nouvelle Rose d'Hyne. Le père de la Princesse Rose, Hyne, mourut de chagrin en voyant sa fille chérie morte. C'est ainsi que ses dons furent dispersés, transmis à de nombreuses humaines partout dans le monde, qui devinrent des sorcières. Et c'est depuis ce jour que les roses ont des épines. Pour que plus jamais la princesse ne puisse être capturée. »

Tout le monde fit silence, charmé par la beauté de l'histoire.

« Les épines symbolisent l'amour de la Princesse Rose », comprit Quistis.

Kylie ne dit rien, troublée. Le don de guérison… La façon dont Sephiroth et la vieille femme l'avaient appelée…

« Tu as compris », dit Édéa.

Kylie leva les yeux. La jeune femme la fixait.

« Tu es la nouvelle Rose d'Hyne, Kylie », dit Édéa.

L'adolescente rit, un rire nerveux.

« Pardon ? Vous dites ? »

La femme du directeur fit « oui » de la tête.

« Tu as le don de guérir et une étonnante main-verte depuis ta naissance. Tu es la dernière représentante de la lignée d'Hyne, je l'ai compris dès notre première rencontre. Même si je ne suis plus sorcière, j'ai gardé un certain sens de ces choses. Et après ce que Seifer m'a dit sur la façon dont tu l'as soigné lors du combat contre Sephiroth, je n'ai plus de doute. Tu es la nouvelle Princesse Rose, la descendante d'Hyne. »

Kylie sentit tous les regards braqués sur elle.

« Je… Non, c'est impossible. Rien ne le prouve, ce n'est qu'une légende ! »

« Légende ou non, Sephiroth, Jenova, Ultimécia et cette vieille étrangère le pensent. Et tous les faits concordent avec l'idée que tu es la Princesse Rose, Kylie. Tu dois l'accepter. »

« Non… NON ! Vous êtes folle ! »

Et sur ces mots, la jeune fille s'enfuit du bureau. Elle courut dans le hall, bousculant des élèves étonnés au passage. Elle s'enfuit dans la serre de combat, jusqu'à la terrasse de la sphère de combat, un lieu où les amoureux de la BGU aimaient se cacher, le soir, après le couvre-feu.

Là, elle regarda le ciel. Le vaisseau de la BGU volait toujours au-dessus des terres vertes de Balamb, le vent secouait les longs cheveux noirs de la jeune fille.

Elle vit du lierre grimpant sur la droite du balcon. Curieuse, elle tendit la main et se concentra. Bientôt, des roses s'épanouirent sur les plantes.

Kylie recula, l'air effrayé. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. Si c'était vrai… Si elle était la Princesse Rose, qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Et pourquoi l'ennemi avait besoin de son don ?

_Je ne suis même pas jolie ! _pensa la jeune fille avec tristesse. _Et je n'ai pas les pouvoirs d'Hyne. Alors pourquoi aurait-on besoin de moi ? _

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, désireuse de laisser son esprit s'enfuir dans les nuages.

Quelques pétales se détachèrent des roses et s'enfuirent dans le vent.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Choqués par la réaction de Kylie, tout le monde resta immobile dans la salle. Kadaj fut le premier à réagir, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Laisse-la, elle a besoin de temps pour accepter ça », dit Seifer.

Kadaj lui lança un regard antipathique.

« C'est pas parce que tu as dansé avec elle hier soir que tu la connais mieux que moi ! »

Et il sortit, bien décidé à aller parler à son ami. Seifer n'avait pas passé plusieurs mois en compagnie de l'adolescente, il ne la connaissait pas et se méfiait même encore d'elle, malgré tout, parce qu'elle était une sorcière. Kadaj, lui, savait qu'elle était une jeune fille avec des doutes, des peurs et le sentiment d'être perdue. Le récit d'Édéa avait dû ébranler ses convictions, et Kadaj savait ce que ça faisait de recevoir un destin totalement différent de ce que l'on s'imaginait.

Il se dirigea donc vers la serre de combats. Il fut bientôt suivi de Sylvain, Sora et Lucrécia.

Restés seuls dans la salle du directeur, les autres se regardèrent.

« On dirait que t'as un rival amoureux », dit Irvine.

Seifer rougit.

« Je n'ai jamais été le petit-ami de Kylie ! »

« Oh, arrêtez, tous les deux ! » dit Squall, agacé.

« Si cette histoire est vraie, dit Quistis, pourquoi Ultimécia et les autres auraient besoin de Kylie ? En quoi le don de guérison de la Princesse Rose pourrait les aider à détruire l'univers ? »

« Je n'en sais pas plus », dit Édéa. « Je ne connais que la légende du passé, mais le futur… c'est à nous de trouver comment le façonner. »

En effet, le futur demeurait incertain. Qu'allait-il encore se passer ?

* * *

_Kikou, tout le monde ! _

_Emma, ne t'en fais pas pour Yazoo, il s'en sortira, tu verras dans la suite ! _

_Lunastrelle, j'espère que ce chapitre a répondu à la plupart de tes questions. _

_Ayame, merci pour ta dernière review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. _

_Nmfrter, t'en fais pas, même si les chapitres n'arrivent pas continuellement, mon histoire continue. Mais ainsi, au moins, le suspens est plus intense, et c'est bien, tu trouves pas ? _

_Encore une fois, merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews et j'espère en recevoir de nouvelles pour ce chapitre. See you soon ! _


	10. La muraille de la reine de l'air

**Chapitre 10 :**

**La muraille de la reine de l'air  
**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain._

* * *

Kadaj se dirigeait vers la serre de combat pour aller réconforter Kylie, quand un surveillant accourut et lui dit que tous les nouveaux Seeds devaient se rendre en classe.

Un peu étonné, le jeune homme obéit et se rendit dans la salle. Les autres Seeds étaient déjà là. Sylvain et Kylie le rejoignirent et se mirent en rang avec les autres devant le bureau du professeur.

D'après les murmures des élèves qui discutaient entre eux, il s'agissait du commencement de leur première journée en tant que Seeds. On allait commencer à leur donner des travaux pratiques sous l'autorité d'un professeur particulier, avant de recevoir leur toute première mission.

La porte s'ouvrit. Quistis, Lucrécia et les autres professeurs de la BGU entrèrent. Le professeur principal, Monsieur Spenser, se détacha du groupe et prit la parole.

« Vous êtes maintenant des Seeds de la BGU. Cependant, étant donné les circonstances actuelles et les épreuves futures, de nouvelles mesures d'apprentissage ont été incluses pour la fin de votre formation. Nous allons soigneusement étudier vos bulletins et pendant ce temps, afin que vous ne demeuriez pas inactifs, vous serez sous la tutelle d'un professeur et exécuterez de menus travaux et de petites missions. Voici maintenant la liste de groupe d'élèves avec leur professeur respectif. »

Kylie lança un coup d'œil anxieux à ses amis. Allaient-ils rester ensemble, tous les trois ? Ils espéraient que oui, et qu'on les mettrait sous la tutelle de Lucrécia ou Quistis.

Mais, contre toute attente, Sylvain fut mis avec une fille sous la tutelle du docteur Kadowaki, la responsable de l'infirmerie de la BGU.

Kadaj et Kylie, eux, furent confiés à Spenser. Lucrécia leur lança un regard d'excuses.

Une fois que les élèves furent tous sortis avec leur professeur, Kylie et Kadaj restèrent seuls face à Spenser. Ce dernier leur donna un papier.

« Voici vos travaux journaliers. Pour l'après-midi, je verrai, les tâches risquent de varier. »

Puis il sortit. Kylie se pencha pour lire le papier que tenait Kadaj.

« Hein ? ! Il nous dit de faire ça ? ! » dit Kylie.

« On va quand même pas obéir ? ! » dit Kadaj, indigné.

« J'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas le choix », dit une voix.

Les jeunes gens levèrent la tête et virent Édéa entrer. Kylie baissa la tête, évitant volontairement son regard. Elle en voulait toujours à l'épouse du directeur de la BGU pour cette histoire sur la Princesse Rose.

« Si vous refusez, vous pourriez être destitués de votre diplôme de Seed. »

« Très bien, on va les faire, vos travaux pourris ! » dit Kylie.

Elle sortit de la salle. Kadaj fit une moue gênée, puis sortit aussi.

Le papier leur assignait deux tâches principales : nettoyage des toilettes de la BGU et cirage des chaussures des gens de l'université.

Kylie choisit la première tâche, elle avait déjà fait ça chez elle, parfois. C'était écœurant, mais elle avait bien pris conscience que si elle s'était retrouvée avec Kadaj, c'était à cause de leur différence. Elle, parce qu'elle était une sorcière, et lui parce qu'il avait un physique différent de celui des humains. Certaines personnes se méfiaient d'ailleurs plus de lui depuis le passage de Sephiroth à l'université. Leur ressemblance physique n'avait fait qu'attiser la méfiance des élèves et des professeurs.

Désormais, chaque matin, Kylie devait aller astiquer toutes les toilettes de l'école. C'était une véritable abomination, surtout chez les hommes. Parfois, après qu'elle ait fini de nettoyer, des gens passaient et continuaient de se plaindre en disant que ça empestait.

Kadaj, lui, se tenait toujours près de l'entrée de la serrer de combat, avec un torchon, une boîte de cire pour chaussures et un tabouret. Certains professeurs avaient parfois fait semblant de déraper sur le meuble pour lui donner un coup de pied au visage. Le jeune homme avait parfois eu envie de répliquer, mais sans cesse, le visage d'Édéa et son avertissement revenait. Il devait tenir bon pour gagner son titre légitime de Seed !

Le troisième jour, vers treize heures, Kylie put enfin faire une pause pour aller déjeuner. Elle acheva de poser un vase rempli de fleurs près de la fenêtre du couloir des toilettes, puis elle se dirigea vers la sortie, quand elle croisa un élève. Elle reconnut tout de suite les cheveux noirs et les yeux vairons de Bill, celui qui avait traité Kadaj de « monstre » et dit à Kylie qu'elle méritait le bûcher, avant l'examen du Seed sur le terrain.

Il lui lança tout de suite un regard méprisant.

« Alors, c'est ça qu'on t'a assigné comme tâche, sorcière ? »

Kylie crispa les poings. Elle savait que si elle répliquait, elle jouerait son jeu, mais ses insultes étaient insupportables !

« Franchement, nettoyer les toilettes ! Je ne comprends pas », poursuivit Bill.

« Comprends pas quoi ? » dit Kylie.

« Tu as été choisie comme deuxième meilleure élève à l'examen, alors que moi, je suis que troisième ! Franchement, comment une sorcière peut avoir reçu le titre de Seed ? C'est incompréhensible ! »

Kylie inspira un bon coup, puis dit sèchement : « Je dois y aller. »

Elle s'éloigna vers la cafétéria. Bill la regarda partir, puis aperçut le bouquet de roses multicolores à la fenêtre. Son visage parut s'adoucir. Il regarda encore une fois Kylie, le bouquet, puis s'éloigna vers le dortoir des Seeds.

Arrivée à la cafétéria, Kylie aperçut Sylvain, qui lui faisait signe à une table. Kadaj était avec lui. Dès qu'elle s'assit, la jeune fille sentit une forte odeur de cire. Elle regarda les mains de Kadaj. Elles étaient toutes usées, couvertes d'ampoules. Et il semblait avoir mal au dos, à force de rester courbé, à cirer des chaussures.

« Alors, vous tenez le coup, tous les deux ? » demanda gentiment Sylvain.

« On fait aller », soupira Kylie.

Juste à ce moment, Sora courut vers eux et leur servit tout de suite le plat du jour : lapin aux truffes et nouilles à la sauce tomate fraîche. Elle avait gardé les trois plats en réserve, pour qu'ils soient servis dès leur arrivée. Sylvain lui avait raconté les tâches qu'on leur avait assignées, cela l'indignait. Elle était bien décidée à aider le plus possible. Elle leur servit ensuite un dessert très spécial : des bretzels.

Une fois rassasiés, Kadaj et Kylie se dirigèrent ensemble vers la bibliothèque où Spenser leur assignerait leurs travaux de l'après-midi. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, une femme accourut. Il s'agissait de madame Sandrouk, le professeur des élèves de primaire.

« Kadaj, Kylie ! J'ai besoin de votre aide ! Sora fait une crise, et vous la connaissez bien, alors je vous en prie, aidez-moi à la calmer, ou je ne peux plus faire cours ! »

Étonnés, les jeunes gens suivirent la femme jusqu'à la salle des petits. Dans un coin de la pièce, on pouvait voir une espèce de muraille faite avec des chaises et des bureaux pour petits élèves. Les enfants se tenaient dans un coin et semblaient bien contents de ne pas avoir cours.

« Elle a érigé cette barricade, et il est impossible de l'approcher, elle se sert de ses anneaux magiques », dit la jeune femme.

Soupirant, Kadaj s'approcha.

« Sora, voyons, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? EH ! »

Une tornade venait de se former devant lui, et de le renverser, tandis que de l'autre côté de la muraille, on pouvait voir les anneaux magiques de Sora qui s'agitaient.

« N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! JE FAIS LA GRÈVE, JE PROTESTE CONTRE L'INJUSTICE DONT VOUS ÊTES VICTIMES, CAR VOUS ÊTES MES AMIS, ALORS JE ME BATS POUR VOTRE JUSTICE ! » cria la petite.

Kylie pouffa de rire. Elle reconnaissait bien Sora !

« Mais Sora, enfin ! C'est le règlement, on ne peut rien y faire ! » dit la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut une nouvelle bourrasque.

« De quel côté êtes-vous ? Celui de la justice ou celui de la tyrannie des profs ? » dit la petite.

Kadaj fit la moue.

« On n'aime pas du tout la façon dont les autres nous traitent, mais… »

Une chaise glissa sur le côté, laissant une brèche dans la muraille.

« Kadaj, tu peux faire _un pas_ sur mon territoire », dit l'enfant.

Le jeune homme se sentit mal. Kylie aussi. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, après ça ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cid était occupé à trier des dossiers à son bureau quand on frappa à la porte.

« Entrez ? »

Lucrécia entra et marcha à grands pas jusqu'au bureau du proviseur.

« Monsieur Kramer », dit la jeune femme sur un ton froid.

« Madame Crescent ? »

Elle posa brutalement le dossier des élèves qu'on lui avait assignés sur le bureau.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous donné ces élèves ? »

« Ils ne vous obéissent pas ? Ils travaillent mal ? » dit Cid, l'air étonné.

Lucrécia était d'un naturel doux, poli et aimable. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait aussi fâchée.

« Non, ces trois élèves, Marc, Jill et Samantha sont parfaits, mais… mais pourquoi ne pas m'avoir donné Kadaj, Sylvain et Kylie ? Pourquoi les avoir séparés comme ça ? Et les travaux que vous laissez le professeur Spenser leur assigner sont inutiles, c'est un pur gâchis… Non, pire, c'est de la provocation ! Vous faites preuve de racisme en donnant des tâches d'une telle bassesse à Kadaj et Kylie ! Ils ont déjà tellement de mal à s'intégrer, mais en plus, vous laissez Spenser agrandir le fossé qui les sépare des étudiants de cette école ! »

« Madame Crescent, dit Cid en levant les mains en un geste apaisant. Si je vous avais donné Kylie, Kadaj et Sylvain, on aurait qualifié cela de favoritisme, et cela aurait porté atteinte à votre réputation autant qu'à la leur. Kylie et Kadaj ont reçu ces travaux sur la demande de Squall pour les mettre à l'épreuve, parce qu'il compte leur assigner la mission la plus importante. Mais il veut voir jusqu'où va leur endurance. Nous ne leur avons pas infligé ça par pure malveillance. Croyez-moi ! »

Lucrécia soupira. Ce que disait Cid se tenait, mais… elle ne supportait pas de voir ses amis souffrir ! Elle considérait un peu Kylie et Kadaj comme ses propres enfants, sans oublier Sylvain et Sora !

Résignée, elle sortit de la salle. Au moins, elle aurait essayé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sylvain sortait de l'infirmerie où il avait aidé le docteur Kadowaki à faire l'inventaire de son matériel de médecine. Il se dirigea vers le dortoir, quand il vit qu'une foule d'élèves et de professeurs se tenait devant le couloir d'entrée.

Curieux, il s'approcha. Il bouscula un peu les gens et lorsqu'il arriva devant, il vit ce qui se passait : une véritable barricade formée de meubles, de bureaux, de chaises et même de caisses de carton était érigée, empêchant les gens de passer.

Soudain, Sora apparut au sommet et déclara :

« Les dortoirs sont maintenant sous l'autorité de Sora, la reine de l'air, et son chevalier Kadaj ! »

Le chevalier en question apparut près d'elle, l'air très embêté.

_Je sens que ça va mal se terminer ! _pensa le jeune homme.

« Interdiction formelle de passer ! » dit la petite.

Kylie apparut près de Sylvain.

« Ils ont décidé de défendre notre cause, mais moi, je préfère rester neutre », dit la jeune fille.

Soudain, un élève se détacha du lot : il s'agissait de Bill.

« Bande de sales gosses, vous osez encore semer le trouble dans la BGU ! Mais on ne peut vraiment pas compter sur vous, bande de bons à rien, vous ne savez que causer des ennuis, sales petits aliens ! » dit-il.

Furieux, Kadaj bouscula Sora, la poussant contre un coin de la barricade, et se pencha pour crier à Bill : « Retire ce que t'as dit ou je te le ferai regretter, moi ! »

Puis il disparut. Restée seule, Sora gémit : « Ça fait mal ! »

Soudain, Kadaj réapparut en tenant une arme dans sa main. Il s'agissait d'un fusil, celui de Bill.

« Tu le reconnais ? Excuse-toi ou je le détruis ! »

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NON, NE FAIS PAS ÇA ! » gémit Bill.

Kadaj rit, un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres.

« Hin, hin, hin ! Vas-y ! »

Sora se mit au garde-à-vous.

« Message bien reçu ! BANZAÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏÏ ! »

Elle prit le fusil, disparut un instant avec sous la muraille, puis le brandit haut d'un main, l'autre tenant des feutres. Elle avait gribouillé des fleurs et des petits bonshommes grimaçants sur la crosse en bois de l'arme.

« Et voilà, j'ai fini ! » dit-elle en exhibant son œuvre avec fierté.

Fou de rage, Bill se rua sur la muraille.

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Vous allez souffrir, bande de minus ! »

Sora déploya ses jolies ailes de fée, unit ses anneaux et les braqua sur Bill. Aussitôt, tous les feutres s'envolèrent et se jetèrent sur Bill, comme des fléchettes.

Le malheureux tomba au sol, canardé par des feutres.

« On l'a eu ! On l'a eu ! On l'a eu ! » chantonna Sora.

« AH ! Ne nous sous-estime pas, stupide humain ! » dit Kadaj.

Bill se redressa en ruminant de rage. Kylie se prit la tête dans les mains. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne serait plus Seed pour très longtemps, et Kadaj non plus.

Bill fit mine de s'en aller, mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il revint avec deux objets étranges. Tout le monde s'était attendu à une arme, mais en fait, il s'agissait de deux gros morceaux de polystyrène !

« Puisque tu te vantes d'être la reine de l'air, Sora, je vais te jouer de la musique ! »

Et il se mit à frotter les deux morceaux l'un contre l'autre. Furieuse, Sora riposta en allant chercher un gong qui se trouvait dans un chambre. Kadaj frémit. Ce gong, elle l'avait ramené de Wutaï, et elle s'en servait parfois pour réveiller tout le monde chez Kylie. Ce truc était plus bruyant et plus efficace qu'un réveil matin !

Sora se mit à frapper sur le gong continuellement, essayant de couvrir le bruit que Bill faisait en frottant les deux morceaux de toutes ses forces. Finalement, Sora remporta la première bataille.

Sylvain trouva alors une autre astuce quand vint le soir : le dîner ! Sora et Kadaj ne pouvaient pas abandonner leur poste, ils devaient rester derrière leur mur pour défendre leur position ! Et tout le monde alla donc manger à la cafétéria sans eux !

Le pire fut quand Bill vint exprès s'installer devant la muraille et manger sous leurs yeux, pour les faire souffrir.

« Quel délice, ce croque-monsieur si doux, ce fromage qui fond sous la langue, et ce jambon à la croûte dorée ! Et ce gâteau au chocolat, quel éclat, quel délice, quel fumet ! »

Sora faillit craquer, elle voulut sortir de la muraille pour aller manger, mais Kadaj la retint. Lui, les cellules de Jenova lui permettaient de se priver de nourriture pendant plusieurs jours. Mais Sora, elle finit par faiblir. Elle n'était qu'une petite humaine, et elle avait faim !

Et le pire fut quand on se rendit compte que les élèves ne pouvaient pas aller se coucher, puis que les dortoirs étaient de l'autre côté de la muraille !

Finalement, toute cette histoire n'eut pas des retombées catastrophiques. Linoa intervint en utilisant la G-force Ahuri, qui repoussa toutes les attaques magiques des anneaux de Sora, aussi put-elle traverser la muraille et parler à Sora.

Elle essaya d'abord de la raisonner, mais l'enfant était têtue, elle refusait de lâcher la « noble cause » de ses amis Kadaj et Kylie.

En fin de compte, Linoa put la raisonner… en lui donnant trois cents gils. L'enfant accepta alors de détruire sa muraille et remit tous les objets dans chaque pièce où elle les avait trouvés.

Tout le monde put aller dormir et la vie reprit son cours normal.

Finalement, au bout d'une semaine, la période des travaux fut levée, les élèves reçurent l'ultime confirmation de leur diplôme de Seed. Kadaj et Kylie purent enfin cesser de nettoyer les toilettes et cirer les chaussures.

Enfin, un jour, Squall ordonna une nouvelle réunion dans la salle de Cid Kramer. Et là, il donna une mission à Kylie, Kadaj et Sylvain : l'aider à retrouver Sephiroth et le vaincre, lui ainsi que Jenova et Ultimécia !

* * *

_Je sais, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose dans ce chapitre, c'est plutôt une sorte de passage transitoire, mais j'y tenais ! Pour montrer à quel point ce qu'endurent Kylie et les autres est dur. _

_Sora intervient, comme toujours, elle a fait irruption dans ce chapitre avec ses caprices, mais faut dire que c'est sa personnalité, alors voilà ! Et c'est une amie fidèle, même si c'est une toute petite fille qui ne comprend pas vraiment le monde des adultes. Comme Lucrécia, qui a essayé d'aider elle aussi. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, on passe à l'action, mais je tenais à cette transition. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Appelons ça « un petit moment de détente avant d'attaquer le travail ». _

_Ça vous a plu, j'espère ? _


	11. La tombe du roi inconnu

**Chapitre 11 :**

**La tombe du roi inconnu**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

_Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews, je suis contente que mon dernier chapitre vous ait tous fait bien rigoler. Voilà la suite. C'est moins drôle, mais c'est important. _

_Enfin, je ne m'attarde pas. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

« _… De toutes les choses changeantes  
Nous dépassant lancées en une morne danse  
Sur l'air fêlé que dévide Chronos,  
Seuls les mots sont un bien certain.  
Où sont-ils maintenant les rois guerriers  
Qui se moquaient des mots ? Par la croix,  
Où sont-ils maintenant les rois guerriers ?  
Un mot léger fait maintenant leur gloire,  
Dit par l'enfant qui bégaie à l'école,  
Lisant quelque histoire embrouillée ;  
Les rois du temps jadis sont morts ;  
La terre vagabonde elle-même peut n'être  
Qu'un brusque mot de flamme,  
Qu'on entend un instant dans l'espace strident  
Troubler la rêverie sans fin._ »

Extrait de _La chanson du berger heureux_ – William Butler Yeats

Yazoo et Loz avaient quitté le continent de Balamb pour se rendre sur celui de Galbadia, le plus à l'ouest.

Ils avaient demandé à un marin qui partait justement là-bas de les emmener. Ce dernier avait accepté.

Maintenant, cela faisait deux jours que les deux hommes contournaient le désert où, d'après les renseignements du marin, se trouvait une prison où tous les ennemis du gouvernement de Galbadia étaient enfermés.

Les deux argentés se fiaient à leurs cellules de Jenova pour ressentir la présence de Sephiroth. Ils ne cherchaient pas tant à retrouver le jeune homme, mais plutôt à localiser son repaire.

Le soir, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bien triste spectacle : une caravane en ruines. Quelqu'un s'y était attaqué. En voyant les coups d'épée sur les cadavres, ils n'eurent aucun doute : Sephiroth avait frappé.

Soudain, Loz vit quelque chose bouger sous une tente en ruines : une petite main. Il avertit son frère et se dépêcha de dégager la toile.

Le corps ensanglanté d'une petite fille apparut. Elle avait le dos lacéré. Elle avait des cheveux roux courts mi-longs. Lentement, elle leva la tête vers eux.

« J… Je… »

« Attends, on va te soigner », dit doucement Yazoo.

Une chance : depuis qu'il avait la G-force Nosferatu, il pouvait absorber la magie. Ici, la magie naissait de sources localisées dans différents endroits de la planète. Yazoo pouvait même en voler à ses adversaires, et les nombreux monstres rencontrés en chemin l'avaient bien aidé. Il n'avait pas encore invoqué Nosferatu, mais n'était pas pressé de le faire.

Yazoo invoqua un sort de Soin Max. Les blessures de la petite se refermèrent vite. Elle put alors s'assoire et regarda autour d'elle.

L'enfant poussa un soupir.

« Ils sont tous… morts ? » dit-elle.

Yazoo et Loz ne dirent rien. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire, de toute façon ? Autrefois, ils auraient pu participer à ce genre de carnage, s'ils avaient encore été sous les ordres de Jenova. Non, en fait, ils avaient déjà fait ça, à Cosmo Canyon, le jour de commémoration de Bugenhagen !

« Messieurs… »

Les deux hommes s'agenouillèrent pour se mettre à son niveau. La petite sortit un paquet de tissu noir de sa poche.

« Le… le guerrier qui… nous a attaqués… »

Yazoo fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient ? Elle avait encore du mal à parler, en plus. Pourtant, il l'avait soignée !

Il crut soudain comprendre. Il écarta doucement le col de la chemise de la petite et vit que si les blessures s'étaient refermées, elles étaient toujours là, on pouvait voir des cicatrices noires qui brillaient d'une lueur noirâtre.

Murasama ne pouvait pas être contrée par de la magie ordinaire ! Seule Masamune pouvait contrer ces blessures !

« Tenez… » dit la petite.

Elle lui tendit le paquet. Loz le prit, plus pour empêcher la petite de faire un effort que pour le garder.

« C'est… ce qu'il… voulait ! Il l'a dit… Le trésor… de la caravane… gardez-le… »

Tout en parlant, la petite s'allongea sur le sol en tremblant, comme une poupée disloquée.

« Mais… tu es sûre de nous donner ceci ? Tu ne nous considères pas comme des monstres ou des êtres malveillants, nous aussi ? » dit Yazoo avec douceur.

La petite le regarda avec étonnement, puis elle dit avec un sourire triste :

« Vous… n'êtes pas… mauvais… Je… »

Son corps eut un dernier spasme, puis son corps tomba sur le sol, immobile. Yazoo fit le geste de se pencher, comme pour la rattraper, puis il s'arrêta. Elle ne respirait plus.

Il lança un regard triste à son frère, qui était aussi désolé que lui. Puis Yazoo passa doucement la main sur le visage de la petite, fermant ses yeux. Il lui mit les deux mains sur le cœur, puis se redressa.

« On fait quoi ? » murmura Loz.

« On continue. On doit trouver la cachette, si on veut que cela cesse pour de bon. »

Les deux frères s'éloignèrent. Ils firent une halte au bord de la rivière où ils purent se désaltérer. Yazoo trouva même une source de magie d'eau.

Tandis que les particules de magie bleues entraient en lui, il vit le regard envieux de son frère. Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir une G-Force. Yazoo n'était pas sûr que ce serait un avantage. La présence de Nosferatu en lui le troublait. Il ne souffrait pas, mais c'était… tracassant.

Ils continuèrent ensuite, vers l'ouest. Ils finirent par arriver près du désert. De loin, ils aperçurent quelque chose qui ne les enchantèrent guère : une espèce de grande base militaire. Elle semblait en chantier, mais ça ne leur plaisait pas. Même sans logo Shinra, cela leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Ils continuèrent plus vers l'est, et finirent par arriver à Deling City.

Dès qu'ils furent aux portes de la ville, près d'un parking où on louait des voitures, ils le sentirent : Sephiroth était là, dans cette ville !

S'armant de courage, les deux hommes resserrèrent les pans de leurs capes, et entrèrent en ville. Comparée à Midgar, Deling City était une ville où le concept artistique et chic était très présent !

La ville était moderne, bien éclairée la nuit, et de nombreux bus rouges circulaient en ville. Ils aperçurent même un curieux monument sur la place, une espèce de grande arche. Cela leur rappela un peu le mausolée d'Edge.

Ils finirent par oublier l'idée de visite touristique : ils étaient dans ce monde pour arrêter Sephiroth. Le souvenir de la petite fille morte les hantait encore, sans oublier la caravane brûlée !

D'ailleurs… Yazoo s'aperçut qu'il avait toujours le paquet sur lui. Il décida de s'arrêter dans un pub avec son frère.

Une fois assis à une table loin des regards indiscrets, ils ouvrirent le paquet. Ce qu'ils virent les émerveilla. On aurait dit une fleur. C'était une belle pierre précieuse argentée, taillée en forme de rose. La tige était en nacre, finement ciselé. La personne qui avait créé cet objet devait être un sacré artiste !

Yazoo le contempla encore un instant, puis referma le paquet et le mit dans une poche de sa veste. Les paroles de la petite lui revinrent en mémoire. Celui qui avait attaqué la caravane – sûrement Sephiroth – voulait cet objet. Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il plus de valeur qu'un simple bijou ?

« Vous désirez quelque chose, messieurs ? » dit une serveuse.

Yazoo leva les yeux et fut interloqué. C'était une jeune femme d'un an de moins que lui. Ses longs cheveux dorés tombaient gracieusement dans son dos en une cascade de boucles. Elle regardait Yazoo avec un sourire poli, ses yeux violets pétillaient de vie.

Elle portait une jupe noire, une chemise blanche au col dégagée, ainsi que des escarpins noirs. Un tableau était calé contre sa hanche avec son bras.

Comme Yazoo ne disait rien, Loz intervint : « Heu… Oui, un renseignement : est-ce qu'un étranger aux longs cheveux argentés avec un manteau noir est arrivé dans cette ville ? »

La serveuse haussa les sourcils. Elle jeta des coups d'œil rapides autour d'elle, puis se pencha. Yazoo sentit son parfum : elle sentait la lavande.

La jeune fille dit :

« Vous êtes arrivés une minute trop tard, il est passé juste avant vous. »

Elle les observa tous deux un moment, puis dit :

« Vous avez des yeux brillants comme lui… Mais sans le regard méprisant. Vous le connaissiez ? »

« De réputation, dit prudemment Loz. Enfin, il vous a dit quelque chose ? »

« Oui. Il cherchait un endroit où trouver une G-Force. Je lui ai répondu qu'il en existait une qui garde la Tombe du Roi Inconnu. Ça se situe tout au nord du continent, tout le monde à Deling City sait ça. Vous êtes seulement de passage ? Alors un conseil, prenez une voiture pour y aller, vous y serez en un quart d'heure. Une fois sorti de la ville, c'est tout droit vers le nord, vous pouvez pas le louper… »

« Hum… Merci. »

Yazoo se leva, désireux de s'éloigner de cette fille qui le troublait. Une fois sorti du bar, il respira un bon coup, puis fit la grimace, car Loz venait de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Se tournant, il vit que son frère le regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

« D'habitude, tu entretiens plus facilement le dialogue avec les humains, Yazoo. »

« Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Oh, arrête ! J'ai dû parler pour toi. Et tu crois que je n'ai pas vu la façon dont tu la regardais ? C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie… »

« Tu rêves debout, crétin. »

Loz haussa les épaules, mais garda son sourire. Agacé, Yazoo se dirigea vers le parking à l'entrée de la ville. Il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'il tombe amoureux de quelqu'un. Une fille qui n'était même pas de Gaïa !

Au moins, ils eurent la chance de voir que les voitures de ce monde n'étaient pas trop différentes de celles de Gaïa. Elles ne fonctionnaient pas à la Mako mais à l'essence.

Une fois sortis de la ville, les deux hommes roulèrent dans la direction indiquée. Ils aperçurent bientôt des ruines au bout d'un éperon rocheux.

Ils descendirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent des ruines. Un sol couvert de pavé avait été envahi par la mauvaise herbe. Des colonnes détruites s'alignaient sur leur gauche, menant à un pont surplombant la rivière.

De l'autre côté se trouvait la porte menant aux ruines. C'était une espèce de grand palais de pierre grise, de forme carrée. Des tours de forme carrée encadraient le bâtiment principal, le tout envahi par un océan d'arbres, de fougères et de lianes.

On n'entendait que le chant de l'eau et de petits oiseaux discrets dans l'air.

Une fois sur le pont, Yazoo et Loz le sentirent : Sephiroth était là, et en train de déchaîner sa force sur quelque chose à l'intérieur !

Les deux hommes se lancèrent un regard puis, après un commun hochement de tête, ils sortirent leurs armes et entrèrent dans les ruines.

L'intérieur était sombre. Tous les couloirs étaient les mêmes : des canaux bordaient les murs de toutes parts, laissant passer l'eau. La végétation se battait à l'intérieur des ruines, essayant de gagner le plus de territoire possible.

De nombreux monstres étaient présents ici. Ils trouvèrent d'abord une carte d'étudiant de la Galbadia Garden University sur le sol. Bizarre.

Puis tous deux reprirent leur route. Un problème se présenta bientôt : ils n'arrivaient pas à se repérer. Tous les couloirs se ressemblaient, il n'y avait aucun repère, rien !

Le seul point rassurant était que les deux argentés sentaient que Sephiroth était perdu, lui aussi. Ils sentaient sa présence se déplacer de façon irrégulière, comme s'il zigzaguait constamment.

Yazoo et Loz s'étaient mis d'accord : ils ne combattraient pas Sephiroth, ils s'occuperaient d'abord de la G-Force. Loz en avait besoin, pour se sentir plus à égalité ! Et il était hors de question de laisser Sephiroth l'obtenir !

Bientôt, les deux hommes arrivèrent dans une salle où se trouvait un système de roues à eau. Il était activé. Rien d'intéressant. Une porte était ouverte au bout de la salle, laissant voir la rivière qui coulait dans la jungle des ruines.

Les deux hommes allaient faire demi-tour, quand ils entendirent un bruit suspect.

Ils se cachèrent derrière les murs. Lorsque l'intrus apparut dans l'encadrement, Loz l'attrapa d'un bras autour de la taille, l'autre sur la bouche. Yazoo braqua sa gunblade sur le prisonnier.

Lorsqu'il reconnut l'intrus, il écarquilla les yeux. Loz aussi. C'était la serveuse qui les avait renseignés !

« Toi ? ! » dit Yazoo.

Loz lâcha la jeune femme, qui recula en se massant le visage. Elle avait troqué sa tenue de serveuse contre un uniforme d'étudiante similaire à ceux des étudiantes de la BGU.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je… J'étais inquiète, je me doutais que vous risquiez de vous perdre dans ces ruines, alors je suis venue. »

Yazoo plissa les yeux. Disait-elle la vérité ?

« Tu es de la BGU ? »

« Non, de l'université de Galbadia. Je m'appelle Samantha, je bosse comme serveuse pour payer mes études. »

« Et pourquoi tu nous as suivis ? Dis-nous la vérité ! »

En voyant le regard félin et menaçant de Yazoo, la jeune fille parut mal à l'aise, puis elle reprit contenance et leva le menton en signe de défi.

« Et vous, pourquoi suivez-vous celui que toutes les autorités de la planète recherchent comme danger public n°1 ? Vous lui ressemblez physiquement, en plus ! »

Ce fut au tour des deux hommes de paraître mal à l'aise. Puis Yazoo secoua la tête et dit :

« Bon, file ! Et qu'on ne te revoit plus dans ce temple. »

« Non. »

« Quoi ? ! »

« Je veux la G-Force, moi aussi ! Tous les étudiants de Galbadia font concurrence depuis des années pour l'avoir ! Personne n'a jamais vraiment gagné jusqu'ici, tout le monde se perdait toujours dans les ruines. Mais moi, ça fait trois ans que je me prépare pour ce défi. Alors j'aurai Taurus, et si vous me faites concurrence, tant pis, je n'ai pas peur ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'élança vers la sortie, quand elle s'arrêta et, se tournant vers eux, elle dit avec un sourire canaille :

« Et moi, contrairement à vous, j'ai une carte et une boussole. Alors bonne chance pour me distancer ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment immobiles, un peu étonnés par la réaction et les propos de la fille. Puis ils s'éloignèrent et prirent un chemin sur la gauche, quand des cris retentirent. Ils reconnurent la voix. Samantha.

Soudain, les deux hommes réalisèrent quelque chose : la direction que Samantha avait prise était la même que celle où ils ressentaient la présence de Sephiroth !

Catastrophés, ils coururent vers le couloir d'où provenait les cris. Ils débouchèrent dans une salle. Là, ils virent Sephiroth en garde face à la jeune fille. Celle-ci avait deux pistolets dans les mains.

« Sephiroth ! » dit Yazoo.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers les deux argentés, parut mécontent puis rit.

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous ! Excusez-moi, je dois y aller ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'éleva dans le ciel, puis disparut dans un flash de lumière. Samantha cligna des yeux, ahurie.

« Mais comment a-t-il… ? »

Les argentés haussèrent les épaules.

« Tu n'as rien, au moins ? » dit Yazoo.

Samantha eut un sourire malicieux.

« Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, maintenant ? »

Loz leva les yeux au ciel, quand il aperçut quelque chose qui attira son attention. Au bout de la salle se trouvait un piédestal. On pouvait voir une statue de taureau dessus. Impressionnant. La créature avait des mains humaines, de grandes cornes rouges et son pelage était bleu-violet. Il portait une grande armure.

Curieux, le jeune homme s'approcha de quelques pas. Il tendit la main vers le museau de la bête, quand soudain, celle-ci s'anima et rugit de rage, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« QUI ÊTES-VOUS ? » hurla le monstre.

* * *

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je sais, il n'est axé que sur Loz et Yazoo, mais je voulais développer un peu l'histoire de leur côté, tandis que les autres héros progressent dans leur coin. Donc, tout ce qui se passe là se déroule en même temps que la fête à la BGU, le moment où Édéa raconte la légende la Princesse Rose et la révolution que fait Sora à la BGU avec Kadaj. _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Donnez-moi votre avis dans des reviews s'il vous plaît, à bientôt ! _


	12. Amour fraternel

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Amour fraternel**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

* * *

« Mais pourquoi l'as-tu réveillé comme ça ? ! » gémit Samantha.

« Parce que tu connais une manière plus douce ? » dit Loz.

Les trois adolescents se tenaient en garde face au Minotaure. Ce dernier se tenait sur ses pattes arrières, ses mains humaines tendaient vers eux une énorme massue couronnée de pics.

Yazoo attaqua le premier, avec un sort de Scan pour analyser cette G-Force.

Il se demanda soudain s'il n'y avait pas une erreur : ce n'était pas une G-Force, le sort disait que c'était une créature sacrée, mais rien de plus. Cette bête puisait son énergie dans la terre.

Bon… Bah, maintenant qu'il était là, autant en finir. Il se concentra pour préparer un nouveau sort. Voyant que le Minotaure allait charger sur Yazoo de par le fait qu'il était concentré, Samantha braqua son fusil sur lui et tira une salve de balles.

La bête se tourna vers elle, furieuse. Quand soudain, elle sentit un vent puissant sous ses pieds. Elle se retrouva flottant dans les airs !

« NON ! » hurla la bête.

« Oh, si ! » dit Loz.

Et sur ces mots, il bondit vers la bête et lui décrocha un puissant gauche. La tête du taureau heurta si violemment le plafond que ses cornes s'y plantèrent.

Samantha et Yazoo l'achevèrent en tirant toutes les cartouches de leurs armes à feu.

Bientôt, le taureau cessa de gigoter. Il se laissa tomber au sol et gémit.

« Maudits ! Vous me le paierez, ce n'est pas fini ! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'enfuit. Les trois combattants restèrent un moment immobiles, un peu surpris. Apparemment, ce monstre était plus résistant qu'il en avait l'air.

« Ce n'est pas une G-Force », murmura Yazoo, déçu.

« Hein ? Bien sûr que si ! » dit Samantha.

« Mais le sort Scan disait… »

« La G-Force Taurus compte deux créatures sacrées. Ne t'inquiète pas, le grand taureau est allé rejoindre son frère. Venez, je connais bien le chemin, maintenant. »

Méfiants, ils suivirent la jeune fille. Elle avançait d'un pas sûr et rapide. Sa démarche était souple et gracieuse, un véritable chat ! Sa longue chevelure dorée ondulait dans son dos, un ruban noir la nouait à l'extrémité.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt au centre du temple, devant un pont menant à une tour érigée en plein centre de la rivière.

Ils franchirent le pont et arrivèrent à l'intérieur de la Tombe. La pièce était immense. Au bout était installé un long cercueil de pierre jaune clair. Le Minotaure trônait dessus.

Sans crainte, les trois compagnons s'avancèrent.

« Encore vous ! La leçon de la dernière fois ne vous a pas suffi ? »

Yazoo jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui. Où était l'autre bête dont Samantha avait parlé ?

« Sauf que cette fois… Mon grand-frère est avec moi ! »

Et sur ces mots, le taureau leva bien haut la tête puis rugit comme un lion. Un flash de lumière envahit l'espace. Lorsque tous purent à nouveau voir, le deuxième Minotaure était là.

Tout le monde cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Le deuxième avait les mêmes caractéristiques physiques, mais ses cornes étaient jaunes, et surtout… il était minuscule. Il n'atteignait même pas les genoux des jeunes gens.

« Oui, frère ? » dit le petit taureau.

« Des humains ont encore une fois profané le tombeau. Ils veulent nous réduire à l'état d'esclave, une fois de plus ! »

« Tssss ! Ces humains ne changeront jamais. »

« Heu… Donc, le petit est le grand-frère ? » dit Loz en se grattant la tête, perplexe.

« Frère ! On se moque de nous ! » dit le grand.

« Tous des mécréants ! Ils se fient trop aux apparences, comme d'habitude… »

Les taureaux se figèrent brusquement. Un bruit de pas résonna derrière les trois compagnons. Se retournant, ils virent Sephiroth entrer.

Il émit un soupir en les voyant.

« Alors vous êtes arrivés avant moi ? Bravo ! J'ai perdu du temps à actionner le mécanisme pour abaisser le pont-levis. Qu'importe. Écartez-vous, cette G-Force est à moi ! »

« Pas question ! Elle n'est à personne tant qu'elle n'a pas été battue ! » dit Samantha.

« Et c'est moi qui l'aurai, alors dégage ! » dit Loz.

Sephiroth rit, un rire silencieux qui secoua tout son corps. Lentement, il dégaina Murasama. Les trois jeunes gens frémirent. Pour Samantha, c'était la première fois. Jamais elle n'avait vu une épée émettant une aura aussi destructrice ! L'air semblait gémir lorsque la lame bougeait, comme si elle le tranchait littéralement.

« F-f-frère ! Cette épée sent la mort… » gémit le grand taureau.

« Je sais, calme-toi ! Maintenant, en garde ! »

Les deux frères sortirent leurs massues et se mirent en garde. Sephiroth se rua sur eux.

Yazoo allait réagir, quand il vit Samantha se poster devant lui et tirer des balles explosives.

« Je le retiens, allez ! Gagnez la G-Force ! » dit la jeune fille en tournant brièvement la tête vers lui.

Yazoo hésita, puis acquiesça. Il sortit son Velvet Nightmatre et se mit à tirer avec la jeune fille.

« Loz, vas-y ! » dit Yazoo.

Acquiesçant, son frère se tourna vers les taureaux. Il vit le petit se diriger vers lui, levant haut sa massue. Le jeune homme la prit à deux mains et souleva le petit taureau. Ce dernier émit un mugissement bête.

Mais le grand profita du fait qu'il était occupé pour l'attaquer. Loz reçut un coup de pic de massue dans la hanche.

Il sentit soudain une douce magie bleutée l'envelopper. Il se tourna pour voir que Samantha avait la main tendue vers lui. Elle lui avait jeté un sort de soin.

Mais soudain, elle se retourna pour voir Sephiroth abattre Murasama sur sa tête. Yazoo bloqua l'épée du tranchant de sa gunblade.

« Belle parade », dit Sephiroth avec ironie.

« Merci », dit Yazoo sur le même ton.

Les deux guerriers bondirent chacun en arrière. Sephiroth les regarda, puis secoua la tête.

« Au fond, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fatigue. Je vais tous vous tuer d'un seul coup ! »

Il leva haut Murasama, puis frappa le sol de son tranchant. Un rayon de fumée noire en jaillit et balaya l'espace.

Les trois jeunes gens et les deux Minotaures ressentirent soudain une terrible douleur parcourir leur corps et les affaiblir.

« Frère… » murmura le grand taureau.

« Il est… trop f… »

« NON ! Moi, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! » hurla Samantha.

Sous le regard surpris des hommes et des créatures, la jeune fille se redressa. Son corps s'enveloppa de lumière, puis une forme se matérialisa devant elle.

Dressée sur un rocher, une femme d'une superbe chevelure dorée se tenait là. Des ailes dorées couronnaient sa tête, balayant gracieusement l'air. Avec délicatesse, les mains de la G-Force Ondine parcoururent les cordes de la harpe posée sur ses jambes.

Une mélodie s'en échappa, flottant vers Sephiroth en un rayon d'or. Sephiroth porta les mains à ses oreilles. Ce son l'agressait. Il ne pouvait plus se concentrer, sa tête semblait sur le point d'exploser !

« Yazoo ! Invoque ta G-Force, et achève Taurus ! » dit Samantha.

Invoquer Nosferatu ? Non, il ne pouvait pas ! Il avait trop peur…

« Allez ! Ou Taurus est à lui ! Je t'en prie ! » dit la jeune fille.

Yazoo vit des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front. L'image de sa G-Force faiblit. Samantha arrivait à sa limite.

« Maudits ! ARRÊTEZ ÇA ! » beugla Sephiroth. « VOUS AVEZ PERDU ! »

Il se rua sur les Minotaures, qui étaient à genoux, appuyés sur leurs massues.

« NON ! » cria Loz.

Il se posta devant eux. Sephiroth le frappa du manche de Murasama dans le ventre.

Le coup fut si puissant que Loz fut projeté en arrière, et atterrit évanoui au pied des Minotaures.

« LOZ ! » cria Samantha, catastrophée.

Les dernières bribes de sa concentration s'écroulèrent, Ondine disparut dans un nuage bulles et de gouttelettes.

Yazoo et la jeune fille blonde voulurent se précipiter vers Loz pour l'aider, mais Sephiroth se posta devant eux, l'air furieux.

« Vous allez me le payer… »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loz était inconscient. Il faisait noir, il ne sentait plus rien. Quand tout à coup, une présence fut perceptible. Puis une autre.

« _Tu nous as protégés…_ »

Il reconnut la voix du petit taureau. Le plus grand dit :

« _Pourquoi, mortel ?_ »

Loz soupira, ou du moins l'aurait voulu. Car il n'était plus dans le monde réel, mais dans le noir, dans l'inconscience.

Il sentit les deux présences s'approcher.

« _Laisse-nous regarder…_ » dirent les deux voix.

Le jeune homme voulut protester, mais il sentit les deux présences s'infiltrer profondément en lui, dans ses souvenirs. Il vit des bribes d'images défiler devant ses yeux.

Il était enfant, avec Kadaj et Yazoo. Tous trois se tenaient par la main devant Hojo dans une salle de laboratoire, et se lançaient souvent des regards pour s'encourager à ne pas s'enfuir devant l'affreux scientifique. Puis sur la colline, devant Edge, tous trois en moto…

« _Tu as des frères, toi aussi…_ » dit la voix du grand taureau.

Une autre image apparut. À Wutaï, quand lui et Yazoo avaient reçu la mission d'enlever la petite Sora. Kadaj était là, et leur criait de ne pas croire en Jenova, et que s'ils choisissaient de la suivre, alors ils seraient ennemis. Loz eut un pincement de cœur. Ce souvenir était si pénible !

« _Tu nous as protégés parce que tu sais ce que c'est que de perdre un frère…_ » dit le petit taureau.

« Oui », acquiesça Loz.

« _Alors c'est décidé_ », dirent les deux voix en chœur.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sephiroth fit un pas en avant, quand soudain, le corps de Loz émit une pulsation qui balaya l'espace. Les deux Minotaures disparurent en un rayon de lumière brun terre, qui enveloppa le corps de Loz.

Ce dernier se redressa, son corps rayonnant d'énergie. Un vent puissant se mit à souffler autour de lui, balayant la poussière de la tombe.

Samantha sourit.

« Il a réussi », dit la jeune fille.

« Impossible… Je l'ai vaincu, c'est moi ! » dit Sephiroth, l'air affolé.

Lentement, Loz se redressa. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Sephiroth, un sourire inquiétant apparut.

La lumière disparut. Armant la vitesse lumière de son Dual Hound, Loz fonça sur Sephiroth. Celui-ci ne réagit pas assez vite. Loz lui asséna une série de coups de poings au visage, puis quelques coups de pieds de karaté dans le ventre que Zell lui avait appris.

Son adversaire fut projeté hors de la tombe. Loz sortit calmement dehors, suivi de son frère et de Samantha qui souriaient, fiers pour lui.

Sephiroth se remit péniblement debout. Des ecchymoses couvraient son torse, et il semblait haleter.

« Admets ta défaite, ou le prochain coup, je laisse _ma_ G-Force se déchaîner sur toi ! »

Les lèvres de Sephiroth se redressèrent en un sourire dément.

« _Ma_ défaite ? Imbécile ! Je ne suis pas seul, l'as-tu oublié ? Mère est là, pour moi… ET ULTIMÉCIA HURLE DE RAGE ! »

Une explosion retentit. Un nuage de poussière se forma à l'endroit où se trouvait Sephiroth un instant auparavant.

Lorsque tous purent à nouveau voir, il avait disparu. Loz et Yazoo sentirent sa présence s'effacer totalement, à une vitesse incroyable. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Il ne s'éloignait pas, on aurait dit plutôt qu'il… qu'il venait de disparaître !

Samantha poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber au sol.

« Hé bé ! Quel combat ! »

C'était rien de le dire. Les deux frères haussèrent les sourcils. Mais soudain, Samantha releva la tête et lança sur Yazoo un regard furibond.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? » dit la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? »

« Ta G-Force ! Je t'ai demandé de m'aider, tu n'as rien fait ! Tu as eu peur ou quoi ? »

Yazoo cilla. Cette fille commençait à l'énerver. Loz s'approcha, tendant une main apaisante.

« Eh, ça va, on a la G-Force, alors… »

« NON ! Ça ne va pas ! Yazoo, tu réalises le problème ? Si tu ne domines pas Nosferatu, la G-Force pourrait très bien empiéter sur ton mental ! Bon dieu, tu as un niveau de puissance supérieur au mien, tu es largement capable de dominer la créature des ténèbres ! Oh, et puis zut ! »

Elle fit volte-face et, dans un torrent de boucles dorées, prit le chemin de sortie du temple.

Loz interrogea son frère du regard. Ce dernier soupira.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? » dit Loz.

« Je sais pas. On se repose, on verra après. »

Ils prirent le chemin de la sortie, eux aussi. Ils atteignirent la voiture et virent Samantha assise sur le capot.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit Yazoo.

« Je vous attendais, tout simplement. »

« Attendais ? »

« Je viens avec vous ! Je veux vous aider. »

Elle afficha un grand sourire angélique. Yazoo comprit que c'était un sourire visant à attendrir, autrement dit, pas du tout sincère !

La jeune fille croisa les jambes, relevant un peu le pan de sa jupe. Yazoo déglutit. Bon dieu, cette fille avait un don pour le mettre mal à l'aise !

« Oh non, tu n'as rien à faire avec nous ! » dit Loz, pour soutenir son frère.

« Si ! Je vais vous surveiller ! Je veux être sûre que vous savez maîtriser vos G-Forces, surtout Yazoo. Sinon, il y aura bientôt une nouvelle menace sur cette planète. Et en plus, je suis accréditée par l'Université de Galbadia pour enquêter sur l'affaire Sephiroth, et vous y êtes liés. Alors que ça vous plaise ou non, je viens ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle se mit au volant. Les deux frères se regardèrent puis, soupirant, prirent place dans la voiture aussi. Samantha actionna la machine qui se mit en route vers le sud ouest.

« Pourquoi c'est toi qui prends le volant ? » grommela Yazoo, l'air boudeur.

« Parce que je connais le chemin de mon université, idiot ! »

« Qui tu traites d'id… ouch ! »

Samantha avait pris un virage à droite brusquement, le faisant dangereusement pencher sur la gauche.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! » dit-il.

« Ha ! Ha ! Tu t'emballes vraiment pour un rien ! » dit la jeune fille en riant aux éclats.

Yazoo et Samantha se lancèrent dans une dispute. Loz les regarda avec un mélange d'amusement, d'agacement et d'ennui.

Mais il se dit que cela valait mieux. Depuis le jour où son frère et lui avaient été trahis par Sephiroth et Jenova, Yazoo était sombre, enfermé dans ses souvenirs et ses remords.

Même si Samantha l'énervait, elle le poussait à réagir, à vivre. Alors il ne pouvait s'y opposer. Et puis, il aimait bien la jeune fille, dans le fond. Elle était un peu comme une petite-sœur ennuyeuse. Et elle les conduisait à un endroit où ils pourraient se reposer, alors tant mieux.

Loz sentait que la suite du voyage serait… pimentée, si cette fille s'obstinait à les suivre.


	13. La GForce de Sephiroth

**Chapitre 13 :**

**La G-Force de Sephiroth**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

* * *

Le vaisseau de la BGU avait quitté le continent de Balamb. Il voguait à travers la mer, en direction d'une ville située au centre de la planète : Horizon. C'était une ville portuaire construite sur une ligne de chemin de fer qui reliait autrefois le continent d'Esthar à celui de Galbadia pour des motifs commerciaux.

À bord, pendant le voyage, les choses allaient plutôt bon train. Kylie était dans la bibliothèque, à suivre un cours de magie avec Édéa et Linoa.

Sora travaillait à la cantine, Lucrécia faisait cours de sciences, Sylvain et Kadaj étaient avec Zell et tous trois s'entraînaient dans la serre de combat.

Irvine était en salle de classe, adossé au mur près du bureau où Selphie se tenait, occupée à tenir son journal intime.

Fujin, Raijin et Seifer étaient sur le pont du vaisseau, et regardaient l'océan défiler sous leurs yeux. C'était un spectacle apaisant.

Fujin était assez contente. Depuis que Seifer avait rencontré Kylie et passé avec elle et ses amis l'examen du Seed, le jeune homme avait repris du poil de la bête. Après avoir connu une réussite, il se sentait plus confiant, l'espoir de rédemption lui semblait bien plus réel.

Bientôt, la sonnerie retentit, exigeant que tout le monde se réunisse sur le plateau de commandement. Une fois tous réunis dans la salle de pilotage, le pilote Nida leur annonça qu'ils arrivaient en vue de Horizon.

Bientôt, le grand pont de métal rouillé se profila à l'horizon.

« Qu'allons-nous faire là-bas ? » demanda Kylie.

Juste à ce moment, l'ascenseur donnant accès à la plate-forme s'activa. Édéa rejoignit le groupe.

« Le docteur Geyser, un scientifique d'Esthar, affirme avoir remarqué une nette augmentation de magie à Horizon, expliqua la jeune femme. Cela s'est produit de façon irrégulière, mais le scientifique a remarqué qu'à chaque fois que Sephiroth disparaissait, une grosse masse d'énergie était perceptible dans cette ville. »

« Notre mission est d'enquêter, afin de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas, qui nous aiderait à en savoir plus sur l'ennemi », dit Squall.

Horizon se fit bientôt plus proche. Kylie et ses compagnons furent une fois de plus ébahis par cette nouvelle ville qu'il découvrait.

Horizon était une ville montée sur l'eau, se servant du pont comme appui principal. Des grues et des tours de métal rouillées constituaient la ville en majeure partie.

Et au centre de la ville, au sein d'un grand champ circulaire de plaques d'énergie solaire, se tenait la maison du maire de la ville.

Les gens n'aimaient jamais trop les Seeds, les habitants étaient tous d'un naturel pacifique et pensaient que tout pouvait se régler sans avoir recours à la violence.

Néanmoins, Squall avait tant insisté, marchandé, discuté avec le maire que celui-ci avait accepté qu'ils restent deux heures en ville, deux heures et pas plus.

Une fois sur le pont de Horizon, tout le monde se mit à arpenter la ville, en se scindant en plusieurs groupes. Kylie et ses amis étaient escortés de Seifer, Raijin et Fujin. Kylie et ses amis venus de Gaïa furent amusés de voir qu'il y avait des éoliennes à certains endroits de la ville, comme à Cosmo Canyon.

Ils descendirent au niveau inférieur de la ville, le plus près de la mer. Sora était la cause de cet itinéraire : la petite voulait regarder les gens pêcher. Elle aurait aimé se baigner, mais la situation était dramatique, il fallait encore attendre.

Le groupe marchait depuis un quart d'heure, quand soudain, un groupe de gens apparut au détour de la rue et s'enfuit en criant : « ATTENTION ! UN FOU AVEC UN SABRE ARRIVE ! »

Tout le monde se lança un regard, puis se mit à courir vers la gare désaffectée, le lieu d'où s'étaient enfuis les gens.

Ils arrivèrent sur une espèce de grande place circulaire, près d'un vieux building de métal en ruine, qui avait autrefois constitué la gare. La mer était visible devant eux.

« Où il est ? » demanda Raijin, anxieux.

« Chut ! » le coupa sèchement Fujin.

Bientôt, une aura oppressante se fit sentir. Tous reconnurent la présence de Murasama. Un vent glacial parcourut la place, créant des vagues sur la mer.

Puis, sautant agilement depuis le pont supérieur devant eux, Sephiroth atterrit sur la place devant eux.

« Alors, vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de moi ? » dit Sephiroth.

Sans un mot, chacun dégaina ses armes. L'ex-Général sourit puis… rengaina Murasama dans son fourreau.

Soudain, l'aura étouffante disparut.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre, cette fois », dit le jeune homme.

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Sephiroth ? Ne pas se battre ? Alors ça, c'était la meilleure !

« Tu te fiches de nous ? On te connaît, on ne te fait pas confiance ! » dit Sylvain.

« Ooooooh ? Vous me connaissez ? Vraiment ? Je crois que non. Je trouve idiot de se battre, en fin de compte. Vous ne comprenez pas que tout ce que je veux, depuis le début, c'est seulement recréer un monde meilleur régi par moi et Mère ? »

« Alors pourquoi tu en veux à moi et Linoa ? » dit Kylie.

« Tes pouvoirs sont nécessaires. Ainsi que ceux de Linoa. Combinés avec Ultimécia, Jenova et moi-même, le temps serait fusionné, l'univers remodelé… Cela donnerait un monde parfait où tous y trouveraient enfin sa place ! » dit Sephiroth en ouvrant grand les bras vers le ciel, le visage affichant un air d'extase.

Kadaj soupira. Autrefois, il avait cru en ces mensonges. Il avait sans doute eu l'air grotesque, à l'époque où il avait dit ça à ses ennemis.

« Sephiroth, ce sont des mensonges, vous vous faites manipuler ! » dit Fujin.

« Ouais, écoute un peu, ta version du film est fausse », dit Raijin.

Les yeux de Sephiroth s'enflammèrent, signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver. Inspirant profondément, Seifer s'avança d'un pas.

« J'ai autrefois servi Ultimécia, j'ai cru ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Mais elle veut être la seule à survivre dans ce _monde parfait_ dont tu parles. Si tu fais ça, tu mourras ! »

« Et Jenova n'est pas ta vraie mère ! » dit Sora.

« Oui, c'est elle ! Regarde-la, tu vois comme elle te ressemble ? » dit Fujin en montrant Lucrécia.

Cette dernière baissa un peu la tête, gênée. Puis, avec effort, elle leva les yeux vers celui qu'elle avait mis au monde sans pouvoir l'élever.

Sephiroth ne lui adressa qu'un regard mauvais. La jeune femme cilla et aurait peut-être pu perdre l'équilibre si Fujin et Raijin ne l'avaient pas rattrapé, chacun posant une main conciliant sur ses épaules.

« Je n'ai qu'une mère, elle s'appelle Jenova. J'ai été créé à partir de cellules que Hojo a manipulées, sous la direction du professeur Gast, un scientifique de génie ! Là s'arrêtent mes origines. Tout comme les tiennes, Kadaj. Et l'amour de Mère m'aide à supporter tout cela. »

« L'amour ? ! ? CRÉTIN ! Tu n'éprouves qu'une admiration soumise pour elle, comme moi autrefois ! Je sais très bien ce qu'est le véritable amour, je le savais même avant de rencontrer Kylie et les autres, car j'avais mes frères ! » dit Kadaj.

« Hum, tes frères… qui t'ont trahi pour rester avec Mère, qu'ils aimaient plus que toi. »

Kadaj ne put répliquer à cela. La douleur était toujours là, au fond de lui.

« Bon, assez de discours mélodramatiques », dit la voix de Squall dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Squall et ses amis arriver, les armes à la main.

« En garde, Sephiroth ! Montre-nous si l'amour de ta soi-disant Mère suffit contre nous tous ! » dit Squall.

Acquiesçant, Sephiroth dégaina Murasama. Tous se mirent en garde.

Kadaj, Squall et Seifer s'élancèrent les premiers. Même à trois contre un, Sephiroth demeurait un bon combattant. Il tournoyait avec grâce et agilité, parant chaque coup avec grâce, comme s'il gérait dans un ordre déterminé chaque attaque de chacun des trois épéistes.

Irvine se mit de la partie en tirant des coups de fusil à distance, mais Sephiroth paraît chaque balle en faisant tournoyer son sabre. Les balles ricochaient, allant se planter dans les murs de vieille tôle autour d'eux.

Le pire était que parfois, Sephiroth arrivait à toucher un de ses ennemis. Kadaj esquivait les coups sans problème, il était une véritable petite tornade d'énergie inépuisable, la Mako et le Jenova y étaient pour beaucoup. Mais Squall et Seifer avaient de nombreuses coupures aux jambes.

Bientôt, enfin, Squall s'arrêta et tomba à genoux, épuisé. Sephiroth sourit.

Quand soudain, le corps de Squall émit des éclairs. Sa gunblade se recouvrit d'une lumière dorée. Puis, plus rapide que la lumière, il fonça sur Sephiroth et se mit à enchaîner des milliers de coups d'une puissance incroyable.

Kadaj émit un sifflement d'admiration malgré lui. Cette limite était encore plus puissante que toutes celles de Cloud. Squall semblait avoir oublié toutes les convenances du combat à l'épée. Il ne semblait plus avoir conscience de qui il avait en face de lui. Il ne faisait que frapper, couper, taillader…

« ARRÊTE ! » hurla brusquement quelqu'un.

Squall tourna brièvement la tête et vit Lucrécia qui courrait vers lui, l'air terrifié, à la limite des larmes.

« NE LE TUE PAS, JE T'EN SUPPLIE ! »

Squall cligna des yeux. Mon dieu, c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Il s'arrêta et bondit en arrière. Sephiroth resta debout, immobile. De méchantes coupures sanglantes couvraient son corps. Pourtant, elles n'étaient pas profondes, tous s'en aperçurent. Même dans sa limite, Squall avait su frapper de façon à éviter les points vitaux. Seuls les bras et les jambes avaient été touchés. À de nombreux endroits, mais rien qui ne pouvait tuer sur le coup.

« Je sais… T'inquiète… Je voulais juste… l'affaiblir », dit Squall, essoufflé.

Linoa lui lança un sort de Soin Max. Sephiroth tomba à genoux et planta Murasama dans le sol, improvisant une béquille.

« M'a… ffaiblir ? Idiots ! Je guéris vite. Et j'ai une G-Force aussi, maintenant ! Regardez ! »

Soudain, son corps s'enveloppa de lumière. Dans un nuage de plumes apparut une créature que Squall et ses compagnons reconnurent avec un frisson d'horreur : Chronos ! Le grand lion noir ailé leur lança un regard meurtrier, comme Sephiroth.

« Chronos… tue-les… mais épargne les sorcières ! »

Le grand lion leva une patte puissante vers eux. Un immense globe de lumière noire se forma devant lui.

« Il va attaquer ! » dit Zell.

« Sauve qui peut ! » dit Raijin.

Mais là, contre toute attente, Lucrécia quitta le groupe et s'avança. La jeune femme mit les mains sur son cœur et ferma les yeux.

Lentement, son corps s'enveloppa d'une puissante lumière bleutée. Ses vêtements changèrent de forme. Kylie et Kadaj reconnurent la robe blanche en lambeaux de la jeune femme, lorsqu'elle dormait dans le cristal.

Lucrécia ouvrit soudain les yeux et tendit les mains. Une boule de lumière apparut dans ses mains et fut projetée sur celle de Chronos, qui se désintégra.

La bête émit un rugissement indigné. Elle tendit une patte vers cette ennemie insolente pour la tuer, mais Sora fut plus rapide. Faisant apparaître ses petites ailes de fée, elle courut près de la jeune femme et s'envola avec elle, l'emportant loin en arrière dans les airs, à l'abri de ce monstre.

La lumière s'éteignit, Lucrécia reprit sa forme d'origine et tomba dans le vide, évanouie. Kadaj fonça vers elle et la rattrapa dans ses bras de justesse.

Chronos lança un rugissement interrogatif vers Sephiroth. Celui-ci allait peut-être tenter une nouvelle attaque avec sa créature quand il tendit l'oreille, comme s'il entendait quelque chose.

_Jenova lui dit quelque chose_, comprit Kadaj.

« Je vois… murmura Sephiroth. Bon, on se reverra. »

Et sur ces mots, il fit disparaître Chronos avec lui. Tous restèrent immobiles un instant, un peu déconcertés.

« C'est une habitude de fuir, chez lui ! » dit Zell.

« Il sait qu'il n'est pas encore assez fort contre nous tous », dit Squall.

Tous exécutèrent l'ordre de repli et retournèrent dans la BGU, qui reprit la mer.

Squall alla à l'infirmerie. Derrière la vitre de la salle d'attendre, il vit Lucrécia allongée sur un lit. Le docteur Kadowaki l'examinait.

Une fois ses tests finis, la corpulente femme sortit parler au chef des Seeds.

« Bonjour, Squall ! Tu arrives au bon moment, j'ai fini de l'ausculter », dit le docteur.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Bien. Un peu fatiguée, rien de sérieux, si elle reste au lit toute une journée. Bon, je te laisse. Sois gentil, si tu veux lui parler, ne la réveille pas. »

Puis le docteur sortit. Une fois seul, Squall entra dans la chambre et s'assit au chevet de la jeune femme. Il la regarda.

Sa ressemblance physique avec Sephiroth était déconcertante. Lui-même avait déjà vu sa mère, sur une photo que lui avait donnée son père, Laguna Loire. Il s'agissait de Raine, une femme que sa meilleure amie Ellone lui avait montrée en le faisant voyager dans le passé.

Squall pensait, au tout début, qu'il éprouvait un peu de rancœur pour Lucrécia, parce qu'elle avait mis un monstre au monde.

Mais à Horizon, il avait compris que les choses étaient différentes. Lucrécia avait été forcée d'abandonner son fils. Maintenant, Squall était indigné. Comment Sephiroth pouvait-il à ce point s'entêter, se voiler ainsi la face ? Lui, s'il avait su que sa mère était toujours en vie et se tenait en face de lui, il l'aurait serrée dans ses bras et tant souhaité vivre l'amour d'une mère.

Heureusement, il avait eu Ellone puis Linoa. Il savait que si Sephiroth prenait conscience de la véritable valeur de Lucrécia, il ne supporterait pas de la voir souffrir.

« Squall ? »

Le jeune homme sursauta. La scientifique venait d'ouvrir les yeux et tournait lentement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux étaient un peu embrumés, sa voix rauque à cause de la fatigue.

« Je suis désolée… » dit-elle.

Squall secoua la tête en un geste de négation.

« Vous avez été courageuse, Lucrécia. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur comme ça. J'aurais dû vous prévenir que je ne comptais que le libérer, comme pour Édéa. »

En effet, autrefois, quand il avait réalisé que la gouvernante qui l'avait élevé tout petit était son ennemie, il avait espéré tout faire pour la retrouver, pas la tuer.

Finalement, il avait compris après un deuxième combat contre elle que si le corps était suffisamment affaibli, le fantôme parasite délaissait son enveloppe charnelle.

« Je suis tout de même désolée, j'aurais pu te déconcentrer au point qu'il en profite pour te… »

Squall leva la main, lui intimant le silence.

« Reprenez des forces pour essayer encore une fois de le raisonner, dans le futur. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. »

Puis il sortit, sans lui accorder un regard de plus. Au moment où la porte s'ouvrit, il vit avec stupeur une masse de gens tomber sur le sol devant lui.

Il reconnut tous ses amis Seed, ainsi que Kylie et ses propres amis, sans oublier Seifer, Raijin et Fujin. Cette dernière, la plus en retrait, avait réussi à s'écarter du lot avant qu'ils tombent.

Tous affichèrent un sourire gêné, puis s'enfuirent. Sauf Linoa, qui se redressa avec un sourire gêné.

« Vous nous espionniez ? » dit Squall, les bras croisés.

« On avait peur que tu lui en veuilles. Mais je suis heureuse de m'être trompée, tout comme les autres. »

« Mouais… » dit Squall.

« Oh ! Allez, fais pas cette tête ! »

La jeune femme s'agrippa langoureusement à son bras et lui fit un de ses sourires qui avait parfois le don de le désarmer.

« Bon… Tu m'accompagnes à la salle de contrôle ? » dit Squall.

« Pour dire à Nida de prendre quelle direction ? »

« Centra. J'aimerais voir Lell… Heu, Ellone. »

En fait, il avait une petite idée derrière la tête. Il alla d'abord vers la serre de combat, et vit Kadaj et Sylvain occupés lustrer leurs armes avant de s'engager dans la serre.

En voyant le chef des Seeds, ils parurent un peu gênés, mais Linoa leur offrit un sourire rassurant.

« Vous deux, j'aimerais vous proposer quelque chose. Toi en particulier, Kadaj », dit Squall.

« Quoi ? » demanda le jeune homme, méfiant.

« Tu te souviens d'Ellone ? »

« Oui, Aéris m'en avait parlé, ainsi que Linoa et ta gouvernante. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

« Je me demandais si tu ne voulais pas la rencontrer et lui demander un petit service particulier. »

« Hein ? Comment ça ? » dit Kadaj.

« Ellone a le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle te fasse revoir ton passé ? Tu pourrais découvrir qui était ta vraie mère. »

* * *

_Eh ! Eh ! Je pense que vous aimez tous un peu plus Squall maintenant, non ? _

_Et j'espère que ce combat vous a plu ! _

_Et vous avez sans doute hâte de lire la suite, hein ? Ça va venir, mais laissez-moi du temps, car là, ça risque d'être un peu délicat, je ferai bien attention à ce que j'écrirai au sujet du passé de Kadaj. _

_À bientôt, et laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, ça me stimule toujours et m'aide beaucoup pour imaginer la suite ! _


	14. Visite d'Esthar

**Chapitre 14 :**

**Visite d'Esthar**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

_AVERTISSEMENT : Désormais, mes chapitres seront bien plus longs et donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous trouvez que ça dure plus longtemps que prévu. _

_Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews et votre soutien. _

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

« _Ellone a le pouvoir de remonter dans le temps. Tu n'aimerais pas qu'elle te fasse revoir ton passé ? Tu pourrais découvrir qui était ta vraie mère._ »

Depuis que Squall lui avait dit cela, Kadaj ne pensait plus à rien d'autre.

Le jeune homme était assis sur l'une des banquettes à l'arrière de la salle de pilotage du vaisseau de l'_Hydre_. Ses compagnons étaient là, ainsi que ceux de Squall, lui-même présent.

Sa vraie mère… Jamais le jeune homme n'y avait pensé. En fait, si, quelques fois, mais fort peu, car il n'aimait pas penser à ça. Il lui était arrivé de se demander qui avaient pu être ses parents. Avaient-ils été consentants aux expériences dont Kadaj avait été victime ? Ou l'avait-on arraché à sa famille ? Certaines personnes lui avaient parfois fait la remarque qu'il avait un physique proche de celui des Wutaïens. Mais cela ne signifiait pas grand-chose. Peut-être qu'un membre de sa famille sur deux était de Wutaï. Ou peut-être pire, il n'était qu'un clone, un vrai ! Un bébé né dans une éprouvette et génétiquement modifié ?

La voix de Selphie au poste de pilotage le tira de ses songes.

« Nous arrivons à Esthar ! »

Esthar… Kadaj et ses amis furent complètement stupéfaits et… béats d'admiration !

La ville était totalement différente de tout ce qu'ils avaient vu dans leur vie jusqu'à présent. Pourtant, ils avaient beaucoup voyagé déjà, et vu pas mal de choses. Mais là…

Toute la ville ressemblait à une gigantesque structure de cristaux ronds, lisses. Les maisons avaient des murs gris, mais leurs toits et leurs fenêtres étaient faits dans ces cristaux. Les rues étaient constituées de grands ponts faites dans les mêmes matières transparentes et colorées.

En fait, cette ville ressemblait à une imitation d'un circuit électrique géant. Chaque maison avait la forme d'une diode, un transformateur, toutes sortes de pièces de ce genre. Et les ponts, les tuyaux et les circuits les reliant.

Cette ville était l'incarnation même de la technologie ! Kylie avait l'impression d'être dans une ville comme celles qu'on voyait dans les films de science-fiction futuristes sur Terre.

« C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Selphie, souriant devant l'air ébahi de Kylie et ses compagnons.

Les autres firent « oui » de la tête en même temps, ce qui l'amusa encore plus.

L'_Hydre_ atterrit sur la plate-forme du bâtiment aéronautique de la ville. Squall descendit avec Linoa et Selphie. Kadaj et ses amis venaient, bien sûr. Quistis, Irvine et Zell restaient pour surveiller le vaisseau.

Ils marchèrent ensemble à travers la ville, guidés par Squall qui semblait bien connaître les rues.

Les gens avaient des tenues vraiment spéciales : les hommes et les femmes portaient des espèces de tuniques de facture assez simple, moderne, dont les teintes étaient majoritairement blanches. Tous portaient un chapeau ou un bonnet sur la tête.

Un symbole était parfois visible sur le sol où sur des immeubles, voire sur des vêtements : un croissant de lune renfermant une lune ronde dont s'échappait quatre rayons de lumière tombant vers le sol.

Lucrécia pensa que si Hojo avait été là pour voir cette ville, il se serait arraché les cheveux et aurait peut-être eu un infarctus, en réalisant combien la science sur Gaïa était peu développée, comparée à celle qui régnait dans cette ville. Le professeur Gast, lui, aurait été émerveillé, tout comme elle.

Kadaj était fasciné, il ne cessait de regarder tout autour de lui, comme si ses yeux étaient deux appareils photo pouvant capturer chaque image de la ville qu'il admirait.

Sylvain reconnaissait qu'Esthar était particulièrement belle, et on ne peut mieux entretenue comparée à Midgar. Mais l'absence de végétation l'attristait un peu, malgré tout.

Sora était très intéressée par les distributeurs de gil. Existait-il un spécialiste dans cette ville qui pourrait l'initier au fonctionnement de ses appareils, pour qu'elle prenne un peu d'argent ? Et elle avait envie d'une bonne glace.

« Où va-t-on ? » demanda Kylie.

« Au palais présidentiel, voir Lagune Loire, mon père », dit Squall.

En entendant ça, Kylie et ses compagnons cessèrent de marcher. Ils connaissaient un président, Kadaj surtout : le président Shinra. Et ce souvenir était très désagréable pour lui. Est-ce que ce Laguna Loire était comme lui ?

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est super gentil, je l'adore, c'est mon héros ! » dit Selphie.

Cela ne les rassura pas pour autant. Mais ils suivirent Squall et les deux jeunes filles, car ils souhaitaient voir Ellone, cette femme qui les avait amenés dans ce monde.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant un immense bâtiment, plus grand que tous les autres : une immense tour de cristal doré aux formes arrondies.

Les gardes étaient bizarres : ils portaient des combinaisons grises dans une matière évoquant le plastique. Leurs casques grossissaient leurs yeux et leurs têtes, leur donnant un physique extraterrestre.

Les jeunes gens passèrent sans problème dans les couloirs et les ascenseurs, les gardes saluèrent même Squall, qui leur rendit vaguement leur salut.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent l'étage le plus haut, et au bout d'un grand couloir dont le sol était tapissé d'un majestueux tapis rouge, ils franchirent une porte.

Là, dans une immense salle couvertes d'ordinateurs et de circuits luisant sur des tables de verre doré, se tenaient trois personnes. Celui à gauche était un homme noir vêtu d'un costume blanc jauni, dont le bonnet et le haut était marron. Il portait des lunettes. Kadaj pensa vaguement à Rude, mais cet homme-ci était maigre et avait l'air très ouverte.

L'autre à droite, par contre, était grand, il faisait au moins deux mètres, et portait une tunique blanche et verte. Il avait l'air complètement fermé, comme Rude, justement.

Celui au milieu était de taille normale, comme Squall.

Kadaj comprit qu'il devait s'agir de Laguna. Et lorsqu'il le réalisa, il en fut surpris : un président, ça ? !

Cet homme portait une chemise bleue lâche, un pantalon marron-jaune clair et des chaussures blanches. Ses cheveux bruns noués en queue de cheval descendaient jusqu'à ses omoplates. Il avait une ressemblance physique subtile avec Squall. Son visage affichait un sourire chaleureux, qui contrastaient étrangement avec une ombre de tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Mais il avait l'air profondément humain et ouvert.

Kadaj ne voyait aucun lien entre lui et Rufus Shinra qui, lui, portait toujours un costume blanc très élégant, des cheveux blond-roux soigneusement coiffé, et un visage froid, méprisant, avec un sourire prédateur et deux yeux d'un bleu glacial lançant constamment des regards calculateurs et malveillants.

Lucrécia, elle, avait connu le père de Rufus Shinra, c'était lui qui avait financé le projet Jenova sur lequel la scientifique travaillait à l'époque. Elle se souvenait d'un homme gros, portant un costume rouge vif et à l'air méprisant et mauvais. Comme Kadaj, la jeune femme ne pouvait croire que Laguna était le président de cette ville.

Laguna quitta ses tableaux de commande pour s'approcher des autres. Il marchait d'un pas vif, énergique. Rien de snob ni de soigné dans son attitude.

« Alors c'est vous, ces jeunes dont Ellone et mon fils m'ont tant parlé. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer, même si le contexte n'est guère enthousiasmant », dit Laguna en leur souriant tous amicalement.

Kadaj détourna le regard, l'air gêné.

« Quelque chose t'incommode, Kadaj ? » dit Laguna.

« Ben… Excusez-moi, mais… vous êtes vraiment président ? »

« Kadaj ! » siffla Lucrécia, l'air indigné, comme une mère grondant son enfant malpoli devant un adulte.

Laguna haussa un sourcil, puis renversa la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire, ce qui acheva de désarçonner le jeune homme.

« Laissez, madame, il a raison ! C'est vrai, un clown dans mon genre ne fait pas très présidentiel. Mais c'est bien moi, oui. Bon, on ne va pas s'éterniser en discours, je suppose que vous voulez rencontrer Ellone ? »

Juste à ce moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille entra. Elle portait une jupe blanc jaune, des chaussures à talon blanc, une chemise bleue au col blanc, et un ruban de tissu vert pendait à ses bras. Ses cheveux brun ne dépassaient pas son menton. Son visage affichait une beauté candide, comme celui de Lucrécia.

« Ah, salut, Ellone ! » dit Laguna.

« Bonjour, tonton ! Vous aussi, Squall, Selphie, Linoa. Alors, vous voilà », dit la jeune fille en se tournant vers Kadaj et ses amis.

Ces derniers écarquillèrent des yeux. C'était donc elle, cette toute jeune fille qui possédait le pouvoir de contrôler le temps et l'espace… Incroyable !

« Aéris m'a parlé de vous, et de votre histoire. Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer. Sachez que je ferai tout mon possible pour vous aider. »

Kadaj hésita, puis fit un pas en avant.

« Mademoiselle, heu… »

« Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Ellone. Et… oui. »

« Oui quoi ? » dit Kadaj.

« Je connais déjà la question que tu vas me poser. Oui, je peux te montrer qui était ta mère. Mais pas maintenant, si cela ne te dérange pas. Je reviens d'un voyage depuis Centra, au sud de la planète, et je suis un peu fatiguée. »

« Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Ça ne presse pas », dit Kadaj en se pinçant les lèvres.

Après cette rencontre, Laguna prit des dispositions pour que chacun soit à son aise. Tous reçurent des chambres au même étage que le bureau présidentiel, afin qu'ils restent assez proche. Squall choisit de rester avec Selphie et Linoa. Kadaj prit une chambre avec Sylvain, Lucrécia et Kylie prirent une autre avec Sora.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, Kadaj regardait l'horizon d'Esthar par la fenêtre.

« Incroyable, cette ville ! » dit le jeune homme.

« Mouais », marmonna Sylvain, allongé sur son lit à sa gauche, fixant le plafond d'un air absent.

« Quelque chose te gêne ? » dit l'argent en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Non, oui, enfin… Bah, tu sais, je suis Cetra, et l'absence de plantes me manque, c'est tout. N'empêche, j'en reviens pas que ce type soit président ! Quand on pense à Rufus Shinra… Si notre planète pouvait avoir un président aussi cool que ce Laguna ! »

Kadaj acquiesça avec un sourire triste. Oui, en effet, si Gaïa avait la chance d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi humain pour la diriger… Les choses seraient sûrement différentes.

Le jeune homme posa les mains sur son lit pour se retourner vers la fenêtre et reprendre sa contemplation, quand soudain, il se sentit… bizarre. Comme si un épais brouillait se formait dans sa tête.

Il gémit. Inquiet, Sylvain tourna la tête vers lui et se redressa sur les coudes.

« Eh ! Ça ne va pas, Kadaj ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il tomba de tout son long sur le lit et s'endormit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Il faisait noir. Et il régnait un silence étrange. Ce n'était pas inquiétant, Kadaj en avait conscience. C'était réconfortant, apaisant. Le même noir silencieux que lorsqu'on s'endormait et ne ressentait plus rien. Mais pourquoi s'était-il endormi tout à coup, sans raison ni envie de dormir ?

« _Kadaj, tu m'entends ?_ »

Il reconnut la voix jeune et douce d'Ellone.

« _Oui_ », pensa le jeune homme.

« _Bien. Je suis dans ma chambre, je dors moi aussi. Mon pouvoir fonctionne mieux lorsque je dors. Es-tu prêt à voir le passé de tes parents ?_ »

« _Oui, je suis prêt._ »

« _Je te préviens, tu n'en verras qu'une partie. Et tu risques d'avoir mal, ce ne seront pas que de vulgaires visions._ »

« _Je sais. Mais je suis prêt._ »

« _Bien._ »

Le silence se fit. Peu à peu, la noirceur s'évanouit. Kadaj vit une image se dessiner devant lui. C'était comme s'il rêvait ! Mais il avait conscience qu'Ellone était là et guidait son esprit.

Un endroit qu'il reconnut tout de suite, de par les maisons de style Wutaïen, ou japonais comme on disait sur la planète de Kylie : Wutaï.

Il vit la rue devant le Turtle Paradise où il avait rencontré Sora. Sauf qu'il n'y avait plus de Turtle Paradise. Pas de magasin ni d'hôtel touristique où que ce soit.

Les pagodes semblaient plus belles, plus artistiques. Les murs étaient peints dans des teintes rouges et noires, la peinture bien entretenue. Les portes coulissantes et les fenêtres étaient lustrées.

Kadaj comprit qu'il s'agissait du Wutaï avant la guerre contre la Shinra.

Son esprit flotta jusqu'à une pagode plus grande que les autres, dans un jardin encerclé d'une muraille de pierre.

Ici, des bambous poussaient en abondance autour de jeunes arbres. Et au pied d'un étang rempli de poissons multicolores protégés du soleil par des nénuphars en fleur, il vit trois personnes.

La première était une femme aux cheveux noués en chignon, vêtue d'une grande robe rouge ornée d'un motif de Léviathan doré. Elle portait un manteau de soie rose par-dessus. Ses cheveux étaient noués en chignon sur sa tête. Elle portait un bébé dans ses bras, enveloppé dans des tissus blancs. Un homme la tenait par la taille. Il portait une tenue de guerrier wutaïen similaire à celle des samouraïs sur Terre, faite dans un bois aux teintes rouges.

La troisième, la dernière personne… Quand il la vit, Kadaj sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était une femme. Elle portait une belle robe Wutaïenne bleu nuit lâche. Son ventre était assez rebondi, signe qu'elle venait d'entamer une grossesse. Malgré cela, elle avait un beau visage aux courbes fines, et ses yeux en amande étaient d'un marron doré évoquant les yeux du loup. Elle avait un sourire un peu taquin, et un air… sauvage. La beauté d'un chat sauvage, fier et indomptable. Une mèche de cheveux couvrait un peu le côté gauche de son visage, que ni le vent ni les mains de la jeune femme ne parvenaient à chasser.

« Seigneur Godo, je suis heureuse pour vous et ma sœur », dit la jeune femme.

« Je vous remercie, Hisako », dit l'homme.

« C'est une fille, n'est-ce pas, Kanashi ? » demanda la dénommée Hisako.

« Oui. Nous avons décidé de l'appeler Youfie », dit la mère, qui tenait le bébé dans ses bras.

Godo passa une main affectueuse sur le visage du bébé.

« Ce sera bientôt ton tour d'avoir un enfant, Hisa », dit la mère en souriant.

Hisako lui sourit, et passa une main sur son ventre.

« Tu sais déjà comment tu vas l'appeler ? » demanda la mère de Youfie.

« Si c'est une fille, je l'appellerai Sora. Et si c'est un fils… Kadaj. »

* * *

_Je m'arrête là pour le quota de pages ! Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement centré sur le passé de la mère de Kadaj, et on verra aussi son père et d'autres gens. _

_Jusque-là, qu'en pensez-vous ? Ça vous plaît, j'espère ? Vous devez avoir pas mal de questions, non ? Laissez-moi des reviews, j'aimerais avoir votre avis, s'il vous plaît ! _


	15. Trois amis, deux enfants, une guerre

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Trois amis, deux enfants, une guerre**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

_AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre-là est plus long que tous les autres ! 17 pages en format Word. _

_J'espère que vous trouverez tous des réponses à vos questions adressées dans les reviews._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Godo se souvenait bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti le jour où on lui avait annoncé que sa femme allait accoucher. Il avait abandonné la pagode où il s'entraînait au combat, et couru comme un fou à travers toute la ville jusqu'à sa maison. Il n'avait même pas pris de chocobos. Certains avaient affirmé le voir courir plus vite que ces derniers, dont on connaissait pourtant le record.

Et aujourd'hui, autrement dit un an plus tard, il était tranquillement assis sur les marches de l'escalier face au jardin de la maison de sa belle-sœur Hisako. Derrière se trouvait la porte menant à la chambre où la jeune femme était en train d'accoucher.

Un autre homme se tenait debout devant lui, faisant les cents pas, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il portait une tenue d'homme wutaïenne noire. Godo préférait le bleu royal, aussi en allusion au Léviathan.

« Pourquoi est-ce si long ? » soupira l'homme en noir.

« Keneichi, ne t'en fais pas ! Je suis sûr que ça se passe bien. »

« Tu peux parler, tu as déjà Youffie, alors tu ne te fais pas de souci. »

« Pour mes amis, si », dit Godo avec sérieux.

Ces mots stoppèrent Keneichi. Il leva ses yeux vers le seigneur de Wutaï. Keneichi avait les yeux verts et une fine barbe noire au menton. Il avait l'air sérieux et prévenant.

« Je sais, Godo. Merci. »

Les deux hommes posèrent chacun une main conciliante sur l'épaule de l'autre.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Une vieille femme apparut, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est fini, tout s'est bien passé », dit-elle.

Keneichi eut besoin de plus. Il monta l'escalier en courant et s'engouffra dans la chambre. Souriant, Godo se leva vivement et entra lui aussi.

Le spectacle qu'il vit l'attendrit au plus haut point. Hisako était allongée dans un lit au centre de la chambre. Son visage était constellé de gouttes de sueur, des mèches de cheveux noirs collaient à sa peau dorée. Mais elle arborait un sourire soulagé. Elle portait dans les bras un petit paquet de tissus blancs.

Lentement, Keneichi s'agenouilla au chevet de la jeune femme. Cette dernière se tourna vers lui, et lui présenta le paquet avec un sourire.

Godo s'approcha et sourit à son tour. Il pouvait voir la frimousse d'un bébé qui tenait le bord du tissu de ses tout petits poings. Le nouveau-né mordillait le tissu de ses petites gencives.

« C'est un fils », murmura Keneichi d'une voix emplie d'émotion et aussi de fierté.

« Kadaj », murmura la mère.

Pour toute réponse, le bébé se mit à vagir. Hisako rit et ouvrit le col de sa robe pour l'allaiter. Souriant, fier pour son ami et sa belle-sœur, Godo sortit de la pièce.

Plus tard, il revint avec Kanashi, qui désirait voir le nouveau cousin de sa fille Youffie.

Lorsqu'elle entra, elle sourit. Hisako dormait dans le lit, Kadaj était posé sur elle. Tous deux dormaient paisiblement.

La jeune femme s'approcha sans bruits, sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivée au pied du lit, elle regarda le bébé. Il était si mignon ! Il avait quelques fines petites mèches de cheveux noirs, et même endormi, sa frimousse était si attendrissante !

Elle hésita, puis posa délicatement au pied du lit un présent qu'elle réservait à la mère comme à l'enfant : deux rubans de soie turquoise.

Puis elle sortit, toujours sans faire de bruits.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sept ans plus tard… _

« Allez, Kadaj, rattrape-moi ! »

« Non, Youffie, tu as volé le départ, c'est de la triche ! »

À travers l'une des rues de Wutaï, un groupe d'enfants faisaient la course. Ils étaient trois : Ryô, un grand dadais de dix ans, portant une tenue de garçon wutaïenne tirant sur le vert. Youffie, une fillette de huit ans aux cheveux noirs courts, et portant une chemise verte et un short gris. Elle arborait fièrement le bandeau ninja sur sa front. Le dernier, Kadaj, un jeune garçon de sept ans, portait une tenue wutaïenne aux teintes tirant sur le noir. Un dragon Bahamut était brodé en fil argenté sur sa chemise.

Beaucoup de gens dans Wutaï s'extasiaient parfois sur Youffie pour son énergie et sa maîtrise des matérias, plutôt inédite pour une petite fille. Et Kadaj, dont les yeux verts rappelaient ceux de son père, Keneichi, parti avec d'autres guerriers combattre la Shinra. Le petit garçon avait hérité d'une chevelure noire dotée d'une mèche couvrant son œil droit, comme sa mère en ayant une pour son œil gauche.

« Allez, mauviette ! » dit Youffie.

Elle avait atteint le bout de la rue et se mit à escalader un arbre au détour du chemin. Ryô suivit son exemple, et fut plus rapide car il était plus grand.

Kadaj accourut à temps pour sauter, afin d'atteindre le pied de Youffie qui pendait encore dans le vide.

La petite poussa un cri et essaya de se dégager, mais le petit garçon tenait bon.

« Lâche-moi, ça va, t'as gagné ! » dit Youffie.

« Alors, descends ! » ordonna Kadaj, tout souriant.

Résignée, Youffie se laissa tomber au sol. Ryô sauta près d'elle. Les trois enfants s'assirent à même le sol, essoufflés par l'effort de leur jeu.

« Et si on jouait à la magie, maintenant ? » dit soudain Youffie.

Kadaj leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Ryô gémissait : « Youffie ! On est trop crevé, et on ne peut pas utiliser de matérias quand les grandes personnes ne sont pas là. »

« Mais si, allez ! Ça va être marrant, j'ai une idée ! »

Se levant, la petite s'approcha d'une branche basse de l'arbre et y prit une pomme, qu'elle posa sur la tête de Ryô. Puis elle prit Kadaj par la main et le fit reculer avec elle.

Elle sortit une matéria de sa poche. Kadaj fronça les sourcils.

« C'est une matéria de niveau supérieur, ça ! » dit-il.

« Je l'ai empruntée à mon père. On va jouer à viser la pomme sur la tête de Ryô. Allez… feu ! »

Une boule de feu incroyablement grosse se forma devant Youffie, et fonça sur Ryô. Il y eut comme une explosion.

Horrifiés, Youffie et Kadaj se ruèrent sur Ryô. Il semblait pris dans les flammes.

Sans réfléchir, les enfants le poussèrent en arrière, dévalèrent la pente et tombèrent dans la rivière, éteignant le feu.

Tous trois émergèrent de l'eau et se regardèrent, trempés. Ils reprirent leur souffle, puis… éclatèrent de rire. En somme, plus de peur que de mal.

Une fois revenus sur la rive, les enfants s'étendirent au soleil pour se sécher.

« Dis, c'est vrai que ta maman va avoir un autre enfant ? » dit Ryô.

« Oui, dit Kadaj. Elle dit que si c'est une fille, elle s'appellera Sora. »

« Sora… Veinard, moi je suis fille unique. Enfin, c'est cool, ainsi, mon père ne pensera jamais qu'à moi pour m'offrir des matérias », dit Youffie.

Kadaj et Ryô rirent. Décidément, Yuffie ne pensait qu'aux matérias ! Mais ils l'aimaient bien, elle était vraiment sympathique et prête à tout pour aider ceux qui avaient des problèmes.

« Vous croyez que nos pères reviendront bientôt ? » dit Ryô.

« Sûrement ! Wutaï est forte, la guerre se terminera bien pour nous qui sommes les meilleurs ! » dit Youffie en tendant un poing combatif vers le ciel.

Kadaj lança un regard en coin à ses amis. Il n'en était pas si sûr que ça. Contrairement à Youffie qui passait plus son temps dehors qu'à la maison, le petit garçon restait auprès de sa mère pour la soutenir, puisque son père était à la guerre.

Parfois, Kadaj dormait avec sa mère. Cette dernière avait quelques crampes et nausées, le petit garçon se montrait toujours très solidaire pour sa mère. Et des fois, la nuit, il murmurait des paroles rassurantes à son futur frère ou sœur, pour aider sa mère à le calmer.

Or, le fait de rester plus souvent à la maison signifiait écouter plus de ragots. Et de nombreux nobles de Wutaï murmuraient que la guerre ne jouait pas en leur faveur, surtout depuis que la Shinra comptait un nouveau général, un certain Sephiroth, qui semblait être une fine lame.

Kadaj n'aimait pas ça. Est-ce que son père reviendrait ? Il n'avait pas envie qu'il meure. Il voulait qu'il revienne, ne serait-ce pour assister à la naissance du deuxième enfant d'Hisako.

Prenant congé de ses amis, Kadaj marcha vers sa maison. Wutaï était plus vide depuis le début de la guerre, qui durait depuis plusieurs années.

Il n'y avait surtout que des femmes, des enfants et des vieillards. Rares étaient les hommes jeunes demeurant en ville, en cette période de guerre.

Arrivant sur le seuil de sa maison, Kadaj s'aperçut qu'il y avait une forte effervescence. Les serviteurs courraient dans tous les sens.

Inquiet, l'enfant courut à la chambre de sa mère. Il trouva la vieille domestique Baya devant la porte.

« Kadaj-chan ! Tu arrives à point, ta mère vient d'accoucher. »

« Et alors, Baya ? » dit l'enfant, les poings crispés.

« Eh bien, c'est une fille. Tu as une petite sœur. »

Kadaj souffla, soulagé. Puis, tout excité, il courut vers la porte et entra.

Il vit sa mère assise dans son lit, tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que Kadaj passa la tête, une servante près de la mère accourut, l'air indigné.

« Que fait cet enfant ici ? ! Voyons, laisse cette mère se reposer ! »

« Laissez, c'est mon fils ! Viens, Kadaj. Viens voir Sora. »

Sora… Ému, Kadaj s'approcha et regarda le bébé dans les bras de sa mère. L'enfant hésita, puis tendit la main vers le bébé. Ce dernier tendit un tout petit poing vers lui puis le rentra dans le lange dans lequel il était emballé.

Hisako rit. Il ne manquait que Keneichi pour combler cet instant, mais elle était heureuse.

« Alors, c'est elle, ma petite sœur », dit Kadaj.

« Oui. Quand elle sera grande, elle pourra t'appeler Kadaj onii-chan. »

Le petit garçon fit la moue. Sa mère s'en aperçut.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu n'es pas content ? »

« Si, mais… enfin… j'aurais aimé que papa soit là. »

L'espace d'une seconde, le sourire de Hisako s'effaça, puis elle se pencha vers Kadaj et posa son front contre celui de son fils.

« J'ai encore un homme auprès de moi, aussi fort et brave que son père. »

« Hein ? Qui ça ? » demanda innocemment l'enfant.

Hisako rit et pinça gentiment le nez de Kadaj.

« Je sais que tu fais exprès de poser cette question, rien que pour entendre la réponse, vantard ! »

« Mais heuuuuuu… ! » gémit l'enfant, se retenant de rire.

Hisako l'embrassa sur le front, puis se rallongea confortablement dans le lit, Sora endormie dans ses bras.

Finalement, Kadaj sortit de la chambre et courut en ville, cherchant Youffie et Ryô pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

« Kadaj ! »

L'enfant s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'échoppe du forgeron sur sa droite. Ce dernier se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il portait une tenue de Wutaïen mais un pantalon brun crasseux le protégeait. Un bandeau de tissu grisâtre était noué sur sa tête, cachant ses cheveux. Deux petites moustaches fines étaient visibles sur son visage.

« Tu tombes bien, je viens de finir quelque chose de spécial, que ton père m'avait commandé un mois après ta naissance. Viens voir. »

Curieux, l'enfant le suivit dans sa forge. Il passa entre les tables d'outils, le grand four où ronflait un feu puissant, et les murs couverts de shurikens, arcs et sabres.

Arrivé devant la plus grande table au fond de la pièce, le forgeron prit quelque chose et se tourna vers Kadaj. Lentement, avec cérémonie, il lui tendit un sabre.

L'enfant ouvrit de grands yeux admiratifs. Il s'agissait d'un sabre de taille moyenne. Mais ce qui le détachait des autres était le fait qu'il avait deux lames légèrement courbes, parfaitement identiques et bien alignées, de façon symétrique et artistique.

« Souba », dit le forgeron sur un ton solennel.

« C'est… pour moi ? » dit l'enfant, incrédule.

Le forgeron sourit et lui montra un détail : des rubans turquoise étaient noués au manche doré du sabre. L'enfant reconnut le cadeau que sa tante Kanashi lui avait fait à sa naissance. La preuve irréfutable que ce sabre appartenait au garçon.

« Lorsque tu auras acquis les bases du combat et du sabre, je te laisserai le manier », dit le forgeron.

Kadaj acquiesça, et sortit de la forge avec le cœur emballé. Quelle journée ! Une petite sœur, et maintenant un sabre unique…

Tard le soir, tout le monde dormait dans tout Wutaï. Kadaj aussi. Le petit garçon dormait depuis maintenant de longues heures. Il avait été voir Youffie et Ryô, pour leur annoncer la naissance de sa petite sœur. Les enfants avaient appris la nouvelle en poussant des cris de joie et fêté ça en allant chaparder des gâteaux de riz sur le marché.

Ce soir-là, hélas, Kadaj ignorait que sa vie allait changer de façon radicale.

Le petit garçon dormait, quand il sentit soudain le sol trembler. Se levant, il courut à sa fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit le fit crier de surprise.

Il pouvait voir les maisons de Wutaï s'étendre devant lui, et au bout, la muraille érigée pour protéger la ville de l'envahisseur.

Une brèche était visible, et le feu gagnait les premières maisons ! On entendait déjà le cri des habitants surpris dans leur sommeil, un bruit de fusillade et de lutte…

L'enfant sauta du lit et, enfilant vite un pantalon et une chemise, il attrapa Souba, qui était rangée dans un fourreau et posée dans un coin de sa chambre. Le petit courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, traînant son sabre un peu grand pour lui dans son dos. Elle venait de s'éveiller, elle portait Sora dans ses bras, qui pleurait.

Baya accourut, une chandelle à la main.

« Hisako-sama, Kadaj-chan, vite ! Vous devez vous enfuir, l'armée de la Shinra attaque Wutaï. »

« Mais je ne peux pas bouger, je suis encore trop faible ! » gémit Hisako.

Elle lança un regard au bébé, puis à Kadaj, de nouveau au bébé puis soudain, elle le tendit à son fils.

« Kadaj, prends Sora et quittez la maison. Allez dans la forêt, juste le temps que ça se calme. Baya viendra vous chercher quand tout ira mieux. »

Kadaj écarquilla les yeux. Lui, porter Sora et partir tout seul ?! Une nouvelle explosion retentit. Les chandelles accrochées aux murs de la chambre s'éteignirent.

« Allez, vite ! » dit Hisako.

Résigné, Kadaj prit le petit tas de langes où était enveloppée sa sœur, et courut vers la sortie de la chambre.

Il traversa les jardins et s'engouffra dans les champs de bambou. Une fois suffisamment loin dans la forêt, il se retourna.

Tout Wutaï était la proie des flammes, il entendit toujours ces maudits bruits de lutte, les cris des habitants attaqués, les soldats hurlant des ordres.

L'enfant serra plus fort sa petite sœur contre lui. Cette dernière gémissait.

Kadaj s'assit en tailleur et la posa au creux de ses jambes. Il posa une main sur sa tête pour la réconforter, l'autre serrant fort le manche de Souba posée près de lui.

« Que fais-tu là, toi ? »

Kadaj releva vivement la tête. En voyant celui qui lui avait parlé, il se redressa et faillit tomber à la renverse.

Avec effort, il brandit Souba et la leva vers celui qui avait parlé.

La lumière de la Lune éclairait la silhouette d'un homme grand, vêtu d'un grand manteau de cuir noir. Des épaulettes argentées couvraient ses épaules. Argentées, comme ses longs cheveux. Il tenait un sabre immense, long de plus de deux mètres dans une seule main.

Kadaj aurait voulu tenir Souba aussi facilement, mais il n'était encore qu'un enfant de sept ans. La pointe de l'arme finit par lentement toucher le sol.

Une lueur d'amusement apparut dans les yeux félins du guerrier.

« Tu veux te mesurer à moi, courageux guerrier ? » dit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Sora se mit à gémir. Le sourire du guerrier disparut. Il baissa les yeux et vit le bébé que Kadaj tenait.

Il fit mine de s'approcher, mais le petit garçon releva Souba.

« Ne t'approche pas ! » dit l'enfant.

Cette fois, il brandit sans aucune difficulté son sabre, comme si sa volonté de protéger sa sœur était plus forte. Le guerrier parut le remarquer. Il hocha la tête, puis rengaina son sabre.

« Quand les hostilités se seront calmées, je veillerai à t'en informer personnellement, toi et le bébé pourrez rentrer en ville et rejoindre votre maison. Mais ne t'enfonce pas dans la forêt, les monstres et les tigres y foisonnent. Tiens ! »

Il lui lança une matéria qui atterrit aux pieds de Kadaj. L'enfant reconnut tout de suite cette sphère : une matéria bouclier.

« Pour mieux vous protéger. Attendez ici », dit-il.

Puis il s'éloigna. Kadaj cligna des yeux, ahuri. Qui était cet homme ? Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Un homme de la Shinra, c'était sûr ! Mais qui, exactement ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué, lui, un habitant de Wutaï, un ennemi ? Au contraire, il venait de lui donner un moyen de se défendre !

Kadaj hésita, puis se pencha et ramassa la matéria, qu'il glissa dans un des trous spécialement faits dans le sabre pour y glisser les pierres magiques. Une fois équipé, le petit s'éloigna vers un buisson particulièrement touffu. Il se cacha dedans avec sa petite sœur et là, il attendit toute la nuit.

Il avait peur. Est-ce que sa mère allait bien ? Et les autres ? Ryô, Youffie, leurs parents, Baya, et tous les habitants ? Que se passait-il ? Comment l'armée de la Shinra avait-elle réussi à s'infiltrer en ville ? Est-ce que… Keneichi et les guerriers avaient échoué ? Non, pas ça !

Kadaj serra fort sa petite-sœur, autant pour la réconforter que lui. Il avait peur. Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui avec sa mère ! Au moins, il ne serait pas seul dans la forêt, à veiller seul et impuissant sur Sora.

Mais les choses en étaient là, et il devait attendre. Sora finit par cesser de gémir et s'endormit, bercée dans les bras de son frère.

Il ne se passa rien de la nuit. Mais le matin, Kadaj fut réveillé par les cris de sa sœur. Elle avait faim. Le garçon lui-même sentait son ventre gargouiller.

Et il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il devait voir où en étaient les choses.

Aussi, avec prudence, tous ses sens éveillés, il sortit du buisson et marcha lentement vers Wutaï. Il n'était pas pressé d'arriver en ville, il avait peur de ce qu'il risquait d'y découvrir. Mais il devait y aller. Ne serait-ce que pour trouver quelque chose à manger.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la muraille de la ville, il fut horrifié de voir qu'elle était en ruines. De nombreux trous parsemaient le grand mur de pierre gris clair. Les parties épargnées avaient été fissurées, couvertes de suie et même tachées d'un liquide rouge que Kadaj ne voulait pas nommer.

Il se dit que Sora avait de la chance de ne pas avoir encore ouvert les yeux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle voie tout ça.

De nombreux villageois étaient là, mais tous étaient en piteux état : leurs vêtements étaient déchirés, roussis. Beaucoup avaient des ecchymoses, des bandages saignants et des brûlures.

Kadaj s'arrêta et déglutit avec peine. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû rester dans la forêt ? Comme si elle avait senti son trouble, Sora tendit sa petite main et se mit à tirer sur le col de son frère en gargouillant.

Kadaj lui sourit, puis en rajustant le poids de sa sœur dans ses bras, il se remit en marche.

Bientôt, il arriva devant la maison de sa mère. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était intacte. Après tout, elle était au fond de la ville, et c'était surtout les quartiers militaires près des portes de la ville qui avaient souffert.

Par contre, de nombreux gardes en costume bleu et gris se tenaient là, dans les jardins, ou arpentaient les couloirs de la maison.

Les serviteurs étaient tous dans le hall, agenouillés devant des hommes. Parmi eux se trouvait celui qui avait donné la matéria à Kadaj.

Inquiet, l'enfant se cacha derrière la porte et regarda.

« Est-ce que tout le monde est ici ? » dit l'homme aux cheveux argentés.

« Non, général. Il reste une femme dans une chambre, mais on ne peut pas l'en faire sortir, la vieille s'y oppose », dit un homme.

Il désigna la vieille Baya.

« Je vous en prie, ne faites rien à ma maîtresse, laissez-la se reposer ! » dit la vieille dame.

« Pourquoi ? Elle est malade ? »

« Non, mais elle a accouché hier, et elle est encore très faible. »

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai, où est l'enfant ? Il n'y a que des adultes dans cette maison », dit le général d'une voix menaçante.

« C'est nous, les enfants ! » intervint Kadaj.

Il entra dans la pièce. Les gardes braquèrent leurs fusils sur lui, mais le général leur fit signe de se calmer. Il fixa un instant Kadaj, qui soutenait son regard. Il baissa les yeux sur le bébé, puis acquiesça.

« Je vois, dit le général. Vous avez dit la vérité, c'est d'accord. La vieille, ramenez ces enfants auprès de leur mère, dans sa chambre. Un garde vous accompagne pour vous surveiller. Les domestiques, rentrez chacun chez vous, escortés par d'autres gardes. Je me débrouillerai plus tard des négociations avec le seigneur de la ville, il faut encore joindre… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un bruit de moteur résonna dehors. Puis une voiture militaire apparut, conduite par un garde. Le siège du passager comptait un homme vêtu d'un costume blanc que Kadaj pouvait voir de loin, tant il était propre et se détachait de ce décor de ville macabre.

Lentement, il descendit du véhicule et s'approcha.

« Vous feriez bien de monter », dit le général.

Il se posta devant Kadaj, comme s'il voulait le cacher.

« Dépêche-toi de monter, va retrouver ta mère, allez ! » siffla-t-il à voix basse.

Baya posa une main sur l'épaule de l'enfant.

« Faisons ce qu'il dit, viens. »

Kadaj fit la moue. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il lança un dernier regard au général, puis donna Sora à Baya, car il n'en pouvait plus de la porter.

Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers le couloir menant aux chambres ? Une fois caché par le mur de toile séparant le couloir de la pièce, Kadaj s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Il fit signe à Baya de continuer. Cette dernière ne parut pas satisfaite, mais disparut dans l'escalier menant aux chambres.

Kadaj entendit un bruit de pas, signe que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce, puis une nouvelle voix, glaciale et méprisante, se dresser dans la pièce.

« Eh bien, général Sephiroth, vous semblez avoir mené la Shinra à la victoire. »

Sephiroth… Kadaj frémit. Alors ce type, ce général… C'était Sephiroth ? ! Mais pourquoi diable l'avait-il épargné dans la forêt, lui que tout Wutaï qualifiait de grand guerrier impitoyable et intraitable ? Ça n'avait aucun sens !

« Vice-président Rufus, que faites-vous là ? » dit la voix du général.

« Mon père m'a chargé de vérifier de la véracité de vos rapports. Vous savez que votre tactique ne lui plaisait guère. »

Kadaj entendit un soupir.

« Monsieur le vice-président, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je sais faire mon travail. Cette tactique a permis d'empêcher un maximum de pertes, autant du côté de la Shinra que celui de Wutaï. »

« C'est justement cela qui déplaît au président ! Plus de Wutaïens morts auraient affermi notre autorité. »

Kadaj serra les dents. L'étreinte de ses doigts autour du manche de Souba se fit plus forte. Ce type, ce Rufus… D'où sortait-il, celui-là, pour oser dire de telles choses ?

« Désolé, mais je suis un général, pas un boucher. »

« Hum… Néanmoins, des rafles vont être faites. »

« Des rafles ? »

« Comme de nombreux Soldats sont morts, nous avons besoin de nouveaux effectifs pour renflouer nos troupes. Mes hommes sont déjà en ville, à prendre des volontaires. »

Kadaj frémit. Non ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

« Au fait, y a-t-il des hommes dans cette maison ? » dit Rufus.

« Non, monsieur, juste des femmes et des enfants », dit un autre soldat.

« Pourquoi tout le monde n'est pas dans cette pièce, alors ? Il n'y a que des serviteurs. Où sont les enfants dont vous parlez ? »

« Rufus, c'est bon, je me charge de tout, alors filez avertir votre père pour confirmer mon rapport ! » dit sèchement Sephiroth.

« Vous me cachez quelque chose, général ? » dit Rufus d'une voix doucereuse.

Kadaj gémit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'osait plus bouger. Il entendit soudain du bruit à l'étage. Mon dieu, que se passait-il ?

Oubliant toute prudence, il courut à l'escalier qu'il monta en sautant une marche sur deux, puis il arriva dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit l'horrifia.

Un garde était là. Un en uniforme bleu, comme ceux de Sephiroth en bas. Mais il y en avait deux autres dans la pièce, aux uniformes gris bariolés de blanc, comme le costume de Rufus.

Ils tenaient en joue Hisako. Cette dernière serrait Sora dans ses bras, en lançant des regards furieux aux hommes.

« Je vous interdis d'approcher ! » dit-elle.

« On obéit aux ordres ! Les hommes valides rejoignent l'armée, les enfants sont livrés aux labos ! Donne-nous ton rejeton, allez ! » dit l'un des gardes.

Exaspéré, l'un des gardes s'approcha et commença à tirer sur le bras de Hisako. Dans ses bras, Sora se mit à pleurer.

« NON ! » hurla Kadaj.

Il tendit la main et activa la matéria bouclier. Une barrière magique apparut, repoussant l'homme qui tomba au sol. Le deuxième se tourna vers Kadaj et, furieux, braqua son fusil sur lui.

L'enfant brandit Souba, l'air furieux, et bondit sur le lit devant sa mère, le sabre tendu devant lui. Une lueur sauvage brillait dans ses yeux verts, on aurait dit un véritable tigre de Wutaï !

« Laissez ma mère et ma sœur tranquilles ! » dit l'enfant.

« Peuh ! T'es qu'un môme ! » dit le garde, avec un sourire sardonique.

« Deux pour le prix d'un, Hojo sera content », dit l'autre en se redressant.

Ils s'approchèrent, mais Kadaj réagit tout de suite. Il activa une autre matéria, une de feu. Il remercia mentalement Youffie de la lui avoir laissée après leur jeu hier.

« Mais… Raaaah, sale môme ! » dit le garde.

Kadaj se mit en garde, quand soudain, il se sentit bizarre. Il croyait avoir entendu une détonation, quelques secondes auparavant. Et maintenant… il avait du mal à tenir debout.

Un voile rouge tomba sur ses yeux. Il sentit quelque chose couler de ses cheveux et tomber sur son nez. Curieux, il posa la main dessus et vit que c'était rouge.

Lentement, il tourna la tête et eut le temps de voir l'homme au costume blanc, qui braquait un fusil sur lui. Le canon de l'arme fumait.

« KADAJ ! » hurla Hisako.

Ce fut la dernière chose que l'enfant entendit, avec les cris de Sora, sa petite sœur.

Debout devant la porte, Rufus soupira.

« On ne peut pas vous laisser faire les rafles seuls, imbéciles, vous avez besoin de mon aide », dit-il en rangeant son arme.

Sephiroth accourut dans le couloir.

« Rufus ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ? Vous… »

Il se figea en voyant l'enfant allongé sur le lit. Les draps blancs étaient tachés de sang, près d'une femme qui pleurait, serrant un bébé contre elle d'une main, l'autre serrant le dos de l'enfant.

« Rufus ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous… »

« Suffit, général. Rejoignez vos quartiers, les troupes d'occupation spéciales de la Shinra s'occupent du reste », dit Rufus en faisant volte-face.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Sephiroth lui lança un regard mauvais. Il aurait aimé échanger ses yeux contre deux fusils, en cet instant. Bon dieu, ce type n'avait aucun scrupule ! Tuer un enfant…

Il se tourna vers les gardes, qui se rapprochaient de la mère pour lui prendre à nouveau le bébé.

« Attendez », dit-il.

« Mais général, on doit… » dit un des deux. Il s'interrompit devant le regard meurtrier de Sephiroth.

« Sortez, je m'occupe de ces deux-là. Et si vous allez en parler à Rufus, vous vous coucherez ce soir et vous ne vous réveillerez jamais, j'y veillerai personnellement », dit-il avec une voix trop douce pour être naturelle.

Effrayés, les deux hommes sortirent. Sephiroth s'approcha et murmura :

« Est-ce que vous pouvez marcher ? »

Les larmes aux yeux, tremblante de rage, Hisako le regarda avec méfiance.

« Je… Oui, je crois… maintenant. »

« Bon, alors dépêchez-vous de sortir par l'arrière. Filez, ou vous perdrez votre dernier enfant. »

Il lui tendit un manteau qui traînait dans un coin. Hisako le regarda avec méfiance, puis acquiesça.

Une fois qu'elle eut mis le manteau, Sephiroth l'aida à se lever. Hisako se pencha pour caresser une dernière fois la tête de son fils, puis elle sortit par la porte au fond de la pièce, réservée aux domestiques.

Une fois seul, Sephiroth se tourna vers le lit et soupira.

_Pauvre gosse_, pensa-t-il.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Les gardes revinrent, accompagnés d'un Rufus furieux.

« Alors, général, on traîne encore ? Eh, mais… où sont… »

« Je file faire mon rapport », dit Sephiroth sur un ton léger.

Il sortit de la maison, ignorant les cris de Rufus qui disait de revenir.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Une pièce… Tout était blanc. Des néons brillaient au plafond, brûlant ses yeux. Une forte odeur d'aseptisant régnait dans l'air.

« Il se réveille », dit une voix.

Kadaj gémit. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Il vit deux paires d'yeux verts briller dans la masse de lumière blanche qui attaquait ses yeux.

« Vas-y mollo, c'est dur, on le sait », dit une autre voix.

Lentement, le petit garçon se redressa. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait si mal ! Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Tout était si flou dans son esprit…

« Ça va ? »

Kadaj leva les yeux vers celui qui avait parlé. En voyant qu'il était plus grand et plus âgé, il pensa tout de suite à Ryô, mais ce n'était pas lui. Ce garçon-là avait des cheveux gris assez longs, et portait une chemise de toile bleue, on aurait dit du papier.

Un deuxième se tenait près de lui. Il avait des cheveux gris lui aussi, ébouriffés, comme un hérisson. Ces deux garçons étaient plus vieux que lui, et avaient des yeux de chat verts. Bizarre.

« Tu as survécu à l'opération, toi aussi ? » dit le grand aux cheveux longs.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Moi, c'est Loz, et lui Yazoo. »

« Kadaj », dit l'enfant en baissant les yeux.

Une chose attira soudain l'attention de Kadaj : une mèche de cheveux pendait devant ses yeux. Et au lieu d'être noire, elle était grise.

Curieux, il la prit et tira dessus. Lorsqu'il sentit la douleur à sa tête, il mit du temps à réaliser. Ces cheveux… c'était les siens !

« Non… » murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? » dirent Loz et Yazoo en chœur.

Kadaj se leva et courut vers le mur vitré de la pièce. Il vit son propre reflet et se demanda s'il n'y avait pas une erreur : ses cheveux étaient gris ! Et ses yeux… Ils étaient toujours verts, mais leurs pupilles étaient allongées, verticales. Et ses yeux ne brillaient pas si fort que ça, d'habitude !

« Non… NON ! Non, c'est pas possible ! »

Il attrapa sa tête à deux mains. Ce geste lui fut fatal : sa blessure à la tête n'avait pas complètement guéri. Il sentit la douleur revenir, comme lorsqu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Ses jambes défaillirent, il tomba au sol et perdit connaissance.

Sur le coup, il sentit toute sa mémoire sombrer, engloutie par la douleur.

Finie… Sa vie était finie, il n'était plus le même. Les derniers lambeaux de son passé disparurent en miettes. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien auquel il pouvait se raccrocher.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Esthar, dans une chambre de la maison présidentielle… _

Le noir se fit. Le Kadaj du présent était encore dans le noir, endormi par le pouvoir d'Ellone. Cette dernière prit la parole après un long moment.

« Kadaj… »

« … »

Pas de réponse. Mais la jeune femme n'en fut pas surprise. Elle soupira, puis dit :

« Je ne dirai rien à personne, ces souvenirs n'appartiennent qu'à toi, et je suis heureuse de te les avoir rendus. Tu n'es pas seul, souviens-toi. Et ta petite sœur dort dans une chambre à côté. Tu peux aller lui parler quand tu veux… Au revoir. »

Kadaj ne répondit rien. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre ? Il ne voulait pas se réveiller. Il voulait rester dans le noir. Maintenant, il comprenait, il se souvenait de tout. Et il se demandait si c'était bien de se souvenir.

Mais bientôt, il devrait ouvrir les yeux, et revenir dans le présent. Il y avait Kylie, Lucrécia, Sylvain, Sora… Sora…

Le jeune homme crispa les poings. Assis à son chevet près de son lit, Sylvain le vit bouger.

Des larmes se mirent à couler des yeux clos de Kadaj, et il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

* * *

_Voilà ! Ce chapitre aura vraiment été dur à écrire. Bizarrement, le passage où Kadaj arpente Wutaï occupé m'a rappelé mes cours sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, l'occupation allemande, les rafles de Juifs, et pas mal d'autres choses. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'est un triste chapitre. _


	16. Les fragments de la rose

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Les fragments de la rose**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

_NOTE : Merci de vos commentaires pour le chapitre précédent qui, en effet, était fort triste. Encore merci et bonne lecture pour la suite ! _

* * *

Esthar était vraiment une ville super. Tout était très développé au point de vue technologique, même les jouets !

Assise au pied de son lit dans sa chambre, Sora jouait avec des petits robots que Laguna lui avait apportés, pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas.

Il y avait une toupie dont le sommet était couronné de boutons programmant différentes vitesses de rotation, une petite voiture volante que l'on pouvait contrôler avec une télécommande et un petit robot qu'elle n'avait pas encore essayé.

Lucrécia était assise sur le lit à côté de celui de la fillette, et lisait un livre sur la technologie d'Esthar. La scientifique étudiait les méthodes de consommation d'énergie de la ville, elle espérait développer un projet écologique lorsqu'elle retournerait sur Gaïa.

Sur le troisième lit, le plus près de la fenêtre, Kylie somnolait.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Une fois que les filles eurent dit « entrez », elle s'ouvrit. Kadaj entra dans la pièce. Lucrécia leva la tête de son livre et fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme avait le visage rougi, surtout au niveau des yeux, comme s'il avait beaucoup pleuré. Il avait l'air pâle et inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kadaj ? » dit Lucrécia en se levant.

Elle s'approcha, mais le jeune homme tendit la main pour l'arrêter.

« Kylie, Lucrécia… Est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser seul avec Sora un moment ? »

Sa voix était un peu rauque. Les jeunes filles se regardèrent, puis acquiescèrent et sortirent. Sans lâcher ses jouets, Sora se tourna vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier eut un pincement de cœur en réalisant qu'elle avait des yeux mordorés, comme leur mère Hisako.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Kadaj onii-chan ? »

Onii-chan… Ce mot fit bondir le cœur de Kadaj dans sa poitrine. Lentement, il s'assit en tailleur sans lâcher la fillette des yeux.

« Sora… » Il soupira. Mon dieu, comment lui demander si elle était vraiment sa petite-sœur ? Ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais seulement comme des amis. Et pourtant, parfois, il avait eu la sensation instinctive que Sora se comportait vraiment comme une petite-sœur avec lui.

« Est-ce que… tu le savais ? » dit-il, incapable de formuler la question autrement.

« Si je savais quoi ? »

« Ta mère… Elle s'appelle Hisako, non ? »

Sora lâcha ses jouets. Elle se tourna vers Kadaj et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Alors tu te souviens », dit l'enfant.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'un électrochoc d'un jeune homme.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, quand on s'est rencontré ? explosa Kadaj. Tu savais qu'on était… et toi… »

Sora se leva, pour se mettre au niveau de son frère assis, et lui prit les mains.

« Je ne t'ai pas reconnu immédiatement. Mais quand j'ai vu le rubans de ton Souba, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi. Regarde. »

Elle en sortit un autre de la poche de son pantalon. Il était identique à celui ornant le manche de Souba.

« Maman s'est enfuie de la maison avec moi quand j'étais bébé. Elle s'est réfugiée chez notre tante Kanashi, la maman de Youffie onee-chan. Maman m'a élevée jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans, puis elle est morte de chagrin. Elle continuait de penser à toi, elle me parlait souvent de toi, comment tu es mort en nous protégeant et tout ! Je me souviens, des fois, elle errait dans la maison en murmurant ton nom. Même après ta mort, elle continuait de te chercher, à sa façon. Et quand elle a appris que notre père était mort à la guerre, ça l'a achevée. Alors quand je me suis retrouvée seule, j'ai fui la maison de tante Kanashi et j'ai décidé de gagner ma vie toute seule, comme une grande. »

La petite s'approcha et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle prit le visage de Kadaj dans ses petites mains.

« Mais tu étais là, Kadaj onii-chan. Alors j'ai essayé de rester avec toi, mais tu étais tellement fâché quand je t'ai demandé de m'apprendre comment avoir des ailes, j'ai pensé que tu m'avais oublié, que tu ne m'aimais pas. J'ai donc attendu. »

Kadaj détacha doucement les mains de Sora puis la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre son cœur, comme lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé qu'il portait contre lui, à travers les ruines de Wutaï vaincue. La petite passa les bras autour de son cou et y enfouit sa tête.

« Je te demande pardon d'avoir été méchant, la première fois… et de ne pas avoir pu mieux vous protéger, toi et maman », dit le jeune homme, la tête enfouie dans les cheveux de l'enfant.

La petite caressa ses cheveux argentés.

« Maman veille toujours sur nous, dans la Rivière de la Vie. Sinon on n'aurait jamais pu se revoir », dit Sora.

Kadaj ne dit rien, son corps fut secoué de sanglots. Il se mit à bercer sa petite sœur contre lui. Le chagrin du passé revenait, la douleur de la guerre, la peur d'être séparés, tout revenait et le quittait à travers ses larmes.

Une petite-sœur… Il avait une petite-sœur. La perte de son passé, ses parents et son humanité, tout disparaissait en cet instant. Il avait encore un membre de sa famille, une preuve qu'il avait été humain, que sa vie ne s'était pas limitée aux laboratoires, Hojo, Jenova, Rufus Shinra, les combats, les monstres. Il se sentait bien en cet instant. Comme un humain, un grand-frère serrant sa petite-sœur dans ses bras.

Cachés derrière la porte, Kylie, Lucrécia et Sylvain regardaient la scène avec attendrissement. Kylie et Lucrécia avaient les yeux embués, Sylvain avait un mal fou à garder constance lui aussi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Galbadia Garden était différente de la BGU. Les couleurs de l'institution tiraient sur le rouge et le doré.

Yazoo n'aimait pas cette école. Elle n'avait pas l'aura douce et paisible de la BGU. Ici, tout semblait strict, sévère, dirigé avec une poigne de fer.

Samantha les avait conduits jusqu'à l'université volante. Comme la BGU, la Galbadia Garden volait, mais elle demeurait toujours près de Deling City, car la majorité des élèves avait de la famille dans cette ville.

Comme ils étaient arrivés la nuit, Samantha les avait conduits à un dortoir vide et les avait laissés se reposer dans une chambre.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le matin. Ils attendaient dans la chambre, un peu gênés. La jeune fille leur avait dit qu'elle viendrait les chercher. Mais si jamais quelqu'un d'autre venait ici et s'apercevait de leur présence ? On pouvait bien les traiter d'intrus, ou pire, de complices de Sephiroth. Le signalement de l'ex-général avait été donné sur toute la planète, et leur ressemblance physique avec lui ne jouait pas en leur faveur.

Soudain, un bruit retentit à la porte.

« Les gars ? C'est moi, Samantha. »

Rassurés, ils virent la jeune fille blonde entrer.

« Alors, Yazoo, tu es prêt ? » dit-elle.

« Prêts à quoi ? »

« À essayer ta G-Force, cette question ! Je vous emmène au stade d'entraînement. Vous ne pourrez pas continuer à chercher Sephiroth sans être sûrs d'avoir un avantage contre lui. »

Soupirant, Yazoo se leva.

« Samantha, j'aimerais que tu nous expliques qui tu es. Pourquoi tu nous aides comme ça ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à nous suivre ? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille disparut, son visage devint sérieux. Acquiesçant, elle porta les mains au col de sa veste d'uniforme et l'écarta, révélant une chaîne d'argent au bout de laquelle pendait… une rose !

Yazoo se souvint du bijou en argent que la petite fille de la caravane lui avait donné avant de mourir. Celui que portait Samantha était identique en tous points, mais il était en or.

« Je suis Samantha Hawkley, la gardienne de la rose du soleil, et je suis la lointaine descendante de celle qui fut autrefois la gardienne de la Princesse Rose. »

« La Princesse Rose ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Loz.

Samantha se mit à leur raconter la même histoire que celle qu'avaient appris Kylie et ses compagnons d'Édéa.

« Belle histoire », dit Loz, une fois qu'elle fut finie.

« Mais quel est le lien avec ces bijoux ? » dit Yazoo.

« Chaque rose renferme un fragment de l'âme de la Princesse », dit Samantha. « Et si jamais quelqu'un réunissait tous les fragments, il aurait alors le contrôle de la vie de la dernière descendante de la Princesse. Si elle mourrait, il pourrait lui imposer le souhait de son choix, et il pourrait commettre l'irréparable. Personnellement, j'ignore qui est la dernière descendante, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que si Ultimécia est toujours active, elle veut ces fragments de rose. Vous m'avez bien dit qu'une caravane a été attaquée par Sephiroth pour obtenir le fragment d'argent, n'est-ce pas ? En mémoire de mon ancêtre, qui fut autrefois la suivante de la Princesse, je dois retrouver la dernière Princesse Rose et lui donner les fragments de rose. Vous avez la rose de la lune, moi celle du soleil. Il en manque d'autres, qu'il faudra rechercher eux aussi. Mais s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi venir. Je veux vous aider ! »

Elle dit cette dernière phrase avec sincérité, les mains sur le cœur. Yazoo réfléchit un moment, avant de répondre :

« Bon… D'accord. Alors où est ce stade d'entraînement ? »

Samantha sourit, un sourire magnifique.

« SUPER ! MERCI ! »

Elle sauta au cou de Yazoo qui faillit tomber, et se redressa en la rattrapant de justesse.

« Ouah ! Ça te fait de l'effet ! » dit le jeune homme avec un rire nerveux.

« Désolée, je suis toujours comme ça », dit Samantha en rajustant sa chevelure d'or derrière ses épaules. « Bon, suivez le guide ! »

Elle les fit traverser les couloirs de l'établissement. Beaucoup d'élèves passant dans les couloirs leur lancèrent des regards étonnés, mais Samantha offrit un de ses sourires rassurants dont elle avait le secret, et les conduisit jusqu'au stade.

C'était un immense terrain couvert de glace, encadré par de grandes grilles de métal bleu derrière lesquels étaient disposés des sièges en gradin pour les téléspectateurs.

« Il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci, les cours de combat ont généralement lieu l'après-midi », dit Samantha.

Elle sortit un trousseau de clés de sa veste et ouvrit la grille, pénétrant la première dans l'arène, suivie par les garçons.

Ils faillirent perdre un peu l'équilibre. Le sol était couvert de glace !

« Tu n'as pas prévu des patins ? » demanda Loz.

« Non, seuls les joueurs de hockey en ont dans leurs chambres privées. Désolée. Vous allez devoir faire avec, tout comme moi. Maintenant… Le voilà. »

Les deux jeunes hommes virent quelque chose se former au milieu de la glace, devant eux. Un bonhomme de neige traditionnel, avec le chapeau noir, la carotte en guise de nez, le chapeau noir et les deux branches d'arbre pour les bras.

Mais soudain, lorsque le bonhomme de neige les vit, la ligne noire formant un sourire se fit pointue, comme s'il avait des canines. Les branches d'arbre se firent plus longues et pointues, comme des griffes.

« Défends-toi contre ce monstre, et utilise ta G-Force, Yazoo ! Allez ! »

Samantha le poussa en avant. Le jeune homme jaillit perdre l'équilibre et se mit à genoux. Hélas, en glissant, il se retrouva juste en face du bonhomme de neige. Ce dernier n'attendit pas que le jeune homme se relève. Il abaissa brutalement une de ses branches.

Le bras de Yazoo fut écorché violemment. Le jeune homme se prit le bras de sa main libre, et serra les dents. Ce bonhomme de neige commençait à l'énerver !

Il tendit la main dans son dos pour prendre son Velvet Nightmare, mais les cris de Samantha l'arrêtèrent.

« Ta G-Force ! Nosferatu ! »

En entendant ce nom, Yazoo sentit quelque chose s'agiter en lui.

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra. C'était comme lorsqu'il utilisait une matéria d'invocation. Sauf que cette fois, la matéria était en lui. Non… pas la matéria. Nosferatu.

« _Tu me demandes ?_ » dit une voix sépulcrale.

« Nosferatu, viens à moi », dit Yazoo.

Les néons éclairant le plafond du stade se mirent à clignoter. La lumière s'éteignit, plongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité.

Une boule de noirceur apparut au-dessus de Yazoo. Lentement, Nosferatu en sortit et déploya ses ailes, rejetant quelques vagues de la substance noire maculant son corps.

Il regarda le bonhomme de neige, puis tendit la main vers la boule et y plongea le bras. Des éclairs dorés jaillirent des vaines à son coude et plongèrent dans sphère.

Puis, se penchant brutalement vers l'avant, Nosferatu lâcha la sphère sur le bonhomme de neige. Ce dernier se retrouva plongé dans un immense cercle de symboles cabalistiques aux couleurs multiples, puis disparut, réduit en poussières.

Nosferatu fit un salto sur lui-même, puis disparut en un nuage de chauve-souris, qui disparurent dans l'obscurité du plafond.

La lumière revint, les néons se remirent en marche. Yazoo sentit la présence de Nosferatu revenir dans un coin de sa tête.

Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Samantha applaudir, suivie par Loz.

« Bravo ! Tu vois, quand tu veux ! » dit la jeune fille.

Yazoo sourit. Il avait réussi… Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il l'avait cru.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque la nouvelle atteignit le reste du groupe, tous furent surpris mais se réjouirent, en particulier Kylie, Lucrécia et Sylvain.

Ainsi, Kadaj et Sora étaient frères et sœurs de sang ! Le jeune homme ne raconta pas l'histoire en détail, il dit seulement qu'Ellone lui avait révélé son passé, qui étaient ses vrais parents et il avait découvert son lien avec la petite fille.

Dans le bureau présidentiel de Laguna, tout le monde avait fini de féliciter le jeune homme et la petite fille, quand la porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra.

En le voyant, Ellone et Linoa eurent un geste de recul. Laguna fit une étrange grimace, comme s'il éprouvait du dégoût.

« Geyser, vous ne pouviez pas atteindre la fin des réjouissances pour venir ? » dit le jeune homme.

Le docteur Geyser… Zell avait parlé de lui à Kylie et ses amis, avant d'arriver à Esthar. Il s'agissait du chef de l'équipe scientifique d'Esthar. Il étudiait la nécromancie et semblait bien s'y connaître en la matière.

Il s'agissait d'un nain au physique chinois, avec les cheveux noirs relevés en chignon sur la tête. Il portait une espèce de kimono violet avec une énorme coupole de tissu autour du cou, comme ces protections que l'on mettait autour du cou des chiens pour les empêcher de se gratter.

Ellone et Linoa semblaient inquiètes et se collaient à Squall, dont l'attitude était devenue protectrice.

Lucrécia et Kadaj regardaient Geyser avec surprise. Ils avaient l'impression de faire face à une parodie d'Hojo. Ce nain ridicule était le chef du département scientifique et de recherches ésotériques d'Esthar ? ! Difficile à croire.

Le petit homme balaya l'assistance du regard. Il s'arrêta en voyant Kylie.

« Ainzi foilà la dernière dezendante de la Brinseze Roze… » dit-il en secouant la tête.

Kylie frémit. Comprenant son malaise, Kadaj et Lucrécia se mirent chacun d'un côté. Lucrécia passa une main conciliante sur son épaule, Kadaj était prêt à dégainer son Souba au moindre faux geste du nain.

« Ouais, bon, trancha Laguna. Geyser, vous avez localisé Ultimécia ? »

« Mes détegteurs occultes zont drès claires : Dollet, la dour zatellite. »

La tour satellite de Dollet… Squall, Seifer, Zell et Selphie se regardèrent. Ils connaissaient parfaitement cet endroit, c'était là qu'ils avaient dû combattre des Galbadiens lors de leur examen du Seed.

C'était donc là que se cachait Sephiroth, Jenova et Ultimécia.

« Bon, eh ben en avant ! » dit Selphie. « Je fonce chauffer les réacteurs de l'_Hydre_. »

Elle sortit de la salle en courrant, suivie par Irvine.

« Faites attention à vous », dit Laguna.

Acquiesçant, les autres sortirent. Kadaj allait sortir, quand il sentit une main le retenir. Il se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait de Laguna.

« Kadaj, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je pense que tu devrais lui dire. »

« Quoi ? Dire quoi à qui ? »

Les yeux du jeune président d'Esthar brillèrent d'une lueur malicieuse.

« Kylie. J'ai aussi éprouvé ça pour Raine, la mère de Squall, autrefois. »

Kadaj mit quelques secondes à comprendre. Lorsqu'il réalisa de quoi parlait Laguna, il rougit.

« Heu… Comment vous… comment vous savez que je… elle… ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'ai déjà éprouvé ça, je sais très bien le reconnaître chez quelqu'un d'autre. Crois-moi, dis-lui, vas-y franco. J'ai fait pas mal de bourdes dans ce domaine, dans le passé. Mais je sais que ça ne sert à rien de tergiverser comme tu le fais en te prenant pour un nul indigne d'elle. Allez, file, maintenant ! » Laguna lui donna un coup de coude amical.

Kadaj se retourna, puis s'arrêta et regarda Laguna.

« Hum… président ? »

« Oui ? »

« Merci. »

Puis il sortit, le cœur étrangement plus léger. Laguna hocha la tête.

« Tu crois que c'était bien de le conseiller ? » dit Kiros.

« Ben quoi ? Un conseil d'ami, ça fait pas de mal, non ? »

« Venant de toi, si », dit son ami, toujours doué pour l'embêter.

« Hein ? ! Oh ben, merci, c'est sympa ! Eh, Ward, tu penses quoi, toi ? » dit Laguna, l'air indigné.

Ward lui tourna le dos, muet comme toujours.


	17. Le secret d'Isabelle

**Chapitre 17 :**

**Le secret d'Isabelle**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

* * *

Une fois de plus, l'_Hydre_ se dirigeait vers un lieu où les Seeds devraient combattre un sbire d'Ultimécia.

Squall avait été clair : cette fois, ils iraient combattre tous ensemble à la tour satellite.

Zell avait expliqué à Kylie et ses amis que cette tour émettait des ondes hertziennes permettant autrefois de diffuser des messages et des émissions de télé partout dans le monde.

Elle avait été désactivée pendant des années, jusqu'au jour où Squall, Zell et Selphie avaient dû passer leur examen de Seed à Dollet, justement. L'armée de Galbadia avait assiégé la ville pour s'emparer de la tour et la réactiver afin que le président Deling, alors dirigeant de Galbadia, diffuse une émission annonçant la nomination de son ambassadrice, la prêtresse Édéa.

Édéa… Elle avait été possédée par Ultimécia, puis ç'avait été le tour de Linoa. Et maintenant, Sephiroth était possédé par elle, et Jenova…

Kadaj était un peu nerveux. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui allait se passer dans le repaire de Sephiroth. Arriverait-il à libérer le jeune homme et le rendre à Lucrécia ?

Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis, ainsi que Squall et les autres. Ces derniers avaient eux-même réussi à libérer leur chère gouvernante du joug mental d'Ultimécia, sans oublier Linoa !

Mais Sephiroth était différent. Il s'était laissé envoûter de son plein gré. Comment lui rendre la raison ?

Le jeune homme en était là de ses pensées quand l'_Hydre_ atterrit. Tout le monde descendit et traversa les grandes plaines en direction de Dollet. Il fallait traverser la ville pour atteindre la tour.

En arrivant à Dollet, Kylie et ses amis furent très surpris. Dollet ressemblait beaucoup à Paris de par son architecture et l'ambiance qu'elle dégageait !

Les petits cafés au bord de la mer, la structure des immeubles, les joueurs d'accordéon qui mettaient de l'ambiance dans les rues… La jeune fille sourit. Elle se sentait presque chez elle. Kadaj, Lucrécia, Sylvain et Sora lui sourirent. Ils avaient pensé à la même chose qu'elle.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient à travers la ville, la jeune fille pensa à sa famille qu'elle avait laissée sur Terre. Est-ce que sa mère, son grand-père et son frère cadet allaient bien ? Se faisaient-ils du souci pour elle et ses amis ? Sans doute, ils s'en faisaient toujours, mais ils comptaient sur eux pour gagner. Ils ne devaient pas les décevoir.

Une fois la place de la ville traversée, le groupe prit une rue à l'ouest menant à une falaise. Un escalier était taillé dans la pierre, montant vers le sommet, jusqu'à la Tour Satellite.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Debout sur le bord de la passerelle de la Tour Satellite, Sephiroth regardait l'horizon. Les nuages violets tachaient le ciel pourpre. Le soleil se couchait. Le vent soufflait, secouant les longs cheveux argentés du jeune homme qui regardait les lumières de Dollet en bas, à l'est, près de la mer.

Pour une fois, Jenova et Ultimécia n'étaient plus en lui. La prêtresse du temps invitait parfois l'esprit de sa mère dans une autre dimension, celle du futur d'où elle venait. Là, toutes deux semblaient s'entretenir. La seule fois où Sephiroth avait demandé à sa mère de quoi elles parlaient, cette dernière lui avait envoyé un flux d'énergie douloureux. Peu puissant, mais suffisamment pénible pour qu'il n'ose plus poser la question. Il était trop curieux.

Pourtant, il lui arrivait de se poser quelques questions. En fait, il s'en posait beaucoup depuis qu'il était arrivé sur cette planète. Pourquoi Jenova et Ultimécia avaient-elles besoin de la dernière descendante de la Princesse Rose ? En quoi ses pouvoirs guérisseurs pourraient-ils les aider à détruire le monde ? Peut-être serviraient-ils à le recréer, justement, une fois que tout serait détruit ? Oui, cela lui permettrait sûrement de recréer le monde meilleur qu'il rêvait de bâtir et diriger.

Tout de même, ici, tout était différent. Et cela lui rappelait bien des souvenirs. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il visitait un autre monde, différent de Gaïa.

Avant cela, il avait…

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose. Baissant les yeux, il aperçut un groupe de gens arrivant au sommet de l'escalier, devant la porte de la Tour Satellite. Et parmi eux, il vit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, Kylie !

Il sourit, puis fit volte-face et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Il devait accueillir ses visiteurs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Ouah, cette tour est immense ! » dit Sora.

« Méfiez-vous, Sephiroth est là-dedans », rappela Seifer.

Tout le monde sortit son arme. Kylie prit son rotator. Elle se figea en voyant le motif de rose gravé dessus. Une rose… Cette arme lui avait été offerte par Édéa. Nul doute que la jeune femme se doutait de ses pouvoirs depuis le début.

Sentant le trouble de la jeune fille, Linoa posa une main apaisante sur son épaule. Les deux jeunes sorcières se sourirent. Linoa ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que d'être une sorcière et d'être visée par des puissances maléfiques.

Une fois devant la porte, Squall se tourna vers les autres. Un regard suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient tous prêts.

Il actionna le bouton sur le côté droit de la porte. Les battants de métallique coulissèrent dans les murs. L'entrée sombre de la tour satellite apparut devant eux.

Lentement, ils entrèrent. La porte se referma derrière eux.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et montèrent dedans.

Une fois sur la plate-forme de commande, ils se dispersèrent pour regarder autour d'eux. Ici, la vue était magnifique. On pouvait voir l'océan, les plaines et les lumières de Dollet.

« Il y a personne, ici », dit Raijin, l'air déçu.

Soudain, un rire retentit au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tous levèrent les yeux et virent que Sephiroth se tenait assis sur une des poutre métallique soutenant la pointe de métal où était accrochée la coupole de métal de l'antenne, au-dessus d'eux.

« Soyez les bienvenus », dit Sephiroth.

Kadaj s'avança, préférant épargner à Squall les discussions. Et surtout, il sentait quelque chose d'étrange : Jenova n'était pas là. Comment était-ce possible ? Sylvain et Lucrécia s'en rendaient compte, eux aussi.

« Jenova et Ultimécia ne sont pas avec toi », dit l'adolescent.

Sephiroth ne réagit pas à cette phrase, qui pourtant le toucha. Il n'eut qu'un léger tic au coin des yeux.

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour battre des incapables comme vous », dit-il froidement.

« Pourtant, tu as toujours fui au moment où on allait te vaincre », lança Zell.

« Oh, mais je ne fais tout cela que par égard pour la Princesse Rose », dit Sephiroth sur un ton sucré.

En l'entendant parler d'elle, Kylie frissonna. Sephiroth se mit debout et continua de parler.

« Mère est en ce moment avec Ultimécia dans le futur, elles planifient leur prochaine attaque contre l'univers. Je suis resté ici pour capturer la princesse. Et vous me l'amenez sur un plateau d'argent ! »

Kylie détourna le regard. Cette maudite histoire de Princesse Rose ne lui apportait que des ennuis !

« Sorcière, princesse ou humaine, qu'importe, dit Quistis en s'approchant. Tu es une Seed de la BGU, et nous tes collègues. Aucun de nous ne te laissera tomber. »

« Bien dit ! On est avec toi, Kylie ! » dit Zell.

« J'ai horreur des contes de fée qui finissent mal, je suis là pour t'aider ! » dit Selphie.

« Moi aussi », dit Irvine.

Les autres lui offrirent tous un grand sourire encourageant. Émue, Kylie ne put que leur rendre leur sourire. Puis tous levèrent la tête vers Sephiroth, qui les regardait avec mépris.

« Bon, puisque vous refusez de me livrer votre princesse… Amusez-vous un peu avec ça ! »

Il sortit – apparemment – une sphère jaune lumineuse de sa poche et la lança sur eux.

Tous s'écartèrent, pour laisser tomber la boule au sol. Elle explosa, provoquant un épais nuage d'étoiles.

Une forme sombre apparut, grossissant jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un immense éléphant.

Puis soudain, une créature que Kylie n'aurait jamais crue réelle apparut. Il s'agissait de Cerbères, le chien à trois têtes, gardien de l'enfer !

« Il avait aussi cette G-Force ! » dit Seifer, surpris.

« Ne la laissons pas nous surprendre ! dit Quistis. Allez, je passe la première ! »

Sans attendre, la jeune femme déploya son fouet et, en exécutant une vrille, elle parvint à enrouler les trois têtes des chiens dans un unique grand nœud.

Les trois têtes gémirent. Le chien se mit à se cabrer. Quistis se campa fermement sur ses jambes et se mit à tirer en arrière.

Linoa se précipita pour aider son amie. Elle arma son rotator et lança le projectile sur la tête du centre. L'anneau de métal trancha en deux le front de la créature. La première tête s'affaissa, blessée.

Saisissant sa chance, Fujin lança son propre rotator et toucha l'œil de la tête de gauche. Kylie compléta d'un coup de son propre rotator sur le nez de la tête de droite.

Squall, Seifer et Irvine armèrent leurs armes et se mirent à tirer des balles sur le corps du chien. Cela ne fit que l'énerver. Il tenta à nouveau de se libérer, mais les coups l'avaient affaibli. Quistis le tenait mieux, maintenant.

Kadaj bondit dans les airs et plongea, son Souba dressé derrière lui dans sa main gauche, prêt à porter le coup final.

Mais soudain, Sephiroth apparut devant lui et le repoussa d'un coup de Masamune. Le sabre le toucha à la poitrine.

Kadaj fut violemment propulsé en arrière et tomba dans le vide.

« ONII-CHAN ! » hurla Sora.

Sans hésiter, la petite sauta sur la rambarde et déploya ses ailes de fée. Elle sauta dans le vide et attendit de se rapprocher de son frère.

Une fois devant lui, elle tendit les mains et l'attrapa au col de sa veste. Ils n'étaient maintenant qu'à un mètre du sol.

Tout le monde au sommet de la tour se tenait à la rambarde, regardant la scène avec angoisse.

Il y eut soudain une explosion. Un nuage de poussière enveloppa Sora et Kadaj, les dissimulant aux yeux de tous.

Après quelques instants, quelque chose sortit du nuage et remonta.

Kylie fut la première à sourire. Sora remontait avec son frère dans ses bras ! Une fois que la petite eut atterri et déposé son frère sur la plate-forme, tout le monde courut près d'eux.

Squall ne perdit pas de temps et lança un sort de Soin Max sur la blessure de Kadaj. Lucrécia prit la petite fille dans ses bras en pleurant de joie, tandis que les autres se regroupaient autour pour féliciter la fillette.

Kylie s'approcha elle aussi, quand soudain, un cri retentit en contrebas.

« Attention ! » cria une voix féminine.

Kylie n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle sentit soudain une poigne d'acier se fermer autour de sa taille, puis elle fut tirée en arrière, haut dans le ciel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loz, Yazoo et Samantha débarquèrent du bateau et arrivèrent au port de Dollet. Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent autour d'eux. Encore une ville qui les surprenait par sa beauté autant que son étrangeté.

Samantha les guida jusqu'à la falaise menant à la Tour Satellite. Alors qu'ils montaient l'escalier de pierre, la jeune fille vit les deux hommes se crisper.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » dit Samantha, inquiète.

« Sephiroth… » murmura Loz.

« Il est tout près », dit Yazoo.

Les trois compagnons sortirent leurs armes et se remirent à grimper les marches, avec lenteur et prudence, cette fois.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte de la tour, ils aperçurent une masse de gens sur la passerelle à l'étage. Loz et Yazoo reconnurent leur petit-frère Kadaj parmi eux.

Soudain, Samantha poussa un cri.

« Attention ! »

Sephiroth apparut juste derrière le groupe, et saisit une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs par la taille. Il déploya son aile et s'envola dans le ciel avec elle, loin du groupe qui poussait maintenant des cris en s'agglutinant à la rambarde.

« Suivons-le ! » dit Yazoo.

Il s'élança à sa poursuite, suivi par son frère et la jeune blonde.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Sephiroth l'attrapa et s'envola avec elle, Kylie fut d'abord trop surprise pour réagir.

Puis, indignée, elle essaya de le pousser en criant.

« Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? ! »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard furibond.

« Tais-toi ! Et arrête de hurler ! »

« JE VAIS HURLER ! KYAAAAAAH… ! »

Sephiroth la gifla violemment. À demi-sonnée par le coup, Kylie ferma les yeux. Sa tête se posa contre le torse puissant du jeune homme, qui vola encore quelques minutes jusque sur un petit îlot près de la plage de Dollet.

Là, il déposa la jeune fille et atterrit près d'elle. Tandis qu'il rétractait son aile, Kylie se redressa et s'approcha du bord de l'eau.

Elle pouvait bien sauter pour nager jusqu'à la rive, mais l'eau la ralentirait et Sephiroth la rattraperait sans mal. Elle regarda la Tour Satellite loin à l'horizon sur sa gauche. Sephiroth était rapide, en vol !

Serrant les poings, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Quoiqu'il lui voulût, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? » dit-elle.

Sephiroth la fixa un moment, l'air songeur.

« Tu sais qui tu es, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il après un moment.

« Oui. La Princesse Rose. Et je ne vois d'ailleurs pas en quoi cela peut vous aider dans vos plans. »

Les lèvres du guerrier s'étirèrent en un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Ce que je veux… c'est le souhait que les dieux t'accordent en échange de ta vie, comme ton ancêtre l'avait fait. »

Kylie devint pâle, toute couleur disparut de son visage. Alors c'était ça qu'il voulait ? ! Elle comprenait mieux ses plans, maintenant.

« Je veux que tu souhaites le retour de Mère et Ultimécia. »

_Il est fou_, pensa Kylie.

Elle recula vers le bord du rocher. Elle faillit tomber à la renverse. Sephiroth la rattrapa au poignet et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la coinçant contre lui.

« Je sais que tu ne peux exaucer ce souhait que si tu le désires sincèrement. Mais tu sais… » Il rapprocha son visage si près que bientôt, leurs nez se touchèrent. « … si tu me refuses ce vœu, je pourrai toujours le demander à ta mère. Elle est aussi une héritière du sang de la Princesse Rose. Et je la connais, elle ne pourra pas me le refuser ! »

Kylie déglutit avec peine. Mais de quoi il parlait ?

« Vous… vous ne pouvez pas connaître ma mère, c'est impossible ! »

Soudain, des cris retentirent en direction de la Tour Satellite. Sephiroth tourna la tête vers la plage et vit que Kadaj et les autres arrivaient.

Le jeune homme relâcha Kylie en la poussant durement au sol puis déploya son aile.

« Demande-lui, si elle ne t'en a pas parlé. Et tâche de la convaincre de m'obéir, ne m'oblige pas à lui faire du mal. »

Et sur ces mots, il s'envola, laissant la jeune fille seule et perplexe sur son rocher au milieu de l'eau.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Sur Terre, dans une boutique de fleurs à Paris… _

Isabelle avait fini son travail pour la journée. Depuis le départ de Kylie et ses amis, la maison semblait vide. Tommy et grand-père étaient toujours là, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Parfois, la jeune femme se demandait si tout allait bien pour sa fille. Les Seeds l'avaient-ils trouvée ? L'avaient-ils maltraitée ? Kadaj et ses amis veillaient-ils sur elle ?

Une fois les stores de la boutique fermées, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la cuisine. Grand-père était à l'étage, en train de regarder avec Tommy un des épisodes de _Startrek_.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle trouva quelqu'un dans la cuisine, assise à la table.

« K… Kylie ? ! » dit Isabelle, incrédule.

C'était bien elle. Une fois la surprise passée, la jeune femme se précipita pour serrer sa fille dans ses bras, mais lorsque celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle, la mère s'arrêta.

« Maman… » dit-elle.

Isabelle frissonna. Sa voix était vide, mais on y percevait de la surprise et… de l'indignation ?

« Ça ne va pas, chérie ? Pourquoi es-tu seule ? Tes amis ne sont pas… »

« Ils vont tous très bien, dit Kylie en levant la main. Je suis venue seule ici, pour un moment seulement. J'ai utilisé la matéria blanche en urgence, pour te poser une question. »

Hochant la tête, Isabelle joignit les mains devant elle, attendant la question de sa fille. Celle-ci la fixa un moment, puis dit :

« Tu as connu Sephiroth ? Personnellement ? »

Isabelle ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, puis prit un air grave et résigné. Lentement, elle s'assit à l'autre bout de la table devant sa fille.

« Que t'a-t-il dit ? »

« Je connais l'histoire de la Princesse Rose, maman. Et Sephiroth aussi. Il veut se servir de mon souhait pour ramener Jenova et Ultimécia. Et il dit que si je n'obéis pas, ce sera toi qu'il tuera pour voir le souhait exaucé. »

Isabelle eut un sourire triste, mais ses yeux exprimaient surtout de la douleur.

« Chérie, je… »

« Combien de choses encore me caches-tu sur ton passé, maman ? COMBIEN ? ! Explique-moi, je t'en prie ! Je veux te protéger, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Mais si tu me caches des choses… comment ? ! »

Isabelle émit un soupir résigné.

« Oui, tu as raison. Eh bien… tu te souviens, je t'avais dit que grand-père et moi avions quitté notre monde d'origine – donc celui où toi et tes amis êtes actuellement – pour nous réfugier ici, sur Terre ? Ta grand-mère a donné sa vie pour faire ce souhait. C'est grâce à elle que nous avons voyagé à travers les dimensions et atterri sur Terre. J'ai reçu ses pouvoirs, et justement, l'un d'eux comportait le don de passer d'une dimension à une autre. Quand j'étais à la fac, avant de rencontrer Charles, je… j'ai utilisé ce don parce que j'en pouvais plus. Les études et l'autorité tyrannique des profs m'écrasaient. J'ai tant souhaité m'enfuir, aller ailleurs, loin de tout ça, et du coup, mes pouvoirs m'ont fait voyager sur Gaïa. Là, j'ai rencontré Sephiroth. J'étais perdue en pleine campagne près de Kalm. Il était alors envoyé en mission pour inspecter un terrain où serait bâti un réacteur Mako. Un monstre m'a attaqué. Il m'a sauvé la vie. Nous avons fait connaissance. Il s'est rendu compte que j'étais spéciale, il m'avait vu essayer ma magie contre le monstre, avant qu'il arrive pour m'aider. Il a compris que j'étais différente des autres. Comme il m'avait sauvé la vie, je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui mentir, je lui avoué ma nature de sorcière et l'histoire de notre ancêtre. Nous avons sympathisé, car il voyait que je souffrais de ma différence, tout comme lui. Il croyait encore être humain à l'époque, mais il m'avouait que parfois, il avait le sentiment qu'il était plus que cela, sans savoir quoi exactement. Le rejet et l'incompréhension des autres le blessaient. Quelques semaines après, Sephiroth a quitté Kalm, sa mission était finie, et moi… je suis retournée sur Terre, je suis retournée à la fac, j'ai rencontré Charles, mon mari, et tu connais la suite. »

Kylie acquiesça. Elle comprenait les choses, maintenant.

« Mais il ne peut pas venir ici, hein, maman ? Il n'a pas le pouvoir de venir sur Terre, il ne l'a jamais eu, hein ? »

« Non, chérie, rassure-toi. Il a juste dû chercher à t'embrouiller, voilà tout. »

Rassurée, l'adolescente se leva de sa chaise et vint serrer sa mère dans ses bras. Mais, bizarrement, celle-ci ne lui rendit pas son étreinte.

« Maman ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Isabelle baissa la tête. Ses épaules se mirent à trembler, puis elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Kylie, je… je suis désolée. Il y a encore une chose que tu ignores. »

Elle ne put continuer. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer un moment, sous le regard éberlué de sa fille. Enfin, lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle dit :

« Quand je suis revenue sur Terre, avant de rencontrer Charles, je… j'ai découvert que j'étais déjà enceinte. »

Kylie fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça ? » dit-elle.

« Pour moi… Sephiroth était plus qu'un ami. Je l'ai aimé… »

L'adolescente mit un moment avant de saisir la portée de ses mots. Lentement, elle recula, comme un animal reculant devant un chasseur qui l'acculait dans un piège.

« Non… Non, maman, non ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que… »

« Si, dit Isabelle d'une voix sévère. Tommy est bien le fils de Charles, mais Sephiroth est ton père, Kylie. »

* * *

_Tadaaaaam ! Bang, j'arrête là ! Désolée, mais sinon, ce chapitre serait énorme ! Désolée ! _

_Je suppose que vous devez avoir des millions de questions et d'exclamations à émettre, hein ? ! _

_Lunastrelle, j'espère que tu ne verras pas de plagiat là-dedans, je te jure que le coup du vrai père de Kylie m'est venu comme ça, avant de découvrir qui était Rysu dans ta fic « La Plume d'Antreterre ». Alors je t'en supplie, ne t'imagine pas que je pompe sur toi, s'il te plaît ! Eh, au passage, les autres lecteurs, si vous connaissez pas cette fic, allez la lire, elle est extra ! _

_Un petit coup de pub pour les autres, tiens : _

_« Black Blood » de Nmfrter. Triste, mais belle fic et un beau message d'espoir y règne. _

_« Wicca ou le destin oublié », de Lunastrelle aussi. Un peu plus sombre que « La Plume d'Antreterre », mais j'adore ! Lisez, si vous aimez le monde des sorcières, c'est d'enfer ! _

_« Sauvetage accidentel » et « Je ne serai jamais un souvenir » de Ysa666. Elle écrit super bien et ses histoires sont belles, pleines d'humour et de suspens. _

_« D'un monde à l'autre » de Cally-sama. Une belle fic aussi, j'aime beaucoup son style d'écriture. _

_« Yuu'Gure no Shijo » et « Le présent de la déesse » d'Ayame-Nightbreed. Deux chef-d'œuvre que je range dans la même catégorie que « Catharsis » de Sylvie Brantford, une fic de FF7 aussi, qu'on peut trouver sur le net en surfant (navrée, je retrouve plus l'adresse du site, mais au moins, vous avez la piste). _

_« Lifestream » et « Journal intime » d'Emma Kansakie. La première fic a beaucoup d'humour et d'espoir. La seconde est plus triste, mais le mystère et l'espoir y règnent, j'adore ! _

_Enfin, j'adresse des remerciements à Ravenhill, Nevevar, Tsukiyo, Cloud-Destiny et tous mes autres lecteurs anonymes ou non de lire ma fic. _

_À bientôt pour la suite, tout le monde ! _


	18. Le défi de Kylie

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Le défi de Kylie**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

_Ayame, merci du dessin d'Amaria, je l'ai bien reçu et il est magnifique ! _

_Merci également à tous mes autres lecteurs pour leurs précédentes reviews. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

Lorsque Kylie rentra à la BGU, tous les élèves qui passèrent devant elle prirent peur. La jeune fille avait une expression… anormale sur le visage. Elle semblait choquée. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, sa peau pâle comme celle d'un mort. Elle avançait lentement, les bras droits le long du corps, ses jambes se levant l'une après l'autre sans harmonie, de façon robotique.

Ses compagnons, qui l'attendaient devant l'entrée du dortoir, se figèrent en voyant son expression. En les voyant, elle parut sortir de sa léthargie. Elle prit l'air terrifié, puis courut verts sa chambre sans prêter attention à leurs cris.

Elle ne pouvait plus regarder aucun d'entre eux normalement. Aucun.

Sylvain ? Il était Cetra, et Sephiroth avait tué son père. Elle était la fille de celui qui avait provoqué la mort du père de son ami Sylvain. Et elle avait en elle des cellules de Jenova de par son lien avec Sephiroth.

Kadaj ? Il détestait Sephiroth, cet homme lui avait volé ses frères et fait de sa vie un enfer.

Sora ? Trop petite, elle ne comprendrait pas.

Lucrécia ? En pensant à cette dernière, Kylie eut un pincement de cœur. Cette femme était sa grand-mère paternelle. Incroyable… Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle aurait une telle femme pour grand-mère.

Dépitée, la jeune fille courut s'enfermer dans la salle de bains, dans la cabine où elle prenait sa douche. Une fois cachée derrière les battants de verre fumé, elle se laissa glisser au sol, dos au mur, et laissa les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Son père… Ainsi, son père était originaire de Gaïa. Et sa mère une sorcière de cette planète-ci. Elle n'avait aucun lien avec la Terre. Et sa mère qui ne lui avait jamais rien dit !

Kylie avait toujours souffert de penser qu'elle était la fille de ce fou de Charles. Mais Sephiroth… Ce n'était pas mieux. En un sens, c'était pire. Elle était la fille d'un homme qui voulait détruire l'univers !

Soudain, un léger bruit la fit sursauter.

« Kylie ? » dit une voix douce.

La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit. Quistis passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement et baissa son regard sur Kylie.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Plusieurs élèves sont venus me chercher en disant que tu allais mal. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Un bruit de pas retentit dans le fond de la pièce, signe que d'autres personnes arrivaient.

« Tu l'as trouvée ? » dit la voix inquiète de Selphie.

La jeune fille et Linoa apparurent à leur tour dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« Eh bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma grande ? » dit Selphie en s'agenouillant pour se mettre à son niveau.

« Tu as été voir ta mère et ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? » dit Linoa.

Kylie détourna la tête. Les trois jeunes femmes comprirent que Linoa avait saisi la raison de son trouble.

« Laissez-moi seule », dit Kylie.

Quistis fronça les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait l'adolescente se comporter ainsi. Avec Squall, elle avait l'habitude, mais Kylie n'était pas du genre froide et asociale.

Fidèle à sa personnalité de professeur, Quistis allait répliquer par un sermon, mais Linoa posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

« Laisse, je m'en occupe. Affaire de sorcière », dit-elle avec une note de malice dans la voix.

Quistis se résigna à obéir. Elle sortit, suivie de Selphie.

« Kylie, nous sommes sorcières et amies, toi et moi. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire », dit Linoa.

Kylie soupira. Pouvait-elle vraiment parler de cela à Linoa ? Malgré leur grande complicité, certaines choses ne se confiaient pas entre amies. Et la vérité sur ses origines lui semblait entrer dans cette rubrique.

Pourtant, Kylie ressentait le cruel besoin de demander conseil à quelqu'un.

« Linoa… est-ce que… ça t'est déjà arrivé de… d'être ennemi avec un membre de ta famille ? » dit Kylie.

« Oui », répondit Linoa.

Kylie leva un visage ahuri vers son amie. Cette dernière avait répondu sans hésiter, il n'y avait ni mensonge ni doute dans sa voix.

« Mon père, le major Caraway, expliqua Linoa. Avant que je rencontre Squall et mes amis, j'étais résistante des hiboux de la forêt de Timber, et je luttais contre le régime du président Deling que mon père soutenait. »

Alors en un sens, Linoa pouvait la comprendre ! Kylie en fut soulagée. Elle lui raconta la discussion sur Terre avec sa mère. Linoa s'assit plus confortablement sur le sol et écouta son récit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Kylie s'attendit à ce que Linoa la regarde avec stupeur, dégoût et mépris. Mais il n'en fut rien. Linoa paraissait un peu surprise, c'était vrai, mais ce n'était pas une réaction aussi négative que celle escomptée.

« Sephiroth est ton père… Alors, il avait bien un cœur humain, avant que Jenova le trompe », dit Linoa, l'air songeuse.

« Que dois-je faire ? Mes amis ont souffert à cause de Sephiroth ! Et toi… toi, tu aussi, tu as failli y passer, sans parler de Squall et les autres ! Comment vont-ils réagir quand ils sauront que je suis la fille de ce type ! ? »

Linoa se pencha pour prendre la main de son amie dans les siennes.

« Kylie, je ne suis ni dégoûtée ni horrifiée de cette nouvelle. Au contraire, je trouve ça merveilleux ! Nous avons une chance de plus de ramener Sephiroth de notre côté, tu te rends compte ? Tu es la preuve de son amour pour Isabelle, et en plus, imagine la joie de Lucrécia lorsqu'elle saura qu'elle est grand-mère ! »

Kylie fit la moue.

« Et les autres, alors ? Kadaj, Sora, Sylvain… Sylvain déteste Sephiroth, il le hait de toute son âme ! Comment il réagira lorsqu'il saura que je descends de celui qui lui a pris son père ? »

Linoa ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas se vanter de connaître assez Sylvain pour imaginer sa réaction.

« Choisis ce que tu juges être bien, Kylie. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre. Mais dans tous les cas, je te fais confiance », dit la jeune femme en se relevant.

Elle quitta la salle de bain, laissant Kylie seule et songeuse.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Le soir, à l'heure du dîner, Lucrécia et Sora se dirigèrent vers le dortoir, espérant convaincre Kylie de venir dîner.

Mais lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre, elles la trouvèrent vide. Le lit était soigneusement fait, les livres rangés sur le bureau, tout était en ordre. La salle de bain était vide elle aussi.

Mais Sora trouva un mot posé sur le lit. Lucrécia le déplia et, lorsqu'elle eut fini de le lire, elle courut chez Cid Kramer pour demander une réunion urgente.

Une fois ses amis et toute la bande de Squall réunis, sans oublier Seifer, Raijin et Fujin, la jeune femme lut le mot.

Kylie avouait son lien de parenté avec Sephiroth, le souhait de ce dernier consistant à utiliser le souhait de la Princesse Rose pour ressusciter Jenova et Ultimécia, et sa décision d'aller voir son père seule. Elle avouait son regret de devoir quitter le groupe, car elle avait adoré le temps passé avec eux. Mais maintenant, elle jugeait qu'elle n'avait plus le choix.

Lorsque Lucrécia eut fini de lire, tout le monde se mit à réagir. Zell, Selphie, Raijin, Sylvain et Sora poussaient de grands cris de stupeur, n'arrivant pas à croire que Sephiroth était le véritable père de Kylie. Lucrécia était partagée entre la stupeur et l'émotion, en réalisant qu'elle avait une petite-fille.

Kadaj était atterré, Squall songeur, tout comme Quistis, Seifer, Fujin et Irvine. Seules Édéa et Linoa ne semblaient pas surprises.

« J'aurais jamais imaginé un tel lien entre ces deux-là ! » dit Zell.

« Sacrée Kylie, sa mère devait être une bombe pour que Sephiroth flashe sur elle », dit Irvine.

« Irvine, c'est pas le moment pour tes blagues débiles ! » soupira Squall.

« Mais pourquoi Kylie serait partie le voir ? Pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé, à nous, ses amis ? » dit Selphie.

« Le plus important maintenant, c'est de la retrouver avant Sephiroth. Toute seule, elle ne pourra pas le convaincre, c'est trop dangereux », dit Quistis.

« Mais où serait-elle allée ? » dit Cid. « Tu as une idée, Kadaj ? Kadaj ? »

Tous réalisèrent soudain que le jeune homme avait disparu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque Lucrécia avait fini de lire la lettre, le jeune homme avait cessé d'écouter autour de lui. Il était sorti sans jeter un regard à personne.

Il marchait à présent vers la sortie du vaisseau. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Kylie était donc la fille de l'homme qu'il craignait depuis sa naissance, celui qui n'avait fait que lui causer des ennuis. Malgré le passé, Kadaj avait toujours fait abstraction de sa rancœur par égard pour son passé commun avec Sephiroth. Après tout, cet homme l'avait épargné quand il était petit, il avait même protégé sa mère et sa petite sœur quand elle était bébé, pendant la guerre de Wutaï. Et Sephiroth était le fils de Lucrécia, son amie.

Mais maintenant… Voilà que Sephiroth lui enlevait la jeune fille dont il était secrètement tombé amoureux. Et ça, il ne pouvait le supporter. D'abord ses frères Loz et Yazoo, et maintenant Kylie… Il en avait assez !

Une fois sorti du vaisseau, il se mit à marcher à travers Dollet, jusqu'à la plage. Il savait que c'était là que Kylie se trouvait. Il avait activé ses pouvoirs liés aux cellules de Jenova et pouvait ressentir leur présence en Kylie. Après tout, elle était la fille de Sephiroth.

Une fois arrivé sur l'immense étendue de sable face à la mer, il vit Kylie. Elle lui tournait le dos et semblait chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Restés dans la salle du directeur, les autres réfléchissaient.

« Et encore un de parti », soupira Zell.

« Mais ça ne justifie pas un tel comportement de la part de Kylie », dit Seifer, les bras croisés.

« C'est son père, elle veut sûrement essayer de le raisonner seule… Ouch ! Fujin ! » gémit Raijin. Fujin l'avait frappé au tibia, énervée par l'incohérence dans les propos du jeune homme.

« Je sais ce que pense Kylie », dit Linoa. « Elle me l'a dit avant que je sorte de la salle de bain. »

_Flash-back de la discussion dans la salle de bain de Kylie… _

Alors que Linoa se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre, Kylie la rattrapa et lui dit :

« Linoa, j'ai confiance en toi, moi aussi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que penseraient réellement les autres de moi s'ils le savaient. Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent l'erreur d'abandonner le combat si jamais, pour une raison ou une autre, je finis envoûtée par Jenova comme mon père. Tu as toi-même été envoûtée par Ultimécia autrefois, tu sais quels doutes et quelles peurs me hantent. Je veux être sûre que les autres feront le bon choix et me combattront s'il n'y a plus d'espoir pour moi. L'avenir de l'univers compte plus que tout. Alors, je sais quoi faire. »

Linoa fixa son amie avec surprise et inquiétude, puis acquiesça, l'air triste. Elle sortit sans rien répondre.

_Fin du flash-back. _

« C'était donc ça », murmura Squall.

« Affronter ses amis pour tester leur courage… Elle a du cran », dit Irvine, admiratif.

Soudain, Lucrécia gémit et faillit tomber en avant. Sylvain la rattrapa juste à temps.

« Ça va ? » dit le jeune homme, inquiet.

« Non… Je sens… Jenova… et Ultimécia ! Elles approchent ! Sephiroth revient ! »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj considéra un moment Kylie, puis dit sur un ton froid :

« Tu cherches ton père ? »

Kylie sursauta et, lorsqu'elle se retourna et le vit, elle prit un air hostile.

« Tu me considères comme une ennemie, maintenant que tu sais de qui je descends, Kadaj ? Tu étais déjà déprimé quand tu devais te battre contre tes frères, pourtant tu as gardé l'espoir de les sauver. Mais tu doutes de moi, parce que tu sais que tu n'as pas le même lien avec moi qu'avec eux. C'est le doute que je lis sur ton visage, en ce moment. »

« C'est vrai, dit le jeune homme. Et surtout, je regrette de t'avoir fait confiance dès notre première rencontre dans la Rivière de la Vie, lorsque j'étais encore un fantôme aveugle, Kylie. »

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils.

« Fait confiance ? Si tu m'avais vraiment fait confiance, tu ne serais pas là à me regarder comme ça, et tu ne m'aurais pas fui après la fête de nomination des Seeds ! Depuis cette nuit, tu ne me regardes plus jamais comme avant, tu m'adresses à peine la parole, et tu fais tout pour m'éviter. »

Kadaj sentit la colère monter en lui. Oui, c'était vrai, mais ce n'était pas du tout parce qu'il doutait d'elle, au contraire ! Son cœur ne battait que pour la jeune fille. Mais elle était donc aveugle pour ne pas voir cela ? Ou bien… elle n'éprouvait rien pour lui ? !

Furieux, il s'écria :

« Tu vas vraiment tous nous abandonner ?… POURQUOI TU NE RÉPONDS PAS ! ? ! »

Avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres, Kylie répondit :

« Si c'était le cas, que ferais-tu ? »

Sans hésiter, Kadaj répondit :

« Je te combattrais, Kylie. »

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il dégaina son Souba. Kylie brandit son rotator. Elle attendit que le jeune homme bondisse vers elle pour esquiver son coup. Elle le contourna puis lança son rotator vers lui, en visant le dos.

Kadaj se retourna et bloqua l'arme de son sabre. Le rotator revint dans la main de Kylie. Mais alors que la jeune fille raffermissait sa prise dessus, elle vit Kadaj foncer sur elle. L'adolescente avait oublié qu'il était très rapide. Elle n'aurait pas dû le sous-estimer, il était un puissant adversaire.

Kadaj la saisit par le cou pour la plaquer contre le mur.

« Je t'aimais, Kylie ! dit le jeune homme d'une voix brisée par le chagrin. JE T'AIMAIS VRAIMENT ! »

Furieuse, la jeune fille le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et lança à nouveau son rotator sur lui. Cette fois, Kadaj dévia le coup et envoya le rotator se planter dans le sol à l'autre bout de la plage.

Kylie regarda son arme. Elle était trop loin pour qu'elle ait le temps de l'atteindre et se défendre.

Kadaj leva le bras, invoquant un sortilège de feu pour la jeune fille. Kylie ouvrit grand les bras en hurlant :

« TUE-MOI, KADAJ ! »

« KYLIE ! » cria le jeune homme, désespéré.

« ARRÊTEZ ! » hurla une voix.

Sylvain, Lucrécia et Sora accoururent sur la plage et se postèrent devant l'adolescente pour la protéger.

« Kadaj, arrête ! » cria Lucrécia.

Le jeune homme n'abaissa pas le bras, mais la lumière rouge qui l'enveloppait s'éteignit.

« Et toi, Kylie, tu es allée trop loin dans ton défi ! » dit la scientifique en se tournant vers elle.

L'adolescente cligna des yeux, l'air surprise.

« Poussez-vous de là, tous les trois ! Vous oubliez que nous sommes ici pour empêcher Jenova et Ultimécia de détruire l'univers ! Si ce sacrifice est à ce prix… il faut le faire ! » dit Kadaj, les larmes aux yeux.

« NON ! Nous sommes là pour protéger tout le monde, Kadaj ! Et pour cela, nous devons rester unis ! » dit Sylvain.

Kylie baissa les yeux, l'air triste. Mon dieu, Lucrécia avait raison, elle était allée trop loin… Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?

Soudain, la jeune fille se sentit mal. Un malaise affreux, et familier. Le ciel se fit sombre et orageux. La mer se mit à s'agiter, des vagues chargées d'écume se mirent à frapper les rochers. Les mouettes s'envolèrent en gémissant vers la terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » dit Sora en frissonnant.

Un ricanement résonna en écho dans le vent. Tous se tournèrent vers les rochers au bord de la plage, et virent Sephiroth.

Il se tenait là, toujours avec un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

« Quel dommage que le combat soit déjà fini, j'avais adoré ! Mais c'eut été dommage de voir un de mes clones tuer la dernière Princesse Rose. »

Kylie fronça les sourcils. Elle comprenait à la façon dont il parlait d'elle qu'il ignorait encore qu'elle était sa fille. Il avait dû arriver juste au moment où le combat entre elle et Kadaj avait commencé.

« Tes menaces ont échoué, Sephiroth ! dit Kylie. Je sais que tu ne peux pas aller voir ma mère. Et c'est bien dommage, d'ailleurs. Tu lui manques énormément. »

Le visage de Sephiroth, qui affichait jusqu'ici un mépris cruel, changea pour afficher de la colère.

« L'homme dont ta mère t'a parlé n'existe plus. Il ne reste rien de ce stupide sentiment que j'ai cru éprouver pour elle », dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Mais moi, j'existe ! La preuve de votre amour… Je suis ta fille », dit Kylie.

Sephiroth ouvrit des yeux ronds. Sa… fille ? Il sentit une rage immense l'envahir. Quel dommage qu'elle ne fut pas un de ses clones, il l'aurait torturée mentalement pour avoir osé parler ainsi, et…

Mais soudain, il eut un étrange sentiment. Il avait le don de ressentir la présence des cellules de Jenova dans les êtres comme lui. Et maintenant qu'il fixait son attention sur Kylie en cherchant ces cellules en elle, il les sentait. Comme Kadaj l'avait fait pour la retrouver sur la plage.

Sa fille… Il avait une fille ? ! Mais alors…

Soudain, il sentit la présence de Jenova s'intensifier en lui.

_Imbécile ! Quelque soit ton lien avec cette enfant, tu demeures un monstre, et tu es mon fils, alors obéis-moi ! _

Le jeune homme masqua sa grimace de douleur du mieux qu'il pût. Jenova commençait à devenir anormalement agressive.

« Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Kadaj.

Sephiroth leva la tête vers lui. Le visage de l'adolescent affichait de la… compassion ?

« NE ME REGARDE PAS COMME ÇA, TOI, STUPIDE CLONE ! RAT DE LABORATOIRE ! » hurla Sephiroth.

Kylie, Sylvain, Sora et Lucrécia eurent un sursaut de peur. Sephiroth semblait hors de lui, tout à coup. Pourquoi ?

« Jenova s'énerve », dit Sylvain, dont tous les sens Cetras étaient en alerte.

« Il lutte », comprit Kadaj.

Sephiroth baissa brusquement la tête, puis tout son corps se mit à trembler. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se mit à rire, un rire dément.

Juste à ce moment, Squall et ses amis arrivèrent à leur tour. Linoa mit les mains sur sa bouche, l'air effrayé.

« Linoa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » dit Squall.

« U… Ultimécia… Je la sens, elle est là ! »

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder. Des éclairs traversèrent les nuages et frappèrent la mer. Tous les amis se regroupèrent face au rocher, espérant se protéger du vent et de la pluie qui se mit à tomber. L'air devenait vraiment oppressant.

Kadaj se souvint d'une autre époque et d'un autre lieu où il avait ressenti ces étranges flux d'énergie malveillante : le rituel que Charles avait exécuté dans le cimetière Père Lachaise, pour offrir Kylie en cadeau d'alliance entre Jenova et Ultimécia.

Soudain, il se passa une chose étrange.

Jusqu'ici, Sephiroth avait été le seul être présent sur le rocher séparé de la plage par quelques mètres d'eau marine.

Mais soudain, une forme lumineuse se matérialisa près de lui. En voyant la personne qui venait d'apparaître, Kylie ouvrit de grands yeux. Kadaj, Lucrécia, Sora et Sylvain en firent autant.

« Maman ? ! » dit Kylie.

« Isabelle ? ! ? » dirent Sylvain, Kadaj et Lucrécia.

« Isabelle onee-chan ? ! ? » dit Sora.

C'était bien elle. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, l'air un peu perdu. Puis, en voyant Sephiroth à genoux, la tête dans les mains, elle parut à la fois triste et inquiète.

« Sephiroth ? » dit-elle.

Le jeune homme leva la tête. En la voyant, il parut stupéfait.

« I… Isabelle ? AH ! »

Il serra sa tête encore plus fort, le visage crispé par la douleur.

Les deux esprits maléfiques étaient là maintenant, grondant de rage en Sephiroth, qui ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.

Il sentit que les deux entités essayaient de prendre totalement le contrôle de son corps. Au début, il n'avait fait que le « partager » avec Jenova. Avec Ultimécia, le contrôle devenait difficile. Et maintenant, il se sentait vraiment mal. Comme si les deux se déchiraient son corps, comme deux filles essayant chacune de prendre une poupée par un bras au risque de l'arracher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Il est en train de se faire écarteler mentalement ! » gémit Lucrécia, qui ressentait sa douleur de par son propre lien avec Jenova.

Isabelle hésita, puis posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Sephiroth. Ce geste lui fut fatal. Le jeune homme bondit brusquement sur ses pieds puis attrapa la femme par la gorge. Il la souleva du sol et se mit à serrer.

« MAMAN ! » hurla Kylie, horrifiée.

Isabelle porta ses mains sur le bras du jeune homme en gémissant. Elle aurait aimé parler, mais il serrait beaucoup trop fort.

« Sephiroth est à moi, pauvre idiote ! » dit une voix féminine, différente de celle du jeune homme.

« S… Sephiroth ! J'ai mal ! » gémit la jeune femme.

« LÂCHE MA MÈRE ! » hurla Kylie.

Furieuse, elle brandit son rotator. Il se planta dans le bras de droit de Sephiroth qui, sous la douleur, lâcha prise. Isabelle tomba au sol et se mit à tousser en portant les mains à sa gorge.

« Il faut aller la sauver ! » dit Kylie.

Elle voulut courir vers la plage, mais Squall l'arrêta.

« C'est toi que les deux sorcières en lui veulent, Kylie ! Tes parents doivent se débrouiller seuls ! »

« Mais je… »

« Il a raison, chérie… laisse-moi faire ! » cria Isabelle sur le rocher.

Sephiroth continuait de gigoter près d'Isabelle, la tête dans les mains, tout son corps tremblant de douleur.

Lentement, la jeune femme se redressa. Kylie n'en revenait pas. D'où sa mère tenait-elle ce sang-froid ?

Isabelle s'approcha de Sephiroth et attendit qu'il se tourne vers elle pour porter la main à sa poitrine. Une lumière d'un doux rouge apparut dans le pan droit de sa veste en cuir.

Isabelle sourit. La lumière enveloppa le corps de la jeune femme, puis elle enlaça Sephiroth. Ce dernier se mit à briller de la même lueur et cessa de trembler. Sa tête pendait vers le bas, il semblait à moitié assommé.

« Sephiroth ? » dit Isabelle. Sa voix résonnait en écho.

« Qui… ? » dit Sephiroth, d'une voix creuse et aérienne, comme celle de la jeune femme. Il cligna des yeux. Sa vision se fit plus claire. Il vit le visage d'Isabelle qui lui souriait. « Isabelle ? Tu… Tu es vraiment là ? Mais je… »

La jeune femme porta un index à ses lèvres.

« Ne dis rien, ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance ! »

En entendant cela, Sephiroth parut soulagé, mais aussi inquiet. Il se tourna vers la plage et regarda Kylie.

« Elle est vraiment… ? » dit-il dans un murmure.

« Ta fille, oui. Notre enfant », dit Isabelle en serrant plus fort le jeune homme dans ses bras.

Une fille… Il avait une fille ! Cette fois, un véritable sourire illumina le visage de Sephiroth, et il rendit son étreinte à Isabelle.

L'étrange lumière rouge qui s'était formée au contact de la main d'Isabelle s'intensifia. Tout l'espace s'illumina. Kylie cligna des yeux. Les autres ne voyaient qu'une grande lumière rouge, mais elle… elle voyait clairement que l'espace n'était non pas illuminé, mais empli de pétales. Des pétales de rose !

_C'est ça, le pouvoir de la Princesse Rose ! _réalisa la jeune fille.

Elle cligna des yeux. Elle vit sur le rocher Sephiroth et sa mère. Mais aussi deux autres personnes. Jenova et Ultimécia ! Elles se tordaient de douleur et semblaient se battre contre les pétales qui, à chaque contact avec leurs spectres, leur faisaient mal et les blessaient.

Isabelle leva la tête et, lentement, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sephiroth. Celui-ci parut surpris, puis lui rendit son baiser.

Le spectre de Jenova se détacha alors de son corps et disparut en un nuage de fumée. Celui d'Ultimécia s'enfuit dans le ciel.

Enfin, la lumière disparut. Sephiroth et Isabelle tombèrent à genoux sur le rocher, épuisés. Tous attendirent un moment, échevelés après tout ce qui venait de se passer.

Les nuages quittèrent lentement le ciel, la mer redevint paisible.

Kylie hésita un moment, puis lâcha son rotator et plongea dans l'eau, pour nager jusqu'au rocher.

Elle vit Sephiroth se redresser, l'air essoufflé. Il baissa les yeux vers Isabelle, qui s'était endormie, tant la magie l'avait épuisée. Il l'allongea délicatement sur le rocher. Un objet tomba de sa veste. Kylie se hissa sur le rocher, juste devant l'objet qu'elle prit dans sa main pour le contempler.

C'était un rubis taillé en forme de rose. C'était de là que la lumière avait jailli.

« Ta mère me l'avait donné le jour où j'ai dû partir. Elle l'appelait la Rose de l'Aube. Je l'avais gardé pour ne pas l'oublier », dit Sephiroth.

Kylie leva les yeux vers lui. Son visage n'affichait plus ni arrogance ni cruauté. Il semblait plutôt triste et fatigué.

« Ça n'a pas suffi pour que je la délaisse au profit de Jenova », murmura le jeune homme en caressant le visage endormi d'Isabelle.

L'adolescente fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as réussi à te délivrer d'elle, c'est ce qui compte », dit-elle.

Sephiroth fit la moue.

« Eh ! Oh ! Vous venez ? On vous attend ! » cria Selphie, qui sautillait sur la plage.

Kylie et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard, puis se levèrent. Le jeune homme souleva Isabelle dans ses bras puis traversa le petit banc de mer avec sa fille, vers leurs amis qui les attendaient sur la berge.

Au loin, le soleil se levait. Un jour empli de promesses nouvelles s'annonçait.


	19. Avant de repartir…

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Avant de repartir…**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora, Sylvain, Isabelle et Samantha. _

* * *

Le ciel était bleu, parsemé de nuages qui défilaient lentement. Quelques oiseaux passaient parfois devant la vitre de la salle de commande, défiant le vaisseau en un concours de vitesse.

Nida se tourna vers Squall.

« Alors, où allons-nous, maintenant ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

« Squall ? » insista le pilote.

Seifer, qui regardait le ciel par la vitre, se tourna vers le jeune homme. Il comprit que celui-ci ne savait pas quoi faire. Il repensait à tous les changements qui avaient eu lieu ces derniers temps, et se demandait quelle attitude adopter.

Sephiroth était redevenu lucide et avait accepté de suivre tout le monde jusqu'au vaisseau. Mais en entrant, tous les élèves s'étaient brusquement mis à paniquer, beaucoup avaient sorti leurs armes ou couru dans leurs chambres pour les prendre. D'autres s'étaient figés, avec un mélange de peur, de colère et d'incrédulité sur le visage. Que diable faisait cet ennemi ici ? Pourquoi les Seeds le ramenaient-ils sans l'avoir enchaîné ?

Un communiqué de Cid Kramer avait vite traversé toute la BGU, annonçant que Sephiroth n'était plus sous l'emprise des sorcières et que l'esprit de Jenova était anéanti grâce au pouvoir d'Isabelle, la mère de Kylie venue les aider. Il ne restait plus qu'Ultimécia.

Beaucoup ne savaient quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de Sephiroth. Squall ne pouvait oublier que cet homme avait essayé de faire du mal à Linoa. Quistis, Zell, Selphie et Irvine adoptaient un comportement plus détendu, légèrement moins rancunier. Ils ne souriaient jamais à cet homme, mais ils n'adoptaient pas non plus une attitude ouvertement antipathique. Ils affichaient de la méfiance.

Seifer lui-même ne savait que penser. Après tout, Sephiroth l'avait poignardé avec Murasama. En pensant au sabre, le jeune homme eut un frisson de dégoût. Même si Kylie l'avait soigné, il n'oublierait jamais la sensation que le sabre lui avait procurée, au moment où il avait commencé à perdre la vie.

Mais d'un autre côté, Seifer savait ce que c'était que d'être manipulé, hypnotisé, berné par les belles paroles d'une ensorceleuse. Lui-même avait autrefois lancé des missiles sur la BGU, l'école où il avait grandi depuis l'enfance ! Il avait même offert Linoa en sacrifice à la nécromancienne Adel. Et il avait connu lui aussi une période de méfiance et d'hostilité à l'école lorsqu'il était revenu.

Aujourd'hui, il réalisait néanmoins avec soulagement que c'était fini. Squall et les autres avaient oublié depuis longtemps ses crimes, ils s'entendaient bien avec lui. Mais en même temps, Seifer n'était pas satisfait. Il comprit qu'il ne ressentirait réellement la paix que lorsqu'Ultimécia serait éliminée pour de bon. Alors seulement, les dernières ombres du passé auraient quitté son âme.

Il avait bien progressé sur le chemin de la rédemption, voilà tout. Et Sephiroth ne faisait que commencer son propre voyage.

« Squall ? » dit Seifer.

« Hum ? » sursauta le jeune homme, sortant de sa méditation.

« C'est à eux de suivre leur propre chemin, maintenant. Ce n'est pas à toi de répondre à la question de Nida. »

Squall cligna des yeux, surpris. Puis, il comprit Seifer.

« Tu as raison », dit-il en levant la tête vers le ciel, l'air soulagé.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie arriva en courant jusqu'à la salle de réunion des élèves. Là, elle vit Sylvain et Kadaj, qui arrivaient eux aussi en courant. Lorsque le regard de la jeune fille croisa celui émeraude de Kadaj, tous deux rougirent puis détournèrent le regard.

Sylvain regarda ses deux amis alternativement, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Ces deux-là ne s'étaient donc pas réconciliés, depuis le temps ?

Énervé, il franchit le premier la porte de la salle. Kylie le suivit, puis Kadaj.

Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà en rang devant leur professeur, monsieur Spenser.

« Vous avez fini vos corvées, Kadaj, Kylie ? » dit le professeur.

« Oui », répondirent les jeunes gens en chœur.

Ils avaient reçu une nouvelle pelletée de corvées comme les autres nouveaux Seeds, pour rester à niveau. Leur nomination pesait lourdement sur leurs épaules.

Au premier rang, Bill, l'élève arrogant qui avait déjà insulté plusieurs fois Kylie et Kadaj, les observa attentivement. Ils avaient des cernes aux yeux, leurs uniformes de Seeds étaient sales, tachés de poussière et ou déteints à certains endroits, à cause du produit nettoyant. Et de penser que chaque nuit, depuis plus d'une semaine – la durée de reprise des corvées – ils passaient leur temps à classer des archives et de vieux rapports de missions de Seeds dans la bibliothèque…

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme fit un pas en avant et dit :

« Professeur Spenser, ils sont épuisés après avoir travaillé plusieurs jours et nuits sans dormir. Je pense que vous pouvez leur accorder une pleine journée de repos. »

Sylvain, Kylie et Kadaj écarquillèrent les yeux. Bill, prendre leur défense ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce un piège ?

« Dans ce cas, vous devrez assurer leurs corvées demain, Bill Galden. »

« Je sais », répliqua l'adolescent.

Il fit volte-face, attrapa violemment le bras de Kylie et Kadaj, puis les entraîna vers la sortie, sous le regard ahuri des élèves et du professeur.

Une fois devant la porte du dortoir, Bill s'arrêta.

« Allez dormir, et reprenez des forces », dit-il.

« D'accord », dit Kadaj, surpris.

« Heu… merci, Bill », dit Kylie.

Le garçon fit la moue.

« Ne vous méprenez pas, tous les deux. Si vous vous relâchez dans votre travail, tout le monde aura des ennuis. Je ne fais ça que pour cette raison. Allez dormir, allez, hop ! »

Il sortit sur ces derniers mots. Kadaj et Kylie le regardèrent s'éloigner, puis pouffèrent de rire.

Mais lorsqu'ils se regardèrent, la gêne revint. Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Puis soudain, n'y tenant plus, tous deux levèrent la tête et dirent en même temps : « Désolé/-ée ! »

Kadaj ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Je voulais seulement vous défier pour voir jusqu'où vous iriez pour protéger le monde. Je n'ai jamais voulu tous vous trahir, Kadaj. Et je… j'ignorais que tu… enfin… »

En voyant la jeune fille rougir, Kadaj sourit. Haussant les épaules, il dit :

« Tout est arrangé. Tu as retrouvé ton père, Jenova est défaite. Il ne reste plus qu'Ultimécia, et tout le monde est de notre côté pour l'arrêter. »

Kylie plissa les yeux. Il parlait sur un ton léger, mais elle voyait bien dans son regard que ça n'allait pas. Elle savait quel sujet le préoccupait.

« Kadaj, je… »

Le jeune homme se retourna, lui coupant clairement la parole.

« Bon, je vais dormir, avant que Bill revienne s'assurer qu'on dort. »

Il fit mine de s'en aller, mais Kylie lui prit la main.

« Kadaj, attends, je n'ai pas fini. »

Inquiet, Kadaj se tourna vers elle.

« J'ignorais tout de tes sentiments, mais pas parce que je te méprisais ou préférais quelqu'un d'autre, comme Seifer au bal. C'est juste que… je ne savais plus ce que je devais ressentir envers moi-même, ces derniers temps. Apprendre du jour au lendemain que j'étais une sorcière, une Princesse Rose, puis la fille de Sephiroth… Je me suis laissée aller à penser que j'étais trop différente de tout le monde pour mériter l'amour de qui que ce soit. Mais… »

Kadaj retint son souffle, sentant que la suite serait déterminante.

« Je… J'espère juste… que… que tu me pardonneras, un jour. Tu es le premier ami que je me suis fait au cours de toutes ces aventures. Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais, sur Terre, Gaïa, ici ou ailleurs. Bon, salut, bonne nuit ! » finit-elle précipitamment.

Ce fut au tour de Kadaj de lui prendre la main pour l'arrêter.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Kylie. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit, après l'examen du Seed sur le terrain ? C'est toi qui m'a ramené sur Gaïa, aidé à retrouver la vue et fait découvrir la joie de vivre avec une famille, comme un humain normal. J'étais en colère quand on s'est battu, parce que je croyais que j'allais te perdre à cause de Sephiroth. »

Il la poussa contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Kylie resta un moment immobile, interdite. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui témoigne autant d'affection. Sa mère et son grand-père avaient toujours été les seuls à lui en donner. Son petit-frère aussi, quand ils ne passaient pas leur temps à se bagarrer.

« Je t'aime », murmura Kadaj.

Kylie émit un petit cri de surprise. Ces mots l'achevèrent, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'après leur combat, il la pardonnerait aussi vite !

Après un instant, elle passa les bras dans son dos, lui rendant son étreinte. Mais elle tremblait. D'émotion ? De peur ? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, simplement enlacés. Cachés derrière l'angle du couloir séparant le dortoir des filles et des garçons, Sephiroth et Isabelle sourirent et se regardèrent avec amusement.

Puis ils s'éloignèrent, laissant les jeunes gens tranquilles.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Cachés derrière les dunes de sable de la plage, Yazoo, Loz et Samantha regardèrent le groupe se diriger vers le vaisseau de la BGU, qui les attendait aux abords de la ville.

Une fois qu'ils furent partis, les trois compagnons sortirent de leur cachette.

« Vous avez vu ces points rouges brillants ? » dit Loz.

« On aurait dit des pétales », dit Yazoo, l'air rêveur.

« Le pouvoir de la Princesse Rose », dit Samantha, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux jeunes hommes la regardèrent avec surprise.

« Cette femme blonde ? C'est elle, la Princesse ? » dit Yazoo.

« Elle est de leur sang, oui. Mais sa fille est la dernière née, le pouvoir est plus actif en elle. C'est elle qu'Ultimécia va viser, à présent. »

Ultimécia… Ainsi, Jenova était partie pour de bon, terrassée par le pouvoir d'une des anciennes Princesses Roses. Yazoo et Loz regardèrent la jeune femme blonde que Sephiroth portait dans ses bras.

Ils avaient été stupéfaits quand elle avait embrassé Sephiroth. Et plus encore quand celui-ci l'avait enlacée avec tendresse puis emportée dans ses bras. Et la discussion entre Kadaj et cette jeune fille brune, Kylie… Ainsi, leur petit-frère aimait cette fille ? Cette idée les attendrit. Leur cadet avait fait des progrès pour redevenir humain, mine de rien !

« Que fait-on, maintenant ? » dit Samantha.

_Bonne question_, pensa Yazoo.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut stupéfaite de voir que toutes les filles étaient là : Linoa, Fujin, Quistis, Selphie, Lucrécia et même Sora.

« Ah… Salut, les filles », dit Kylie, étonnée.

Toutes la regardèrent, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

_Mince, elles doivent encore être fâchées à cause de mon comportement de la veille ! Que dois-je faire ? _pensa Kylie.

« Je le savais ! dit Sora. Kylie onee-chan est déprimée ! » dit Sora, le menton dans une main, l'air plongé dans une profonde réflexion.

« Kylie, s'il te plaît, retrouve le sourire ! » dit Selphie, l'air triste.

L'adolescente écarquilla les yeux. De quoi parlaient donc ses amies ?

« On dit que ça forge le caractère de perdre un amour », dit Quistis, l'air compatissante.

« C'est vrai, j'en sais quelque chose », dit Lucrécia.

« Perdre… un amour ? » dit Kylie, de plus en plus perdue.

« Mais oui ! dit Sora. Quel onii-chan aimerait encore une fille qui a été si méchante, même si c'était pour de faux ? Il a dû te repousser avec tant de dureté, c'est sûr ! » dit Sora.

Kylie comprit brusquement ce qui se passait. Elles étaient toutes venues pour la consoler, parce qu'elles croyaient qu'elle avait le cœur brisé ! ?

« Heu… Je n'ai pas été repoussée du tout ! » dit Kylie.

Toutes les filles ouvrirent de grands yeux en entendant ça. Rouge comme une pivoine, les deux index joints devant son visage, Kylie poursuivit :

« En fait, nous nous sommes rendus compte que nous nous aimons encore plus qu'avant, tous les deux. »

Un long silence suivit ces paroles. On entendit la sonnerie lointaine de l'école annonçant l'heure de la cantine. Le clapotis des vagues signalait que le vaisseau avait quitté la terre ferme et naviguait sur l'océan. Deux élèves passèrent devant la porte, pour se rendre à leur salle de cours.

« **HEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN ! ? !** » hurlèrent toutes les filles en chœur, si fort que les murs de la chambre en tremblèrent.

Puis, folles de joie, Linoa, Selphie et Fujin s'approchèrent d'elle pour la secouer ou lui prendre l'épaule, tant elles étaient soulagées. Quistis et Lucrécia, elles, restaient en retrait, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sora avait les sourcils froncés, l'air plongé dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Et nous qui faisions tant de soucis pour toi ! » dit Linoa.

« Si c'était le cas, pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? » dit Fujin.

« Hum… Il existe donc un onii-chan comme ça ? ! ? C'est un miracle ! » dit Sora.

« Eh bien, franchement… n'est-ce pas rassurant ? » dit Quistis.

« Eh ! Et si on allait fêter ça à la cafétéria ? » dit Selphie.

« Bonne idée ! » dit Linoa, toute enthousiaste.

Encore un peu sonnée par ce qui venait de se passer, Kylie laissa les filles l'entraîner vers la cafétéria.

* * *

_Voilà ! Je sais, il ne se passe pas vraiment grand-chose ici, mais c'est un chapitre transitoire justement, car la suite parlera justement du dernier ennemi à éliminer : Ultimécia. _

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Laissez-moi des reviews pour que je sache, comme d'habitude. Sur ce, à bientôt ! _


	20. La colère de Samantha

**Chapitre 20 :**

**La colère de Samantha**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain. _

_Nmfrter, merci de ta review ! _

_Ravenhill, tu vas savoir pour Samantha, Loz et Yazoo dans ce chapitre.  
_

_Lunastrelle, en effet, ça va bastonner ! _

_Emma Kansakie, tu sauras dans la suite pour le secret de Bill, tu verras. _

_Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ! _

_Bonne lecture. _

_

* * *

_Le lendemain matin, Kadaj sortit de sa chambre pour prendre son petit-déjeuner à la cafétéria comme les autres élèves. Arrivé devant une ouverture dans les murs latéraux du couloir, il regarda autour de lui.

Dehors, la pelouse et les arbres des jardins de la BGU étaient couverts de rosée. La végétation brillait sous les rayons du soleil. Le ciel était bleu.

Le jeune homme s'étira, comme un chat paressant au soleil. Il se sentait si bien ! Cette journée de repos l'avait requinqué. Il remercia mentalement Bill pour ça.

_C'est comme si le monde avait changé. Tout semble parfait ! _pensa-t-il.

Les souvenirs d'hier lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se revoyait serrant Kylie contre lui, puis leur déclaration d'amour réciproque… À cette pensée, il eut un sourire extatique. Mais soudain, il sentit quelqu'un le pousser violemment dans le dos.

Il se retourna et vit que ce n'était que Sylvain, accompagné d'Irvine et Zell. Le jeune Cetra semblait un peu agacé.

« Vous m'avez fait peur ! » dit Kadaj.

« Et toi, pourquoi tu traînes dans le couloir comme ça, avec ce grand sourire béat ? » dit Sylvain.

« Hein ? Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » dit Kadaj, en rougissant.

Zell se pencha vers lui.

« T'as l'air bizarre. »

« Ouais », affirma Irvine.

Kadaj recula, un sourire niais aux lèvres, puis dit :

« Bah, venez, allons tous manger avant d'aller en cours, huh, huh… »

Puis, d'un pas allègre, il se dirigea vers la cafétéria.

« C'est suspect », dit Sylvain.

« C'est suspect, ouais », dit Zell.

« C'est suspect grave », conclut Irvine.

Sylvain haussa les épaules, puis prit le chemin de la cafétéria avec ses amis. Arrivé là-bas, il se figea. Kadaj, Kylie, Squall, Linoa et les autres filles étaient là. Zell et Irvine se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers eux pour prendre place à la même table.

Mais un peu plus loin, à une autre table… Il pouvait voir Isabelle, Lucrécia, Cid, Édéa et… Sephiroth. Ils discutaient tous avec l'air sérieux. Nul doute qu'ils devaient parler d'Ultimécia.

En voyant comment Isabelle se tenait serrée contre Sephiroth. Le voir ainsi, affectueusement assis près de la mère de son amie Kylie… Le Cetra se surprit à éprouver du dégoût. Il ne pouvait oublier son combat contre Sephiroth, ni les paroles que ce dernier avait dites concernant son défunt père.

Sentant le regard du jeune Cetra, Sephiroth leva les yeux vers lui. Sylvain le fusilla du regard, puis se dépêcha de s'assoir à la même table que ses amis pour déjeuner avec eux.

Sephiroth baissa tristement les yeux. Puis il reprit la discussion avec les adultes, mais sans sourire cette fois.

« Donc, ce que veut Ultimécia est les fragments de la rose, pour contrôler la dernière héritière et obtenir le souhait », dit Édéa.

Sephiroth acquiesça.

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit, à moi et à Mè… Jenova, pardon », dit-il précipitamment en lançant un regard penaud à Lucrécia. Cette dernière lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui prit la main.

« Nous avons déjà la Rose de l'Aube », dit Édéa.

« Mais combien de fragments y a-t-il, en tout ? » demanda Cid.

« Cinq, normalement », dit son épouse.

« Non, quatre ! dit Isabelle, les sourcils froncés. On dit que le dernier a été détruit, le jour où la première Princesse Rose est morte. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » dit Sephiroth.

« Mais alors… on ne risque rien, Kylie est en sécurité ! Sans le dernier fragment, personne ne peut la contrôler ! » conclut joyeusement Cid.

Ses quatre interlocuteurs firent la moue. Ils ne pouvaient pas y croire. Ils auraient aimé que ce soit le cas, mais cela semblait impossible. Ultimécia n'était pas du genre à se battre pour des chimères, elle avait dû juger cela possible. La quête des fragments lui semblait possible. Savait-elle donc quelque chose qu'eux ignoraient ?

Des éclats de rire les firent se tourner vers la table où Kylie e tous ses amis déjeunaient. Sora était debout sur la table et faisait des acrobaties avec des assiettes tournant au sommet de baguettes de bois. Les élèves aux tables avoisinantes applaudissaient.

Sephiroth regarda l'enfant avec un curieux sentiment. Kadaj lui avait raconté leur première rencontre à Wutaï, pendant la guerre. Il s'en était souvenu quand l'adolescent lui en avait parlé. Ainsi, c'était lui, cet enfant que Rufus avait lâchement tué d'une balle dans la tête. Et ce bébé que lui, Sephiroth, avait sauvé… Aujourd'hui, il faisait face à la petite princesse de Wutaï et gardienne des anneaux de l'air.

En pensant aux artefacts Cetra, le jeune homme regarda Masamune, qui était de nouveau dans le fourreau à sa ceinture. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son cher sabre. Il s'était débarrassé de Murasama sur la plage, avant de suivre les autres jusqu'au vaisseau de la BGU. L'épée l'avait quitté en même temps que Jenova et Ultimécia. Elle avait disparu, elle s'était envolée dans les airs avec l'esprit d'Ultimécia. Nul doute que la nécromancienne l'avait emmenée. Mais où ? Et qui la manipulerait, la prochaine fois ? Cela l'inquiétait. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il jeta un regard envieux aux adolescents. Ils avaient tous connu le combat, la violence, le rejet, la solitude, et pourtant ils étaient tous là, unis, riant comme des jeunes gens menant une vie heureuse et insouciante. Comment faisaient-ils ? Où trouvaient-ils ce bonheur ?

Une main se posa sur son bras droit. Il se tourna vers Isabelle, qui lui souriait d'un air rassurant. Elle avait dû sentir son malaise. Il lui rendit son sourire. Heureusement qu'elle était là, comme autrefois. Déjà, à l'époque où il avait fait sa rencontre, il avait ressenti du bonheur. Une chose très rare pour un Soldat sur Gaïa. Il comprit d'où les autres tiraient leur force. De leur union et de leur amitié. Comme lui tirait désormais sa force de l'amour de Lucrécia et elle, Isabelle. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet… Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Kylie.

« Bon, réunion demain le matin, dans mon bureau. Tout le monde sera là et nous choisirons la prochaine destination », conclut Cid.

Acquiesçant, tous se mirent alors à discuter de choses plus banales, comme tous les autres occupants de la cafétéria.

Plus tard, lorsque la sonnerie annonça la reprise de cours, les professeurs et les élèves se levèrent pour se diriger vers leurs salles de classe respectives.

Isabelle et Sephiroth s'esquivèrent au balcon du vaisseau, au premier étage, d'où l'on pouvait contempler l'horizon.

« C'est magnifique », soupira la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas revu son monde d'origine depuis longtemps. Sephiroth s'accouda à ses côtés, l'air tendu.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda la jeune femme.

« Hum… Je me demandais juste… pour Kylie, tu sais… Je me demande si elle accepte vraiment l'idée que je sois son père, après tout ça. En plus, j'ai… »

Il fut stoppé par un baiser d'Isabelle.

« Elle te l'a déjà dit sur la plage. Crois-moi, je la connais. Elle haïssait Charles, mais toi, l'idée que tu sois son père la soulage. »

Sephiroth fit la moue. La tête basse, il dit d'une voix grave :

« Alors tu crois qu'elle acceptera ça ? Et toi aussi ? »

Il tendit quelque chose. En voyant ce dont il s'agissait, Isabelle en fut bouche bée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Yazoo, Loz et Samantha avaient quitté Dollet pour se rendre à Galbadia Garden. Curieusement, celui qui avait eu cette idée était Yazoo. Samantha était surprise. Pourquoi tenait-il à retourner là-bas ? Elle savait que lui et son frère n'aimaient pas trop cet endroit. Loz ne comprenait pas non plus, mais comme il n'avait aucun endroit à suggérer, il avait accepté. C'était toujours mieux que de rien faire et rester bêtement planté sur place sans avoir une quelconque idée.

Ils quittèrent donc la ville et marchèrent à travers les plaines, en direction du nord-ouest. Mais, alors qu'ils arrivaient en bordure d'une des rivières du continent, ils s'arrêtèrent. Ou plutôt, Yazoo s'arrêta, il était en tête du trio.

Loz et Samantha ne comprirent pas tout de suite, puis… ils eurent une étrange sensation. L'air semblait plus lourd. Et le sol qui, jusqu'ici, s'était montré fleuri, ne présentait plus que de rares touffes d'herbe jaune ou noire.

Inquiets, tous trois mirent la main à leurs armes et s'avancèrent avec prudence, en regardant autour d'eux.

À mesure qu'ils avancèrent, ils virent l'espace autour d'eux se dégrader davantage. Prise d'un terrible pressentiment, Samantha les doubla et se mit à courir vers la Galbadia Garden. Les garçons la suivirent. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'université, ils se figèrent.

L'école était détruite. Ou plutôt abandonnée. Le magnifique cercle d'or qui couronnait habituellement l'université était tombé au sol, réduit en miettes.

Les fenêtres étaient toutes brisées, les murs étaient sales, noirs, en ruines. De la mauvaise herbe couvrait les ruines poussiéreuses. Et des crânes humains jalonnaient le sol.

« Non… » murmura Samantha.

Elle tomba à genoux, le visage figé par l'horreur. Yazoo et Loz suivirent son regard et reconnut, avec dégoût, Murasama. Elle était plantée dans le sol, à une vingtaine de mètres devant eux, au centre du couloir d'entrée de l'école - ou ce qu'il en restait.

« Elle a… tout détruit… » gémit Samantha, la tête dans les mains.

Loz s'approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Au fil du temps passé avec elle, il l'avait prise en sympathie. Yazoo regardait l'épée avec un mélange de colère et de reproche. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Pas Sephiroth, il avait laissé l'épée sur la place, elle avait disparu. Mais alors, qui avait pu la récupérer pour faire… ça ?

Soudain, un rire retentit dans le vide.

« Vous êtes venus contempler mon chef-d'œuvre ? »

Tous levèrent les yeux et virent que quelque se tenait sur les restes du toit de l'école. C'était une femme. En voyant sa longue chevelure argentée, Yazoo et Loz pensèrent instinctivement à Jenova. Mais ils comprirent ensuite que ce n'était pas elle. Cette femme avait de grands yeux dorés, des espèces de cornes couronnaient sa tête. Elle portait une grande robe de velours rouge sanguine qui s'ouvrait sur le devant, montrant en grande partie sa poitrine et ses jambes. De grandes ailes noires étaient déployées dans son dos.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » attaqua Yazoo.

La femme sourit.

« Comment ? Votre grand frère Sephiroth ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ? Oh, c'est vrai que vous aviez déjà quitté Jenova, vous ne pouviez me voir ni me sentir. Je suis Ultimécia. »

Ultimécia… Les trois compagnons sursautèrent.

« Quoi ? Impossible ! » dit Loz.

« Ultimécia est un fantôme ! dit Samantha. Les Seeds de la BGU l'ont… »

« Ils m'ont tuée dans le futur, c'est vrai. Mais mon esprit est demeuré intact, et je continue de me battre ici, dans le passé. Jenova m'a sauvée alors que je dépérissais dans le néant. Sa mort en tant que fantôme est regrettable. Bah, il faut dire qu'elle n'écoutait personne, elle n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Je lui avais dit de ne pas sous-estimer cet imbécile de Squall et ses amis, mais elle ne m'a pas écoutée. Elle est définitivement partie, maintenant. Je suppose qu'elle a rejoint cette Rivière de la Vie dont elle m'avait parlé. Tant pis, je reprendrai le travail toute seule. Murasama est là, après tout. Et elle me soutient, son pouvoir est immense ! »

L'épée s'illumina d'une lueur rouge sang, comme pour appuyer ses dires. Les trois compagnons reculèrent, inquiets. L'épée s'envola jusqu'à rejoindre la main d'Ultimécia, qui s'envola avec dans les airs.

« Avant de vous tuer, je veux que vous me disiez où sont les fragments de la Rose. Vous en avez, n'est-ce pas ? Donnez-les moi ! »

Yazoo allait répliquer, quand une détonation retentit. Ultimécia braqua l'épée devant elle. Un bouclier d'énergie se formant, arrêtant une dizaine de balles de fusil.

Loz et Yazoo baissèrent les yeux vers Samantha. La jeune fille avait dégainé son fusil et tenté de la tuer.

« Tu n'auras rien, tu vas payer pour avoir osé détruire mon école ! » dit la jeune fille d'une voix étouffée par la rage.

La nécromancienne lui offrit un méchant sourire.

« C'est donc toi, la descendante de l'ancienne dame de compagnie de la Princesse Rose ? Enchantée, ma chère. J'ai une proposition à te faire : que dirais-tu de me servir, lorsque je deviendrai la nouvelle Princesse Rose ? »

Yazoo se posta devant l'adolescente.

« Laisse Samantha en dehors de ça et viens te battre. Ou bien es-tu aussi lâche et sournoise que Jenova et préfères-tu te rendre ? »

La nécromancienne plissa les yeux.

« C'est donc là tout le respect que vous avez pour votre mère ? Elle m'avait prévenue que vous étiez insolents, mais je n'imaginais pas que c'était à ce point. »

« Ce n'est pas notre mère ! dit Yazoo. Et tu n'es pas bien placée pour en parler, de toute façon, sorcière ! Maintenant, en garde ! »

Il sortit sa gunblade. Loz se mit en position de combat, son Dual Hound armé. Ultimécia jeta un regard aux trois combattants, puis elle éclata de rire.

« Vous voulez vous battre contre moi ? Très bien. Après tout, je veux les fragments que vous avez sur vous. Alors plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera. Mais je serai gentille, je vais vous offrir une petite chance. »

Elle planta Murasama dans le sol. Des fissures se formèrent dans le sol sec. Une fumée empoisonnée en sortit, envahissant l'air de son parfum mortel.

« Samantha, éloigne-toi ! » dit Yazoo.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard d'incompréhension.

« Le Jenova nous immunise contre le poison, mais pas toi », dit Loz.

La jeune fille s'éloigna, mais à contrecœur.

« Vous semblez tenir à cette petite blonde », ricana Ultimécia.

Soudain, elle vit Loz jaillir devant elle dans un flash bleu électrique, puis la frapper violemment au visage. La sorcière tomba en arrière, mais se reprit de justesse en déployant ses ailes.

Furieuse, elle voulut se jeter sur Loz, mais Yazoo se mit à lui tirer dessus. Ultimécia déploya un nouveau bouclier, puis invoqua un sortilège de météore.

Des rochers se mirent à tomber du ciel. Les deux jeunes hommes essayèrent de les esquiver, mais certains d'entre eux frôlèrent leurs bras et les blessèrent.

Restée en retrait derrière les ruines de la grille d'entrée, Samantha réfléchit. Comment pouvait-elle les aider ?

Une fois la pluie de météorites finie, Loz et Yazoo se regroupèrent devant la sorcière et se préparèrent pour une nouvelle attaque.

Ultimécia fit la moue.

« Je commence à m'ennuyer. Finissons-en. »

Elle leva Murasama devant elle. Les nuages noirs qui couvraient le ciel se mirent à remuer, se regroupant en tourbillon autour de la pointe de l'épée.

Les deux combattants frémirent. Ultimécia invoquait la puissance ténébreuse de Murasama !

Soudain, une mélodie retentit. Tous reconnurent la musique lumineuse d'Ondine. La belle déesse nymphe se tenait près de Samantha, qui semblait en transe.

Le rayon doré d'Ondine s'éleva vers les nuages, les perçant pour laisser apparaître le soleil.

Furieuse, Ultimécia se tourna vers l'adolescente et tendit la main. Des pics de glace en jaillirent et foncèrent sur elle.

« NON ! » cria Yazoo.

La jeune fille ne réagit pas, trop concentrée pour prêter attention au monde extérieur.

Yazoo se précipita vers elle, espérant la pousser avant que les pics l'atteignent. Mais au moment où sa main allait atteindre l'épaule de la jeune fille…

Un bruit de chair transpercée résonna. Samantha ouvrit les yeux, l'air surprise. À côté d'elle, Ondine disparut en poussière.

Trop choqué pour réagir, Yazoo regarda Samantha baisser les bras vers son ventre, où une flèche de glace y était plantée.

Elle leva ses magnifiques yeux violets vers lui, eut un maigre sourire, puis tomba en arrière.

Yazoo la rattrapa. Loz le rejoignit et examina la jeune fille. La blessure était profonde, et l'endroit peu propice aux soins.

Sur le toit des ruines, Ultimécia eut un sourire satisfait, puis elle disparut, les laissant seuls dans les ruines de la Galbadia Garden.


	21. Que cet instant dure longtemps

**Chapitre 21:**

**Que cet instant dure longtemps**

_DISCLAIMER: Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Sora et Sylvain.

* * *

  
_

Le soir, Kylie et Kadaj étaient les derniers élèves présents dans la bibliothèque. Une fois de plus, ils étaient de corvée pour trier les documents dans la réserve.

C'était épuisant. Entre les cours, les combats dans la serre pour ne pas perdre la main, les cours de magie d'Édéa que Kylie suivait en plus, sans parler des corvées de toilette, les chaussures à cirer, et même les murs de l'école qu'ils devaient repeindre ou nettoyer depuis quelques jours… Parfois, ils essayaient d'imaginer quelle prochaine atroce corvée ou leur infligerait : nettoyer les territoires des monstres dans la serre de combat?

Ils étaient en train de ranger de vieux ouvrages au sommet d'une étagère, quand Linoa et Sephiroth arrivèrent. Kylie avait remarqué l'amitié qui s'était vite formée entre ces deux-là, plus rapidement qu'avec n'importe quel autre membre de l'équipe de Squall. Linoa avait vraiment un don pour gagner l'amour des gens.

Sephiroth lui avait présenté ses excuses pour avoir essayé de la capturer, la jeune femme l'avait excusé puis avait engagé avec lui une conversation sur son monde. Son vif intérêt pour les légendes Cetra avait rappelé à l'ex-général la passion du professeur Gast. Cette jeune femme avait quelque chose en commun avec lui : la même bonté dans les yeux, le même intérêt des autres et des mystères… En échange, elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait sur les sorcières, grâce aux leçons d'Édéa. En outre, Sephiroth avait été particulièrement intéressé par l'arme de la jeune femme. Elle-même avait parfois une lueur d'admiration lorsqu'elle le voyait manier son immense sabre dans la serre de combats, lorsqu'il venait s'entraîner.

« Alors, vous vous en sortez ? » demanda Linoa.

Assis sur l'un des gradins d'une échelle devant une étagère centrale, avec une pile de livres sur les genoux, Kadaj leur fit signe que ça allait.

Kylie était affalée sur le bureau juste en face de l'étagère, au milieu de montagnes de dossiers qu'elle devait classer par ordre chronologique _et_ alphabétique.

« Vous voulez un coup de main ? » demanda Sephiroth. Cette situation lui rappelait trop ses premières années au sein du Soldat. On lui assignait souvent ce genre de corvées, sans parler des rapports qu'il fallait rédiger après chaque mission, en plusieurs exemplaires pour différents départements de la Shinra !

« Non, on n'a pas le droit d'être aidé, Spenser a insisté », dit Kylie d'une voix amorphe.

Sephiroth se pencha et posa quelque chose sur le bureau. Kylie leva les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de deux tasses de café et de quatre gâteaux.

« On est venu vous donner ça, au moins, pour vous aider à tenir le coup », dit Linoa.

Tout content, Kadaj sauta souplement de l'étagère et vint s'assoir pour boire avec la jeune fille. Linoa s'éloigna vers la sortie. Sephiroth resta, le temps de les regarder tous les deux. Ils avaient des cernes aux yeux, leurs mains avaient des traces de coupures, à force de frotter le bord des pages.

« Vous devriez arrêter après cette pause, dit Sephiroth. Vous travaillez dur et c'est bien, mais c'est mauvais pour vous. Mal gérer votre énergie vous rendrait moins productif. »

Les adolescents soupirèrent en chœur.

« Merci, Sephiroth, mais… on veut en finir le plus vite possible avant le couvre-feu, et on tient à notre poste de Seed tous les deux », dit Kadaj.

« Vous comptez rester vivre dans ce monde, quand tout sera fini ? » devina Sephiroth.

Les jeunes gens écarquillèrent les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas _vraiment_ vu les choses ainsi, mais… Oui, en fait, ils aimaient bien l'idée de rester ici. Kylie, parce que c'était son monde d'origine. Et Kadaj, parce qu'il se sentait bien ici. La BGU était devenue une nouvelle maison pour lui. Pas de Shinra, pas de Jenova, aucun laboratoire ni même de la Mako…

La voix de Sephiroth les tira de leurs songes.

« J'ignore ce que ta mère en pensera, mais sache que je respecte ton choix, Kylie. »

La jeune fille parut surprise, puis elle lui sourit.

« Merci. »

Soudain, la sonnerie de l'école retentit, annonçant le couvre-feu.

Les jeunes gens finirent leurs tasses de café puis se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir respectif. Sephiroth les regarda s'éloigner. Linoa revint dans la salle et s'approcha de lui.

« Alors, tu lui as dit ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Non… dit le jeune homme, tête basse. Isabelle m'a dit qu'elle préférait lui en parler elle-même… en tant que femmes. »

Linoa hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kylie est heureuse de t'avoir pour père. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera folle de joie lorsqu'elle apprendra la nouvelle. »

Sephiroth fit une moue désabusée.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans l'_Hydre_, au poste de pilotage, assis devant le tableau de bord de gauche, Irvine soupira.

« Pourquoi on doit faire ça ? » dit le cow-boy.

« Parce que Squall compte sur nous », dit Seifer, assis sur le siège de passagers avec Zell.

« Et puis, on n'a pas eu grand-chose à faire ces derniers temps, alors un peu d'action ne nous fera pas de mal », dit Selphie, au tableau de bord central.

Quistis acquiesça silencieusement, concentrée sur les calculs des écrans de son tableau de bord à droite.

Squall leur avait demandé de survoler l'ensemble des continents afin de localiser un quelconque signe d'Ultimécia. Le docteur Geyser avait doté l'_Hydre_ d'un émetteur d'ondes nécromanciennes pour les aider.

Ils survolèrent d'abord Balamb, puis Esthar, et remontèrent vers Galbadia. Là, ils remarquèrent tout de suite le ciel orageux. Mais ils furent horrifiés lorsqu'ils aperçurent les cendres de la Galbadia Garden.

Dès que l'_Hydre_ atterrit, Irvine sortit le premier et courut vers les ruines de l'école où il avait vécu. Rien… Il ne restait rien. Tout avait été détruit.

Il resta immobile, horrifié par l'ignoble réalité qui se dressait devant lui. Selphie posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Elle avait elle-même perdu Trabia autrefois, lors de la première, par la faute des missiles qu'Ultimécia avait lancé sur son école. Elle comprenait bien ce que ressentait Irvine.

Tous regardèrent ces ruines avec un mélange d'incrédulité, d'horreur et de tristesse.

« Qui a pu faire une telle chose ? » dit Quistis.

« Ultimécia », dit une voix dans leur dos.

Tous se retournèrent, portant en réflexe la main à leurs armes. Mais lorsqu'ils reconnurent le responsable de cette voix, ils furent soulagés.

« Loz ! » dit Selphie.

« T'es là ! » dit Zell.

Devant le sourire de chacun, Loz eut un léger sourire gêné. Seul Seifer ne souriait pas, il regardait le jeune homme avec surprise. Alors c'était lui, l'un des deux frères aînés de Kadaj…

« On a besoin d'aide, dit Loz. Venez. »

Il conduisit le groupe à travers les ruines, jusque dans les ruines du dortoir est. Là, sur un vieux lit calciné au matelas miteux, une jeune fille blonde était allongée. Elle portait un uni forme d'étudiante galbadienne, mais sa taille était enroulée d'un bandage teinté de rouge. Et assis sur un rocher près d'elle, Yazoo lui tenait la main.

« Samantha ! » dit Irvine, reconnaissant tout de suite l'une des élèves de son campus.

Yazoo leva la tête et fut soulagé en voyant les jeunes gens arriver.

« Vous êtes là », dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Tandis qu'Irvine et Selphie sortaient des potions et préparaient des sorts de soin élémentaire, Quistis, Zell et Seifer s'approchèrent de lui. Loz se mit au côté de son frère.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Quistis, inquiète.

Yazoo baissa les yeux. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, comme s'il était fatigué. La jeune femme plissa les yeux. La peau du jeune homme était rougie, comme s'il avait pleuré. Cette jeune fille représentait-elle quelque chose pour lui?

« L'hémorragie a cessé en surface, mais elle a besoin de plus de soins », dit Selphie en se redressant.

« Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie de la BGU », dit Irvine.

Il fit mine de la prendre dans ses bras, mais Yazoo s'interposa. Surpris, le cow-boy interrogea Loz du regard. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le laisser faire.

Une fois Samantha dans ses bras, Yazoo suivit la bande vers l'_Hydre_.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kylie se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle jeta ses chaussures contre le mur en face d'elle et allait se laisser tomber sur le matelas pour dormir habillée, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

« Entrez », dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit. Isabelle passa la tête par l'embrasure.

« Je peux ? » demanda la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr, maman. Entre. »

Kylie tapota le lit sur sa droite, invitant sa mère à s'assoire à ses côtés. Cette dernière s'y assit et balaya la chambre du regard. Il y avait un bureau, une commode sur le mur devant… Rien de bien particulier.

« Je n'ai jamais pris le temps de décorer ma nouvelle chambre, j'étais tellement occupée depuis mon arrivée à la BGU », dit Kylie, devinant ses pensées.

Sa mère sourit.

« Au moins, c'est mieux rangé que ta chambre sur Terre. »

Kylie fit la moue.

« Et Tommy et grand-père, au fait ? Comment vont-ils ? »

« Bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tommy est en colonie de vacances et grand-père garde la maison. »

« Hein ?! Il est resté tout seul ?! » dit la jeune fille.

Isabelle pouffa de rire.

« Il dit qu'il risque d'y avoir une invasion alien le jour de la Saint-Valentin sur Terre, alors il tient à rester pour se battre contre eux. Il a acheté plusieurs pistolets à eau. »

Kylie leva les yeux au ciel. Elle reconnaissait bien là son grand-père.

« Et à part ça, pourquoi tu es venue me voir, maman ? »

Isabelle baissa la tête, l'air soudain fort soucieuse.

« Je… Je voulais te renouveler mes excuses, pour ne jamais t'avoir avoué qui était ton vrai père. »

Kylie lui prit la main et lui offrit un sourire réconfortant.

« C'est du passé, maman. Je ne t'en veux plus du tout. »

Isabelle se dégagea de son étreinte et se tordit les mains, avec l'air de quelqu'un pris en faute.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Quelque chose cloche encore ? » dit Kylie.

Sa mère émit un soupir.

« Chérie, il y a… autre chose qui s'est produit, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Une nouvelle décision. »

Kylie haussa un sourcil, le visage affichant clairement de l'incompréhension.

« Vous vous êtes disputés, tous les deux ? » dit l'adolescente, essayant d'envisager le pire.

« Non, pas du tout, non… C'est plutôt le contraire. »

« Ah oui ? Comment ça ? »

Isabelle se leva, fit le tour de la pièce, regarda par la fenêtre un petit instant, puis se tourna vers sa fille.

« Sephiroth m'a demandé ma main. Et j'ai dit oui. »

Elle lui montra sa main gauche. Une bague en forme de rose ornait son annulaire. Kylie ouvrit de grands yeux ronds de stupeur. Sa mère avait lâché ces deux phrases d'un coup, avec autant de simplicité que deux pierres qu'on aurait laissé tomber dans l'eau.

« Chérie… » dit Isabelle.

Kylie se leva, interrompant sa mère par ce geste. Elle se dirigea sans hésiter vers son bureau et prit le téléphone qui s'y trouvait. Son visage n'affichait aucune joie ni colère, il semblait parfaitement neutre et… sérieux ?

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans une des chambres du dortoir pour garçons, Sephiroth était assis sur son lit, occupé à lire un livre que Linoa lui avait prêté, expliquant l'essentiel de l'histoire et la géographie de cette planète.

Soudain, le téléphone sur le bureau sonna. Posant son livre, le jeune homme se leva et décrocha.

« Allô ? » dit-il.

«_ Sephiroth ? _»

Il reconnut la voix de Kylie. Elle avait l'air sérieuse. Il comprit tout de suite qu'elle connaissait la nouvelle. Soudain, il eut l'impression qu'une boule se formait dans son ventre, le rendant lourd et douloureux.

«_ J'ai appris la nouvelle…_ »

Le jeune homme déglutit avec peine. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas décrocher, de faire semblant de dormir, ou ignorer l'appel. Mais c'était trop tard, maintenant.

«_ … et…_ »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Isabelle se laissa tomber sur le lit, le visage dans les mains. Mon dieu, qu'avait-elle fait ?

Sa fille allait clairement exprimer son refus, la famille connaîtrait une nouvelle crise.

Mais soudain, elle sentit un bras se glisser autour de ses épaules et la soutenir. Surprise, elle leva les yeux et vit que sa fille, sans lâcher le téléphone collé à son oreille, avait passé un bras autour de son dos.

Avec un grand sourire, elle dit:

« … et je trouve cela merveilleux. »

À un couloir de distance entre les deux dortoirs, Isabelle et Sephiroth affichèrent un air surpris, puis heureux et soulagé.

« Je suis contente pour nous tous… papa », dit Kylie.

Ces quelques mots suffirent à combler le bonheur de ses parents. Dès qu'elle eut raccroché, la jeune fille se cala dans les bras de sa mère qui pleurait de joie.

Toutes deux sortirent du dortoir et coururent rejoindre Sephiroth dans le couloir, qui vint les serrer toutes les deux contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, comme une vraie famille unie.

Soudain, Zell accourut. En les voyant, il parut surpris, puis il se retourna.

« D-d-désolé de vous déranger, mais on a une nouvelle», dit le jeune homme en se grattant la tête. «Les frères de Kadaj sont revenus. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kadaj courut comme un fou jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Arrivé à l'entrée, il vit Quistis, Irvine, Seifer, Squall, Linoa et Selphie discutant avec le docteur Kadowaki.

« Les blessures des garçons sont superflues, j'ai vite soigné ça. Mais la jeune fille est dans un état critique. Il lui faudra du temps pour guérir. »

Kadaj s'approcha, inquiet. De qui parlait-il ?

« Docteur ? »

« Ah, Kadaj ! » dit la corpulente femme en se tournant vers lui.

Juste à ce moment, la porte d'une des chambres s'ouvrit. Loz en sortit. En voyant son frère, il se figea. Tous deux se regardèrent un moment, leurs visages affichant une expression indéchiffrable.

Puis Kadaj se jeta dans ses bras. Loz lui rendit son étreinte avec joie. Son petit-frère lui avait tant manqué !

Derrière la vitre séparant la chambre du bureau du docteur, Kylie sourit. Elle savait ce que cela représentait pour le jeune homme.

Elle se tourna vers l'autre entrée sur la gauche, une sortie de secours pour la chambre de blessés. Elle entra, pour trouver Yazoo assis au chevet d'une jeune fille. Allongée sur un lit, ses longs cheveux d'or étalés sur l'oreiller blanc, elle était pâle, très pâle.

En voyant Kylie, Yazoo se redressa.

« Vous êtes la Princesse Rose ? » dit-il.

Kylie hocha difficilement la tête. Elle n'oubliait pas leurs combats passés, quand ils étaient encore ennemis.

Sans un mot, Yazoo sortit deux bijoux de sa poche. Des fragments de rose: l'un doré, l'autre en argent.

« Vous pouvez utiliser vos pouvoirs pour la sauver ? S'il vous plaît ! » dit Yazoo.

D'abord, Kylie eut le réflexe de protester, dire qu'elle n'avait rien d'une Princesse Rose. Mais le regard de Yazoo l'arrêta. Non, elle ne pouvait plus renier ce fardeau. Elle reconnaissait cette lueur de désespoir dans les yeux du jeune homme. La même que Kadaj quand il avait cru qu'elle l'avait trahi pour rejoindre son vrai père, Sephiroth.

Sans dire un mot, Kylie prit les fragments et les unit avec celui que sa mère lui avait donné. Tous trois s'unirent pour former le tiers d'une rose.

Puis, tout en le gardant serré dans sa main gauche, la jeune fille s'assit au chevet de blessée et mit son poing sur son cœur, l'autre main posée sur celui de la jeune fille alitée.

Le corps de Kylie s'illumina. Un nuage de pétales rouge, jaunes et blancs apparut et se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle, glissant le long de son bras pour envelopper le corps de Samantha.

Après quelques minutes, la lumière disparut. Samantha ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Ya… zoo ? » dit la jeune fille.

Yazoo resta immobile un instant, puis n'y tint plus et souleva Samantha pour la serrer contre lui. La jeune fille cligna des yeux, surprise, puis elle lui rendit son étreinte en souriant.

Kylie les regarda avec attendrissement. Yazoo se dégagea finalement de Samantha et regarda Kylie avec gratitude. Cette dernière eut un sourire gêné puis montra l'entrée de la chambre du doigt.

Yazoo suivit la direction et vit, avec gêne, que tout le monde les regardait avec un grand sourire amusé: la bande de Squall et celle de Kylie.

Soudain, un flash aveugla les trois jeunes gens. Sora brandit fièrement un appareil photo.

« Et une photo du nouveau couple du mois! Après Sephiroth-Isabelle et Kylie-Kadaj, voici Yazoo-Samantha! Qui veut me l'acheter ? »

Yazoo prit l'air surpris, puis se leva calmement et… se mit à courir après Sora qui s'enfuit vers la sortie. Ses deux frères se regardèrent, hochèrent la tête en chœur puis les suivirent dans le couloir. Samantha et les autres les regardèrent partir en riant.

Kylie leva les yeux au ciel. Jamais elle n'aurait dû laisser Sora fréquenter son petit-frère, il lui avait donné de mauvaises habitudes. Elle regarda les autres. Tout le monde semblait si heureux…

Elle pria pour que cet instant dure longtemps, le plus longtemps possible.

Mais loin d'ici, dans les ruines de la Galbadia Garden, Ultimécia ruminait. Elle avait ressenti le pouvoir de la Princesse Rose, et le pouvoir des trois fragments réunis.

Elle sourit.

« Souriez, petits Seeds, souriez Car bientôt, j'effacerai toute joie de votre vie ! Cette fois, le futur ne sera que terreur et chaos. »

_

* * *

Eh oui, Ravenhill, t'avais bien deviné ! _

_Merci à tous mes autres lecteurs et lectrices pour leurs reviews qui, comme toujours, me soutiennent, m'inspirent et me font chaud au cœur. _

_Ayame, si jamais tu arrives jusqu'à ce chapitre, sache que j'ai lu ton dernier chapitre de "_Le présent de la Déesse_", et que j'ai adoré ! _

_Emma Kansakie, j'espère lire la suite de "Lifestream", un jour. _

_Ysa666, c'est quand qu'on découvre ce qui arrive à Elina ? Je flippe grave et j'ai plus un seul ongle de doigt à ronger, moi ! èé_

_Nmfrter, merci pour tes reviews, aussi ! Sans oublier Lunastrelle, Naucicka, Cally-sama et Ravenhill. _

_Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire sans me laisser de reviews. _

_À bientôt, tous ! _


	22. Le dernier Souhait de la Rose

**Chapitre 22 :**

**Le dernier Souhait de la Rose**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Marisa, Isabelle, Bill, Sora et Sylvain. _

_

* * *

_La lune était presque pleine. Presque. Un mince croissant manquait sur son côté gauche.

Loin dans une vieille forêt sur le continent Centra, dans une vieille cabane, un chant résonnait. Il était doux, malgré la voix peu harmonieuse qui le chantait. C'était la voix d'une personne âgée. Mais ce chant était doux, harmonieux. Il inspirait la paix.

Dans l'unique pièce de la cabane se trouvait un fauteuil. Et, chose incroyable, ce fauteuil était magnifique. L'armature était en or finement ciselé, représentant du lierre et des roses. Le dossier était en cuir épais, solide et bien entretenu.

La lumière de la lune traversait la fenêtre, éclairant la personne assise sur le fauteuil. On ne discernait rien, sa silhouette était cachée sous une grande cape noire. Mais ses mains, posées sur le dossier, étaient vieilles, couvertures de veinules et de quelques verrues. Les ongles étaient longs, comme ceux d'une sorcière. Quelques longues mèches de cheveux argentés dépassaient de la capuche, formant de belles boucles sur sa poitrine.

Lorsqu'un nuage couvrit la lune, le chant cessa. Les mains se crispèrent sur les bras du fauteuil.

« Petite rose… je t'en prie, dépêche-toi de venir. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Loin d'ici, près de Balamb, dans la cafétéria de la BGU, Sora était en train de servir les gens, quand elle s'interrompit. Elle était la gardienne des anneaux de l'air des Cetras, le vent était son élément.

Et en cet instant, le vent lui rapporta un chant. Et des mots.

« _Petite rose… je t'en prie, dépêche-toi de venir._ »

Sora regarda autour d'elle. Qui avait pu parler ? Elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit, l'air inquiet.

Elle servit les clients, puis courut à la cuisine demander la permission de faire une pause. La cuisinière en chef accepta, après tout il était tard, la petite devait aller dormir.

Sora jeta son tablier sur la table puis courut vers le dortoir. Il était vide. Où étaient les autres ? Elle sentit une brise souffler autour d'elle, vers la serre de combat.

Elle hésita, puis ôta ses chouchous, les transforma en anneaux magiques et courut jusqu'à la serre. Elle arriva au pavillon des amoureux, et sourit. Kadaj était accoudé au balcon et tenait Kylie par la taille.

La petite hésita. Il fallait qu'elle parle.

« Heu… Kylie onee-ch… Humpf ! »

Deux mains venaient de se plaquer sur sa bouche et la tirer en arrière, derrière un buisson. Elle crut d'abord que c'était un monstre, mais elle reconnut avec soulagement Loz. Yazoo se tenait près de lui, un index posé sur ses lèvres.

« Désolé, murmura Loz. Mais on monte la garde pour notre frère, alors ne les dérange pas. »

La petite acquiesça. Mais ce maudit pressentiment persistait. Elle prit Loz par la main et lui fit signe de la tête pour qu'ils s'éloignent.

Les deux jeunes hommes acceptèrent et rampèrent loin du jeune couple, suivant la petite qui semblait vraiment vouloir leur parler.

Une fois devant l'entrée, ils prirent la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » dit Yazoo.

Il avait passé une semaine à la BGU avec son frère, s'était familiarisé avec tout le groupe et découvert que la petite était d'une énergie et un enthousiasme débordant. Il s'en voulait depuis que Kadaj lui avait raconté son passé : son lien avec la famille de Youfie, la guerre de Wutaï, comment Rufus l'avait tué, Sephiroth sauvant sa mère et elle, Sora, tout bébé… Dire qu'ils avaient, sans le savoir, voulu kidnapper la petite sœur de Kadaj !

« Je sens que quelqu'un veut voir Kylie onee-chan. Et j'ai peur. Le vent m'a dit que cette personne n'en a plus pour longtemps, et que c'était très important. Et j'ai peur. »

Yazoo et Loz se regardèrent. Que pouvaient-ils répondre à ça ? Juste à ce moment, la porte de la serre s'ouvrit. Kadaj et Kylie apparurent, main dans la main.

La petite se précipita vers eux. Kadaj la prit dans ses bras. L'enfant lui répondit par un sourire, puis se tourna vers Kylie avec l'air sérieux.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

L'_Hydre_ décolla deux heures plus tard, transportant toute l'équipe de Squall, ainsi que celle de Kylie. Sora était debout près du siège de pilote de Selphie. Elle guidait la jeune fille avec son intuition. Le vent sifflait sur le vaisseau d'une certaine façon, et lorsqu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel, il émettait un son bien particulier, que l'enfant comprenait.

Ainsi, ils arrivèrent jusque devant la forêt de Centra. Au moment où le vaisseau toucha le sol, Kylie et Isabelle eurent un étrange spasme.

Les deux descendantes de la Princesse Rose se regardèrent. Ce sentiment… Kylie n'hésita pas, elle courut vers la sortie du vaisseau. Les autres firent mine de la suivre, mais Samantha les arrêta.

Kadaj fit la moue. Non, lui, il voulait venir. Il suivit la jeune fille. Sora et Sylvain firent de même. Toutes ces aventures vécues ensemble les avaient rapprochés, ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à laisser leurs compagnons seuls. Samantha, Yazoo et Loz vinrent aussi, suivis par Lucrécia et Sephiroth. Il était le père de la jeune fille, après tout. Il devait veiller sur elle, en réparation pour toutes ces années où il les avait abandonnées, elle et sa mère.

Le groupe courut vers la forêt. Kylie alternait la marche avec le pas de course, écartant les branches d'arbre qui lui fouettaient le visage. Il faisait nuit, il était difficile d'y voir.

Mais elle sentait quelque chose. Sora avait raison, le temps était compté. L'intuition de l'enfant était juste.

Elle arriva bientôt dans une clairière, devant une cabane que la lune illuminait. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte. Là, elle s'arrêta. Pourquoi son cœur battait-il aussi fort ? Elle avait peur…

Elle hésita, puis frappa. Aucune réponse. Elle entra, et vit le fauteuil au milieu de la pièce. Et ces mains, ces cheveux argentés qu'éclairait la lune…

« Tu es venue, petite rose », dit la voix.

Kylie se figea. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil. Une fois devant, elle la reconnut. La vieille femme qu'elle, Kadaj, Sylvain et Seifer avaient rencontrée lors de l'examen du Seed, dans le studio de télédiffusion de Timber…

« Vous êtes la femme de Timber », dit la jeune fille.

La vieille acquiesça. Elle avait toujours ses fameuses lunettes noires. Les compagnons entrèrent et se mirent un peu en retrait derrière la jeune fille, regardant la vieille femme avec incompréhension. Kadaj et Sylvain la reconnurent, mais pas les autres.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » dit Sylvain.

D'une main tremblante, la vieille femme ôta ses lunettes. Ses vieilles paupières ridées se soulevèrent, révélant deux yeux verts, verts comme ceux de Kylie !

« Je suis Marisa Samson », dit-elle.

Marisa… Kylie se figea. Non, impossible !

« Vous êtes ma… ma grand-mère ?! »

Ses amis clignèrent des yeux, stupéfaits. Sa grand-mère ? Impossible ! La vieille femme sourit.

« Oui. C'est bien moi. Je suis la mère d'Isabelle. »

Elle tourna lentement ses yeux vers Sephiroth, et sourit.

« C'est donc vous, l'élu du cœur de ma fille… Le vent m'a rapporté la nouvelle de votre mariage. Vous avez ma bénédiction. »

Sephiroth lui adressa un maigre sourire, car il ne comprenait pas. Isabelle lui avait toujours dit que sa mère était morte en se sacrifiant pour permettre à son mari et elle de fuir ce monde, alors que les Seeds essayaient de les tuer.

« J'ai survécu à la mort par ma seule volonté », dit la vieille femme. « Les roses ont des épines pour se défendre, grâce à notre aïeule. Et… j'ai toujours ceci. »

Elle porta la main au col de sa robe brune, révélant un pendentif. Un fragment de rose scintilla au contact de la lumière de la lune. Il était bleu, un magnifique bleu ciel.

« La Rose des Nuages. Je te le donne, Kylie. Vous avez déjà trois autres fragments, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai senti que tu utilisais ton pouvoir pour soigner quelqu'un, il y a huit jours… »

« Samantha, oui… dit Kylie. La descendante de celle qui servait de dame de compagnie à la Princesse Rose. »

Samantha hocha timidement la tête. La vieille femme sourit. Son regard se perdit vers la fenêtre où la lune brillait.

« Les roses sont l'incarnation même de la féminité. Elles représentent la splendeur de la femme, sa douceur, son amour, sa sagesse, mais aussi sa force et sa férocité. Nous grandissons, nous épanouissons et notre beauté cherche à égaler, voire surpasser celle de la lune. »

Sa main, jusqu'ici posée sur le dossier gauche du fauteuil, se retourna lentement. Une odeur attisa l'odorat surdéveloppé de Kadaj et Sephiroth. Du sang. Ils virent un filet de liquide rouge s'échapper de la manche de la vieille femme.

Inquiet, Sylvain tendit la main vers la vieille femme.

« Ne vous en faites pas, dit-elle. Je suis vieille, il est normal que je m'en aille. »

Kylie mit une minute à réaliser le sens de cette phrase.

« G… grand-mère ? ! ? Mais pourquoi… Attends, maman est ici, dans le vaisseau, je vais la chercher, je… »

« Ta maman sait. Elle a dû le sentir en même temps que toi, quand vous êtes arrivées sur l'île. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie en train de mourir. C'était déjà si dur pour elle, quand elle est partie sur Terre. Pardonne-moi, Kylie. Je voulais juste te voir, une dernière fois. Voir ma petite-fille… Ne sois pas triste. Je suis très heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. Et de voir celui que tu aimes, aussi. »

Elle pointa un doigt tremblant vers Kadaj, qui la regardait d'un air triste.

« Je fais un souhait… avant de mourir… pour partir comme une vraie Princesse Rose… » murmura la vieille. « Kylie… »

La jeune fille se pencha, jusqu'à ce que son oreille soit près des lèvres de la vieille femme. Celle-ci lui murmura quelque chose.

Puis son visage tomba sur son épaule. Kylie se redressa, l'air surprise. Le corps de la vieille femme se recouvrit de veinules verdâtres, puis son corps se mit à rapetisser, rapetisser… jusqu'à se transformer en une rose. Les trois compagnons restèrent interdits face à cela.

Puis, lentement, Kylie se pencha et prit la rose.

« Merci… grand-mère », dit-elle.

Soudain, le peu de lumière qu'il restait disparut. Une voix froide et méchante retentit.

« Ainsi, quatre des fragments sont maintenant réunis. Il ne manque plus qu'un pour que s'éveille l'esprit de la plus belle des Roses, la première qui fut sans épines. »

Cette voix, c'était celle d'Ultimécia ! Tous portèrent instinctivement la main à leurs armes. La sorcière apparut devant eux, dans une colonne de lumière dorée. Seuls Sephiroth, Samantha, Yazoo et Loz l'avaient déjà vue. Pour les autres, c'était la première fois.

« Elle est laide ! » gémit Sora.

La sorcière lança un regard assassin à l'enfant, puis parcourut l'assemblée du regard avant de parler.

« Ainsi, la dernière Princesse Rose est également l'une des gardiennes des artefacts Cetras ! Kylie, gardienne du feu qui ne brûle pas. Sylvain, gardien de la branche-mère et la flûte sans mélodie qui cherche une âme. Sora, gardienne des anneaux de l'air. Kadaj, celui né dans l'obscurité. Lucrécia, celle dont la main apporte la Lumière. Et Sephiroth, le maître de Masamune. Les êtres clés de la prophétie de Murasama. »

Ultimécia brandit l'épée. Celle-ci émit un grondement sourd, comme un fauve prêt à charger sur ses proies.

« Êtes-vous prêts à accomplir votre destinée ? » dit la sorcière.

Tous se mirent en garde.

« Viens, on n'attend que toi ! » siffla Samantha.

Ultimécia eut un sourire en coin. Puis, contrairement à ce que chacun croyait, elle fit disparaître l'épée puis prit une attitude décontractée.

« Je trouve tout cela idiot. »

Tous émirent des exclamations interrogatives.

« Kylie, pourquoi ne mets-tu pas un terme à tout cela toute seule ? »

« Eh ! Ne la défie pas en duel singulier, là ! Je vois très bien où tu veux en venir ! » dit Sylvain.

« Ouais ! Nous sommes tous unis contre toi, sale méchante ! » dit Sora.

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais pour m'avoir manipulé, toi comme Jenova ! » dit Sephiroth.

« Nous non plus ! » dit Kadaj en désignant ses frères d'un geste du bras.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à ma petite-fille ! » dit Lucrécia.

« Tu dois payer pour avoir détruit mon école ! » dit Samantha.

Ultimécia secoua la tête.

« Je ne voulais pas affronter Kylie. Je me demandais : pourquoi n'utilise-t-elle pas son souhait ? »

En entendant cela, Kylie devint pâle.

« Chaque Princesse Rose peut, en échange de sa vie, obtenir un souhait. Fût-il parfaitement impossible, il deviendra réalité. Pourquoi ne souhaites-tu pas que je disparaisse une bonne fois pour toutes, et Murasama aussi ? Es-tu lâche, Kylie ? Ta vie t'importerait-elle plus que celle de tous ces malheureux impliqués dans cette guerre ? »

L'adolescente baissa la tête. Les paroles d'Ultimécia lui faisaient aussi mal que des claquements de fouet dans le dos. Mon dieu, c'est vrai ! Le souhait… Pourquoi n'y avait-elle jamais pensé ? Une fois de plus, le triste passé de sa lignée revenait la hanter.

« Ça suffit ! » coupa sèchement Kadaj.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui.

« Laisse Kylie en dehors de tout ça, sorcière ! Elle mérite de vivre et de devenir une rose magnifique. Toi, par contre, tu dois retourner à l'endroit que les gens comme Jenova et toi méritez de fréquenter : en enfer ! »

Et sur ces mots, il bondit vers elle, son Souba pointé droit vers la tête de la Sorcière. Ultimécia tendit nonchalamment la main vers lui. Un bouclier d'énergie le repoussa. Le jeune homme retomba au sol à trois mètres d'elle.

« Tu n'es qu'un misérable incarné de Jenova qui est devenu l'amoureux de la Princesse Rose par pure chance ! Tu ne connais rien de la beauté ni de la magie pure des sorcières, mortel ! Aucun d'entre vous ne sait ce que les gens comme Kylie et moi-même représentons. »

« Moi, si », dit Samantha en s'avançant. « Je suis la protectrice de la Princesse Rose. Et je dis : MEURS ! »

Elle se mit à tirer sur Ultimécia. La sorcière érigea un nouveau bouclier. Les balles ricochèrent. Tous bondirent sur les côtés pour éviter les projectiles, puis tentèrent de nouvelles attaques.

Sora tenta son fameux zéphyr, mais le bouclier laissa le vent souffler sur les côtés. Yazoo et Loz tirèrent avec leurs gunblades, mais rien n'y fit.

Sylvain sortit son bâton et le pointa vers la sorcière. Des racines jaillirent du sol autour d'Ultimécia, la ligotant de leurs puissantes ronces vertes. Le bouclier disparut. La sorcière se débattit, mais les ronces étaient puissantes.

« Tu ne peux rien face à mes pouvoirs Cetras ! » dit Sylvain, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. « Kylie, à t… »

Il se figea. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'Ultimécia lui avait parlé du souhait. Elle regardait le vide, le visage pâle comme un linge.

« Kylie ? » dit le Cetra.

« Je… Je… » dit la jeune fille, incapable de trouver les bons mots.

Sephiroth regarda sa fille, puis se tourna vers Ultimécia et se jeta sur elle. La sorcière serra les dents puis murmura un sortilège. Des flammes firent disparaître les lianes en cendres. Elle dégaina Murasama. L'épée, au contact de Masamune, émit des étincelles. L'espace se sépara en deux couleurs : rouge sang du côté d'Ultimécia, bleu ciel du côté de Sephiroth.

Tous se figèrent, inquiets. Qui allait remporter ce combat ? Sephiroth affichait un air concentré. L'énergie déployée faisait voler ses longs cheveux gris en arrière. Ultimécia le regardait avec l'air impassible. Aucun des deux adversaires ne semblait afficher un quelconque signe de faiblesse.

Puis, tout à coup, Sephiroth bondit en arrière. Ultimécia étouffa un rire léger.

« Tu fatigues, toi aussi ? Mais contrairement à toi, j'ai encore de nombreux tours dans mon sac. »

Et sur ces mots, elle leva l'épée vers le ciel. Le sol se mit à trembler. Tous regardèrent autour d'eux, inquiets. Que se passait-il ?

Les murs de la cabane se mirent à trembler. Soudain, dans un rugissement, Murasama projeta un rayon rouge vers le toit, qui le fit disparaître en miettes. Le ciel apparut, se couvrant de nuages. La lune disparut dans le tourbillon noir de l'épée.

« Elle est train de déchaîner la puissance de Murasama ! » dit Sylvain.

« C'est fichu ! » gémit Sora.

« NON ! Ne perdez pas espoir, nous devons l'arrêter. C'est notre destinée ! » dit Lucrécia.

Sora, Kadaj, Sylvain et Sephiroth la regardèrent puis hochèrent la tête. Tous ensemble, ils fermèrent les yeux et se concentrèrent. Leurs corps s'illuminèrent, projetant une colonne de lumière qui monta vers le ciel.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dans l'_Hydre_, Squall et les autres virent par le hublot de la salle de navigation tout ce qui se passait.

« Il faut aller les aider ! » dit Selphie.

Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur pour descendre, mais la voix de Squall l'arrêta.

« C'est leur combat. Nous ne pouvons plus intervenir. »

« Mais Squall… » dit Zell.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont y arriver ? » demanda Quistis, inquiète.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à vaincre Ultimécia par le passé. Pas totalement. Eux ont d'autres moyens. Laissons-leur une chance. »

Seifer acquiesça, un peu inquiet malgré tout. Tous se tournèrent alors vers la fenêtre, regardant la suite avec inquiétude.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

« Kylie ! Je t'en prie, aide-nous ! » dit Lucrécia, dont le corps émanait une lumière aussi puissante qu'une étoile.

Sylvain, trop concentré sur sa magie qui émettait un halo vert, ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. Sora ne pouvait crier, la tornade de lumière bleu ciel qui l'enveloppait couvrait sa voix. Sephiroth faisait un effort surhumain pour garder Masamune dans ses mains, pointée vers le ciel et l'enveloppant de sa lumière argentée. Kadaj se concentrait aussi, dans son propre halo magique.

Dans le ciel, les nuages semblaient lutter contre les différentes colonnes de lumière qui tentaient de les chasser.

« Vous tous… » murmura Kylie.

Elle se tourna vers le fauteuil où reposait sa grand-mère. Elle regarda le fragment de rose dans sa main.

« Alors ? Tu assumes ou non ton destin, petite rose ? Que choisis-tu ? Le souhait de la rose, ou le pouvoir des Cetras ? » dit Ultimécia avec un sourire cruel.

Kylie soupira.

« Moi, Kylie… NE CHOISIS RIEN ! »

Et sur ces mots, elle ouvrit grand les bras. Un torrent de pétales en jaillit et frappa Ultimécia de plein fouet. Le corps de la sorcière se couvrit d'éraflures sanglantes.

Sur le coup, celle-ci perdit sa concentration. L'épée s'éteignit et tomba au sol. Les amis de la jeune fille, sous le coup de la surprise, perdirent aussi leur concentration et redevinrent normaux.

« Kylie… Tu ne nous aides plus ? » dit Sylvain, l'air perdu.

Ultimécia émit un ricanement méchant et se pencha vers Murasama. Le sang de son corps tomba sur l'épée. Celle-ci se mit à fumer, dégageant une horrible odeur de chair brûlée.

« Tu as fait le mauvais choix ! »

Au fur et à mesure que le sang tombait, l'épée se mit à grossir. Sa puissance devint écrasante, comme si elle occupait tout l'espace de la cabane en ruines. Les murs se gonflèrent vers l'extérieur, comme si une quantité d'eau importante pressait dessus, menaçant de faire exploser la cabane.

Se redressant, Ultimécia prit l'épée puis la planta dans le sol. Aussitôt, la terre autour se mit à se dessécher. Les arbres aux alentours perdirent leurs feuilles, l'espace se mit à mourir de plus en plus loin, comme si Murasama contaminait la terre de son pouvoir mortel.

Un vent glacial balaya l'espace. De la pluie et de la grêle se mirent à tomber du ciel.

« Cette fois, c'est la fin ! » dit Ultimécia. « Et maintenant… VIENS À MOI, POUVOIR DE LA ROSE ! »

Elle tendit la main vers Kylie. La rose incomplète de la jeune fille se détacha de sa main. Tous les fragments s'envolèrent pour s'unir dans la main d'Ultimécia.

« Même sans le dernier fragment, j'ai assez de puissance pour tous vous tuer ! » dit-elle.

Son corps s'enveloppa d'un nuage de pétales noirs, noirs comme la mort qui continuait de recouvrir le monde.

Kylie tomba à genoux. Tout était fini ! Et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

« KYLIE ! »

La jeune fille leva la tête, surprise. Qui était-ce ? Elle tourna la tête vers la sortie de la cabane, et aperçut quelqu'un. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons.

« Bill ? ! » dit la jeune fille.

Le garçon prit son élan, puis lui lança quelque chose.

« Attrape ! »

La jeune fille saisit l'objet. En voyant ce dont il s'agissait, elle parut surprise. C'était un fragment de rose en pur diamant. La Rose de Lumière. Le cœur même de la rose, le fragment contrôlant tous les autres.

Kylie ferma les yeux, et serra le fragment contre son cœur. Ultimécia haussa un sourcil, étonné. Quoi ? Ce garçon, ce mortel insignifiant possédait le dernier fragment ? Que signifiait donc cela ? Elle regarda les fragments dans sa main. Ils étaient brûlants.

« Non… NOOOOON ! NON ! C'EST MOI QUI AI LE PLUS DE FRAGMENTS ! JE… »

Mais les fragments s'envolèrent de sa main, pour venir dans celles tendues de Kylie. Ils s'unirent tous ensemble, formant une rose parfaite.

La jeune fille regarda le bijou avec surprise. Il étincelait si fort ! Elle avait l'impression de tenir la lune dans sa main. Des pétales immaculés jaillirent du bijou et formèrent une masse compacte devant Kylie.

Sous les yeux ébahis de tous, la première Princesse Rose apparut. En cet instant, tous se figèrent, envahis par un torrent d'admiration et d'émerveillement.

Grande, élancée, elle portait une robe blanche dont les manches kimono s'arrêtaient aux épaules par des diamants violets en forme de rose. Une chevelure brune plus longue que celle de Sephiroth flottait autour de son corps frêle. Son visage affichait un mélange de jeunesse et de vieillesse qui la rendait unique, et superbe. Elle était belle. Elle incarnait la beauté de la femme, autant celle jeune que vieille. Ses yeux n'avaient aucune teinte définissable. Tantôt bleus comme le ciel puis d'un vert profond, ils pouvaient devenir flamboyants comme le feu ou violet sombre comme le ciel sans étoile.

Kylie n'osait même plus respirer. Son ancêtre lui faisait face. Malgré toute la surprise et l'émerveillement qui l'habitaient, elle ne put réprimer un sentiment de déception. Comment pouvait-elle avoir hérité du sang d'une telle créature ? Comparée à la Princesse Rose, Kylie se trouvait laide et maladroite.

La Princesse Rose dut lire dans ses pensées, car ce fut un sourire rassurant qu'elle offrit à l'adolescent.

« _As-tu peur, enfant ?_ » dit-elle d'une voix aussi douce et fluide qu'une rivière coulant le long de la roche douce et lisse.

Incapable de parler, Kylie se contenta de la regarder.

« _Le souhait de ta grand-mère m'a libérée. Je suis heureuse que notre malédiction s'achève ici. Je te salue, jeune humaine. Les roses n'ont plus besoin d'épines pour se protéger. Mais que leur symbole d'amour demeure éternel. Adieu._ »

Et sur ces mots, la jeune femme se transforma en étoile, qui monta vers le ciel. Au contact des nuages, ceux-ci furent repoussés, disparaissant loin dans le ciel.

Le vent cessa, la pluie et la grêle s'arrêtèrent. Kylie regarda le bijou dans ses mains. La rose se couvrit de fissures, puis éclata en morceaux.

Tous se figèrent, stupéfaits. La rose… était détruite ?

« Mais… que… ? » dit Ultimécia.

Bill prit la parole.

« Le souhait de Marisa. Elle a souhaité qu'après elle, plus aucune Princesse Rose ne meure en faisant un souhait. La malédiction s'est levée, la première Princesse Rose est enfin montée au ciel, apaisée. »

Kylie hocha la tête. C'était bien le souhait que sa grand-mère lui avait murmuré à l'oreille avant de mourir :

« _Que mon souhait soit le dernier de ma lignée. Si je dois devenir une rose, que mon cœur n'appartienne qu'à moi-même._ »

Ultimécia secoua la tête en un geste négatif. Elle… Elle avait donc perdu ? Kylie n'avait plus le pouvoir de la Rose, les fragments au sol n'étaient plus que de vulgaires morceaux de pierres précieuses ordinaires.

« Maintenant, dit Kylie. VOUS ÊTES TOUS PRÊTS ? »

« OUI ! » répondirent ses amis.

Kadaj, Kylie, Sora, Sylvain et Lucrécia se prirent par la main et se mirent en cercle autour de Sephiroth. Tous émirent à nouveau un halo magique.

Masamune se dressa fièrement dans le ciel, portée par Sephiroth. Le puissant rayon des artefacts Cetra grandit en leur cercle, puis se répandit tout autour d'eux, balayant l'espace, nettoyant toute l'aura maléfique de Murasama.

Loz, Yazoo, Bill et Samantha se regroupèrent ensemble contre un des murs de la cabane, les mains sur leurs yeux pour se protéger de la lumière aveuglante.

Au contact de cette lumière, Ultimécia émit un hurlement de rage. Murasama en fit autant. Puis, toutes deux disparurent un tas de cendres.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Lorsque la lumière disparut, Squall et ses amis abaissèrent leurs mains de leurs visages.

« C'est fini ? » murmura Fujin.

« Kylie… » dit Linoa.

Ils hésitèrent, puis ils sortirent tous du vaisseau et coururent vers la cabane. Ils virent Bill, Loz, Yazoo et Samantha debout contre le mur d'une cabane en ruines. Ils regardaient avec l'air perdu leurs amis Kylie, Kadaj, Lucrécia, Sora et Sylvain, qui étaient tous évanouis au sol. Curieusement, ils se tenaient tous en cercle par la main, même évanouis. Et au centre, Sephiroth était à genoux, appuyé sur Masamune et haletant. Il semblait épuisé.

« C'est fini », murmura Seifer.

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Au loin, l'aube se levait. Le soleil s'épanouissait, telle une rose de feu réchauffant la terre de ses rayons guérisseurs.

* * *

_Après un tel chapitre, je suppose que l'on peut s'imaginer que la fin n'est pas loin, et c'est le cas. J'ai mis tellement de temps à publier ce chapitre parce que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi avant d'écrire ça, justement. La description de la Princesse Rose a été le passage le plus difficile. J'aimerais **VRAIMENT** avoir votre avis sur elle, dans des reviews, s'il vous plaît. _


	23. Épilogue

**Chapitre 23 :**

**Épilogue**

_DISCLAIMER : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, sauf Kylie, Bill, Isabelle, Marisa, Tommy, grand-père, Sora et Sylvain._

_

* * *

Trois semaines plus tard…_

Les jardins n'étaient plus entretenus depuis longtemps. Le lac n'avait plus de poissons, l'eau était remplie d'algues et de vase. Plus de nénuphars ni de jolis poissons argentés sautillant parfois hors de l'eau dans un tourbillon de gouttes étincelantes. Les arbres alentour n'avaient plus de feuilles ni de fleurs, les habitants affamés venaient sans cesse y voler les maigres fleurs qui tentaient parfois d'y repousser.

La maison qu'on pouvait voir au fond du jardin était en ruines, et Kadaj n'avait pas envie d'y entrer, de peur de voir dans quel état lamentable elle se trouvait. Rien que le fait d'être ici, dans ce qui fut autrefois le jardin de sa maison, lui faisait mal.

Wutaï était vraiment tombée bas, par la faute de la Shinra. Il comprenait pourquoi Youffie s'acharnait à défendre l'honneur de son pays.

Le vent souffla, faisant voler les rares mèches dépassant de sa capuche noire.

Il posa ses yeux verts sur le sol devant lui. Au pied d'un saule pleureur, juste devant lui, à moitié enfoui dans la terre se trouvait une pierre blanche, lisse et pure, qui semblait émettre une lumière nacrée. Dessus était écrit :

_Hisako Seïmesha_

Kadaj lança un regard haineux à ces mots. Ils étaient froids, gravés sur cette pierre qui ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il détestait l'idée que sa mère reposât sur cette terre froide, dépouillée de vie, dans un endroit aussi sordide. Il se laissa tomber à genoux et planta délicatement une fleur près de la pierre, une fleur qu'il avait été chercher à l'église d'Aéris avant de venir ici. Il ferma les yeux, afin de refouler les larmes.

« Maman… »

Sa voix était brisée, les émotions revenaient. Qui avait osé lui dire que le temps les effacerait ? Même le Jenova n'avait pas su lutter contre la vérité qu'Ellone lui avait révélée.

Le jeune homme regarda un instant la pierre, puis inspira et prit la parole :

« Je… suis revenu, maman. Après toutes ces années, je suis enfin revenu. Je me souviens de tout. Je… ne suis plus le même, mais… Sora est toujours en vie, je l'ai retrouvée. Elle est heureuse, maintenant. Elle m'a enfin appelé Kadaj onii-chan, comme tu l'avais prédit. Elle vit avec moi dans un autre monde. Nous avons une nouvelle famille, plus grande qu'on l'imagine. Tout est merveilleux, là où l'on vit. Pas de Shinra, pas de labo. Sauf à Esthar, mais le président qui gouverne ce monde, Laguna Loire, est un homme bien, tout l'opposé de Rufus Shinra. Je sais… ça peut paraître lâche, l'idée que je viens ici pour la dernière fois, à Wutaï, juste pour te dire ça, mais… tous ceux que j'aime ne sont pas sur Gaïa. Je voulais seulement te dire… merci. Merci d'avoir veillé sur ma petite sœur, et de m'avoir cherché jusqu'à la fin. Tu peux reposer en paix maintenant, ne cherche plus. Je suis là, maman. »

La fleur qu'il avait plantée s'ouvrit délicatement. Une goutte de rosée apparut en son sein et tomba au sol, comme une larme. Kadaj sourit.

Puis, se redressant, il fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois à la porte, il serra plus fort le pan de sa capuche contre son visage et se mêla à la foule. Soudain, il vit quelqu'un passer près de lui et le bousculer.

« Oups ! Désolée… »

Il cligna des yeux, stupéfait. Youffie ! Ça alors…

« Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? » dit-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« Non, mademoiselle. Merci. »

Elle hocha la tête, puis s'enfuit. Kadaj la regarda partir, un curieux sourire aux lèvres. À quoi se serait-il attendu ? Il secoua la tête. Cette journée à Wutaï avait vraiment quelque chose d'un au revoir !

Il haussa les épaules puis marcha vers la sortie de la ville, le cœur léger.

« _Ellone ? Aéris ? C'est bon, allez-y !_ » dit le jeune homme mentalement.

L'espace devint blanc lumineux. Lorsque Kadaj rouvrit les yeux, il sourit. Il se tenait dans les plaines vertes de Balamb. Le vaisseau de la BGU apparut devant lui. Le vent souleva la capuche du jeune homme.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le ciel, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer la fraîcheur du vent sur son visage.

Le vaisseau s'arrêta devant lui. Ellone en descendit, suivie de Loz et Yazoo.

« Tu es enfin revenu ! Alors, comment c'était ? » dit Loz.

Kadaj haussa les épaules. Il préférait garder cela pour lui. Ellone, qui connaissait aussi son passé, comprit son silence.

« Tu es enfin rentré », dit-elle.

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

« On va rejoindre les autres ? » dit Yazoo.

« Oui », dit Kadaj.

Ses frères passèrent chacun un bras affectueux sur l'épaule de leur frère, puis tous trois se dirigèrent vers Balamb avec Ellone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Pour célébrer leur victoire, Cid Kramer avait décidé que tous feraient une grande fête sur la plage de Balamb. En fait, c'était surtout Sora, qui rêvait depuis toujours de se baigner dans la mer.

La petite jouait au bord de l'eau avec Tommy, le petit frère de Kylie. Le grand-père, assis dans une chaise longue au bord de l'eau, faisait des mots croisés.

Isabelle et Sephiroth discutaient avec Laguna, Kiros, Ward, Cid, Édéa et Quistis. Accompagnée d'Irvine, Selphie filmait toute la fête avec une caméra à la main.

Quand les trois argentés arrivèrent, Yazoo se sépara d'eux pour aller rejoindre Samantha. Kadaj, lui se dirigea vers Kylie, qui discutait avec Sylvain, Squall, Linoa, Zell et Bill.

« Ah, te voilà ! » dit Sylvain.

« Ça a été ? » demanda gentiment Kylie.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

« Mais où est Lucrécia ? » dit-il en voyant que la jeune femme manquait à l'appel.

« Ellone et Aéris lui ont accordé un voyage, à elle aussi », dit Bill. « Elle va revenir avec… tiens, le voilà ! »

Juste à ce moment, une Lucrécia rayonnante arriva sur la plage, au bras de Vincent Valentine. Ce dernier, en voyant tout ce monde, parut hésiter. Mais un sourire encourageant de Lucrécia suffit à le convaincre. Déjà, leur fils Sephiroth marchait vers eux, au bras de sa fiancée Isabelle.

« Il sait tout, alors », dit Kadaj.

« Oui, Lucrécia lui a tout raconté, Aéris l'a aidé. Il traînait dans le manoir de Nibelheim quand Lucrécia est arrivée », dit Sylvain.

Kylie sourit, puis se tourna vers Bill.

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué comment tu t'es retrouvé en possession de ce dernier fragment, Bill. »

Le garçon acquiesça.

« La famille de Samantha s'était séparée en deux branches, dans le passé. L'une était restée fidèle à la Princesse Rose, mais l'autre, la mienne, l'avait reniée. Nous pensions que la Princesse Rose, en choisissant de mourir, nous avait trahis, nous, ses fidèles protecteurs. »

« Voilà pourquoi tu me détestais tant », comprit Kylie.

Bill lui prit la main.

« Je me suis rendu compte de mes torts, en voyant combien tu ressemblais à la princesse. Tu arrives à semer la lumière et la beauté partout où tu passes, Kylie. Comme la Princesse Rose. Pardonne-moi. »

Kylie lui sourit. Aujourd'hui, tout allait pour le mieux. Tout le monde était heureux.

Soudain, Sora bondit devant eux, l'air excité.

« Eh ! Tout le monde ! Regroupez-vous devant moi, vite, j'ai un nouveau tour à vous montrer, pour mon spectacle, pour la fête qui aura lieu ce soir à la BGU, pour tout le monde. »

En effet, si la journée faisait office de fête privée entre amis, ce soir, un bal aurait lieu à la BGU, présidé par Selphie. Tout le monde se regroupa devant l'enfant. Celle-si se sécha rapidement dans une serviette de bain que Lucrécia lui tendit, puis elle prit un grand chapeau qu'elle posa devant elle, puis une baguette de magicien en plastique.

« Maintenant, je vais invoquer Léviathan _en vrai_, le vrai de vrai ! Regardez bien… Ô Léviathan, serpent des eaux, viens à moi ! »

Puis, lentement, elle se pencha et plongea la main dans le chapeau. Lorsqu'elle retira son bras, tous poussèrent des exclamations de surprise. Une deuxième Sora venait de sortir du chapeau, et saluait tout le monde d'un geste de la main.

L'air affolé, Sora repoussa son double dans le chapeau. Elle se gratta la tête, l'air gêné. Elle n'avait pas prévu ça ! Puis, avec un sourire gêné, elle tendit la main et dit :

« Quelques gils… s'il vous plaît ? »

Tout le monde resta un moment immobile, surpris, puis tous partirent d'un fou rire et donnèrent des gils à l'enfant, qui rayonnait de joie.

Kylie sourit. Elle regarda tout le monde avec attendrissement. Oui, désormais, tout irait pour le mieux, elle en était sûre.

Bien sûr, elle était Seed comme ses amis. Mais ils seraient toujours ensemble pour défendre ce monde où ils avaient trouvé leur place.

Elle, Kylie Samson, dernière descendante d'Hyne, le sentait. Nul besoin d'être une sorcière pour le deviner. Désormais, la vie serait parfaite.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**_Pfouh ! Et voilà, encore une fic de finie ! J'avoue, celle-ci a été particulièrement éprouvante. J'espère que personne n'est déçu de ce dénouement. _

_Je remercie Nmfrter, Naucicka, Ravenhill, Emma Kansakie, Ayame-Nightbreed, Lunastrelle, Cally-sama, Ysa666, Nevevar et Tipha d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et d'y mettre des reviews. Merci à tous ! Sachez que sans vous, jamais cette fic n'aurait pu être achevée, vous m'avez tous soutenue, inspirée de par vos suggestions et vos considérations. _

_Alors… merci. _

_Déjà, j'écris avec Cally-sama la fic « Une nouvelle vie », qui est aussi dans le monde de FF7. _

_Ah, et je dois écrire "Tears of light", la suite de "La Promesse des Trois", dans le monde de FF7. Je sais, j'écris beaucoup de fics sur ce jeu, mais c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup cette histoire. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. _

_Encore merci, et au revoir, tout le monde. _

_See you soonya ! ^_^_


End file.
